


Puertas Cerradas No Mienten - Closed Doors Don't Lie

by merrick_ds



Series: Slidding Doors - Traducción [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, Downworlders, False Memories, M/M, Magnus Bane is Awesome, Memory Alteration, References Past Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Sex Magic, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de RedOrchid, 'Closed Doors Don't Lie'





	1. El Demonio de la Memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closed Doors Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715878) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> Nueva traducción. Este fic tiene una precuela 'Jalec', aunque puede ser leída de modo independiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec está teniendo un día terrible. No, borra eso, Alec está teniendo una semana terrible; desde el momento en que Clary Fray – Fairchild – _lo que sea_ aterrizó en sus regazos, su agradable mundo ordenado ha estado, casi literalmente, cayéndose a pedazos ante sus ojos.

Jace está corriendo detrás de Clary como un idiota imprudente, y aunque está bastante acostumbrado a que Jace abandone las misiones cuando sus instintos le dicen que es lo correcto, esta vez es diferente, y Alec tiene el presentimiento cada vez mayor de que la diferencia es la propia Clary.

No debería doler tanto como lo hace. Alec ha albergado en secreto sentimientos por Jace durante años, y sabe que son inútiles – además de ser un completo tabú debido a su vínculo. Los obstáculos no son solo altos, son insuperables, y aun así su estúpido enamoramiento – o lo que sea – simplemente se niega a morir.

Y ahora su grupo se dirige a una macro fiesta de un Subterráneo, donde probablemente terminarán pagándole en exceso a un brujo por información que podría no ser útil. Se lo dice a Izzy - bueno, despotrica al respecto en realidad – y termina obteniendo una mirada exasperantemente conocedora en respuesta.

-“¿Te sientes mejor ahora?”

-“No. Bueno”- cede, mientras los labios de Izzy se curvan en una sonrisa- “Tal vez un poco”

Se cuelga al hombro su carcaj y agarra su arco.

-“No puedes seguir guardándote todo, Alec”- dice Izzy- “Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estalle y no del tipo divertido”

Alec le dirige la mirada menos impresionada que pueda manejar. Sabe que esconde muchas cosas, pero tampoco es que tenga otra opción al respecto. E Izzy lo sabe. O debería, al menos – su hermana tiene una tendencia a ser exasperante y peligrosamente optimista cuando se trata de qué tipo de comportamientos aceptaría su mundo, o incluso toleraría.

-“Bien, vamos”- dice- “Y no vamos por la música”

Si de todos modos le van a molestar por ser el pesado hermano mayor, también podría adueñarse del papel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las negociaciones de Jace y Clary con el brujo son interrumpidas por un asesino enviado por el Círculo. Alec se encarga de él rápidamente, pero Magnus Bane se ha ido a través de un portal antes de que tengan la oportunidad de obtener la información que necesitan.

-“¿Sabes qué?”- le dice a Jace, su frustración desbordándose tan pronto como salen por la puerta- “Esto es genial. Magnus no sólo no le devolvió a la chica sus recuerdos, sino que también se llevó el collar. Esto es fantástico–”

Jace se acerca inmediatamente a defender a Clary, porque, por-maldita sea-supuesto, tiene que hacerlo, y el intercambio se convierte en una pelea a gritos, que luego hace que Clary defienda su propio comportamiento hablando de su madre, _otra vez_.

-“Lamento que vayas a verte mal frente a tus jefes, ¿de acuerdo?”- le dice, claramente sin lamentarlo en absoluto, y Alec aprieta los dientes para evitar gritarle- “¡La gente está muriendo por mi culpa!”

Alec podría haber sido más comprensivo con ella, si lo siguiente que saliera de su boca no fuera sobre cómo los Brujos escondiéndose de Valentine significa que probablemente nunca recuperará sus recuerdos.

Tiene muchas ganas de golpear algo, y la sensación solo se intensifica cuando el primer intento de Jace para rastrear al brujo falla, le hace una seña a Alec para un rastreo parabatai, como si la idea de que Alec le dijera ‘no’ nunca se le pasara por la cabeza.

Alec aún va, aún deja que Jace dibuje la runa de rastreo en su palma y junta sus manos. La runa se activa, y Alec contiene un jadeo ahogado cuando siente que su vínculo parabatai también se activa. Los latidos del corazón de Jace se sincronizan con los suyos, sus alientos se alinean, y Alec se siente bien por primera vez en días. Las manos de Jace son cálidas, y siente un familiar tirón en su corazón, seguido de la irracional sensación de que ha olvidado algo importante.

-“Lo tenemos”- dice Jace, alejándose y rompiendo la conexión. Alec parpadea y mira hacia otro lado, momentáneamente desorientado.

Cuando llegan al almacén que esconde la guarida de Magnus, rápidamente queda claro que el Círculo ha atacado y que una pelea ya está en marcha. Alec se mete de lleno en ésta, alivio puro surgiendo a través de él al finalmente ser capaz de _hacer_ algo.

Pelear es fácil – está enfocado y despejado, no hay emociones que lo confundan o se interpongan en el camino. Derriba a dos miembros del Círculo con su arco y se mueve rápidamente hacia la habitación contigua, donde algo pesado que se estrella contra el suelo indicando que una lucha continua.

Tan pronto como dobla la esquina, ve a un miembro del Círculo empuñando una larga espada, los ojos fijos en su objetivo y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Alec le dispara una flecha en la pierna, y antes de que el miembro del Círculo pueda volver a levantarse, el brujo lo remata con una rápida sucesión de golpes mágicos.

-“Bien hecho”- dice Alec, impresionado por la fuerza y la pulcritud del ataque.

El brujo frente a él se endereza- “Más como medio hecho”- bromea, y Alec no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco por la terrible broma.

El brujo se da vuelta, ve a Alec, y sus ojos se abren un poco.

-“Soy Magnus”- dice, con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios mientras se acerca- “Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente”

Hay algo en él, un aura de poder irradiando mientras se mueve, una pizca de humor en sus ojos oscuros y sólo – todo… el rostro – sonrisa – _todo_ , realmente. Y hace que Alec empiece a tartamudear como un idiota.

Se las arregla para decir su nombre, y luego algo sobre cómo deberían salir para unirse a los demás. puede sentir una gran sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, y no está realmente seguro de que las palabras que salen de su boca tengan sentido, pero Magnus sigue mirándolo, mantiene la sonrisa en sus labios, y _esos ojos_ – Alec se encuentra repentinamente sin aliento.

-“Claro, deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta”- dice Magnus, finalmente sintiendo lástima por la incapacidad de Alec para formar oraciones coherentes. Por alguna razón, las palabras suenan completamente diferentes cuando llegan a la papilla que actualmente se hace pasar por su cerebro, y las imágenes del club nocturno que dejaron antes destellan ante sus ojos, los cuerpos se mueven juntos en la pista de baile, todo el calor, la energía y el tacto.

-“Bien”- dice, intentando recuperarse. Sus ojos se encuentran con Magnus otra vez, y, _joder_ , esto es malo. Esto es épicamente malo.

Aparta la mirada rápidamente y huye de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus Bane sigue impresionando. Primero, mueve toda su guarida, con todos ellos adentro, a una nueva ubicación en una transición tan suave que Alec apenas lo siente. Y luego les devuelve el collar, se lo da a _Izzy_ , como si supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Alec observa el intercambio de cerca, ve a Magnus decirle a Izzy algo en voz baja que hace que una sonrisa de sorpresa ilumine todo su rostro. Como si Magnus pudiera sentir los ojos de alguien sobre él, levanta la vista, encuentra a Alec y le envía una pequeña sonrisa que se siente desconcertantemente íntima.

Jace llama su atención, dando a Alec decididamente una mirada tipo _¿qué-carajos?_ Alec rápidamente dirige su atención al arco que sostiene, apretando los dientes mientras Magnus y Clary comienzan a hablar sobre el Demonio de la Memoria. Porque aparentemente eso es lo que hacen ahora, simplemente invocar casualmente a un demonio con la ayuda de un brujo y romper al menos trece reglas de la Clave en el proceso. Alec solo quiere que esta noche termine.

-“Bien. Chico bonito, prepara tu equipo”- dice Magnus, y Alec siente una irracional punzada ante las palabras. Está acostumbrado a que Jace e Izzy atraigan toda la atención en una habitación, y normalmente está agradecido de que él no sea donde las miradas se quedan. Por alguna razón, se siente diferente esta vez, y cuando Jace pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a moverse hacia adelante, diciéndole a Alec. ‘¿Saben qué hacer?’ él quiere ponerle el pie y hacerlo tropezar.

Lo que Magnus hace a continuación los sorprende a todos.

-“No estoy hablando contigo”- dice, extendiendo un brazo para detener a Jace en seco. Empuja a Jace de vuelta a su lugar y se gira para señalar a Alec- “Estoy hablando _contigo_ ”

Alec hace todo lo posible para no dejar que la sorpresa se refleje en su rostro. Magnus le sonríe, y de repente siente una inexplicable calidez. Magnus claramente estableció a quién considera el líder entre ellos, y el reconocimiento se siente bien – mejor que bien – para ser honesto. Alec se encuentra irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sonriéndole a Magnus hasta que Jace lo mira incrédulo y tiene que convertir la sonrisa en un encogimiento de hombros.

Jace entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, como si supiera que hay cosas que Alec no le dice. Afortunadamente, él tiene años de experiencia en no decirle cosas a Jace, y en este caso particular, Clary realmente resulta ser una distracción útil. Jace está tan concentrado en ella que olvida todo lo relacionado con molestar a Alec tan pronto como Clary y Magnus abandonan la habitación.

Alec lo ve irse, una familiar sensación de rechazo en su pecho. Esta vez hay otra sensación que la acompaña: algo que se parece mucho a la apatía y un poco al alivio.

Niega con la cabeza para quitarlo de su cabeza; el caos actual que lo rodea claramente está empezando a jugar con su mente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Entonces, ¿qué hace un guapo Cazador de Sombras como tú en un lugar como este?”- le pregunta Magnus mientras están en la sala de estar, esperando a que Jace y Clary terminen… lo que sea que estén preparando detrás de las puertas cerradas en la sala de magia de Magnus.

Alec oye a Izzy resoplar y le envía una rápida mirada asesina sobre el hombro de Magnus. Luego dirige su atención a Magnus, quien lo está mirando de la misma manera que cuando se conocieron: como si Alec fuera algo nuevo y absolutamente fascinante.

-“No mucho, aún”- responde Alec, buscando el mismo tono seco que normalmente usa con Izzy y Jace. Por alguna razón, con Magnus frente a él, suena… bastante diferente de alguna manera.

-“Yo podría cambiar eso”- dice Magnus, dándole a Alec un repaso poco sutil y levantando una ceja al final, comunicando claramente que le gustaba lo que veía. Alec se siente sonrojar y rápidamente agacha la cabeza, mortificado por su propia reacción. Algo en la mirada de Magnus lo hace sentir audaz, así que levanta la cabeza de nuevo después de tomar un respiro, lo mira directamente a los ojos y no detiene la sonrisa que se curva sus labios.

Magnus levanta la otra ceja con sorpresa y sus ojos se oscurecen, el brillo de atracción en ellos es evidente. Hace que algo caliente arda dentro de Alec, y de repente tiene un destello de un viejo sueño recurrente, en el que está de rodillas en su cama, presionando su cara contra la almohada para amortiguar los sonidos que hace mientras una cálida lengua se abre paso bajando lentamente por su columna vertebral. Parpadea dos veces, empujando resueltamente el recuerdo del sueño, pero cuando encuentra a Magnus de nuevo, es como si algo en él hubiera sido desbloqueado, y de repente no puede dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirían las manos de Magnus en su cuerpo, el metal frío de sus muchos anillos deslizándose sobre la piel caliente.

Magnus debe atraparlo mirando fijamente, porque comienza a mover los dedos, dibujando elegantes espirales pequeños en el aire que le tienen cautivado por completo. Magnus inclina su cabeza, la sonrisa en su rostro se convierte en una sonrisilla de suficiencia, su segundo y tercer dedo se mueven de una manera que hace el calor llamear en las entrañas de Alec.

Él _conoce_ ese movimiento – si cierra los ojos, prácticamente puede sentir su enloquecedor estiramiento y la necesidad de empujar sus caderas hacia atrás – y, sin embargo, _no puede_ saberlo; _nunca_ se permitió nada más que una rápida paja en la ducha, asustado de que si se permitía algo más… implicado, no sería capaz de evitar que su mente vagara.

-“¿Estás haciendo magia conmigo ahora?”- balbucea, instintivamente retrocediendo un paso.

La sonrisa de Magnus se esfuma- “Por supuesto que no”- A medida que Alec continúa retrocediendo, su expresión cambia de ofendida a preocupada- “Alec, ¿qué pasa?”

-“Nada”- dice Alec rápidamente, tomando aire y forzándose a descruzar sus brazos- “Lo siento, mi mente simplemente… se perdió por un segundo. Estoy bien”

-“Si tú lo dices”- responde Magnus, dejando en claro que está encontrando esa línea menos que creíble- “Si me disculpan, necesito ir a ver a la señorita Fairchild. Ver que está bien con el pentagrama y todo”

Se aleja de Alec y se desliza por la puerta de su habitación mágica. Alec se queda mirándolo – hasta que Izzy se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo, llevándolo al sofá de Magnus.

-“¿Qué pasó?”- pregunta manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja como para evitar que llegue a la habitación contigua- “Hace un minuto ustedes dos estaban coqueteando como locos, y luego, de repente, sacaron las púas como erizos. ¿Qué les dio?”

-“No pasó nada”- intenta Alec, a pesar de que ya sabe que Izzy no va a comprárselo- “Y no estábamos _coqueteando_ , sólo hablábamos”

-“Claro, porque una conversación informal siempre te hace lucir caliente y emocionado”- dice Izzy- “Alec, está bien si te gusta, puedes–”

-“¿Puedo qué?”- le interrumpe Alec- “¿Tener un futuro con él? ¿Presentárselo a nuestros padres? ¿Casar,e con él frente a la Clave? Por favor, incluso tú lo sabes bien”

-“Iba a decir _invitarlo a tomar algo_ ”-responde Izzy- “Por Dios, Alec, no es la época victoriana, ¿sabes? No tienes que casarte con alguien para pasar un buen rato con ellos”

Alec desea que las cosas fueran así de fáciles, en serio. Desafortunadamente, mientras Jace e Izzy corren ‘siguiendo sus corazones’ o como quieran llamarlo, le corresponde a Alec mantener las apariencias. Normalmente, él ni siquiera se ofende por ello – está bastante contento con el papel que se le ha asignado – está bien definido, pero en este momento, tiene una necesidad irracional de decir ‘al carajo’ y dejar que Izzy y Jace limpien el desastre que han hecho por una vez en sus vidas.

-“No quiero hablar de eso”- dice en cambio- “Vamos a terminar con esta invocación, ¿de acuerdo?”

Izzy parece que quiere discutir por un momento, pero luego asiente y extiende su mano- “Después de ti, hermano mayor”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“El nombre del demonio es Valak”- dice Magnus- “Y en algún momento, pedirá un pago a cambio de los recuerdos de Clary”

-“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tipo de pago?”- pregunta Jace, a lo que Magnus solo se encoge de hombros.

-“Ya veremos”- responde- “Comencemos”

Su mano es cálida, una presencia estabilizadora que ayuda a aliviar un poco la aprensión de Alec. Invocar a un demonio va en contra de todo lo que le han enseñado, y no puede rechazar la sensación de que todo irá terriblemente mal. El pentagrama en el piso es intimidante por sí mismo, y el hecho de que Clary aparentemente lo dibujó perfectamente en el primer intento, no ayuda a la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le sigue repitiendo que es hija de Valentine y potencialmente peligrosa.

Magnus comienza a cantar en un idioma que Alec no reconoce, y poco después, el pentagrama en el piso se ilumina y el humo negro comienza a formarse, creando un vórtice ensordecedor.

-“¡Valak está entre nosotros!”- grita Magnus sobre el sonido del viento impetuoso- “¡No rompan el vínculo!”

El vórtice se mueve más rápido, y Alec puede decir que Clary está luchando por aguantar, ve a Jace llamándola y apretando su mano.

-“¡Es hora, el demonio exige el pago!”- exclama Magnus, y luego sus ojos se abren de sorpresa. Se vuelve de Clary a Jace, y luego a Alec con la ira escrita en todo su rostro- “¿Por qué no me dijeron que Clary no era la única cuyos recuerdos habían sido tomados?”- Exige- “¡Esto cambia la completa configuración del ritual! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan arrogantes?”

Alec mira rápidamente alrededor del círculo y ve los rostros de Jace, Izzy y Clary reflejar la misma sorpresa que está sintiendo. Magnus hace lo mismo, mirando a cada uno de ellos con un brillo calculador en sus ojos, y luego gime en voz alta.

-“No saben que sus recuerdos han sido borrados”- dice, una declaración, no una pregunta- “Por supuesto que no. Bueno, esto hace las cosas mucho más complicadas”

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”-demanda Jace- “¿De quién son los recuerdos?”

Magnus lo mira- “El demonio preguntó de quién eran los recuerdos por los que negociábamos”- responde- “Los de Clary, los tuyos, o los _tuyos_ ”- dice, volviéndose hacia Alec al final.

Alec gira la cabeza y mira a Jace, la confusión y el pánico se acumulan en su interior.

-“Eso no es posible”- exclama Jace, reflejando los propios pensamientos de Alec- “Sabríamos si alguien nos hubiera borrado la memoria. ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, ¡tendríamos que saberlo!”

-“No si el que los tomó sabía lo que estaba haciendo”- contesta Magnus- “Sin embargo, tendremos que volver a eso más tarde; Valak se está impacientando, y créanme cuando les digo que no quieren hacer esperar a un Gran Demonio. Sujétense fuerte, ¡todos!”

El remolino del vórtice negro se intensifica, y el viento es tan fuerte que incluso Alec tiene que luchar para mantener a la gente a cada lado.

-“¡Cada uno de nosotros debe entregar un precioso recuerdo de la persona que más queremos!”- grita Magnus- “Les aviso ahora, esto no va a ser bonito. No sé qué otros recuerdos le serán dados a Valak, ¡pero créanme que tratará de usarlos de cualquier forma que pueda para que uno de nosotros rompa el círculo y lo libere! No importa lo que hayan hecho en el pasado, no importa qué oscuro secreto esté escondido en el fondo de su mente, _no dejen que lo use_. ¡No. Rompan. El. Vínculo!”

Hay una ráfaga de viento, y la cabeza de Izzy retrocede, una imagen de Alec sonriendo aparece en el centro del vórtice. Clary es la siguiente, una foto de una mujer que, Alec supone es su madre está flotando frente a ellos antes de que desaparezca. Alec siente que el demonio lo agarra a continuación, y sus ojos se abren cuando ve la cara de Jace aparecer en el humo negro.

Ni siquiera es un recuerdo real. Alec reconoce la escena al instante como uno de los sueños culposos que ha estado tratando de reprimir durante años: Jace mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios y la bruma de placer todavía nublándole los ojos.

Alec gira la cabeza hacia el Jace real por instinto, y se enfrenta a una expresión de pura conmoción. El corazón de Alec late demasiado rápido en su pecho, y no se le ocurre una buena explicación, o incluso ninguna explicación. Es demasiado, tiene que separarse – _tiene que hacerlo_ –

-“No rompas el vínculo”- le dice Magnus, mirando directamente a Alec y enviando una chispa de magia a su mano que se instala justo al lado de su corazón, reduciéndolo a un ritmo más normal- “El demonio está tratando de engañarte. ¡No lo dejes!”

Alec traga saliva y logra asentir con la cabeza, sujetando las manos de Magnus y Jace un poco más fuerte.

Segundos más tarde, la memoria de Jace es extraída, y es el turno de Alec de mirar conmocionado, porque _conoce ese recuerdo_ , pero al mismo tiempo no, porque lo que aparece en el humo negro _no es lo que_ _en realidad sucedió_.

Es la cara de Alec, sonriendo de un modo en que está seguro nunca ha sonreído en su vida, con una inclinación provocadora y una clara invitación. Lo cual está muy lejos de la realidad, porque ese recuerdo en particular es de un día cuando Jace llegó a la habitación de Alec para prestarle algo, y resulta que interrumpió a Alec – bueno – _tomando una ducha_ , y rápidamente se fue, gritando disculpas a sus espaldas, mientras Alec moría de mortificación cien veces más.

Jace parece sacudido hasta la médula, y Alec aprieta su mano, gritando- “¡Está bien, sólo trata de engañarnos!”- sobre el rugir del viento. Jace aprieta su mano de vuelta, un nuevo nivel de determinación brilla en sus ojos, y una vez que el demonio toma el último recuerdo (un hechicero con cuernos, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos con obvio disgusto), hay un destello de luz y Clary cae como una muñeca de trapo al suelo, Jace e Isabelle gritan preguntándole si está bien, mientras luchan por mantener sus manos conectadas.

El vórtice desaparece y el pentagrama vuelve a la normalidad. Magnus deja escapar un lento suspiro y les sonríe.

-“Bien hecho, Cazadores de sombras. Todos pueden soltarse ahora”

Al instante, Jace está en el piso al lado de Clary, colocando su cabeza en su regazo y apartando su cabello de su rostro, instándola a despertarse.

Alec gira el rostro, tragando con fuerza mientras intenta procesar lo que acaba de suceder. No ve una razón para que Magnus mienta acerca de que su memoria y la de Jace han sido borradas, pero tampoco puede comprender cuándo o cómo pudo haber sucedido.

-“Ven conmigo”- dice Magnus, tocando ligeramente el antebrazo de Alec para llamar su atención- “Podemos comenzar a obtener una pista sobre tus recuerdos perdidos, mientras los demás cuidan a Clary".

-“Ese recuerdo que el demonio me quitó”- comienza Alec- “No era cierto. Y el que tomó de Jace tampoco. ¿Por qué habría de...? Simplemente no entiendo”

-“Discutámoslo en la sala de estar”- responde Magnus- “Tengo la sensación de que todos necesitaremos un podo de bebidas fuertes antes de que termine la noche”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Entonces”- dice Magnus, sentándose junto a Alec en el sofá y entregándole una copa con una especie de licor transparente en el interior- “Háblame de Jace y tú”

Alec prácticamente puede sentir que sus hombros se ponen rígidos; toma una respiración profunda y se obliga a relajarse- “No hay nada que decir. Somos _parabatai_ , eso es todo al respecto”

-“Alexander, está bien”- dice Magnus en voz baja- “No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte”

-“No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir”

-“Está bien”- responde Magnus con facilidad, con una leve sonrisa en los labios- “Guardaremos esas preguntas para cuando ambos estén aquí y puedan coordinar sus respuestas. ¿Qué tal si me dices algo sobre ti mientras tanto? ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a la comida etíope?”

-“¿Qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?”

-“Nada. Sólo tengo curiosidad”

-“Uhm, no creo que lo haya probado alguna vez?”- responde Alec, confundido- “Los cocineros del Instituto en su mayoría se adhieren a la comida simple, verduras al vapor, pescado, a veces carne. Probé comida tailandesa con Izzy una vez”- agrega, cuando Magnus le devuelve una mirada como si acabara de decirle que no comen más que pan y agua- “Estuvo buena. No sé si etíope… es… similar”

-“Mmm, no”- responde Magnus, y Alec puede decir que está conteniendo una sonrisa- “Tailandés y Etíope son definitivamente diferentes”

-“Ah”

-“¿Te gustaría probarla alguna vez?”- pregunta Magnus- “¿Digamos, el viernes por la noche, a las ocho?”

Alec evita por poco ahogarse con su bebida. Mira a Magnus levemente sorprendido, porque eso sonaba a… pero no pudo haber sido.

-“¿Me estás invitando a salir?”- suelta, y de inmediato, desearía que se lo tragara el piso, porque por supuesto Magnus no lo hacía, eso no tiene sentido, y–

-“Lo hacía”- responde Magnus, llevando el vaso a sus labios y tomando un sorbo de su cóctel- “¿Estás diciendo que sí?”

-“Yo–pero–¿ _por qué_?”- consigue decir Alec- “Quiero decir, ¿por qué a mí? Soy–”- _torpe_ , aporta su cerebro, _confundido_ , _inexperto_ \- “Cazador de sombras”- termina sin convicción.

-“Si, eso eres”- coincide Magnus- “Y yo soy el Gran Brujo. Protejo al Submundo y ofrezco mi experiencia mágica para ganarme la vida, tú picas demonios con palos brillantes. Entonces, ¿la cena?”

-“No ‘pico demonios con palos’”- protesta Alec.

-“¿No?”- pregunta Magnus inocentemente- “Espero que consideres picarme con uno”

-“¿Por qué habría de–?”- comienza Alec, y luego se da cuenta de lo que Magnus está insinuando y se siente sonrojar- “Magnus, eso es–”

-“¿Una proposición intrigante, a pesar del horrible chiste?”

-“Más como completamente inapropiado”

-“Oh, pero la propiedad está tan sobrevalorada”- ronronea Magnus, claramente deleitándose con el efecto que sus palabras están teniendo en Alec- “Créeme, viví la era victoriana. Mientras más superficial y adecuada sea el exterior, más interesante es lo de abajo, en mi experiencia”

Alec se recompone y toma otro sorbo de su bebida para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Si hace una semana, alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría sentado en la sala del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, tomando tragos y, a todos los efectos, coqueteado, habría supuesto que se golpearon la cabeza con alguna cosa.

Y sin embargo… Alec toma otro sorbo y se encuentra con los ojos de Magnus. Algo imprudente dentro de él quiere extender la mano, quiere decir ‘jódete’ a lo que _debería_ sentir, hacer, y desear; y sólo… ir por algo que _realmente_ podría querer.

Puede sentir que su pulso se acelera. El abierto interés en los ojos de Magnus hace que el calor se encienda en su interior, anclándolo a tierra y de manera etérea, al mismo tiempo. Hay cierta audacia en la forma que Magnus lo está mirando, eso hace que Alec se sienta _visto_ , sin mencionar mucho más atractivo que de costumbre.

Alec se aclara la garganta- “Cenar suena divertido”

El rostro de Magnus se divide en una amplia y feliz sonrisa- “¡Excelente! Dime si prefieres hacer otra cosa. Si eres más un hombre de teatro, hay una nueva y adorable obra en Broadway que he querido ver. O siempre existe la opción de quedarse en casa, comida, bebidas, un poco de Netflix y relajarse…”- se inclina un poco, haciendo un gesto para que Alec haga lo mismo, así Magnus estaría lo bastante cerca como para poder hablarle al oído en voz baja- “No pude evitar notar la forma en que mirabas mis manos antes. Llámame superficial, pero sí amo a un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y le gusta en la cama”

Las palabras están claramente destinadas a ser un cumplido y una continuación de su coqueteo, pero terminan teniendo un efecto bastante opuesto. Alec se echa hacia atrás, derramando lo que queda de su bebida sobre los dos.

-“¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento. Espera, ¿hay servilletas por aquí? Aquí, déjame–”

-“No te preocupes por eso”- dice Magnus. Agita su mano, y las manchas en sus ropas desaparecen en un destello de magia azul. Luego mira a Alec, la preocupación clara en sus ojos- “Yo soy el que debería disculparse. Claramente me extralimité”

-“No, no es eso”- dice Alec, respirando lentamente para centrarse mientras se sienta en el sofá- “Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a… la gente siendo así de abierta, supongo. Es, um, cuestión de acostumbrarse”

-“Ah”- responde Magnus, un brillo conocedor en sus ojos- “No digas más. Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto”

-“¿Qué?”- dice Alec, completamente ofendido. Entonces, un pensamiento horrible lo golpea, y toda su conversación de repente tiene mucho sentido.

Alec no puede creer que casi se dejó engañar por eso, casi se dejó engañar para entregarle el poder que podría arruinar fácilmente toda su carrera a un Brujo que acaba de conocer, ¿y para qué? ¿Por qué dejó que la atracción fuera más fuerte que él?

Se levanta del sofá, planea lanzar un breve ‘jodete’ en la cara de Magnus y volver a lo que debería estar haciendo – que es interrogar a Clary sobre el paradero de la Copa Mortal.

Magnus es más rápido.

-“De acuerdo”- dice, levantándose también y mirando a Alec de arriba abajo extendiendo sus manos frente a él en un gesto tranquilizador- “No tengo idea de lo que pasó por tu cabeza, pero la forma en que tu rostro cambió y ahora me estás mirando con dagas en los ojos, no puede significar nada bueno. Así que vamos a recapitular, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Eres un idiota manipulador”- dice Alec- “Ahí, ¿qué te parece eso como resumen?”

Magnus levanta las cejas en gesto de sorpresa- “Es un poco exagerado por tener una invitación a cenar, ¿no crees?”

-“No me gusta que jueguen conmigo”- responde Alec enojado- “Y si crees que voy a dejar que me chantajees por–”

-“¡Wow!”- interrumpe Magnus- “¿Chantajearte? ¿De dónde diablos sacas _eso_?”

-“¿Lo estás negando?”

-“Está bien, claramente nos desviamos de la pista, así que déjame explicarte algunas cosas”- dice Magnus en voz baja- “Uno”- alza un dedo entre ellos- “No estoy tratando de chantajearte. Dos, sí, me gustaría mucho salir a cenar contigo; y tres, lo que estaba intentando- y aparentemente – fallando en comunicar, es que no tengo ningún problema con que estés en el armario. Sé cómo es la Clave, y no tengo ningún interés en empujarte por un camino para el que no estás preparado, o incluso no querrías tomar en absoluto. _Especialmente_ antes de que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, eso es todo”

-“Ah”- Alec se desploma en el sofá, sintiendo que el aire acaba de salir de sus pulmones. Las implicaciones de las palabras de Magnus se derrumban sobre él – las que le llevan alivió y emoción son ahogadas por el hecho de que Magnus lo ha conocido durante... ¿qué? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Y ya puede leerle como libro abierto.

Si Magnus puede verlo, otras personas también podrían hacerlo. Y ese es un riesgo que Alec simplemente no puede tomar.

-“Lo siento”- dice, armándose de valor mientras se vuelve hacia Magnus- “Aprecio la oferta, um, de verdad. Pero las cosas son muy complicadas en este momento, y yo sólo… no puedo”

Espera que Magnus presione, o discuta con él por lo menos. Entonces, cuando simplemente le sonríe y le dice que está bien, Alec está completamente perplejo.

-“¿No vas a intentar convencerme?”

Magnus lo mira extrañamente- “¿Quieres que te convenza? Porque acabas de decir que querías espacio, y aunque me encanta un desafío, no creo que en estés tratando de jugar al difícil de conseguir”

-“¿Qué? No, quiero decir–”- Alec se interrumpe y levanta una mano para pasarla por su cabello, suspirando profundamente- “Mira, Magnus, lo siento, soy un desastre. Las cosas han sido una locura para mí desde que Clary apareció, y las cosas con Jace están…”- se queda en silencio, niega con la cabeza- “No tengo idea de por qué te estoy diciendo esto”

-“No me importa escuchar”- le dice Magnus- “Hay algo en ti que me intriga, bueno, además de lo obvio. Realmente eres excepcionalmente atractivo, si no te importa que lo diga”

-“Creo que me confundes con Jace”

-“Ni en lo más mínimo”- dice Magnus con simpleza. Busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca una tarjeta de presentación, entregándosela a Alec con una pequeña floritura.

-“Aquí, este es mi número. En caso de que cambies de opinión sobre esa cena. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, si tú lo estás”

Alec no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios- “¿Dispuesto a hacerlo o _dispuesto para hacerlo_?”

-“Oh, me gusta como piensas”- responde Magnus, guiñándole un ojo- “Vamos, veamos qué está entreteniendo a los demás; tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Te sigo diciendo, Alec, todavía no sé dónde está la Copa”- dice Clary, sonando tan frustrada como se siente Alec- “Acabo de recibir una buena cantidad de recuerdos, y están todos mezclados, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento que el demonio no codificara por colores y tampoco los alfabetizara después de que fueron _extraídos de mi cerebro por arte de magia_ , ¡pero todos ustedes respirando sobre mi cuello diciéndome ‘vamos y piensa' no está ayudando!”

-“Hey, está bien”- dice Jace, extendiendo la mano para frotar círculos en la espalda de Clary- “Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites”

-“Llevamos más de dos horas en esto”- dice Izzy- “¿Tal vez es momento de tomar un descanso? ¿Dormir un poco? El cerebro forma los patrones neurológicos que componen los recuerdos cuando dormimos. No sé cómo la magia afectaría los patrones ya formados, ya sea que los destruya por completo o simplemente los interrumpa de alguna manera, pero es posible que el cerebro de Clary necesite descansar para poder reintegrar adecuadamente los que acaba de recuperar”

-“Excelente idea”- dice Magnus, cerrando el libro que ha estado leyendo y levantándose del diván en el que ha estado descansando durante la última hora más o menos- “No quisiera ser grosero, pero es casi de mañana y necesito al menos unas horas de sueño reparador antes de pasar al Laberinto Espiral para lidiar con las consecuencias del ataque de esta noche. Incluso la magia no puede remediar del todo las ojeras debajo de tus ojos”

-“Por supuesto”- responde Alec, sintiéndose tonto por no haberlo pensado antes- “Vamos a recoger y saldremos de aquí en un momento”

-“Ahora, para avanzar con lo de _sus_ recuerdos perdidos”- dice Magnus, volviendo la cabeza para asentir también hacia Jace- “Normalmente quisiera concertar una cita oficial con su Instituto, pero por lo poco que he podido observar hasta ahora, creo que hay una no despreciable posibilidad de que fueran ellos quienes los eliminaron en primer lugar”

-“Eso no es posible”- dice Jace- “Cada transacción realizada por el Instituto se archiva. No hay forma de que alguien haya contratado un brujo sin que la Clave lo descubra”

-“¿Quién dice que no lo hicieron?”- responde Magnus- “Sólo digo que hacía ahí apuntan las señales”

-“¿Qué señales?”- exige Alec.

-“Dos cosas, en realidad”- responde Magnus- “El hecho de que no tenían idea de que faltaban algunos recuerdos, me dice que quien se los haya quitado tuvo cuidado de llenar los espacios en blanco. Para que esos recuerdos falsos sean lo suficientemente fluidos como para no parecer incorrectos o chocar con los de otras personas a su alrededor, quienquiera que los haya creado tuvo que tener acceso no solo a ustedes, sino a una persona cercana cuyos propios recuerdos fueron capaces de servir como una plantilla. Cuando trabajé en Clary, usé a Jocelyn para eso. Lo segundo es que, Alec me dijo que ninguno de los recuerdos que Valak tomó de él y de Jace coinciden con lo que sabe que es la realidad, eso indica que no todos los recuerdos que fueron reemplazados pudieron extraerse por completo; lo que a su vez nos dice que habría sido peligroso hacer una extracción completa, y eso generalmente lleva a que se ha interferido con un período de tiempo más largo. Un período de tiempo más largo equivale a más recuerdos, es igual a una mayor necesidad de precisión, lo que nos regresa al punto uno. También hay una tercera razón, pero me gustaría hablar con Alec y Jace en privado para obtener más información”

Alec se siente un poco enfermo una vez que Magnus ha terminado de hablar. La idea que alguien en el Instituto pudiera haber– eso no tiene sentido.

-“¿Qué otras opciones hay?”- pregunta Izzy, y Alec adora la forma en que su hermana siempre puede mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier situación- “¿Podría el brujo haberlos atacado?”

-“No es probable”- responde Magnus- “Como dije, necesito más información para tener una buena idea de lo que sucedió; pero primero, ¿por qué? Los hechizos de memoria son una de las partes más difíciles e inconstantes de la magia en las que puedes incursionar, y consumen mucha energía. Hay formas mucho más simples de atacar a alguien, incluso un Cazador de Sombras”

-“Tal vez lo hicieron para cubrir sus huellas acerca de otra cosa”

-“Es posible, pero ¿por qué hacer un esfuerzo para crear una línea alternativa de memoria? Sería mucho más fácil hacer una limpieza total y luego salir del país por un portal. Sólo un par de brujos en el Laberinto pueden rastrear la firma mágica de un hechizo como ese, y no son propensos a aceptar trabajos de la Clave contra nuestra propia gente. Un brujo que haya sido contratado para hacer el hechizo es mucho más plausible”

Jace entrecerró los ojos- “¿Cómo sabemos que no eres tú ese brujo?”- pregunta- “Quiero decir, sabemos que tienes las habilidades – lo has probado con Clary – eres local, muy conocido, y claramente tienes una debilidad por las cosas brillantes. Tal vez fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Se adapta a tu _MO**_ , el mismo demonio de memoria que con Clary, etcétera”

-“De acuerdo, antes que nada, solo hay cinco demonios de memoria en total, algo que estoy seguro ya sabes”- dice Magnus, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Valak resulta ser el más fácil de invocar, por lo que es prácticamente tu opción. Y, lo que es más importante, si fuera yo, ¿por qué demonios te lo contaría?”

-“Magnus tiene razón”- dice Alec, a lo que Jace responde con una mirada incrédula- “Sólo digo, ¿qué podría ganar con eso?”

-“No lo sé, ¿nuestra confianza?”- responde Jace- “Ponerse en nuestro lado bueno para que podamos ayudar a protegerlo de Valentine junto con toda su especie? Te has encariñado con él sospechosamente rápido, ¿no crees, Alec? Incluso te detuviste a pensar que tal vez–”

-“¡Literalmente trajiste a Clary al interior del Instituto la misma noche que la conociste!”- exclama Alec, la frustración que se ha ido acumulando en los últimos días finalmente se desborda- “Ella es la _hija_ de Valentine, que apareció de la _nada_ , le echaste una mirada y decidiste confiar en ella lo suficiente como para llevarla a nuestro _hogar_ , y darle armas, ¡ mostrarle dónde dormimos! ¿Y ahora quieres _darme_ un sermón? Como si no sacrificara cosas todos los días sólo para mantener al resto de ustedes a salvo. ¿Sabes qué, Jace? _Que te jodan_. Soy más que sólo tu segundón – Soy tu _parabatai_ , y se supone que eso significa algo, pero tú…”- respira profundamente y cierra los ojos por un segundo, tratando de que su pulso se tranquilice.

-“Ya ni sé lo que somos”- dice, tratando ferozmente de empujar hacia abajo la creciente opresión en su pecho- “Izzy, tú habla con él si puedes. No puedo estar aquí ahora, lo siento”

Sale de la habitación, ignorando a Jace e Izzy gritando su nombre. La tensión en su pecho está creciendo, y él solo tiene que salir, marcharse, ir a la ciudad donde puede correr y con suerte podrá respirar nuevamente. El aire frío golpeando su rostro es exactamente lo que necesita, y cierra los ojos mientras comienza a correr, dejando que su runa de conciencia haga el trabajo de asegurarse que no se encuentre con nadie mientras acelera el paso y deja que los sonidos rítmicos de sus pies golpeando el pavimento se lleven todo lo demás.

Corre todo el camino de vuelta a Manhattan, sin parar hasta que también le ha dado una vuelta a Central Park. El sol apenas comienza a levantarse mientras se deja caer en un banco, sudoroso y exhausto, casi sintiéndose como él mismo otra vez.

De mala gana, saca su teléfono del bolsillo, preparándose para enviar un mensaje de texto a Izzy, avisarle que está bien, así como para ignorar cualquier mensaje que Jace le haya enviado; revisa dos veces cuando el primer mensaje que aparece en su lista es un número desconocido.

Le da un clic y siente que su pulso se acelera de nuevo, por una razón completamente diferente a la ira o el resentimiento que acaba de lograr (en su mayoría) quemar.

 

 

 _Isabelle me dio tu número-_ comienza - _Tienes una gran aliada en ella. Jace apenas estaba de pie cuando terminó de aplastarlo. En secreto tomé una foto y pensé que podrías_ _disfrutarla. Cuídate, Alexander. xoxo (pd. sí, antes de que preguntes, definitivamente estoy dispuesto para hacerlo ;)_ _) / Magnus_

 

 

Alec lee el mensaje varias veces y luego hace clic en el marcador de la imagen adjunta. Se abre una captura débilmente iluminada de Jace e Izzy, mientras Jace levanta sus manos a la defensiva frente a él, Izzy parece que está a unos dos segundos de darle una patada. Alec siente que la risa burbujea dentro de él, los últimos rastros de ira y frustración se desvanecen. Mira la imagen de nuevo, se ríe un poco más y luego vuelve al mensaje de Magnus, con el dedo sobre el ícono de respuesta.

 _Al carajo_ , piensa, abriendo un mensaje, escribe rápidamente una respuesta y presiona 'enviar' antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

 

 

_Gracias por la foto. Tengamos esa cena. ¿Tu casa, mañana por la noche? / Alec_

 

 

Él mira la pantalla, la emoción y el miedo luchando dentro de él mientras el pequeño ícono que le dice que su mensaje se envió aparece. Mira la pantalla un segundo más y luego la bloquea rápidamente, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Comienza a correr nuevamente, estableciendo un rumbo hacia el Instituto, haciendo todo lo posible por bloquear la forma en que su teléfono de repente siente como si estuviera quemando un agujero en la tela que rebota contra su pierna. Se resiste a revisarlo todo el camino a casa, a través de una revisión de rutina rápida por el perímetro y de una muy necesaria ducha antes de caer en la cama.

El teléfono está sobre su mesita de noche, boca abajo. Alec se debate consigo mismo durante cinco segundos antes de estirar la mano y agarrarlo.

 

_1 mensaje nuevo, número desconocido_

 

Alec respira profundo y constante, luego da un clic.

 

 

_¡Excelente! Estoy ocupado hasta las 7 y luego necesito ir rápidamente a Tokio para buscar algo para un amigo. ¿Cena a las 9? Yo cocinaré. Puedes traer el postre :)_ _Te veo luego, Alexander. xoxo_

 

 

Alec lo mira, tragando grueso mientras lee el mensaje, una y otra vez. Una cita. Él tiene una cita. Con un brujo. Un masculino brujo. Jodido Jesucristo, si sus padres lo descubren, habrá mucho que pagar, Alec ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso.

Lee el mensaje una vez más, incapaz de detener la amplia sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro. Su corazón late fuerte y rápido en su pecho; Alec se siente vivo, como si acabara de despertar de una larga noche de sueño a un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Realmente _extrañaba_ este sentimiento.

La idea aparece de la nada en su cabeza, y tan pronto como está allí, Alec se congela. No ha sentido nada como esto antes, no ésta... _esperanza_. Él no puede haberlo sentido, porque, aunque sus sentimientos por Jace han recorrido toda una gama a lo largo de los años, la falta de reciprocidad siempre los afectó y le dio a todo un sabor amargo.

Y aun así... cuando Alec cierra los ojos y despeja su mente, casi puede sentir algo más allí – algo dulce y desesperado, acechando fuera de su alcance.

Se debe estar volviendo loco. Eso, o la falta de sueño acumulada desde que llegó Clary lo está haciendo alucinar.

Alec pone su teléfono en su mesita de noche, apaga la luz y cierra los ojos, deseando que su cuerpo se apague y duerma.

 


	2. De Hombres y Demonios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus tienen su primera cita. Luke es mordido por el Alfa, Izzy y Alec hacen una visita al reino de la Hadas.

 

Alec nunca en su vida ha estado más agradecido por la montaña de papeleo que obstruye su escritorio. Significa que puede ocultarse legítimamente en su oficina todo el día, mientras que también hace algo realmente útil para suavizar el número, francamente alarmante, de misiones no autorizadas que se han hecho desde que Clary llegó. Escribe mensajes de fuego a los miembros importantes de la Clave, aguantándose donde lo necesita y pidiendo futuro apoyo donde puede. Es un trabajo tranquilizador, y Alec es bueno en ello. Tener a Jace e Izzy en el Instituto le ha servido mucho a sus habilidades diplomáticas, considerando todo.

Sin embargo, lo que tiene en sus manos en este momento es mucho peor que Jace lanzándose a la caza de un cambiaformas, o Izzy siendo demasiado abierta en su favor hacia las Hadas, otra vez. Por mucho que ninguno de ellos parezca querer darse cuenta, la llegada de Clary está causando mucha inquietud entre los poderosos miembros de Clave, y eso se traducirá en sanciones para el Instituto más pronto que tarde; a menos que Alec pueda encontrar una manera de tranquilizarlos y convencerlos. Lo último que necesita ahora es que sus padres vuelvan de Idris y se hagan cargo de las operaciones.

La transparencia (o aparentar eso, al menos) es la clave, por lo que escribe un recuento detallado de los movimientos de Clary durante los últimos días, agregando tiempos, lugares, la razón de cada misión – enterrando cosas que deben pasarse por alto con hechos, hechos y más hechos. La misión al Hotel DuMort para rescatar a Simón resulta engañosa (en realidad había demasiadas reglas rotas), pero el hecho de que los vampiros lo secuestraran, e intentaran usarlo como ventaja para obtener la Copa Mortal debería ser suficiente para presionar los botones de quien los lea. Especialmente con oficiales más antiguos y más tradicionalistas. Modifica la misión de ir a ver a Magnus también, jugando con el ataque del Círculo y usando la urgente necesidad de reunir más información sobre ellos como justificación para aprobar la invocación para restaurar los recuerdos de Clary.

Cuando termina con su trabajo, Clary en el informe se lee como la niña que es – impulsada por la emoción e imprudente – pero también como alguien que está bajo un estricto control del Instituto. Alec firma el informe y lo envía con un gesto de su estela. Allí, al menos se ha hecho algún control de daños.

Llaman a su puerta e Izzy asoma la cabeza- “¿Es este un mal momento?”

-“No, acabo de terminar”- responde Alec- “Bueno, con una cosa. Todavía hay esa pila. Y esa. Y la de allí. ¿Supongo que tu alergia al papeleo no ha mejorado en nada?

Para su sorpresa, Izzy se ríe y se sienta en una silla frente a él- “Vamos, dame una. Te ayudaré”

Alec entorna los ojos con desconfianza- “¿Qué quieres?”

-“¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?”- dice Izzy inocentemente, lo que confirma las sospechas de Alec- “¿No puedo sólo querer hacer algo bueno por mi hermano mayor?”

-“Tu definición de hacer algo bueno por mí incluye comprarme ropa nueva de un tamaño demasiado pequeño, y en colores que nunca usaría, no completar el inventario mensual”- responde Alec- “¿Qué favor necesitas?”

-“Está bien”- dice Izzy, poniendo de nuevo la carpeta que alcanzó en el escritorio- “En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió con Magnus. Sobre Jace y el demonio”

-“No hay nada de qué hablar”- le dice Alec, teniendo cuidado de mantener la cara impasible- “Fuimos a recuperar los recuerdos de Clary, y lo hicimos. Misión cumplida. ¿Cómo está ella, por cierto? ¿Recuerda algo nuevo? Me imagino que la Clave querrá entrevistarla lo antes posible”

-“Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando lo verifiqué antes de venir aquí”- responde Izzy- “Ese hechizo fue duro para ella; su cerebro necesita descansar”

-“Bien. Avísame tan pronto como se despierte”

-“Alec, sé que no quieres hablar de esto”- dice Izzy- “Y normalmente, no te presionaría, me burlaría un poco – te fastidiaría un poco, sí, pero no más que eso – pero tú eres quien siempre dice que debemos dejar de lado nuestras emociones y mirar los hechos, evaluar los riesgos; así que tengo que preguntarle: ¿pasó algo entre Jace y tú?”

-“No”- dice Alec pronto, sacando una nueva carpeta de la pila y extendiendo su contenido frente a él- “¿Eso era todo, o...?”

-“Alec, el demonio lo sacó como la persona que más amas. Y luego él te sacó de Jace. Y esos recuerdos, ellos–”

-“¿Y qué pasaría si lo fueran?”- la interrumpe Alec- “El tuyo también fui yo. El de Clary era su madre. Es lo mismo”

-“Sí, pero _mi_ versión de ti no me devolvió la mirada como si acapara de chuparle el cerebro a través de su polla”- dice Izzy, y luego se ve prontamente horrorizada- “Y _ew_ esa es una imagen que nunca podré sacar ni con cloro de mi cerebro. ¡Ew! Ewewewewew”

-“Te lo mereces”- responde Alec, cruzando los brazos- “Solo déjalo, Izzy, ¿quieres?”

-“¡No, voy a dejarlo así!”- protesta Izzy, y luego su rostro se pone serio y extiende la mano, jalando la manga de Alec para que se incline un poco más cerca- “Alec, si algo _está_ sucediendo, tienes que decirme. No puedo ayudarte si no sé lo que está pasando”

-“No necesito tu ayuda”- contesta Alec- “No con esto”- agrega, cuando un claro destello de dolor cruza el rostro de Izzy- “Y te lo prometo, nada está sucediendo. Jace no lo haría; no sé de dónde vinieron esos supuestos recuerdos, pero no eran reales. Ninguna de las cosas que el demonio sacó de ambos realmente sucedió”

Izzy lo mira por un largo tiempo y luego suspira- “Está bien, te creo. Sólo, te amo y siempre te apoyaré, pase lo que pase. Lo sabes ¿verdad?”

-“Sí”-responde Alec, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios- “Realmente tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si realmente quieres ayudar…”

-“Bien, dame ese archivo”- dice Izzy- “Le prometí a Jace que me quedaría aquí y cuidaría a Clary de todos modos”

-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”- pregunta Alec, levantando la mirada- “¿A dónde fue?”

-“Antes de que Magnus y tú regresaran y se reunieran con nosotros anoche, Clary habló sobre una caja que Jocelyn dijo que pertenecía a su padre. Jace fue a su departamento para buscarla, ver si nos puede dar alguna pista”

-“Debería haber hablado eso conmigo antes de irse. ¡Maldita sea, Izzy! Estamos bajo escrutinio por cómo están las cosas. Unas cuantas más de estas pequeñas misiones espontáneas y podríamos perderlo todo – _incluyendo_ cualquier oportunidad que tengamos de ayudar a Clary a encontrar a Jocelyn. Sabes cómo es la Clave; a ellos no les importa una mierda cuáles fueron tus intenciones, solo qué acciones tomaste. La Ley–”

-“La ley es la ley”- interrumpe Izzy- “Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces la ley es estúpida”

-“No importa, sigue _siendo la Ley_ ”- dice Alec, apretando los dientes- “Sólo… prométeme que ayudarás a mantener las cosas un poco bajo control para que tengamos una negación plausible. ¿Por favor? Sé que Clary no va a parar, y Jace claramente ha perdido todo el sentido en lo que a ella respecta, así que te lo ruego, Izzy. Todavía podemos ayudarla, pero _tenemos_ que ser más inteligentes al respecto”

-“Está bien”- responde Izzy- “ _De acuerdo_ , Alec, hablaré con ella. Y con Jace”

-“Gracias”- dice Alec, con los hombros ligeramente caídos de alivio- “Ahora, deberíamos–”

Un destello de llamas entre ellos lo interrumpe. Una carta emerge del fuego, y Alec rápidamente estira la mano para agarrarla.

-“Es de Aline Penhallow”- dice, una vez que lo ha leído- “Ella me ha estado manteniendo informado sobre lo que sucede en Idris. Escribe que las Hadas acaban de romper todo contacto con la Clave y se niegan a decir por qué. Algunos piensan que están ofendidos porque la Clave les ha pedido que envíen exploradores tras Valentine. Otros piensan que se están posicionando cuidadosamente para una próxima guerra”

Él mira a Izzy y ve su propia preocupación reflejada en su rostro- “Izzy, esto no es bueno. Si las Hadas se ponen del lado de Valentine, entonces…”- deja la frase pendiente, las implicaciones son claras para ambos.

-“Iré a ver a Meliorn de inmediato”- responde Izzy- “Las Hadas podrían no estar hablando con la Clave, pero estoy bastante segura de que todavía me hablarán”

-“Sí, buena idea”- dice Alec, doblando cuidadosamente la carta antes de llevar su estela a ella y convertirla en cenizas- “Se tan rápido como puedas, ten cuidado y se discreta”

-“¿No te dijeron las personas? Soy una chica tonta que se enamora de los hombres equivocados”- dice Izzy, con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara- “Muestra suficiente piel, pon una sonrisa brillante, y la mayoría de la gente está demasiado distraída para siquiera considerar que podría tener un cerebro, y un propósito para ir con todo lo demás

-“¿Estás diciendo que debería tomar nota?”

-“Nah”- responde Izzy- “La cosa estoica y predecible funciona bien para ti. Atrae a las personas en una falsa sensación de seguridad. Probablemente puedas romper un centenar de reglas y no ser atrapado si te decides a hacerlo”

Alec resopla- “Es bueno saberlo. Ahora vete de aquí”

-“¿Planeas romper las reglas pronto?”- pregunta Izzy astutamente- “Le di a Magnus tu número, ya sabes. Él podría llamar”

-“¿Y si te dijera que ya lo hizo?”

Los ojos de Izzy se ensanchan, y una gran sonrisa ilumina su rostro- “ _¿Lo hizo?_ ¡Dios mío, dime!”

-“Bueno, en realidad, me envió un mensaje de texto”- dice Alec, disfrutando enormemente de la forma en que está haciendo que Izzy se retuerza de anticipación. Si antes tenía dudas sobre su apoyo, definitivamente ya no estarían allí- “Nosotros, um – voy a ir a su casa esta noche. Para cenar”

-“¡Eso es genial!”- se mueve alrededor del escritorio y le abraza fuerte e inesperadamente alrededor de su cuello- “Oh, Alec, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Y feliz! Oh, Dios mío, necesitas… Espera”- sus manos se dirigen al dobladillo de su vestido ajustado, jugueteando con algo en la pistolera, que Alec sabe que mantiene en su muslo.

-“Ten”- dice, enderezándose y deslizando algo en el bolsillo trasero de Alec con una sonrisa brillante- “Por si acaso”

Ella le guiña un ojo y se dirige hacia la puerta- “Que te diviertas, hermano”

Alec la mira boquiabierto y busca en su bolsillo, sacando el regalo de Izzy, se sonroja con fuerza al descubrir que se trata de un paquete de tres preservativos.

Siente ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio repetidas veces, pero decide respirar profundamente y fingir que su hermanita no solo le dio su bendición para salir y echar un polvo. Solo va a cenar con Magnus; ni siquiera se han conocido veinticuatro horas, y la idea de que podrían… Alec deja caer su rostro en sus manos y gime, imágenes de las manos de Magnus, su sonrisa, el brillo burlón en sus ojos, corriendo por su mente.

Se guarda los condones en el bolsillo y luego revisa su trabajo cuidadosamente, haciendo todo lo posible para olvidar que están allí, a pesar de que puede sentir los bordes del empaque cada vez que se mueve.

Lo que sea. Alec es un adulto. Jefe interino de un Instituto y un profesional consumado. Él puede manejar esto por completo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las 9:00 pm tiene a Alec de pie, afuera del departamento de Magnus, una bolsa de una panadería cercana en la mano, moviendo nerviosamente su peso de un pie a otro mientras trata de reunir el coraje para tocar el timbre. Casi cambió de opinión varias veces durante el camino, el riesgo terrible en el que se está metiendo perfilándose con sombrío detalle en su mente, en lo que suena inquietantemente como la voz de su madre.

Aun así, aquí está. Respira hondo y presiona el timbre.

Un zumbido suena casi de inmediato, y Alec abre la puerta principal, entrando. Magnus lo está esperando en la puerta de su piso, cuando Alec se llega al piso correcto, luciendo devastadoramente atractivo con una camisa de color borgoña y dorado que se abre casi hasta la cintura.

-“Buenas noches, Alexander”- dice Magnus, cambiando su postura de una manera que hace que su camisa se separe un poco más, mostrando un destello de piel lisa y bronceada decorada con varias cadenas de oro.

Alec traga y se obliga a levantar la mirada, encontrando los ojos oscuros y sonrientes de Magnus- “Hola”

-“Me encargaré de esto”- dice Magnus, agarrando la bolsa en la mano de Alec- “Adelante, querido. Siéntete como en casa”

Alec lo sigue al interior del piso, el zumbido de emoción que ha sentido durante toda la tarde aumentando a medida que entra en el salón, donde una mesa para dos ha sido instalada contra los ventanales.

-“La cena huele increíble”

-“Me gusta impresionar”- responde Magnus, arqueando una ceja en broma- “En todo tipo de formas”

Alec siente que su corazón da un brinco. Es una locura, lo que siente, lo atraído que está por Magnus después de sólo unas horas en su compañía. Alec siempre ha sido bueno controlando sus impulsos, nunca nadie ha hecho que sus emociones se le suban a la cabeza, y aun así – unas pocas palabras de Magnus lo dejan completamente sin aliento.

Lo hace sentir… diferente. Más libre Como si una parte de él que ha estado durmiendo haya despertado, desesperada por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se acerca a la mesa y saca una silla, indicándole a Magnus que se siente- “¿Deberíamos?”

-“Vaya, vaya, qué caballero”- responde Magnus provocador- “Me gusta”

-“Bien”- dice Alec impulsivamente, luego se sonroja cuando la mirada de Magnus se vuelve más intensa- “Quiero decir, de nada”

-“Tan educado”- reflexiona Magnus- “Me pregunto, ¿qué se necesita para romper eso?”

-“No estoy seguro de que puedas”-  responde Alec, tomando asiento frente a Magnus- “Siempre soy educado”

-“Suena como un desafío”- prácticamente ronronea Magnus, y Alec pierde el aliento de nuevo- “Pero comencemos con la comida, ¿de acuerdo?”

Alec asiente y alcanza el tazón más cercano a él, de repente desesperado por tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

-“Entonces cuéntame sobre ti, Alexander”- dice Magnus, colocando comida en su propio plato- “Además de cazar demonios y ser extremadamente atractivo, ¿qué haces?”

Alec sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco- “Realmente te gusta hacer cumplidos, ¿no?”

-“Me encanta”- admite Magnus con facilidad- “Crédito donde se debe dar crédito, siempre lo he dicho. Ahora, responde la pregunta”

-“Um, no hago mucho”- responde Alec, tomando un primer bocado de su comida- “Dios mío, esto es delicioso”

-“Vaya, gracias, lo intento", dice Magnus, sonriendo- “¿Entiendo que eres el Jefe Interino del Instituto cuando Maryse y Robert están en Idris?”

-“Sí, soy el mayor”- dice Alec- “Me gusta. Es mucho trabajo, pero uno gratificante, ¿sabes? Lo que hago hace una diferencia. Es lo que me han criado para hacer”

-“Me lo imagino”- responde Magnus- “Debo admitir que me sorprendí gratamente contigo e Isabelle anoche. No son… los típicos Lightwood, digamos”

-“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”- pregunta Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

-“Oh, nada importante”- dice Magnus- “Sólo, tú sabes, ustedes dos vinieron en ayuda de un grupo de brujos – algo irónico cuando sus padres estaban en el Círculo. Pero me alegro que las cosas hayan cambiado, yo–”

Alec siente que su corazón de repente cayó al suelo- “¿Mis padres fueron _qué_?”- pregunta bruscamente- “No. No puede ser cierto. Tienes que estar equivocado”

Magnus lo mira, y sus ojos le dicen a Alec que haba completamente en serio- “Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que no te lo habían dicho”

-“No”- intenta Alec, esperando contra toda esperanza que si lo repite bastantes veces, resultará ser cierto- “No, no es posible”

-“Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?”- intenta Magnus, claramente tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo- “Cuéntame sobre el último libro que leíste. Incluso a los cazadores de sombras les gusta leer, ¿verdad?”

-“No puedo creer que no nos lo hayan dicho”- dice Alec, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior- “Los muy _hipócritas_. Fingen que la razón por la que la Clave vigila nuestro Instituto tan de cerca es porque no presenté este o aquel informe a tiempo, o porque Izzy tiene amigos entre los Subterráneos; mientras que todo este tiempo, fue porque ellos – no puedo creerlo”

-“Oye, fue hace mucho tiempo”- dice Magnus- “Parece que han limpiado su acto desde entonces. Izzy y tú son la prueba de eso”

-“Izzy y yo sólo obtenemos mierda con frecuencia por ser demasiado blandos”- responde Alec- “Por ir contra _el orden natural de las cosas_ ”- Él aprieta los dientes y sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente furioso- “¿Sabes que? Que se jodan. Suficiente con su mierda, y suficiente con su culpa. Soy el Jefe Interino del Instituto de Nueva York y puedo forjar mi propio camino”

-“¡Escuchen eso!- dice Magnus, buscando una botella de vino tinto y sirviendo una copa para cada uno- “Por una nueva era, entonces”

-“Brindaré por eso”- dice Alec, la ira todavía burbujeando dentro de él mientras hace chocar su copa con Magnus. Luego toma otro bocado de su comida, y es como si todo dentro de él se desinflara- “Lo siento. No quise arruinar nuestra cita”

-“No, fue completamente mi culpa”- le dice Magnus- “Y, aunque estoy felizmente sorprendido de que hayas llamado abiertamente a esto una cita, hablaba en serio sobre lo que dije anoche. Entiendo la dificultad que presenta tu posición; puedes usar cualquier etiqueta con la que te sientas cómodo. O ninguna en absoluto, si lo prefieres”

-“Gracias, yo–l”- comienza Alec, luego piensa, _no_ , y levanta la barbilla para mirar a Magnus directamente a los ojos. Extiende su mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa, colocándola en el centro de ella, con la palma hacia arriba en señal de invitación- “Aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero es… He estado luchando contra quien soy por un largo tiempo, y solo me ha hecho sentir miserable. Tal vez es hora de probar algo nuevo”

Es el turno de Magnus para quedarse sin palabras, al parecer. Alec reúne su coraje y mueve sus dedos- “Magnus, me gustaría mucho llamar a esto una cita, ¿si tú quieres?”

-“Sí”- se las arregla para decir Magnus, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes mientras toma la mano de Alec- “Eso me gustaría eso”

-“Bien, entonces es oficial”- dice Alec- “Ahora cuéntame más sobre esta comida. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?”

Magnus sonríe alegremente y se lanza a una historia sobre él y un brujo llamado Ragnor Fell viajando por África en el siglo XIX. Es cautivador y colorido, y Alec se siente atraído, su humor sombrío se evapora hasta el punto en que se ríe abiertamente de las escandalosas aventuras que Magnus está describiendo.

Terminan su comida, y Magnus se pone de pie, para levantar el plato de Alec.

-“Espera, voy a ayudar”- dice Alec rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y agarrando algunos de los tazones de servir- “¿Dónde está tu cocina?”

-“Por aquí”- le dice Magnus- “Aunque, sólo iba desaparecerlo con magia. No hay necesidad de lavar los platos”

-“Me gusta lavar los platos”- le dice Alec- “Es tranquilizador y el agua tibia es agradable contra tus manos. Vamos, acompáñame”

-“Como desees”-, responde Magnus, siguiendo a Alec con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-“No tienes un fregadero”- dice Alec cuando llegan.

-“Puedo hacer uno”- responde Magnus, poniendo las cosas que lleva en la encimera- “Leí muchas revistas de diseño de interiores; sé cómo se ven”

Un destello de magia azul más tarde, y Alec está, de hecho, de pie frente a un hermoso cuenco de cerámica, cortado en lo que parece ser una encimera de arce.

-“Bien. ¿Agua? ¿Y un poco de detergente sería bueno?”

-“Tus deseos son órdenes”- dice Magnus con un guiño, y lo siguiente que Alec sabe es que el fregadero está lleno hasta los topes de burbujas.

-“Gracias”- dice Alec, poniendo los platos en el agua tibia y agarrando un cepillo que de manera similar apareció de la nada- “Ahora, ven aquí”

-“¿Puedo secar?”-  sugiere Magnus, luciendo ligeramente aprensivo- “He visto a la gente hacerlo por televisión. Parece bastante fácil”

-“No puedo creer que tengas cuatrocientos o así de años y nunca lavaste los platos”- dice Alec, riendo entre dientes- “Vamos. Te prometo que no te matará”

Magnus lo mira escéptico, pero hace lo que le dice. Alec lo deja pasar frente al fregadero y lo observa cuidadosamente quitar los anillos de cada mano antes de meter las manos en el agua.

-“Uh, esto _es_ bastante agradable”- dice Magnus, mirando a Alec por encima del hombro- “Como un baño de burbujas para tus manos, más o menos”

-“Te lo dije”- le dice Alec, y luego se inclina por impulso para poner sus manos en las caderas de Magnus- “Ahora agarra el cepillo”

-“Mhm”- responde Magnus amablemente, sus caderas retroceden un poco, lo suficiente como para ser una provocación horrible- “¿Y ahora?”

-“Ahora limpia el plato”- dice Alec- “Pequeños círculos, añadiendo presión, como cuando estás–”- se interrumpe, frunciéndose el ceño confundido. Frente a él, Magnus deja escapar un gemido bajo.

-“Creo que entiendo la idea”

-“Bien”

-“Debo decir”- agrega Magnus, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás un poco más, lo suficiente para que sea descaradamente obvio para los dos, que Alec es duro en sus pantalones- “Sigues sorprendiéndome, Alexander”

-“¿Por qué soy bueno lavando platos?”

-“Sí, claro”- responde Magnus, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso- “Vamos a llamarlo así”

Se da vuelta, y Alec sabe que Magnus lo va a besar antes de que realmente suceda. Baja la cabeza en anticipación, desliza sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Magnus y se reune con él a medio camino.

El beso se vuelve desesperado y exigente en segundos, los cuerpos se juntan y los labios, las lenguas acarician cada pequeño placer que pueden encontrar. Alec jadea mientras las manos de Magnus van hacia la parte delantera de su camisa, hábilmente deshaciendo los botones hasta que la tela oscura cuelga inútilmente de sus hombros. Alec se la quita con un movimiento de hombros y se inclina hacia adelante, apretando a Magnus contra el mostrador, levantándolo para alinear sus caderas.

-“Joder, extrañó el sexo”- murmura, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Magnus. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se paraliza- “Quiero decir que yo–”

-“No te preocupes, está bien”- le asegura Magnus, atrayendo a Alec de nuevo en un beso feroz que hace que su cabeza de vueltas- “No me importa, eres absolutamente perfecto; por favor, ayúdame a quitarme los pantalones”

Alec gime contra sus labios y hace lo que le dice, abriendo el cinturón de Magnus y momentáneamente confundido sobre el botón de su pantalón antes de que sus dedos sólo… lo resuelvan de alguna manera. Y luego tiene las caderas desnudas de Magnus bajo sus manos, y Magnus está bajando su cremallera, y su cerebro se disuelve en un calor glorioso.

Realmente pensó que el sexo sería mucho más difícil e incómodo de lo que parece ser, pero no es como si fuera a quejarse. Él recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de Magnus mientras sus caderas comienzan a moverse juntas, subiendo y bajando la camisa a medida que avanza. Sus manos se distraen con los muchos collares en su camino de regreso, y sin pensar sigue cada una de las cadenas con los dedos, amando la forma en que el cuerpo de Magnus se siente bajo sus manos.

-“¿Qué quieres?”- le pregunta a Magnus sin aliento, las palabras salen de sus labios con facilidad, como si ya las hubiera dicho docenas de veces antes.

Magnus gime, una de sus manos cae sobre la espalda de Alec, tirando de él hacia adelante y guiando sus caderas, mientras que la otra se desliza entre sus cuerpos para alinear sus erecciones apropiadamente.

-“Simplemente así”- dice, su voz sonando ronca y afectada- “Desahogarnos un poco, así nosotros – _ah_ – para después, quiero…”

Un fuerte zumbido suena a través del desván, haciendo que Alec salte y mire a su alrededor violentamente. Magnus gime y agarra la parte posterior de su cabeza, tira de él hacia atrás para otro beso.

-“Ignóralo”- le dice a Alec, incluso cuando el timbre suena nuevamente, esta vez por más tiempo- “Quien quiera que sea, puede volver más tarde”

Alec asiente y lo besa de nuevo, recuperando el ritmo de sus caderas otra vez.

 

_¡Bzz! ¡Bzz! ¡Bzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz! ¡Bzz! ¡Bzz! ¡Bzz!_

 

Magnus se aparta, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras agita su mano y hace que su camisa desechada se levante despedida del suelo.

-“Lo siento, eso es–”

-“Claramente, una emergencia”- completa Alec, ya acomodándose los pantalones- “Mierda, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Debería irme de alguna manera? ¿Ocultarme en algún lado?”

 

_¡Bzz! ¡Bzz! ¡Bzz!_

 

Magnus se levanta y presiona un beso corto y desesperado en sus labios- “Sólo espera aquí. Me ocuparé de lo que sea que esté en la puerta lo más rápido que pueda, y luego continuaremos esto de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo?”

-“Está bien”- acepta Alec sin aliento, sonriendo mientras levanta su propia camisa del suelo. La vuelve a abotonar y pasa una mano por su cabello, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse un poco.

 _-“¡Será mejor que alguien se esté muriendo”_ \- oye la voz de Magnus llamar irritadamente desde la otra habitación, las puertas se abren de golpe, seguidas rápidamente por varios pies apresurados y la voz de Magnus volviendo a sonar, un tono de negocios ahora- _“¡Rápido! ¡Tráiganlo aquí!”_

Eso no suena bien.

 _-“Fue atacado por un hombre lobo”_ \- dice una voz de hombre, y la sangre de Alec se congela. Esa es la molesta voz del amigo de Clary. _Mierda_.

 _-“Gracias, puedo ver eso”_ \- responde Magnus- _“Retrocedan, necesito extraer la sangre para ver a qué nos enfrentamos”_

 _-“Por favor”_ \- escucha a Clary llorar- _“Él es mi padre, Magnus. No puedo perderlo. Por favor, no puedo perderlo también a él”_

Alec siente que se le acelera el pulso. _¿Valentine?_. ¿Han logrado capturar a Valentine? Sale por la puerta antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar, corriendo hacia la sala de estar, se detiene cuando se da cuenta de su error.

Luke Garroway está acostado en el sofá de Magnus, la magia azul orbitando alrededor de él mientras Magnus sostiene su mano justo sobre el corazón. Junto a ellos, Clary está llorando, Simon la abraza, mientras que Izzy está al lado de ellos, su espada serafín todavía desenvainada.

-“Ah, Alexander”- dice Magnus, después de que todos se hayan mirado con aturdimiento por un momento- “¿Podrías traerme algunas vendas del baño, por favor? Tenemos algo como una situación en nuestras manos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“No tenemos mucho tiempo”- dice Magnus, empujando lo que parece ser una pieza de madera entre los dientes de Luke, haciendo que él grite y sus ojos brillen de un verde resplandeciente- “Tardará un momento para hacer efecto. Alec, dame esas vendas, por favor? Casi tengo el sangrado bajo control”

-“¿Qué le sucede?”- exige Clary, mientras Alec ayuda a Magnus a envolver el torso de Luke. Hay marcas de garras y mordidas en todas partes – Alec no sabe cómo es que aún está vivo.

-“Transformación aleatoria de hombre lobo”- responde Magnus- “Es un efecto secundario del veneno en la mordedura de un Alpha. La corteza detendrá la transformación por ahora, pero Luke necesita un antídoto para detener el veneno en su sistema, y no tengo todos los ingredientes aquí”

-“¿Qué necesitas?”- dice Alec de inmediato, haciendo una mueca cuando Magnus enumera los ingredientes, todos los cuales son decididamente cosas del mercado negro. Él mira a Izzy- “¿Qué piensas? ¿Alguna idea?”

-“Sí, conozco a una chica que debería ser capaz de ayudar”- responde Izzy- “Sin embargo, está hasta el Bronx – No sé si podremos llegar y volver a tiempo”

-“Te enviaré por un portal”- dice Magnus- “Dame la dirección y te acercaré lo más posible”

-“Iré con ella”- dice Clary de inmediato- “Cualquier cosa para ayudar”

-“No, deberías quedarte aquí” dice Magnus, moviéndose eficientemente alrededor de su piso, recolectando diferentes ingredientes- “Luke te necesitará si se despierta”

-“¡ _Cuando_ se despierte!”

-“¿Puedo ir?” se ofrece Simon como voluntario- “Quiero decir, Luke siempre ha sido como un padre para mí también. Quiero ayudar”

-“Eso es realmente dulce, pero el lugar al que voy está protegido contra Mundanos”- le dice Izzy. Luego frunce el ceño y mira a Simon de arriba abajo- “¿Estás bien?”

-“¡Estoy bien!”- dice Simon, demasiado rápido, lo que atrae la atención de Alec también. El Mundano está... nervioso, y definitivamente hay algo diferente en él desde la última vez que Alec lo vio.

-“¿Quieres que vaya contigo?”- pregunta Alec, volviéndose hacia Izzy.

"Claro, sí, podría necesitar los refuerzos”

-“Volveremos tan pronto como podamos”- le dice Alec a Magnus, mientras Izzy encuentra su destino en su teléfono y se lo muestra.

Magnus saca un verdadero caldero de un armario y comienza un fuego mágico debajo de él- “Bien, armaré la base mientras no estés. Clary, agarra el cuchillo de plata y comienza a cortar esto tan finamente como puedas, por favor”

Se vuelve hacia una pared vacía y mueve sus manos en el aire, haciendo que un portal brille en su lugar ante ellos.

-“Saldrán en la entrada del Jardín Botánico”- dice- “Ahora vayan”

Alec asiente con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, logrando por poco suprimir el impulso de extender la mano y tocar la de Magnus. Él nota el movimiento fallido y le envía una pequeña sonrisa, manteniendo los ojos fijos em Alec hasta que desaparece después de Izzy a través del portal.

 

***

 

-“Lamento mucho que te hayamos molestado así”- es lo primero que dice Izzy cuando salen del portal de nuevo- “Pero realmente no teníamos muchas opciones, y Clary estaba desesperada. ¿Intenté enviarte una advertencia?”

-“¿Cómo diablos sucedió?”- exige Alec- “¿Y dónde está Jace? Se suponía que debías convencerlos a él y a Clary de que no se fueran por su cuenta e hicieran cosas estúpidas”

-“¡Lo hice!”- argumenta Izzy- “Tuvimos una buena conversación, en realidad. Lo mismo con Clary. Pero luego Simon llamó con una especie de emergencia de mejor amigo, y lo siguiente que supimos es que habían sido secuestrados por hombres lobos”

-“¿Y Jace?”

-“Estacionando el auto de Luke. Y con suerte, no matándose en el proceso”

-“Estupendo. Porque todo lo que necesitamos ahora es que la policía mundana se involucre y lo detenga por algún tipo de violación de tránsito”- dice Alec, suspirando- “Esto sigue mejorando”

-“Al menos tu cita parece haber ido bien?”- dice Izzy, levantando una ceja hacia él- “ _Muy_ bien a juzgar por el estado de tu camisa”

Alec automáticamente se inclina y trata de deslizar disimuladamente la tela sobre su pecho, sintiendo que se sonroja.

-“Tus botones no se alinean”- le dice Izzy amablemente- “Además, tu cabello es un desastre. Me gusta”

-“Así que cuéntame sobre eso”- continúa, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- “¿El gran Magnus Bane está a la altura de su reputación?”

-“No lo sé, nos interrumpieron groseramente”- responde Alec secamente.

La sonrisa de Izzy se ensancha- “Así de bueno, ¿eh?”

-“Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos”- le dice Alec, incapaz de contener su propia sonrisa- “¿Dónde está el lugar del que estabas hablando?”

-“A la vuelta de la esquina”- dice Izzy- “Ahí, la puerta azul de allí”

Alec asiente y hace una exploración rápida de su entorno- “Sin armas ¿no?”

-“No a menos que tengamos que hacerlo”- responde Izzy. Ella saca su teléfono.

-“Hola, Helia, es Izzy. Sí, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Escucha, estoy en tu puerta y necesito un gran favor…”

Alec vigila mientras Izzy habla y luego la sigue al interior del edificio cuando se abre la puerta azul. Mientras caminan por un pasillo, las paredes a cada lado de ellas gradualmente se desvanecen, hasta que están parados en una soleada cañada en la entrada de un hermoso pabellón.

Aparece una chica morena con trenzas largas y oscuras, los ojos encendidos cuando ve a Izzy.

-“Isabelle. Es muy agradable verte”- dice, y luego extiende una mano, poniéndola a un lado del rostro de Izzy, tirando de ella en un lento y prolongado beso. Cuando se separan de nuevo, sus ojos se mueven hacia Alec – quien ojalá no se vea tan aturdido como se siente – y hay un brillo de apreciación en ellos mientras lo mira de arriba abajo- “Y trajiste un amigo”

-“Más como un hermano”- responde Izzy rápidamente- “Es bueno verte también, Helia. Ha sido–”

-“Demasiado tiempo”- completa la chica- “Envié un mensaje de fuego por las cosas que dijiste que necesitabas. ¿Te gustaría entrar y esperar hasta que lleguen aquí? Flix también está en casa, ¿creo que tu hermano apreciaría su compañía?”

-“Normalmente, estoy seguro de que lo haría”-  responde Izzy, enviándole a Alec una mirada significativa- “Pero rudamente lo alejé de un compromiso previo para esta misión, así que necesito que vuelva a eso lo antes posible”

-“Que mal”- dice Helia- “Es una sorpresa verte, tengo que decir. No muchos de los Cazadores de Sombras tendrían el valor de aventurarse en el reino de Hadas, con la situación actual”

-“Sí, Meliorn me contó sobre la Corte cortando las comunicaciones con la Clave”- responde Izzy- “Pero sólo porque nuestros pueblos estén atados a la política, esa no es razón para que viejos amigos como nosotros no se mantengan en contacto, ¿o sí?”

-“Las relaciones amistosas siempre son valiosas”- coincide Helia. Extiende la mano y toca el pecho de Izzy, siguiendo las líneas de su runa de poder angelical y luego continúa acariciando hasta la clavícula- “Es un hermoso collar que llevas puesto”

Alec ve a Izzy ponerse rígida, un destello de algo duro brillando a través de sus ojos, a pesar de que su sonrisa permanece tan abierta y atractiva como siempre.

-“No es mío, desafortunadamente”- dice, tocando su propia mano con la gema y convirtiendo sus labios en un puchero- “Es un préstamo de Magnus Bane”

-“¿El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn te dio esto?”- pregunta Helia, sonando impresionada- “Escuché que su atención es fácil de atrapar, pero imposible de mantener. ¿Cómo lo lograste?”

-“No lo hice”- dice Izzy, mirando a Alec con una sonrisa demasiado brillante y una disculpa en los ojos- “Mi hermano lo hizo. Solo me estoy beneficiando de la asociación”

-“Ya veo”- responde Helia, mirando a Alec con un nuevo nivel de respeto en sus ojos- “Una asociación con un Gran brujo es algo valioso”

Alec reúnes rápidamente sus ojos con los de Izzy, sólo para confirmar que no está malinterpretando la situación; Izzy le da el más leve asentimiento en respuesta.

-“Magnus es un hombre generoso con las personas que son especiales para él”- dice, enderezándose un poco y poninendo la sonrisa más encantadora que puede- “Estar en su órbita puede ser muy… gratificante”

Él se estremece ante las palabras, preguntándose cómo demonios le explicará esto a Magnus una vez que regresen. Por otro lado, necesitan los ingredientes para salvar la vida de Luke, por lo que ahora no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer al respecto.

-“Me imagino que puede serlo”- responde Helia, su sonrisa se ensancha- “Bueno, Alec, fue maravilloso conocerte, y espero ansiosamente que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo”

Ella se acerca a un armario en una de las paredes, mueve una mano para abrir una escotilla y saca una pequeña bolsa de seda que regresa y le entrega a Izzy.

-“Gracias”- dice Izzy, guardando la bolsa y acercándose a Helia para besarla. Alec deliberadamente mira hacia otro lado y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, tratando de bloquear el pequeño y complacido sonido que Helia hace contra los labios de su hermana.

 _‘Tenemos los ingredientes’_ , le envía un mensaje a Magnus. ‘ _Volveremos al sitio del portal en cinco minutos’_

 _‘¡¡¡Por favor apúrate!!!’,_ una respuesta llega casi de inmediato. Excepto que no proviene del número de Magnus, sino de un desconocido que tiene que ser Clary o Simon. _Luke está peor. Magnus está vertiendo magia en él, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más puedan aguantar._

-“Izzy”- dice Alec, lo bastante brusco para que su hermana se separe de Helia y levante la cabeza alarmada- “la situación está escalando, tenemos que irnos”

 _‘Estaremos ahí. Dile a Magnus que vamos en camino’_ , envía un mensaje de texto y, de alguna manera, logra mantener la presencia de ánimo para saludar educadamente a Helia antes de irse. Su corazón está martilleando en su pecho, mientras Izzy y él corren por las calles hacia el Jardín Botánico, una sensación de casi pánico lo atrapa cuando llegan y no hay nada allí.

-“¿Dónde está el portal?”- pregunta Izzy, mirándolo con preocupación- “Les dijiste que volveremos, ¿verdad?”

Alec le muestra sin palabras los textos- “Si la magia de Magnus está demasiado baja y no puede llevarnos de vuelta…”

-“Son al menos 40 minutos para volver a donde están” dice Izzy, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras también saca su teléfono- “Si dibujamos runas de velocidad adicionales, podríamos quizás – oh, gracias al ángel”

Un portal brilla en su lugar, decididamente más pequeño y descolorido que el que llegaron. Alec se encoge para hacerse lo más pequeño posible y salta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Salieron del portal y cayeron en un completo caos. Luke está retorciéndose en el sofá, aullando de dolor mientras Jace y Simon hacen lo posible por retenerlo; Clary está revolviendo el caldero con manos temblorosas, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro; y Magnus está de rodillas en el suelo, parece que está a unos segundos de colapsar, la magia azul que sigue enviando al cuerpo de Luke se debilita y parpadea.

-“Ve, prepararé la poción”- le dice Izzy, y Alec se está moviendo antes de que las palabras terminen de salir de su boca.

Él cae de rodillas al lado de Magnus y pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura en apoyo. Magnus se sobresalta ante el contacto y gira la cabeza, todo sobre él grita de cansancio mientras sus ojos intentan enfocarse en Alec.

-“Ayúdame. Necesito tu fuerza”

Alec levanta su mano sin dudarlo- “Toma lo que necesites”

Magnus se ve momentáneamente aturdido, luego sonríe, suave e impresionante, y curva sus dedos alrededor de los de Alec.

Su conexión mágica es como estar atrapado bajo el agua – todos los sentidos de Alec explotan a la vez y en cada parte de su cuerpo. Aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos para evitar el dolor que lo acompaña, inspira profundamente, concentrándose en mantenerse quieto, para no luchar contra la repentina intrusión.

Magnus los impulsa hacia adelante, y Alec puede sentir la oleada de magia cuando renueva sus esfuerzos por mantener vivo a Luke. El dolor inicial se desvanece rápidamente, y un dolor profundo y constante toma su lugar, palpitando dentro de él como si todo su cuerpo estuviera conectado al latido rítmico del corazón de Magnus.

Sostiene la mano de Magnus como un salvavidas mientras la magia drena su energía, sintiéndose aturdido e imposiblemente anclado a la vez. Él puede sentir su poder verterse en Magnus, sentir que se conecta y se transforma, incluso puede sentir la forma en que se propaga hacia afuera desde allí, forzando al veneno que intenta propagarse en la sangre de Luke.

Hay un movimiento repentino en su derecha, y Alec abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Izzy verter una poción espesa en la boca de Luke, frotando dos dedos contra su garganta para que trague.

El efecto es instantáneo. El cuerpo de Luke deja de moverse y cae contra el sofá. Magnus rompe la conexión y se desploma también en los brazos de Alec.

-“¿Estás bien?”- pregunta Alec en voz baja, mientras todos comienzan a preocuparse por Luke. Magnus lo mira con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, y Alec lo entiende – con la tensión de expulsar demasiada magia, el subidón de endorfinas borra rápidamente cualquier dolor persistente, llenándolo y enviando a su cerebro a un nivel vertiginoso. .

-“Simplemente perfecto, cariño”- murmura Magnus somnoliento, y Alec tiene un impulso abrumador de inclinarse y besarlo. Extiende la mano y aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de Magnus, acercándolo un poco más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus se duerme profundamente tan pronto como está claro que el peligro ha pasado, entonces Alec ayuda a los demás a mover a Luke a la habitación de invitados y saca a todos menos a Clary (quien se plantó al pie de la cama de Luke y sólo miró a Alec cuando sugirió que también debería irse) del piso.

Luke está despierto y ya está sanando, por lo que Alec no está particularmente preocupado por él. Aun así, la transformación será dura para su cuerpo, entonces Alec entra a la cocina y prepara un plato con algunas de las sobras de su cena con Magnus.

Luke está a mitad de decirle a Clary sobre su pasado como Cazador de Sombras cuando Alec entra a la habitación llevando la comida y un vaso de agua.

-“¿Pensé que querrías algo de comer?”

-“Gracias”- dice Luke, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro- “Eso es muy amable de tu parte”

-“Luke me estaba hablando sobre el Círculo”- agrega Clary- “Al parecer, mi madre le dijo que yo soy la clave de algo, y saber lo que sucedió en ese momento me ayudará a desbloquearme de alguna manera”

-“¿Ah sí?”- Responde Alec, sin lograr mantener el escepticismo que siente fuera de su voz.

-“Hay muchas cosas sobre lo que sucedió entonces que la gente no sabe”- dice Luke- “Fue un momento diferente en muchos sentidos. Los Acuerdos estaban allí, pero mucha gente sólo los respetaba de dientes para afuera. Hubo un creciente sentimiento anti-Subterráneos incluso antes de que Valentine apareciera. Es una de las razones por las que pudo reclutar a tantos de nosotros para el Círculo”

Alec asiente, tomándose su tiempo para acomodar la comida de Luke en la mesita de noche, esperando ver qué otra información está próxima.

-“No puedo encontrar un tenedor”- dice Luke, mirando a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño- “Clary, ¿podrías conseguir uno para mí, por favor? ¿Y una bandeja si puedes encontrarla? Odiaría dejar comida en las sábanas si se me derrama”

-“Por supuesto”- responde Clary, poniendo una mano en el pie de Luke y apretándolo antes de irse- “Vuelvo enseguida”

-“¿Tengo la sensación de que tienes preguntas para mí?”- dice Luke tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

Alec hace una mueca y se pasa una mano por el cabello, pero luego cree que podría hacer de tripas corazón y acabar con eso de una vez- “Magnus me dijo que mis padres estaban en el Círculo. Y tu tenedor está debajo de la manta – Te vi esconderlo”

-“Me gusta igualar los números en una conversación. Y sí, lo estuvieron”- confirma Luke, causando que el corazón de Alec se estruje- “No sé los detalles de cuándo o por qué se fueron, porque pasó después de que me dieron la espalda, pero no me sorprendí demasiado al descubrir que habían logrado mantenerse del lado de la Clave después – ambos siempre fueron increíblemente buenoa aterrizando de pie”

-“¿Pero siguieron a Valentine libremente?”- continúa Alec- “¿Creían que tenía razón en lo que estaba haciendo?”

-“Todos lo hicimos, más o menos”- responde Luke- “Al principio, sólo eran demonios con los que deseaba acabar, ¿sabes? Y luego demonios y Subterráneos que trabajaban para ellos. Al final, fueron todos los Subterráneos. El prejuicio es una pendiente muy resbaladiza”

-“Pero el Círculo no solo mató demonios y Subterráneos, también mataron Cazadores de Sombras”

-“Hacia el final, sí. Cuanto más despreciable se volvía Valentine – cuanto más perdía el control de la realidad – más radical y paranoico se volvía también. Si no estabas con él, estabas en contra de él, y muy pocas personas tuvieron el coraje de oponerse abiertamente. A esas alturas ya se había vuelto demasiado poderoso”

-“¿Pero tú lo hiciste? Supongo que es por eso que te atacó”

La cara de Luke se endurece- “¿Qué te hace pensar que me atacó?”

-“Papá me dijo que Valentine traicionó a su _parabatai_ arrojándolo a un grupo de hombres lobo en la luna llena”- responde Alec- “Cuento de advertencia cuando Jace y yo estábamos peleando una vez. Fuiste un Cazador de Sombras antes de que te convirtieras, y estabas en el Círculo. Y Clary te llama papá, lo que significa que debes haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de Jocelyn para haber permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo – no hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos y dos”

-“Es posible que desees obtener todos los datos antes de comenzar a analizar los números” le dice Luke fríamente- “Respondí tus preguntas sobre tus padres. ¿Algo más?”

-“No se me ocurre nada, no”- dice Alec, cruzando los brazos- “¿Tú? ¿Algo que quieras decir?”

-¡¿Qué? ¿Te agradezco por salvarme la vida?”- responde Luke- “Por lo que entiendo, Magnus hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Y, francamente, estás siendo un malcriado en este momento. Eres el futuro director del Instituto de Nueva York, Alec; actúa como tal”

-“No soy un niño”- dijo Alec irritado

-“No, no lo eres”- concuerda Luke- “ _Entonces no actúes como tal._ Soy el Alfa de mi manada a partir de esta noche, y preferiría que tú y yo pudiéramos construir una buena relación de trabajo”

Él mira a Alec, una ceja levantada en desafío y expectativa. Alec mantiene su mirada fija por unos diez segundos antes de apartarla- “Lo siento”

-“Gracias”- dice Luke simplemente- “Y gracias de nuevo por la comida. Realmente lo aprecio. Ahora, ¿me harías un favor e irías a ver dónde desapareció Clary?”

-“Lo haré”- responde Alec. Él extiende una mano, y Luke la toma de inmediato- “Gracias, Luke. Me alegra que estés bien”

-“A ambos”- responde Luke, y Alec niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La limpieza es una tarea que Alec siempre ha encontrado tranquilizadora. Es fácil, repetitiva y le permite ver resultados inmediatos. El drama de esta noche ha dejado la sala de estar de Magnus en un completo desastre, por lo que Alec se ocupa de poner todo en orden mientras espera que Magnus se despierte.

Está trabajando en sacar lo último de la sangre de Luke del sofá cuando Magnus entra en la habitación, luciendo suave y desarreglado por el sueño. Es una versión más abierta y vulnerable de lo que Alec ha visto hasta ahora, y descubre que le gusta. Realmente le gusta. Magnus no dice nada de inmediato, solo camina por la habitación y vuelve a colocar la parafernalia mágica donde debería estar. Alec lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, disfrutando mucho del ambiente agradable que se establece entre ellos mientras hacen su trabajo.

-“Sabes que tengo magia para eso, ¿verdad?”- le dice Magnus un poco más tarde, mientras Alec frota una mancha particularmente obstinada.

Levanta la vista y ve a Magnus parado junto a su barra, vertiendo el líquido claro de una coctelera en una copa de cóctel.

-“Creo que ya te esforzaste lo suficiente por un día”- responde, aunque tiene que admitir que la siesta posterior parece haber hecho maravillas por sus niveles de energía.

-“¿Descanso para bebidas?”- pregunta Magnus, tendiendo la copa hacia él. Alec deja su trapo y se pone de pie, acercándose a él.

El cabello de Magnus todavía está desaliñado – a pesar de haber sido obviamente rehecho junto con su maquillaje – y el profundo escote en V de su camisa muestra la piel bronceada que Alec pudo tocar hace tan sólo unas horas. Sus ojos lo atraen hacia ésta sin poder evitarlo, pasando de la clavícula de Magnus al hundimiento entre sus pectorales, luego más abajo, sobre sus abdominales.

-“También siento que nos interrumpieran”- le dice Magnus en voz baja, poniendo la copa que estaba sosteniendo sobre la barra- “¿Ven aca?”

Alec se mueve hacia él como un imán, extendiéndose para agarrar la cintura de Magnus, mientras él desliza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec. La segunda vez que sus cuerpos se unen se siente incluso mejor que la primera, y Alec separa sus labios ansiosamente, desesperado por profundizar el beso y sentir a Magnus más cerca.

Lo empuja contra su cuerpo y pone todo lo que tiene en el beso, una llamarada de calor yendo directo a su entrepierna cuando Magnus gime en su boca, y envía una pequeña chispa de magia bailando por la columna de Alec.

-“Tenemos un momento terrible, terriblemente inoportuno”- logra decir Magnus, alejándose del beso- “Por mucho que me encantaría sacarte esa ropa y continuar justo donde lo dejamos antes; hay sangre en mi sofá, un hombre lobo en recuperación que ocupa mi habitación de invitados y un grupo de Cazadores de Sombras que podrían venir por nosotros en cualquier momento”

-“Sí”- acepta Alec, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el hueco del cuello de Magnus y respirando profundamente para tratar de estabilizarse- “Tienes razón. Por supuesto. Deberíamos–”

-“¿Pasar la noche juntos de todos modos?”- pregunta Magnus, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para darle a Alec un mejor acceso mientras su boca comienza a vagar por la piel del cuello de Magnus sin pensar- “Yo – _oh_ – nos haré un poco de té. Algo relajante”

Pone una mano en el pecho de Alec y empuja suavemente, rompiendo el contacto. Alec traga mientras Magnus lo mira con ojos oscuros, sintiendo el calor crecer entre ellos. Se inclina de nuevo, no puede evitarlo, y besa a Magnus una vez más, deleitándose con la emoción y el sabor de antes de echarse atrás- “No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea”

-“Es una idea terrible”- coincide Magnus, persiguiendo los labios de Alec- “Quédate de todos modos”

-“Yo–”

Su teléfono suena, rompiendo el momento. Le dirige a Magnus una mirada de disculpa y se aleja, la aprensión se desvanece cuando ve que es una llamada de Izzy.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“Hola, Alec”- dice Izzy, sonando tensa y profundamente apenada- “Realmente odio seguir haciéndote esto, pero debes regresar al Instituto de inmediato. Mamá y papá acaban de llegar de Idris, y no tengo idea de dónde está Jace”

Alec maldice en voz baja para sí mismo y luego le dice a Izzy que estará allí.

-“Lo siento, el deber llama”- le dice a Magnus, devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo- “Tendré que dejar para la próxima vez... esa taza de té”

No puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se apodera de la comisura de sus labios ante las últimas palabras, y aún menos cuando ve que los ojos de Magnus se posan en sus labios.

-“Probablemente es lo mejor”- dice Magnus- “Ve. Haz… cosas de Cazador de Sombras. Debo – descansar, de todos modos. Recargar mi magia y todo eso”

-“Claro”- responde Alec, incapaz de obligarse a alejarse- “Entonces, um, buenas noches, ¿supongo?”

-“ _Jesucristo_ , vas a ser mi muerte”- oye el murmullo de Magnus, y luego está siendo acompañado mientras camina de espaldas hacia la puerta principal por Magnus, su chaqueta se acerca y forcejea sobre su cuerpo mientras Magnus lo besa hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

-“Ve”- repite Magnus, rompiendo el beso y prácticamente empujándolo por la puerta- “Mientras todavía tengo suficiente autocontrol para no avergonzarme”

Alec se impulsa hacia adelante y lo besa de nuevo, tragándose el profundo gemido que brota de la garganta de Magnus antes de obligarse a retroceder- “¿Puedo llamarte mañana?”

-“Más te vale”- responde Magnus, enderezándose y aparentemente recuperando el control- “Después de todo, tenemos una cita que terminar. Esta ni siquiera llegó al postre”

Por el brillo coqueto en sus ojos, Alec puede decir que definitivamente no está hablando de la caja de cupcakes que se quedó en la nevera. Dejar el piso y regresar al Instituto de repente parece una tarea imposible.

-“La próxima vez, tal vez comencemos con eso”- se escucha decir a sí mismo, sintiéndose repentinamente audaz. La chispa que sintió entre ellos anoche sólo ha crecido, y todo lo que han hecho esta noche… Alec definitivamente quiere más- “Buenas noches, Magnus”

-“Buenas noches, Alexander”- escucha a Magnus responder detrás de él, y una voluta de magia azul aparece frente a él cuando se va, acariciando un lado de su rostro antes de que desaparezca otra vez en un parpadeo


	3. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse y Robert han vuelto de Idris; Izzy es una hermana increíble. La trama comienza a ponerse en marcha.

 

Alec encuentra a Jace sin muchos problemas – y en medio de problemas también, porque ¿qué otra novedad había? Él está en un callejón luchando contra varios demonios pequeños de aspecto escamoso; a medida que Alec se acerca puede decir que incluso con la eficiencia brutal con la que Jace los corta, la gran cantidad de ellos hará que las cosas le tomen una eternidad.

Lanza un suspiro y agarra su arco, acabando a los demonios en los márgenes antes de sacar su espada y correr hacia adelante.

-“Podrías haberme llamado para tener refuerzos, sabes”- le dice a Jace mientras corta a un demonio que se había estado preparando para saltar sobre su espalda, haciéndolo explotar en una lluvia de chispas.

-“No quería interrumpir tu _cita_ ", responde Jace, y hay un tono de enojo en su voz que hace que Alec se detenga- “¿Alguna vez ibas a contarme sobre eso?”- continúa Jace, sumergiendo su espada en otro par de demonios- “Llegue al piso de Magnus después de esconder el auto de Luke y el puto Simon estaba hablando con él acerca de lo mucho que lamentaba estarlos interrumpiendo a ustedes dos. No tenía ni idea y me sentí como un completo idiota, especialmente cuando regresaste con Iz y básicamente te fuiste directamente a besuquearlo en el piso”

-“¡Lo estaba ayudando a salvar la vida de Luke!”- protesta Alec, cortando a otro demonio que trata de brincarle- “Y no te lo dije porque no era asunto tuyo”­­­

-“¿Cómo no es mi asunto? Soy tu _parabatai_ ”

-“¿Oh? ¿Como si me hubieras contado sobre cómo estás escabulléndote con Clary?”

-“¡No nos escabullimos! Estoy tratando de ayudarla a encontrar a su madre. Y detener a Valentine mientras estamos en eso”

-“Me parece que básicamente la estás ayudando a encontrar tu polla”- dice Alec, canalizando sus sentimientos negativos para atravesar a otro par de demonios.

La respuesta de Jace se interrumpe cuando otro demonio se lanza contra él. Suelta un grito de frustración, atravesando a dos demonios que intentaron agarrarse a sus piernas- “¡Mierda! ¡No puedo luchar así! Vamos, Alec, podemos resolver cualquier cosa que te esté sulfurando más tarde, sólo lucha _conmigo_ , ¿quieres?”

-“ _Bien_ ”- suelta Alec con los dientes apretados, respirando profundamente y enfocando su atención hacia adentro, alcanzando a Jace a través de su vínculo.

-“ _Ahí vamos_ ”- escucha la voz de Jace cuando el vínculo se activa, y Alec no puede enfadarse con él, no cuando todo en ellos se conecta y puede sentir el latido de su corazón dentro del suyo.

Su velocidad y precisión casi se duplican cuando luchan así, Alec ataca a cinco demonios con un sólo golpe de su espada, el bombeo de adrenalina y el poder de Jace se mueven junto con el suyo en una ola que borra todo lo que los rodea.

Alec cierra los ojos y se deja arrastrar por éste, el vínculo guiando sus movimientos hasta que los demonios desaparecen.

Cuando el último cae, Jace deja escapar un grito triunfal, extendiendo la mano para palmear a Alec en la espalda, como siempre hace. Por alguna razón, esta vez, Alec se aparta antes de que pueda hacer contacto, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando el dolor se refleja en la expresión de Jace.

-“¿Qué, ni siquiera puedo tocarte ahora?”

-“No es eso”- dice Alec rápidamente, luego toma una respiración profunda y se prepara- “Mira, tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo”

Jace frunce el ceño- “¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?”

Alec lo mira poco impresionado- “¿El demonio en lo de Magnus?”- dice, preparándose- “¿El recuerdo… tu imagen?”

Jace lo mira como si tuviera una cabeza extra, y el corazón de Alec da un vuelco- “¿Eso por qué–? Me amas, ¿y que? Yo también te amo, Alec”

Alec deja de respirar. Eso no puede – _¿qué?_ Pasó años de su vida soñando con que Jace le dijera esas palabras, y aquí están, pero él no–

Alec traga saliva, una sensación incómoda se extiende por sus entrañas. De alguna imposible manera, la situación se siente increíblemente familiar, pero también… _que no encaja_ , de un modo que no puede precisar. Mira a los ojos de Jace sin aliento, con una sensación de vértigo en el estómago de que algo está a punto de ocurrir.

Y luego pasa.

-“Vamos, hombre, somos _parabatai_ ”- dice Jace- “Somos hermanos. Hemos pasado juntos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas; ¿cómo podríamos no querernos? ¿Esto te tenía preocupado? ¿De veras?”

Alec se obliga a sonreír, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya _sabía_ esto. Siempre supo que ésta sería la reacción de Jace – que escogería fingir ignorancia, a pesar del hecho que sabe que Alec puede ver a través de eso cada vez que lo hace. Abre la boca para seguirle el juego – decir lo que sea necesario para volver a barrer todo debajo de la alfombra – pero luego una punzante sensación en el fondo de su mente lo hace dudar.

Sus instintos le dicen que algo acerca de estos recuerdos no es _correcto_ , y él necesita saber más.

-“El recuerdo que te quitó, ¿era real?”- pregunta, observando con atención el rostro de Jace- “Quiero decir, obviamente, no era real, real, pero ¿qué era?”

-“¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto?”- responde Jace, y hay un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos, un destello de algo que se parece mucho a la culpa- “El demonio solo estaba tratando de engañarnos, tú mismo lo dijiste. Magnus lo dijo también – entonces, ¿por qué es importante?”

-“El recuerdo que me quitó fue de un sueño”- le dice Alec, ignorando la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le grita que se calle y que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad- “Si estás tan seguro de que el demonio sólo intentaba engañarnos, ¿por qué lo miraste como si hubieras visto un fantasma?”

-“Alec, vamos, era una situación realmente confusa”- intenta Jace- “No significa nada”

-“¿Pero y si lo hace?”- contesta Alec- “También lo reconociste, ¿verdad? Entraste en pánico al igual que yo. ¿ _Por qué_?”

-“Todos tienen sueños raros a veces”- argumenta Jace- “Una vez tuve un sueño en el que me excitaba por un _árbol –_ eso no significa que me gusten los árboles, ¡solo significa que estoy caliente y no he podido echar un polvo con alguien en un tiempo!”

Alec abre su boca para replicar, y luego la implicación de lo que acaba de decir Jace lo golpea como un tren de carga.

-“Espera. ¿Estás diciendo–? ¿Jace, tuviste _ese_ sueño? ¿ _Ese_ en particular?”

-“Te lo estoy diciendo, estás convirtiendo esto en algo que no es”- responde Jace- “De acuerdo, sí, tuve ese sueño. Y el que el demonio me quitó, con toda la… cosa en la ducha”- agacha la cabeza, y Alec puede jurar que ve un tinte de rubor en las mejillas de Jace- “Ahí tienes, ahora lo sabes. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahora, por favor?”

-“No”- dice Alec, con la mente atormentada- “No puedo dejarlo, Jace. No ves, ese _recuerdo_ –”

-“Alec, eres mi _parabatai_ y mi _hermano_ ”- lo interrumpe Jace, mirando a Alec con un brillo desesperado en sus ojos que claramente está proyectando, _‘por favor cierra la maldita boca’_ \- “Te quiero; moriría por ti, pero esto – lo que estás inventándote en la cabeza ahora mismo – no es real. Tienes que parar”

Él gira sobre sus talones y comienza a alejarse con pasos rápidos y decididos. Alec aprieta la mandíbula con frustración y lo sigue.

-“Jace, si ese recuerdo estaba en nuestras cabezas–”

Jace se da vuelta y se mueve tan rápido que Alec no tiene tiempo para reaccionar antes de que una mano se presione con fuerza sobre su boca, callándolo efectivamente.

-“Déjalo ir”- le dice Jace en voz baja, un ligero temblor en su voz- “Te lo ruego, Alec; nada bueno puede salir de esto. Nada. Somos _parabatai_ , y te amo como familia. Cualquier cosa más que eso no es real, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será. _Por favor_. Sólo déjalo”

La expresión en su rostro es mortalmente seria, la tensión evidente en cada músculo. Y por primera vez esta noche, Alec siente miedo, como si estuvieran juntos al borde de un acantilado, y un solo paso en la dirección equivocada puede hacer que todo se derrumbe.

Traga con dificultad la repentina opresión en la garganta y asiente. La ola de alivio que recorre la expresión de Jace en ese pequeño gesto se siente como un dolor viejo y familiar.

-“Gracias”- le dice Jace, retirando su mano- “Vamos, hombre, volvamos a casa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maryse y Robert salen a su encuentro cuando ingresan al Instituto, con Izzy detrás. Alec automáticamente endereza su columna y cuadra los hombros, sacudiendo la mano de su padre brevemente mientras su madre abraza a Jace. Por una vez, Alec está patéticamente agradecido de que su relación con sus padres sea tan fría y moderada; sabiendo lo que sabe ahora sobre su pasado, no está seguro de cómo reaccionaría si uno de ellos tratara de abrazarlo.

-“Madre, padre”

-“Alec”- dice Maryse, asintiendo y con una pequeña sonrisa- “Me alegra ver que estás trabajando duro”

-“Siempre”- responde Alec. Hablar de trabajo es seguro y cómodo- “Y hablando de eso, Jace y yo encontramos un nido de demonios Squamea en patrulla, así que debo presentar ese informe de inmediato. La actividad demoníaca general está definitivamente en aumento desde que Valentine comenzó a dar a conocer su presencia nuevamente”

-“¿Tal vez Jace pueda ocuparse de eso?”- dice Maryse, en ese modo que ella tiene de hacerles saber a todos que no es una sugerencia- “Alec, a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si quieres”

Alec se arriesga a echar un rápido vistazo a Jace e Izzy, y ve una mirada de inquietud en sus rostros. Una conversación privada con sus padres rara vez equivale a algo bueno. Por otra parte, Alec tiene algunas preguntas incómodas que hacer, por lo que la privacidad parece una muy buena idea.

-“Por supuesto”- dice, enderezándose un poco más y poniendo su mejor cara profesional- “Déjame guardar mi arco y te encontraré en tu oficina”

Usa el corto camino hasta el almacenamiento de armas en busca de un momento para respirar, asimilando sistemáticamente todo lo que sucedió durante la noche y empaquetarlo en su mente para despejarla y enfocarse en la siguiente tarea frente a él.

_'Ambos siempre fueron increíblemente buenos aterrizando de pie'_

 

Las palabras de Luke siguen volviendo a él. Sus padres estando en el Círculo toma todo lo que él creía saber sobre ellos y le da un giro. Alec se pregunta qué le deben exactamente a la Clave a cambio de su continua libertad.

-“Entonces, cuéntanos, Alec, ¿cómo van las cosas?”- pregunta su padre una vez que los tres están sentados en la oficina principal. Alec ve a su madre, mientras tanto, mirar despacio a los montones de informes sin terminar que aún hay en el escritorio y automáticamente desea haber ocupado otro par de horas en ordenarlos esa tarde.

-“Las cosas están bien”- responde- “Ha sido un desafío desde que Clary apareció, pero lo tenemos bajo control”

-“Ah sí, la niña Fairchild”- dice su madre- “Debo admitir que me tuviste preocupado por unos días, Alec. Pero todos cometemos errores cuando nos enfrentamos a situaciones nuevas, y la última información que recibimos de la Clave fue increíblemente alentadora. No hay una manera más rápida de ascender rangos que enfrentar desafíos y dominarlos. La gente en Idris comienza a tomarte en cuenta, lo que nos lleva a lo que tu padre y yo queríamos hablar contigo”

-“Vamos a escucharlo”- responde Alec, manteniendo su cara cuidadosamente neutral. En el interior, su mente va a mil, diferentes escenarios se perfilan a sí mismos. Realmente espera que no vaya a ser enviado a una misión más larga, o que le den una nueva responsabilidad por la que tendrá que viajar mucho – no con todo lo que está sucediendo actualmente en Nueva York.

-“Has sido un adulto desde hace bastante tiempo”- comienza su padre- “Tu madre y yo te hemos estado dando tiempo, porque sabemos que no ha sido la tarea más fácil tomar el control de un Instituto a la edad que tenías, incluso con Izzy y Jace aquí para ayudarte. Pero ya estás firmemente establecido, tu autoridad entre los Cazadores de Sombras aquí en Nueva York es totalmente aceptada, y tu renombre está en aumento. Es hora de que comencemos a buscar una alianza”

Alec siente una chispa de inquietud en la parte inferior de su espina dorsal, que rápidamente comienza a extenderse hacia afuera- “¿Quieren que me case?”

-“No de inmediato, por supuesto”- responde Maryse- “Continúa con el trabajo que estás haciendo aquí, y tus opciones seguirán mejorando. Ya tienes algunas perspectivas muy buenas, ¿pero en tres meses? ¿Seis? Posiblemente podrías aliarte con una de las familias más importantes de Idris o Alicante”

Alec traga el repentino nudo en su garganta. Él siempre supo que este día llegaría. Es el mayor, el heredero del Instituto – por supuesto, sabía que algún día tendría que casarse. Simplemente no pensó que sería tan pronto, o que tendría una reacción tan fuerte. Siempre pensó que sería pragmático al respecto, resignado en el peor y optimista en el mejor de los casos. No este malestar en el estómago y la sensación de que el mundo se está cerrando a su alrededor.

-“No quiero casarme”- dice, sin querer. Las palabras sólo están _ahí_ , de repente, saliendo de su boca. Su madre y su padre lo miran con diferentes niveles de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-“Quiero decir, el momento no es el mejor”- intenta retractarse- “Con Valentine y todo. Podríamos tener una guerra en nuestras manos lo bastante pronto si las cosas continúan como están. No es exactamente el momento de centrarnos en algo tan frívolo como una boda”

-“Por el contrario”- dice su madre- “Valentine resurgiendo hace que el asunto sea más apremiante. Una guerra entre él y la Clave hará que sea vital para nosotros tener los aliados adecuados “

-“¿Por qué? ¿Porque de lo contrario estaremos bajo sospecha?”- responde Alec, la ira y la incredulidad que sintió antes en casa de Magnus regresaron con toda su fuerza- “¿Porque ustedes dos estaban en el Círculo? ¿Es eso?”- agrega, sabiendo que ha dado justo en el clavo cuando sus dos padres palidecen visiblemente

-“¿Por qué piensas eso?”- dice Robert, el primero de los dos en recuperarse- “No sé quién te dijo eso, pero estaban mintiendo, te lo prometo”

-“¿De verdad?”- responde Alec, volviéndose hacia su madre, sintiendo que su enojo aumenta- “¿Esa es la historia a la que también te apegarás?”

Su madre endereza su espalda, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- “Por supuesto”

Alec los mira, la impresión de que le estén mintiendo flagrantemente le hace sentir frío por todas partes. Siempre supo que sus padres eran ambiciosos, siempre supo que iban a darle vuelta a la verdad cuando fuera necesario, pero nunca pensó – Alec ha hecho _todo_ lo que le pidieron, nunca ha puesto un dedo fuera la línea de ninguna manera que importe, ha aceptado cada castigo por los errores que ha cometido con perfecta gracia, porque él es un Lightwood, y eso es lo que sus padres le han enseñado que hacen los Lightwood.

Se levanta abruptamente de su asiento, de repente e irracionalmente furioso.

-“¿Crees que no verifiqué esta información?”- prácticamente escupe- “Piensan – ¿qué? ¿Qué acabo de tropezarme con esa información y pensé _'seguro, qué diablos, parece plausible'_? ¡No pueden usarme para arreglar algo que ustedes destruyeron, y mentirme en la cara al respecto!”

-“Alec, cálmate”- intenta su madre, con el tono de voz que dice _'esto es una orden'._

A Alec no le importa. Por primera vez en su vida, está enfadado lo suficiente como para no importarle lo que sus padres piensen de él.

Es increíblemente liberador. De repente se ven tan pequeños ante él, tan insignificantes. Esta es la vida de Alec, su nombre, y él puede encontrar otra forma de hacer las cosas que simplemente seguir ciegamente los deseos de sus padres. La ira arde en sus venas, y Alec piensa en Izzy de repente, en lo increíblemente brillante y fuerte que es, y aparentemente nunca lo suficientemente buena ante los ojos de su madre.

Es tan transparente cuando comienza a pensar sobre eso. Sus duras opiniones hacia los Subterráneos, la constante charla sobre _‘el orden natural de las cosas’_. Y ahora Valentine ha vuelto, lo que significa…

-“No estás tratando de casarme para complacer a la Clave”- dice, cruzando los brazos y haciendo todo lo posible para mirar fijamente a sus padres- “No están buscando aliados para luchar contra él, están buscando aliados para _protegerse de él_. Porque estaban en el Círculo, y deben haberlo traicionado para escapar del castigo de la Clave. Y ahora saben que él vendrá por ustedes primero”

La expresión lúgubre de sus padres lo dice todo. Incluso ahora, con su secreto a la intemperie, no lo admitirán – probablemente _nunca_ lo admitan, ni acepten ninguna forma de culpabilidad.

-“Soy gay”- les dice Alec sin rodeos, sintiendo una punzada de terror y una oleada de alivio al finalmente decir las palabras en voz alta- “Y si ustedes dos pueden dirigir un Instituto después de haber estado en el Círculo, entonces yo lo lograré sin una esposa a la que nunca podría amar. Esta conversación terminó”

Se da vuelta y sale de la habitación, forzándose a no mirar hacia atrás cuando su madre pronuncia su nombre bruscamente, a pesar de que una gran parte de él le está gritando que vuelva inmediatamente, que se disculpe con sus padres, _que arregle las cosas._

Pero las cosas no se arreglarán - _no se pueden arreglar –_ y finalmente Alec ha terminado de intentarlo. Empieza a temblar tan pronto como se pierde de vista desde el pasillo principal y apenas llega a la habitación de Izzy antes de sentir que no puede respirar, como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.

-“¡¿Oh Dios mío, Alec, qué pasó?!”

Deja que Izzy lo agarre por la cintura y lo lleve a su habitación, la deja cerrar la puerta y pone una runa que bloquea el sonido antes de que se deslice hacia el suelo y se quiebre en serio.

-“¿Qué dijeron?”- pregunta Izzy, sonando frenética mientras se agacha junto a él, tratando de calmarlo- “Alec, ¿qué _hicieron_?”

-“Les dije”- se las arregla para decir Alec, forzando las palabras entre tratar de llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones- “ _Les dije_ , Izzy. Me enojé y sólo se los dije. Simplemente salió. ¿Qué diablos hago ahora?”

Izzy envuelve los brazos a su alrededor con fuerza y simplemente lo abraza, lo abraza ferozmente hasta que se vuelve un poco más fácil respirar, y todo dentro de él deja de sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse.

-“Ahora, vives”- le dice Izzy, pasando una mano por su cabello- “Y luchas. Yo estaré allí contigo a cada paso del camino”

-“¿Alguna vez – les dijiste, quiero decir?”- pregunta Alec, la imagen de Izzy atrayendo a Helia para un beso cruza por su mente- “¿Es eso parte de por qué mamá–?”

-“No, nunca se lo dije”- responde Izzy- “Pensé sobre eso, mucho. Pero no lo hice”

-“Es un asco”- le dice Alec con seriedad- “Deberías poder amar a quien quieras”

-“Bueno, no sé si alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza, pero _tú_ también deberías”- responde Izzy, una pequeña sonrisa comienza a extenderse por su rostro- “Oye, lo haremos juntos, ¿qué tal eso?”

-“¿Hacer qué? ¿Decirles?”

-“Vivir”- Izzy dice simplemente- “Y luchar. Traeremos a Jace también. Estoy bastante seguro de que él tampoco es tan heterosexual”

-“Jace definitivamente es heterosexual”- responde Alec automáticamente.

-“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

-“Porque la alternativa apesta”- dice simplemente Alec, demasiado cansado para salir con una respuesta más respetable. Suspira profundamente, dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos- “Y no, todavía no quiero hablar de eso”

-“Está bien”- responde Izzy- “¿Quieres escabullirte sigilosamente a las cocinas y hacernos los helados más grandes que podamos poner en un par de tazones?”

Alec resopla y se limpia los ojos con el dorso de las manos- “Claro, hagamos eso. ¿Izzy? Gracias”

Izzy le da otro abrazo y revuelve su cabello cariñosamente- “Cuando quieras, hermano”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un par de pintas de helado más tarde, Alec se siente mucho mejor. Ha pasado tiempo desde que él e Izzy sólo perdieron el tiempo juntos sin trabajar respirándoles sobre el cuello.

-“Entonces, ¿cuándo lo supiste?”- pregunta Alec, moviendo su cuchara alrededor del desastre derretido en el fondo de su plato- “Ya sabes, sobre todo eso de chicas y chicos. ¿O son ambos? Lo lamento, siento que debería haber sabido esto de ti, haber sido comprensivo y todo eso”

Izzy resopla y agarra el recipiente de crema batida, rociando una montaña en su cuenco medio vacío- “Tenías algunas cosas que resolver tú mismo. No te culpo por no darte cuenta, especialmente porque hice todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nadie lo hiciera. Bueno, excepto Jace. Él lo sabe ya que salimos de fiesta juntos. Pero es el único”

-“Oh”- responde Alec, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar a eso.

-“Y sí, para su información, son las dos cosas”- continúa Izzy- “O, más como todo, creo- Voy un poco de acá para allá”

-“¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo'?” pregunta Alec frunciendo el ceño- “Solo hay dos, ¿no? ¿Hombres y mujeres?”

-“Oh, tienes mucho que aprender”- le dice Izzy- “Afortunadamente, ahora que finalmente estamos hablando de estas cosas, puedo darte un curso intensivo. Introducción a Sexualidad y Género”- ella le sonríe, sus ojos se vuelven suaves y serios- “Estoy muy feliz por ti, Alec. Sé lo mucho que quieres complacer a mamá y papá, ser el Cazador de Sombras perfecto, pero el nivel de represión que has tenido te estaba matando – si no tu cuerpo, entonces a tu espíritu, con seguridad. Sé que no quieres hablar de tus sentimientos por Jace, pero…”

-“Tienes razón, no quiero”- la interrumpe Alec- “No quiero hablar de eso, y _definitivamente_ Jace tampoco. De todas formas, no importa. Claramente está loco por Clary, aunque finge que no”

-“¿Y qué hay de ti?”- pregunta Izzy suavemente- “¿Estás bien, Alec?”

Alec se toma un momento para pensar, vertiendo un poco de salsa de chocolate en su bol y hurgando con la cuchara. Cada vez que Jace salía con alguien en el pasado (aunque _‘_ salir’ podría ser una palabra demasiado generosa) el sentimiento dominante en Alec era una sensación enfermiza de desesperanza. Ahora, casi siempre se siente… cansado del drama resultante, para ser del todo honesto.

-“Estoy bien”- le dice a Izzy- “No, en serio”- agrega, cuando ve su expresión escéptica- “Creo que – Es como, ¿cuándo tienes una herida de demonio que no sanará? Sabes ¿E incluso después de que finalmente se cierra, todavía duele a veces? Es algo así, supongo, si eso tiene sentido ".

Izzy asiente- “Sé exactamente a que te refieres. Y estoy muy contenta de que sigas adelante”- se anima, un destello decididamente maligno aparece en sus ojos- “Ahora, cuéntame sobre Magnus. Quiero saberlo _todo_ ”

Solo escuchar el nombre de Magnus es suficiente para hacer que un recuerdo de los dos juntos destelle en la mente de Alec. Se sonroja cuando recuerda el calor del cuerpo de Magnus presionado contra el suyo, la forma en que se movían juntos.

-“Es, eh, bueno”- responde- “Magnus es – bastante mágico”

Izzy se muerde el labio, claramente tratando de no reírse- “Mágico, ¿eh?”

-“Quiero decir que es muy bueno en la magia”- responde Alec, sonriéndole- “Gran cocinero también. Y divertido; no creo que me haya reído tanto en años. Fue – No sé, fue realmente agradable pasar tiempo con él. Es alguien diferente. Me gusta eso, creo”

-“¿Vas a verlo de nuevo?”

-“Sí”- dice Alec, dándose cuenta de que es absolutamente cierto – definitivamente quiere volver a ver a Magnus, no puede esperar hasta eso.

Otro pensamiento entra en su mente, y vuelve a mirar su tazón, tratando de decidir qué hacer al respecto.

-“En realidad, es posible que tenga una pregunta”- dice después de darle vueltas en su mente por un tiempo- “Y por favor no me des detalles, porque todavía eres mi hermana, y hay cosas que simplemente no quiero saber, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Dispara”- responde Izzy, claramente entretenida.

-“Sólo... ¿es normal que el sexo se sienta así de fácil?”- pregunta Alec- “Cómo, yo – um, antes, cuando estábamos – Sigo teniendo estos... flashes, ¿supongo? Como un déjà-vu, casi. ¿Cómo si mi cuerpo sólo _supiera_ lo que quería, de alguna manera? Lo cual no puede, ¿verdad? Porque, ya sabes, no he, ya sabes, hecho ... nada, realmente”

-“Bueno, tal vez no con otra persona”- responde Izzy- “Pero, quiero decir, Alec, el sexo es sexo, ya sean tus manos o las de otra persona. Aprendes _mucho_ sobre tu cuerpo masturbándote, y… te estoy volviendo loco en este momento, ¿no?”- termina, riendo mientras el rostro de Alec arde de vergüenza.

-“Alec, eres un guerrero”- dice ella, una vez que ha logrado dejar de reír- “Trabajas con tu cuerpo todos los días. Ya sabes cómo se mueve y qué necesita, sabes cómo escucharlo. No estoy diciendo que te hará genial en la cama automáticamente, porque no lo hará, pero el sexo definitivamente es un momento en el que no pensar con la cabeza es algo bueno. Sólo sigue tus instintos y déjate llevar”

-“Sí, está bien”- dice Alec, sintiendo que toda su cabeza podría estar en llamas- “Increíble. Buen consejo. Nunca hablemos de eso otra vez”

-“Sabes, no puedo _esperar_ a que Magnus te ponga las manos encima”- dice Izzy con una sonrisa- “Serás una de esas personas que se vuelven completamente estúpidas cuando comienzan a tener sexo con regularidad, eso puedo decírtelo”

-“No voy a serlo”- protesta Alec- “Además, deja de decir sexo”

-“¿Qué tal _follar_?” responde Izzy dulcemente- “¿Echarse un fierro? ¿Meter el muñeco a la cueva? ¿Hacer el amor? Hay tantas opciones, no sé cuál elegir”

-“Te odio”- dice Alec, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer su tazón en el fregadero, gimiendo cuando inmediatamente tiene otro destello de Magnus delante de él, inclinándose ligeramente con las manos en agua burbujeante, empujando su trasero para frotarse provocativamente contra Alec.

Estupendo. Ahora ni siquiera podrá lavar los platos sin ruborizarse. Esto no se le está yendo de las manos en absoluto.

-“¡Me amas!”- Izzy lo sigue mientras Alec escapa de la cocina- “¡Avísame si necesitas consejos sobre cómo dar una buena mamada!”

La cara de Alec sigue encendida todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El sueño, cuando comienza, es familiar.

Es ligeramente difuminado en los bordes y teñido de un amarillo brillante, como si toda la escena se bañara con la luz solar del verano, a pesar del sonido distintivo de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban las ventanas de fondo. Está acostado en su cama en el Instituto, cálido y agradablemente adolorido en todos los lugares correctos, y hay un peso cálido acurrucado contra su espalda, un aliento suave y regular contra la piel de su cuello.

La felicidad que siente tiene un borde casi doloroso, desesperada y abrumadora incluso en los primeros momentos de despertarse. El amarillo brillante se intensifica cuando la persona que está detrás de él se mueve mientras duermen, y Alec se despierta de golpe, pequeñas chispas amarillas todavía bailan en las esquinas de su visión.

Abajo de su cadera, su runa _parabatai_ está ardiendo, de una manera que es a la vez aguda y embotada, como si hubiera algo flotando sobre el vínculo, presionando sobre él. Alec pone su mano en ella, tratando de descubrir lo que significa.

A pesar de lo cansado que está, le toma un tiempo volver a dormirse después de eso, su mente lo mantiene despierto mientras su cuerpo intenta atraparlo. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su respiración, aspirando una gran cantidad de aire a través de su nariz, y dejándolos salir lentamente a través de su boca. Eventualmente, los latidos de su corazón comienzan a calmarse, y Alec se siente a la deriva.

Otro sueño lo reclama: una mano apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus uñas dejen marcas en la palma de Alec; un sofocante lío de miedo, ira e impotencia presionando sobre él; la sensación de lágrimas calientes corriendo por su cara.

Y la luz otra vez. La luz amarilla que se filtra desde los bordes y luego se cuela sobre él en una ola que arde en su mente – deslizándose dolorosamente en cada parte de ella, tirando, tirando y arrancando cosas.

Alec se despierta gritando, patéticamente agradecido por la runa de silencio que mantiene en su puerta mientras trata de calmarse. Hay un leve dolor en sus sienes, como un dolor fantasma dejado por la fuerza del sueño, y un dolor mucho peor, casi punzante en la cadera.

Mira hacia abajo, respirando con fuerza mientras ve su runa _parabatai_ brillando suavemente en la oscuridad, como las brasas de un fuego que acaba de extinguirse. Cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia adentro, centrándose en el vínculo, y abriéndolos de nuevo en estado de shock cuando se da cuenta de que puede sentir una sombra de la mente de Jace cuando la imagen de un familiar cabello rojo brilla ante sus ojos.

Alec golpea su runa con la mano, como si fuera capaz de cerrar las impresiones de esa manera, y toma su teléfono con dedos temblorosos, encontrando el número de Jace en su lista de contactos y luego titubea, con el pulgar sobre el botón de llamada.

 

_'Te lo ruego, Alec; nada bueno puede salir de esto'_

 

Deja caer el brazo, el teléfono resbala de sus dedos y aterriza en la cama. Sin embargo, incluso cuando la vuelve a levantarlo y lo coloca sobre la mesita de noche, sabe que no podrá dejar que Jace se salga con la suya, no esta vez. Alguien se entrometió con sus recuerdos, y después de ver la magia de Magnus de cerca, Alec está bastante seguro de que la luz amarilla que sigue viendo en sus sueños está conectada a la pérdida de memoria de alguna manera. Presiona su mano más firmemente contra su runa, buscando su estela con la otra mano y dibujando una runa de sueño en el interior de su brazo.

Descansar primero, sin embargo; y se encargará del resto mañana.


	4. La Copa Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Cazadores de Sombras van tras la Copa mortal, y los inicios de una tentativa alianza se forman entre Alec y Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RedOrchid ha creado unos gifs y posts en Tumblr para el fic, les dejó sólo algunos para no hacerles spoilers de la historia ;)
> 
> Del capítulo 1: La invocación de Valak  
> http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/post/149073850825/closed-doors-dont-lie-by-redorchid-ch-1-the#tumblr_notes
> 
> Del capítulo 3: La charla entre Alec e Izzy  
> http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/post/149210792520/closed-doors-dont-lie-by-redorchid-ch-3

 

Alec se despierta con un palpitante dolor de cabeza. La _iratze_ que traza solo ayuda hasta cierto punto, y la posibilidad de ser acorralado por sus padres no es tentadora, por lo que se cambia rápidamente en ropa deportiva, y escapa del Instituto para una carrera matutina.

Es casi la última hora del día, los que viajan diario a trabajar ya no están obstruyendo las calles así que no se molesta en activar un _glamour_. Incluso con sus runas en exhibición, se confunde en la multitud sin ningún problema, una de las muchas razones por las que Alec ama a Nueva York.

Sus pies lo llevan a Brooklyn, y pronto se da cuenta de que está a sólo unas cuadras del piso de Magnus. Saca su teléfono y marca. Magnus contesta al segundo timbre.

-“Alexander, buenos días”

-“Hola”- responde Alec, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en sus labios- “¿Qué estás planeando hacer hoy?”

-“Oh, no mucho”- responde Magnus- “Estoy en Brasil, en realidad. Tuve que hacer pasarme por algunos ingredientes para una poción, pero ya casi termino. ¿Y tú?”

-“Oh”- dice Alec sorprendido- “En realidad, yo, um, estoy a unas tres cuadras de tu piso. Salí a correr”

-“¿Te encuentras ahí ahora?”- responde Magnus, sonando extremadamente complacido- “En ese caso, ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar cuando regrese? Luke todavía está en el desván con Clary. Envíale un mensaje de texto a uno de ellos para que te deje entrar, si quieres puedes ducharte mientras esperas”

-“No lo sé, Magnus”- dice Alec, mirando su desgastada camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de chándal con el ceño fruncido- “Sobre el almuerzo, quiero decir. No estoy exactamente vestido para eso”

-“¿Siempre podríamos ordenar?”- sugiere Magnus- “Aunque, supongo que con Luke y Clary todavía allí…”

-“Sí, mejor, salgamos”- responde Alec rápidamente- “Hay tiendas cercanas. Podría conseguir una nueva camiseta al menos”

-“Tonterías”- dice Magnus, sonando peligrosamente similar a Izzy cuando tiene una sorpresa en mente- “Buscaré algo para ti en el camino. ¿Qué talla eres? No importa, siempre puedo hacer los ajustes necesarios con magia”

-“¿Qué?”- intenta Alec- “No, Magnus, espera–”

-“Tengo que correr”- dice Magnus, demasiado feliz- “Ve a bañarte, cariño. Te veré en un momento”

-“¡Nada brillante!”- le dice Alec a su teléfono, solo para descubrir que Magnus ya colgó. Genial. Simplemente genial. Contempla dar media vuelta y regresar al Instituto, pero luego decide no hacerlo. Si Magnus quiere burlarse de él, entonces Alec se la puede devolver – comenzando con una muy necesaria ducha.

Le envía un mensaje de texto a Luke para avisarle que esta cerca y acelera el paso, corriendo otras diez cuadras más o menos antes de dirigirse al edificio de Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Sabemos dónde encontrar la Copa Mortal!”- es lo primero que Clary le suelta cuando abre la puerta del departamento de Magnus- “¡Alec, lo descubrimos! Mi madre tenía razón – ella lo ocultó donde sólo alguien con los mismos poderes podría encontrarla”

Alec prácticamente puede sentirse entrar en modo misión- “¿Dónde está?”

-“En el precinto. Luke la guardó en una caja con algunas otras cosas que sobrevivieron al incendio, para resguardarlas”

-“¿Luke tiene la Copa Mortal?”- repite  Alec, la incredulidad aparece clara en su voz- “¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?”

-“Está escondida, y no se dio cuenta de que la tenía”- dice Clary- “Vamos, date prisa y cámbiate o algo así. Necesitamos irnos. Jace e Izzy nos encontrarán allí”

-“Estoy listo para irnos”- le dice Alec, la emoción de finalmente tener la Copa en sus manos, suprimiendo fácilmente la forma en que el sudor aún gotea por su espina dorsal.

Clary levanta una ceja y Alec frunce el ceño en respuesta- “¿Cuál es tu problema? Entraremos con un glamour, ¿no?”

-“No es una buena idea, me temo”- dice Luke, caminando hacia la puerta y parándose al lado de Clary- “Hay otros dos hombres lobo en la estación a mi lado, y no sé cómo reaccionarían frente a un grupo de Cazadores de Sombras entrando como si nada y rebuscando en mi escritorio. Es mejor que entre al trabajo como siempre y recoja lo que necesitamos. Después de eso, depende de Clary”

-“Está bien, en ese caso, déjame tomar una ducha realmente rápida”- dice Alec- “Magnus dijo que él también venía de regreso”- mira a Luke de arriba abajo, automáticamente catalogando cómo está de pie, en busca de alguna señal de dolor- “¿Ya curado?”

-“Como nuevo”- responde Luke- “Mi hija aquí es una talentosa enfermera”

Él y Clary comparten una sonrisa suave, y ella se acerca al lado de Luke, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

-“Gracias, papá”

Luke la abraza y luego mira a Alec.

-“Sabes qué, creo que me adelantare”- les dice Luke a los dos- “Será menos sospechoso si aparezco solo, que si llego a la oficina no solo con Clary, sino con tres de sus nuevos amigos”

Alec siente una punzada de inquietud en la boca del estómago.

-“La Copa Mortal es un artefacto de los Cazador de Sombras. Realmente preferiría si Jace o Izzy…”

-“Yo solía ser un Cazador de Sombras, ¿recuerdas?”- lo interrumpe Luke- “Créeme cuando digo que sé exactamente lo que está en juego aquí. Tomaré la Copa y se la devolveré a Clary. No es a mí a quien necesitas poner de tu lado, es ella. Así que te sugiero que comiences a trabajar en eso”

Le da a Clary otro breve abrazo antes de salir por la puerta, y Alec se queda mirándolo.

A su derecha, Clary se aclara la garganta y levanta una ceja en un gesto de ‘¿y bien?’. Alec aprieta los dientes y pasa junto a ella, al interior del departamento de Magnus.

-“¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera un ‘gracias’?”- dice Clary- “Vaya, me sorprendes. Sabes, no te mataría ser…”

-“Sigues siendo la hija de Valentine”- la interrumpe Alec, cruzándose de brazos- “El hecho de que seas bueno en hacer que otras personas confíen en ti, es una razón más por la que no debería hacer lo mismo”

-“No”- dice Clary, cruzándose también de brazos- “No lo soy. No me importa lo que mi genética diga – Luke es mi padre. Él siempre ha sido mi papá. Los recuerdos que obtuve... No entiendes lo que es, ¿de acuerdo? Antes, él era un amigo de la familia y el chico que salía con mi madre. Y quiero decir, ¿realmente me agradaba? Era genial con mi madre y amable conmigo. Pero, ¿ahora que lo recuerdo? Es como una pieza de rompecabezas que siempre supe que tenía, pero que no sabía dónde colocarla; y ahora también es el tipo que ayudó a mi madre a derribar al demonio fangoso que se metió en nuestra casa cuando yo tenía cinco años. Quien se sentó junto a mi cama todas las noches durante _meses_ después d eso y me dijo que todo estaba bien, para evitar que tuviera pesadillas. Él fue quien trajo los ingredientes de Dot para una poción que mi madre necesitaba después de que fue mordida por una escama púrpura cuando yo tenía ocho años, y quien me llevaba a la escuela todos los días mientras luchaba contra el veneno. Entonces, sí, Valentine podría ser quien me engendró, pero Luke es mi padre. Y no importa lo que suceda con todo esto, eso nunca cambiará, ¿de acuerdo? Él es mi papá Y mi familia se mantiene unida, así que realmente me importa una mierda lo que pienses de nosotros. Sólo deja de pensar en ti, ¿quieres?

Alec la mira, completamente aturdido. ¿Quién carajos se cree Clary Fray que–

-“Vaya, eso es _mucha_ energía hostil”- dice Magnus, apareciendo en un portal al lado de ellos- “Bizcocho, Alexander, por favor no se maten en mi pasillo. Por un lado, la sangre es terriblemente difícil de quitar en una alfombra del siglo XV”

-“Hola, Magnus”- dice Clary, algo de la tensión dejando sus hombros- “Luke acaba de irse. Me dijo que te agradeciera nuevamente por dejarlo quedarse aquí mientras se recuperaba”

-“Oh, no fue ninguna molestia”- responde Magnus- “Ahora, vete, por favor. He tenido una mañana _muy_ larga”

-“También debería irme”- dice Alec, tan pronto como Clary se va- “Puede que tengamos una pista de la Copa, y si necesitas descansar, yo–”

-“No necesito descansar”- responde Magnus, interrumpiendo a Alec, inclinándose y presionando un suave beso en sus labios- “Buenos días”

-“Buenos días”- consigue decir Alec, su voz apenas es más que un suave aliento mientras sus labios instintivamente intentan perseguir a los de Magnus- “Sin embargo, tengo que ir al precinto. Encontrar la Copa Mortal es demasiado importante para dejar cualquier cosa al azar; necesito estar allí”

-“Está bien”- dice Magnus tranquilamente, retrocediendo con una sonrisa en los labios- “¿Qué tal si me encuentras en el hotel al final de la calle una vez que hayas terminado? Hacen un almuerzo increíble, y creo que todavía tenemos media cita para ponernos al día”

-“Aunque, la parte que falta no es un almuerzo”- responde Alec, acercándose de nuevo, sonriendo mientras siente a Magnus quedarse sin aliento- “¿Pero supongo que podríamos comenzar allí?”

-“Eres malvado y me gusta”- responde Magnus- “¡Oh casi lo olvido! Ten, te traje algo”

Chasquea los dedos y Alec siente como si el aire caliente envolviera todo su cuerpo, eliminando el sudor de su carrera matutina y dejándolo sentir… no como si se hubiera duchado exactamente, más bien como si no lo necesitara por un rato. Mira hacia abajo, y sus ojos se abren; su ropa de entrenamiento ya no está, y en su lugar hay un par de jeans oscuros y una camisa azul marino de manga corta, exactamente el tipo de camisa con la que Alec se siente cómodo y nada de lo que hubiera esperado que Magnus escogiera.

-“Yo–Uh”- comienza, las palabras sobre cómo no debería haberlo hecho, en la punta de la lengua, hasta que nota la expresión tranquila y feliz en la cara del rostro de Magnus- “Gracias”

-“Es un placer”- responde Magnus- “Aquí, pensé que también querrías tu chaqueta, así que la traje desde el Instituto”

Alec frunce el ceño- “¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Incluso con las barreras?”

-“Bueno, sí. Sus protecciones, por lo que puedo decir, están destinadas principalmente a impedir que ingrese cualquier persona que no sea un Cazador de Sombras. Tienen muy poco, o nada, en términos de evitar que las personas muevan o saquen artículos. Un gran descuido, si me preguntas. En realidad, probablemente deberías buscar mejorar eso”

-“Gracias, lo haré”- dice Alec, tomando la chaqueta y poniéndosela- “¿Cómo te sentirías haciendo un trabajo de contratación?”

-“¿Mezclar negocios con placer?”- pregunta Magnus, sonriendo- “No puedo decir que este en contra. Siempre y cuando, por supuesto, la Clave esté dispuesta a pagar mi cuota – ser el Gran Brujo es una especie de marca de lujo; realmente no hacemos descuentos”

-“Debidamente anotado”- responde Alec, sonriéndole- “En serio debo irme. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado, ¿está bien? ¿Y veremos sobre ese almuerzo?”

-“Estoy deseando que llegue. Ahora sal de mi guarida y deja de distraerme. Esconderse de Valentine me ha dejado un abultado retraso en las solicitudes de mis clientes, tengo que empezar a trabajar”

-“Bien. ¿Entonces, adiós?”

-“Hasta más tarde”- corrige Magnus, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba en clara invitación.

Alec está muy feliz de complacerle.

Deja el lugar de Magnus con los labios todavía hormigueando, y con un definitivo paso alegre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Desde el momento en que llega al precinto, Alec puede decir que algo anda mal. Clary, Jace e Izzy están hablando afuera, con expresiones sombrías en sus rostros.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“No lo sabemos”- responde Jace- “Luke se metió en problemas de alguna manera. Vimos a algunos chicos de Asuntos Internos llevarlo esposado. Clary y yo intentamos entrar, pero lo único que conseguimos fue que me abofetearan. Dos veces”

-“¡Dije que lo sentía!”- exclama Clary- “Entré en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Necesitamos otra estrategia”- dice Izzy- “Una especie de distracción para meter a uno de nosotros, luego cortar las luces y video mientras obtienen la Copa”

-“¿O tal vez Magnus puede llevarnos dentro por un portal?”- sugiere Clary- “Eso haría las cosas más fáciles, ¿verdad?”

-“Magnus no es tu brujo mascota”- dice Alec- “Tiene un trabajo real que no implica correr detrás de ti, ¿sabes?”

-“Si pero–”

-“Un hechicero sólo puede hacer un portal a lugares en los que ha estado, de todos modos”- interrumpe Izzy- “Y dudo que Magnus Bane alguna vez haya puesto un pie en este precinto, así que necesitamos un plan diferente”

-“Bien, ¿qué sugieres entonces?”

-“Esperaremos hasta que el siguiente turno cambie, Clary y Jace volverán adentro, entrarán al ascensor y esperarán mi señal para subir por el pozo y entrar a la sala de pruebas", responde Izzy- “Alec, tú vas conmigo. Seremos la distracción”

-“Odio ser la distracción”- se queja Alec, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que Izzy puede escucharlo- “Bien, bien. Vámonos entonces”

Izzy lo arrastra con ella, y juntos caminan hacia el vestíbulo y se sientan en el área de espera. Alec pasa el tiempo hojeando revistas mundanas mientras Izzy juega algún tipo de juego en su teléfono, hasta que, finalmente, los oficiales de policía comienzan a salir y entran otros nuevos. Izzy lo saluda brevemente, envía un mensaje de texto a Jace y Clary y se pone de pie. Se detienen a poca distancia del mostrador de información, e Izzy gira sobre sus talones, poniendo sus manos en la parte delantera de su camisa.

-“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”- exige Alec, tratando de apartar sus manos y fallando.

-“Te abro la camisa, ¿qué crees?”- responde Izzy- “Por cierto, es una camisa muy bonita. ¿Conseguiste ropa nueva para impresionar a Magnus?”

-“¡No! Quiero decir–¿debería? Oh Dios, él consiguió este atuendo para mí, ¿eso significa que odia mi ropa normal? La odia, ¿verdad?”

Izzy muerde su labio inferior, evitando reírse- “No te preocupes. Por la forma en que Magnus te mira, puedo decir con seguridad que se preocupa mucho más por quitarte la ropa que por lo que llevas puesto. Lo que es algo bueno. ¿Siempre y cuando sientas lo mismo?”

-“Sí, no, no vamos a volver ese tema”- responde Alec, abrochando un par de botones que Izzy volvió a abrir- “Todavía eres mi hermanita, ¿recuerdas?”

-“Solo estoy cuidando de ti, hermano”- dice Izzy- “¿Hablando en serio? Que le gustes a alguien no significa que deba hacer cosas con las que no te sientes cómodo. _Siempre_ puedes decir que no. Y lo mismo va para Magnus, así que asegúrate de prestar atención a sus señales. ¿De auerdo?”

-“Entendido”- dice Alec, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a raya el rubor que puede sentir arrastrándose por el cuello- “Ahora, ¿podemos regresar a la misión?”

-“Listo cuando tú lo estés”- responde Izzy alegremente y le da un empujón amistoso en dirección al mostrador de información.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Son atacados por demonios que cambian de forma casi tan pronto como Clary y Jace salen del precinto, y sus números aumentan rápidamente, casi como si los demonios pudieran sentir la proximidad de la Copa.

Alec escanea rápidamente sus alrededores. Hay mundanos en todas partes, y si una pelea comienza donde están, seguramente habrá bajas.

-“¡Por este lado!”- grita Clary, y Alec espera contra toda esperanza que ella sepa dónde está cuando Jace e Izzy la siguen de inmediato. Terminan en algún tipo de sótano, o sistema subterráneo de conexión de túneles de mantenimiento, y Alec aprieta los dientes, incluso cuando acepta el hecho de que actualmente están sin opciones.

-“Oye, ¿qué haces?”- pregunta Jace, mientras Alec saca su arco y su carcaj y se coloca frente a la puerta. (Al menos eso es bueno: un espacio único y angosto justo para que los demonios ataquen).

-“Los detengo”-responde, aunque realmente debería ser obvio- “Lleva a Clary al Instituto”

-“No. Si te quedas, yo también”- dice Jace- “Luchamos juntos”

Alec resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Aprecia el gesto – especialmente después de los últimos días – pero en el campo es el único lugar donde su relación siempre ha sido fácil, y a Alec le gustaría mucho mantenerlo así.

-“No seas estúpido”- le dice a Jace- “Si los demonios obtienen la Copa, estamos muertos”

-“¡No dejaré a nadie”

Esta vez, Alec pone los ojos en blanco- “No tienes opción”

-“Sé que están teniendo un momento, ¿de acuerdo?”-interrumpe Clary- “Pero tenemos que irnos”

Por un glorioso segundo, Alec piensa en lo satisfactorio que sería simplemente decir ‘al carajo’ a toda la situación, confiscar la bolsa de Clary (donde él supone que tiene la Copa, si de hecho, lograron conseguirla) y dejar a la chica para que se valga por sí misma. En cambio, toma una respiración profunda y opta por simplemente ignorarla.

-“No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que Alec te salva la vida”- le dice Izzy a Jace- “Dudo que sea el último".

Jace mira entre ella y Alec, la indecisión escrita en su rostro. Si Alec le pidiera que se quedara ahora, Jace probablemente lo haría, incluso si eso significaba que no podría seguir a Clary. Algo en el interior del pecho de Alec se tranquiliza ante la idea – no importa cuán desordenada sea la situación que los rodea en este momento - al menos en el campo todavía se cubre las espaldas.

-“Ve”- le dice a Jace, sacando una flecha de su carcaj y volviendo su atención a la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve que Jace asiente levemente antes de irse tras de Izzy y Clary. Alec prepara su arco y espera a que los sonidos de los demonios que intentan romper la puerta se hagan más fuertes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha derribado a media docena de cambiaformas cuando llegan Luke y parte de su manada, transformados y mortales mientras destrozan a los demonios restantes con sus dientes y garras.

La pelea dura apenas diez minutos después de eso, y Alec solo duda por un momento antes de colgarse su arco al hombro, caminando hacia los hombres lobo con cuidado.

-“Gracias por ayudarme”

El lobo que está más cerca mira hacia arriba con brillantes ojos verdes, luego crece y se transforma, hasta que Luke está de pie frente a él. Detrás de él, los otros dos lobos hacen lo mismo, y uno de ellos se mueve hacia el lado derecho de Luke, claramente su segundo al mando.

-“¿Clary está bien?”- demanda Luke- “¿Obtuvo lo que estaba buscando?”

-“Ella dijo que sí”- responde Alec- “Está con Jace e Izzy. La están regresando al Instituto”

-“Bien”- dice Luke, y luego mira a la gente que está de pie a cada lado de él- “Lo siento, estoy siendo grosero. Alec, conoce a Alaric y Maia, miembros importantes de mi manada. Alaric, Maia, este es Alec Lightwood – actual Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York”

Jefe interino, está en la punta de la lengua de Alec, y luego elige mordérsela, tendiéndole la mano a cada uno de los hombres lobo- “Un placer conocerles”

"Del mismo modo"-“Igualmente”- responde Alaric, estrechando su mano. Maia inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos mientras lo mira de arriba abajo.

-“"Lightwood, ¿eh?”- dice ella- “Perdóname si no te estrecho la mano”

-“El Círculo causó mucho daño a nuestra comunidad”- explica Luke, volviendo a llamar la atención de Alec sobre sí mismo- “¿Alguno de los demonios logró pasarte?”

-“No que yo haya visto”- responde Alec- “Estuvo un poco caótico por un momento, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos logró pasar”

-“Bien, entonces vayamos a buscar a Clary. Esta parte del recinto es antigua, y con todos los túneles corriendo por aquí y allá, es fácil perderse”- dice Luke- “Alaric, Maia, tomen el túnel de la izquierda hacia el norte; yo iré al sur con Alec”

Los otros dos hombres lobo desaparecen rápidamente en la esquina más cercana. Luke saca un pequeño instrumento negro, toca unos pocos botones y luego lo sostiene frente a él, moviéndolo en un semicírculo lento de un lado a otro.

-“Radar térmico”- le dice a Alec- “No hay nada en absoluto dentro de cincuenta yardas. Vamos a movernos”

Alec toma su arco y prepara una flecha, ocupándose de la retaguardia mientras se mueven por los túneles- “¿Parece que sabes cómo moverte?”

-“He estado con el Departamento desde un año después que convirtieran”- responde Luke- “Los lobos tienen una necesidad natural de conocer su territorio, y siempre me gustó este lugar. ¿Me imagino que Clary te trajo aquí? Ella y Simon solían jugar a las escondidas en estos túneles cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria, y esperaban que saliera del trabajo para que los llevara a comer helado”

Alec asiente- “¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar al Instituto desde aquí?”

-“Hasta el final de este túnel y luego al oeste”- responde Luke- “Por cierto, quería ver cómo estabas. Después de nuestra última conversación y todo eso”

-“Estoy bien”- responde Alec, evitando mirar a Luke a los ojos y haciendo un espectáculo de escanear sus alrededores- “¿Cómo te estás adaptando después de convertirte en el Alfa de tu manada?”

-“Todavía no estoy seguro. Vine aquí directo desde el piso de Magnus, y una de las primeras cosas que sucedió fue que me arrestaron”- responde Luke- Así que realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a nadie más que a Alaric y Maia. Me imagino que será un reajuste, sin embargo. Mucha más responsabilidad”

-“Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial. Tu manada ya parece aceptarte como el nuevo líder”

-“Alaric y Maia me conocen de hace años”- responde Luke- “Y ellos son buenas personas. Desearía poder decir lo mismo por cada miembro de mi manada, pero desafortunadamente, hay algunas manzanas podridas que necesitarán sacarse. Sólo necesito averiguar cuál es el protocolo adecuado para ello”

-“Sí, no soy de ayuda allí, me temo”

-“Sabes, antes del Levantamiento, se habló de revitalizar los Acuerdos”- dice Luke- “Relaciones diplomáticas entre Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos, ese tipo de cosas. Era solo un pequeño grupo de personas que lo apoyaba, y se perdió en el caos cuando el Círculo comenzó a volverse renegado. Pero ahora... soy el Alfa de mi manada. Mi hija es una Cazador de Sombras. Hay una nueva generación tomando las riendas del Instituto. Tal vez, ¿es hora de intentarlo de nuevo?”

Alec se detiene, bajando su arco mientras procesa las palabras. Hay una reacción inmediata de ‘ni de casualidad’ alzándose, que empuja rápidamente hacia abajo otra vez. Esas son las palabras de sus padres, y, como le dijo a Magnus, ahora que sabe la verdad sobre su pasado, ya no se siente tan obligado a seguir sus pasos.

Al mismo tiempo, lo que Luke insinúa nunca se ha hecho. Incluso los Acuerdos son un compromiso en el mejor de los casos, y no solo los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos tienen mala sangre entre sí – incluso con la visión limitada de Alec, está claro que ninguna de las diferentes facciones se lleva bien entre sí.

-“Parece una tarea muy ambiciosa”- se decide a decir, volviendo el rostro para evitar ver la decepción que está seguro se encuentra en los ojos de Luke.

Para su completa sorpresa, Luke se ríe- “Puedes decir eso de nuevo”

-“¿Tal vez incluso demasiado ambicioso?”

-“O tal vez sólo lo suficientemente ambicioso”- sugiere Luke- “No estoy diciendo que sería fácil. Todo lo contrario. Quiero decir, sólo los vampiros... ¿Alguna vez has conocido a Camille Belcourt? Sólo la he visto desde la distancia y ella todavía se las arreglaba para darme escalofríos”

-“Eso no suena muy prometedor”

-“Ella secuestró a Simon”- dice Luke, con voz endurecida- “Clary no me dio los detalles, pero sé que los vampiros lo retuvieron por un tiempo. Eso no me pone de buen humor, déjame decirte. Pero, aun así, los sacrificios deben hacerse a veces, por el bien mayor”

-“Izzy tiene una gran relación con las Hadas”- dice Alec, y la idea comienza a formarse en su mente- “Y con la forma en que Valentine está cazando activamente a los brujos, podrían estar en condiciones de considerar una alianza”

-“Puedo tantear el terreno con Magnus, ver si está abierto a la idea”- sugiere Luke- “¿A menos que quieras hacerlo tú?”

-“No, eso es – quiero decir, puedo hacerlo”- dice Alec rápidamente- “Necesito ir a su piso más tarde, de todos modos. Para, um, cierta información adicional. Papeleo”

-“Es todo tuyo, entonces”- responde Luke, y aunque no hay nada en su voz que sugiera que está implicando algo, Alec todavía siente que la parte de atrás de su cuello se calienta. Revisa su reloj subrepticiamente; esperar el momento adecuado para irrumpir en el precinto ya arruinó su plan y el de Magnus de un almuerzo, y ahora incluso una comida comienza a parecer cada vez menos probable.

-“Sin embargo, los vampiros definitivamente son un problema”- continúa Luke- “Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro si el resto de mi manada incluso aceptaría trabajar con ellos. La mala sangre entre nosotros se remonta a mucho tiempo”

-“Pero tú eres el Alfa ahora. Tendrán que seguir tu ejemplo”

Luke lo mira, frunciendo el ceño- “Técnicamente, sí, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿O es así como obtendrías el respaldo del Instituto? ¿Sólo imponer tu rango a todos hasta que se alineen? "

-“Por supuesto no. Pero, es decir, es diferente, ¿no? En el Instituto, se trataría de seguir órdenes; para ustedes, hay todo el asunto de la manada. Instintos. La compulsión de seguir a tu Alfa sin importar qué”

-“Eso es un montón de mierda”- dice Luke, y la atención de Alec se vuelve a él con sorpresa- “A veces nos vemos como animales, pero eso no significa que lo seamos. Claro, algunas experiencias y sentidos son diferentes cuando eres un lobo, y definitivamente eres vulnerable a tus impulsos durante el primer momento de la transición; pero para cualquiera que no sea un lobo nuevo, nuestras mentes siguen siendo nuestras, y cualquiera que diga algo diferente está promoviendo una agenda”

-“Sólo quise decir que–”

-“¿Así es como funcionan los hombres lobo, según la Clave?”- aporta Luke- “Lo sé. Eso no significa que no voy a decirte cuando se lo estés creyendo”

Su voz es tranquila y engañosamente agradable. Alec siente una punzada de incertidumbre y una creciente sensación de inquietud, como si el suelo bajo sus pies fuera mucho menos sólido de lo que él suponía.

Luke se detiene frente a él y se da vuelta para mirarlo por completo, Alec baja su arco.

-“Por lo que puedo decir, Alec, estás motivado y centrado, esas son buenas cualidades en un líder. Pero también eres joven, y la Clave es un ambiente muy protector y prejuicioso”- le dice sin rodeos- “Pensé que sabía lo que eran los hombres lobo cuando me convirtieron, y me aterrorizó durante años que repentinamente perdiera el control y lastimará a alguien. Pero estaba equivocado entonces, y ahora tú estás equivocado. Probablemente estés equivocado acerca de muchas otras cosas también. La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesto a desaprender lo que sabes?”

Alec se siente enderezarse automáticamente para pararse más alto y tiene que reprimir el impulso de cruzar sus brazos y responder con algo cortante. La sensación de inquietud se hace más fuerte dentro de él, y no quiere nada más que terminar con eso también. Claro, Luke podría tener casi veinte años más que él, pero Alec ha sido el Jefe Interino del Instituto durante casi cinco años, y ha estado en el campo extensamente desde antes de eso – él no es exactamente un novato (a diferencia de algunos Cazadores de Sombras pelirrojos que podría nombrar).

-“Soy muy consciente de que la Clave tiene una agenda”- dice- “¿Pero esperas seriamente que crea que tú – el nuevo Alfa de la manada de Nueva York – no la tenga?”

-“Bien, no te fíes de mi palabra”- responde Luke- “Pero vuelve al Instituto y escoge diez informes al azar donde estuvieron involucrados hombres lobo y puedo garantizarte que verás algunos patrones interesantes”

-“¿Como cuáles?”

-“Te dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo”- dice Luke- “Yo mismo he recorrido este camino, con Jocelyn – desmenuzar lo que Clave te enseñó es un proceso largo y lento, y, como dijiste, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer”

Alec cierra los ojos con frustración y lentamente cuenta hasta diez- “Esta bien, como sea. Mientras tanto, tu _hija_ sigue causando estragos, ¿así que tal vez podamos centrarnos en encontrarla?”

-“No podría estar más de acuerdo”- responde Luke- “Tenemos una bifurcación a la vuelta de la esquina siguiente, así que presta más atención a las ocho. Si los demonios se metieron de otra manera, el pozo de ventilación que lo atraviesa es un gran lugar para esconderse”

Alec asiente brevemente y prepara su arco- “Guía el camino”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unas horas más tarde, Alec se encuentra de nuevo frente al edificio de Magnus, presionando el timbre de la puerta de entrada. Está empezando a resignarse al hecho de que no esté en casa (y reprochándose a sí mismo por no llamar antes de llegar), cuando hay un ruido estático procedente del intercomunicador, seguido de un fuerte zumbido cuando la puerta hace clic.

Reprime un suspiro de alivio y se apresura hacia los escalones, la aprensión lo golpea cuando llega al piso de Magnus y encuentra la puerta de su desván entreabierta.

Tiene su arco preparado al instante, avanza lentamente y silenciosamente a través de la puerta abierta y por el pasillo. Las primeras habitaciones que revisa no muestran signos de intrusos, nada se ve fuera de lugar o como si hubiera habido una lucha.

Alec continúa por el pasillo principal hacia la sala de estar, encontrándolo igualmente vacío, pero más como si Magnus lo hubiera estado moviendo recientemente. Libros y rollos de pergamino cubren la mesa de café, un sándwich a medio comer y un vaso vacío están asentados junto a ellos.

-“¿Magnus? ¿Estás aquí?”

-“En mi estudio”- la voz de Magnus le responde desde su habitación mágica, y Alec siente que la tensión se le escapa de los hombros- “Por favor ponte cómodo, estoy terminando con algo y saldré enseguida”

Alec guarda su arco, mira alrededor y camina hacia la primera silla que ve, se sienta por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie otra vez. Todo su cuerpo tiembla con energía nerviosa y todavía se siente al límite y en conflicto, incluso después de correr la mayor parte del camino hasta aquí.

Resultó que, saber que Jace tenía algo por Clary y ver a los dos besuquearse a medio Centro de Operaciones, son dos cosas muy diferentes. Alec supone que está sintiéndose celoso – excepto que, no se siente como antes.

En el pasado, ver a Jace con alguien provocaría un dolor hueco y vacío en el estómago. Lo que siente ahora es un extraño tipo de quemadura, que comienza en el centro de su runa parabatai y se extiende hacia afuera, como una infección que avanza poco a poco, deslizándose justo debajo de su piel.

Él se deja caer en el sofá, de repente sintiéndose débil.

-“Lamento hacerte esperar, querido”- dice Magnus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos cada vez más incómodos de Alec- “Hay un cliente en Vermont que simplemente no sabe cómo aceptar un no por respuesta, y yo–”- dobla la esquina y ve el rostro de Alec- “¿Qué pasa?”

Alec quiere restarle importancia. Tampoco ha comido en todo el día, y estar en el salón de Magnus le recuerda su primera cita – lo bien que se sintió al sentarse frente a él y charlar mientras la comida más deliciosa se derretía en su boca.

En cambio, comienza a temblar. Él se encorva y se envuelve con sus brazos para detenerlo, pero sin éxito. El dolor que se extiende a través de su abdomen está empeorando constantemente, y si aumenta mucho más, se verá revolcándose por toda la hermosa y exuberante alfombra de Magnus.

Lo mira suplicante, pero no puede sacar ninguna palabra de su garganta. La expresión de asombro de Magnus se vuelve seria y concentrada, Alec jadea de alivio cuando la magia de Magnus entra, filtrándose a través de cada poro y persiguiendo el dolor mientras fluye a través de él.

Magnus extiende la mano y le saca la camisa de sus pantalones, deslizando una mano debajo de la tela para colocarla directamente sobre la runa de Alec. La oleada de magia que sigue es como una bolsa de hielo sobre un nuevo moretón, y no puede contener un gemido cuando el dolor vuelve a un único punto de combustión para luego desvanecerse por completo.

Abre los ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando los cerró para empezar, y descubre que su mano izquierda está apretada alrededor de la derecha de Magnus.

-“Gracias”- murmura, cayendo hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, completamente exhausto- “En serio, _muchas gracias_ ”

-“¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado actuando tu vínculo así?”- pregunta Magnus- “Me doy cuenta de que no quieres hablar sobre los detalles, pero si pudieras decirme cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se realizó el último hechizo de supresión, prometo que dejaré el resto en paz”

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”- logra decir Alec, ya más de medio dormido ahora que el dolor se fue.

-“Alec, esto no es una broma” responde Magnus- “El supresor de tu vínculo _parabatai_ se está debilitando, y créeme cuando digo que no te gustarán los resultados si se desvanece por completo. Necesito saber cuándo fue añadido por última vez si voy a poder ayudarte a equilibrarlo”

-“No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que diga”- dice Alec, enderezándose un podo- “Pero ahora que estamos hablando de magia, recuerdo que necesitaba preguntarte algo importante, ¿tu magia siempre es azul?”

Magnus frunce el ceño. La mano en la cadera de Alec permanece en su lugar, enviando pequeñas oleadas de magia fresca a su piel cada dos segundos.

-“En su estado natural, sí”- responde- “¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

-“¿Podrías hacer otro color también?”

-“Claro”- dice Magnus, sonando desconcertado incluso mientras suelta la mano de Alec y levanta su palma entre ellos. Deja que una bola de magia azul posare sobre ella, luego cambia el azul a rojo, luego a blanco y luego a verde- “Sin embargo, es solo cosmético. En el centro de todo, siempre será azul”

-“¿Podrías conservar el otro color por un hechizo completo?”- pregunta Alec- “Incluso uno grande”

-“Hipotéticamente sí, pero tomaría mucho enfoque que probablemente sería mejor usar para el hechizo en sí”- responde Magnus- “¿Por qué estas preguntas en particular? ¿Esto es sobre tus recuerdos?”

-“Sí, yo, eh, tengo estos sueños a veces”- admite Alec- “Cosas que no coinciden con la realidad, o al menos no de la manera que yo la sé. Y está este amarillo claro como la luz, siempre ahí. Me preguntaba si podría ser, ya sabes, una pista para encontrar a quien hizo el hechizo”

-“Eso… no es en absoluto una mala idea”- dice Magnus, cerrando su mano y haciendo que la bola de luz desaparezca- “Sin embargo, necesito que respondas mi pregunta primero. Tu vínculo con Jace, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu último hechizo de supresión?”

-“Realmente no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir”- murmura Alec, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo comienza a apagarse, tanto por el cansancio como por la sensación de somnolencia flotante que parece originarse en el lugar donde la magia de Magnus se conecta con su cuerpo.

-“ _Bien_ , sólo añadiré uno general por ahora”- dice Magnus, y Alec frunce el ceño ante el tono frustrado en la voz de Magnus- “ _Hablaremos_ de esto más pronto que tarde, sin embargo, empujarlo frente a ti de esta manera no te va a ayudar a largo plazo”

-“Mhm”- acepta Alec, extendiendo la mano para que pueda tomar la otra de Magnus en la suya otra vez- “Realmente me gusta hablar contigo”

-“Eres absolutamente inútil para obtener información de esta manera”- dice Magnus, sonriendo levemente al final- “Ven, vamos a llevarte a la cama”

Desliza un brazo detrás de la espalda de Alec y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, levantándolo fácilmente del sofá y colocándolo sobre sus pies antes de comenzar a medio caminar, medio cargarlo hacia el pasillo trasero.

-“Iba a llevarte a cenar primero”- murmura Alec, agarrándose fuerte y enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de Magnus cuando entran a la habitación y se dirigen hacia la cama- “Tenía un plan completo – un agradable lugar elegido y todo eso”

Magnus se ríe, y el sonido vibra a través de la piel de su garganta hasta los labios de Alec, enviando una oleada de calor a través de él. Alec separa sus labios una fracción, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para arrastrarlos sobre la cálida piel del cuello de Magnus, otra emoción lo atraviesa cuando él tropieza, muy levemente.

-“A la cama”- dice Magnus con firmeza- “Duerme ahora; vino, cena y ojalá un 69 más tarde”

Alec se apoya en el toque y deja que Magnus los mueva hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos mientras avanzan.

‘Dormir ahora’ parece una excelente idea.


	5. Próximos Pasos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus desayunan juntos, Izzy ayuda a investigar los recuerdos perdidos. Maryse y Robert son los peores padres de todos los tiempos, más horrible de lo normal, eso es. "Imbéciles homofóbicos" es probablemente una descripción bastante precisa, según la autora ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más gifts por RedOrchid  
> Del capítulo pasado: http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/post/149550458360/how-long-has-your-bond-been-acting-up-like-this
> 
> Para este capítulo  
> http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/post/150304867750/chapter-5-next-steps-have-a-seat-alec-his

 

Alec se despierta con el olor del café recién hecho. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior son borrosos, y tiene un dolor sordo en la parte inferior del abdomen que lo obliga a sentarse con cuidado para mirar más de cerca. Su runa _parabatai_ está un poco roja alrededor de los bordes, y frunce el ceño cuando parte de la noche anterior vuelve a él. Dolor, más dolor, y luego Magnus a su lado lo calma con su magia.

Siente que su corazón da un vuelco mientras mira hacia el otro lado de la cama. Está vacío, pero aún quedan algunos rastros de Magnus, la marca en la almohada, un leve olor a colonia.

Él pasó la noche aquí. En la cama de Magnus. Izzy nunca iba a dejarlo en paz.

Encuentra su ropa en una silla cercana junto con una toalla gruesa y esponjosa. Alec duda por un momento, luego decide que, sí, una ducha _sería_ agradable, y se dirige hacia el baño privado de Magnus. Pasa un tiempo mirando alrededor antes de llegar a la ducha. Hay tantas cosas en todas partes – estantes y estantes con botellitas, latas y cajas, de las cuales Alec sólo reconoce unas cuantas.

Es agradable. Más que agradable – como un vistazo detrás de la cortina del Gran Brujo, Magnus Bane, al hombre que vive debajo. Alec toma una lata pequeña y la destapa, la lleva a su nariz y respira profundamente. La crema brillante huele como el primer día de primavera, sonríe y vuelve a ponerla en el estante.

Magnus se está moviendo alrededor de su cocina, cuando Alec finalmente sale de la ducha, algún tipo de música alegre y optimista que no reconoce está sonando desde un altavoz en el mostrador de la cocina; y Magnus está cantando a la par, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras pincha algo en la estufa.

Alec se apoya contra el umbral de la puerta por un momento, sólo mirándolo, una especie de felicidad silenciosa instalándose en su pecho. Han pasado sólo unos días desde que él y Magnus se conocieron, y le parece imposible que haya sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Aun así...

Alec cruza la puerta y se acerca a Magnus, poniendo una mano liviana en la parte baja de su espalda- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“Sólo algunos omelettes”- responde Magnus, sonriendo mientras cambia su peso un poco, apoyándose en el toque de Alec- “¿Qué te gustaría en el tuyo?”

-“¿Qué tienes?”

-“Puedo convocar cualquier cosa que se te ocurra”- dice Magnus- “Así que adelante”

-“Bien, um – entonces ¿tal vez alguna salchicha picante? Queso y champiñones, por favor”

-“Saliendo”- responde Magnus alegremente, levantando el omelette de su sartén a un plato y alcanzando un tazón de huevos batidos. Vierte en una cantidad generosa, chasquea los dedos para agregar las cosas que Alec pidió y luego se da una media vuelta, inclinándose para colocar un dulce beso en los labios de Alec- “Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?”

La felicidad en el pecho de Alec se intensifica. Se inclina para otro beso, amando la forma en que su sonrisa roza la de Magnus antes de que sus labios se separen. El beso es fácil y sin prisas, Alec ama cada segundo de ello.

-“Dormí muy bien”- responde, una vez que se separan de nuevo- “Gracias por dejar que me quede”

-“Es un placer”- dice Magnus- “Ahora, sobre tu vínculo…”

Alec da un paso atrás y suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello- “¿Podemos… no? Quiero decir, sé que tenemos que resolver cosas, pero ¿podríamos hacerlo – después del desayuno?”

-“Alec…”

-“Lo sé. Es solo que... esto es muy lindo. Nunca he hecho esto – todo lo de ‘la mañana después’, y no es que esto sea – quiero decir, sé que en realidad no _hicimos_ nada, y eso es probablemente una – me refiero a que...”- deja de hablar, frustrado consigo mismo, ruborizándose levemente al encontrarse con los divertidos ojos de Magnus- “Sólo quiero aferrarme a este sentimiento por un tiempo más. ¿Por favor?”

Magnus le sonríe y luego pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente- “ _Bien_. Podemos desayunar primero. ¿Café?”

-“Gracias”- dice Alec, acercándose nuevamente y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus. Baja la cabeza y coloca un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, una emoción lo atraviesa mientras Magnus se estremece al contacto- “Un café suena perfecto”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Hablé con Luke ayer”- dice Alec, mientras están sentados en el balcón de Magnus, mirando hacia el puente de Brooklyn y disfrutando de su desayuno en un clima misteriosamente cálido, que parece existir sólo en una burbuja alrededor de los dos- “Cuando estábamos buscando a Clary y los demás para reagruparnos, me propuso la idea de formar una alianza”

-“Interesante. Aunque creo que tiene sentido”- responde Magnus- “Quiero decir, él es un hombre lobo con una familia de cazadores de sombras, después de todo”

-“Sí, pero él quiere ir más allá de eso, creo. Como, incluir a todo el Mundo de las Sombras”

Magnus levanta una ceja, escéptico, y luego toma un largo sorbo de su taza- “Bueno, él apunta alto, le concederé eso”

-“¿Así que no crees que sea una buena idea?”

-“No dije eso”- responde Magnus- “Es solo que – he estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, y la última vez que hubo una conferencia de paz, tuve que ver a casi media docena de mi gente siendo asesinada. Cosas como esa tienden a volverte un poco cínico”

-“Lo siento”

-“Es lo que es. Por otra parte, con cada nueva generación viene una nueva posibilidad de cambio”

-“¿Entonces, crees que se podría hacer?”

-“Tal vez”- dice Magnus simplemente- “Supongo que nunca sabrás si no lo intentas. Eso es lo que realmente estás preguntando, ¿no es así?”

-“Yo, eh. Sí, supongo”- responde Alec, desconcertado por la precisión con que las palabras de Magnus llegan a su objetivo- “Además, eres el gran brujo de Brooklyn y conoces mucho más sobre política de Subterráneos que yo. Entonces, si crees que podría hacerse…”

-“Alexander, por si no lo has notado ya, estoy muy vergonzosamente predispuesto a tu favor”- dice Magnus con una media sonrisa- “No te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy increíblemente impresionado con lo que he visto”

-“Esa no es realmente una respuesta”

-“Bueno, es lo que puedo darte ahora mismo”- responde Magnus- “Lo siento, no es lo que estás buscando”

Se encuentra con los ojos de Alec, aunque Magnus sigue sonriendo y con una expresión agradable, hay un atisbo de cautela en sus ojos que hace que Alec se detenga. Primero mira hacia otro lado, buscando un pedazo de pan y sacando pequeños trozos para tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

-“Lo siento, no quise presionar”

La mano de Magnus se posa sobre su rodilla, simplemente descansando allí por un momento. Alec pone encima la suya, y el silencio que se establece entre ellos no se siente opresivo, ni frío. En vez de eso, se parece a un amanecer: tranquilo y silencioso, pero con un trasfondo de novedad y posibilidad.

-“Los vampiros definitivamente serían un problema para ti”- dice Magnus después de un rato, haciendo que Alec levante la mirada con sorpresa- “Camille no juega en equipo, por decirlo suavemente. Dudo que le interese algo como una alianza, y si ella afirmara que sí, deberías ser diez veces más cauteloso”

Alec asiente en comprensión- “¿Parece que la conoces bien?”

-“Mucho mejor de lo que me gustaría, en retrospectiva”- responde Magnus con un suspiro- “Pronto descubrirás que con Camille, siempre hay algo de mala sangre. Una gran parte del tiempo, literalmente”

Alec duda, con la siguiente pregunta que quiere hacer en la punta de la lengua. Probablemente sea demasiado personal; pero al mismo tiempo, Magnus ha sido extremadamente abierto con él hasta el momento, y Alec descubre que confía en él en esto – confía en que Magnus le diga que _no_ si cruza la línea.

-“¿Su expediente en el Instituto dice que ustedes dos eran amantes?”- dice, su voz se alza un poco al final. Magnus lo mira, y Alec puede ver un atisbo de conflicto en sus ojos antes de darle a Alec una pequeña sonrisa y apartar su mano, cerrándola sobre su taza.

-“Lo creí así durante mucho tiempo. Estaba cautivado por ella y fui lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que ella sentía lo mismo. Resultó que yo era una de las muchas cosas con las que le gustaba jugar para pasar el tiempo”

-“Eso es una mierda”

-“Algunos dirían que es la vida”- responde Magnus- “Pero no importa. Fue hace más de un siglo; ya me he recuperado bastante”

-“Bien”- dice Alec con firmeza- “Entonces, ¿cómo puedo trabajar con ella?”

-“Depende”- dice Magnus, luego una sonrisa lenta y traviesa se extiende por sus labios- “¿Cómo te sentirías con un pequeño golpe de estado?”

-“Como Jefe responsable de un Instituto, estoy muy en contra. Continúa”

Magnus trata sin éxito de esconder una sonrisa detrás de su taza- “Raphael Santiago, el segundo al mando de Camille. Lo conozco desde que fue convertido, siempre ha tenido sentido del honor y una profunda necesidad de implicarse que Camille nunca tuvo. Si yo fuera tú, iría a verlo”

-“Ya lo conozco”- responde Alec- “Él estaba allí cuando rescatamos a Simon. En ese momento pensé que estaba haciendo un trato para salvar su propia piel, pero tal vez lo juzgué mal”

-“Para ser honesto, probablemente lo hiciste. No digo que Raphael no sea inteligente. Lo es – inmensamente, y si pudiera hacer un trato que favoreciera los intereses de su Clan, definitivamente lo haría. Pero hay mucho más que eso en él. Es un hombre muy bueno”

-“Aunque tal vez no quiera escuchar nada de lo que tengo que decir. Nosotros, um – Simon estaba en peligro y Clary iba detrás de él sin importarle nada”- traga saliva, repentinamente viendo la escena donde Raphael empujó a Simon hacia ellos y les dijo que salieran en una luz completamente diferente- “Nosotros – si yo fuera él, no creo que estuviera dispuesto a cooperar”

Antes de que Magnus pueda decir algo a cambio, aparece una llama frente a ellos, dejando una carta a su paso. Magnus la agarra y lee, poniéndose de pie en segundos.

-“Lo siento, tengo que irme”

-“¿Todo está bien?”- pregunta Alec automáticamente, levantándose también.

-“No. Pero si me voy de inmediato, es posible que pueda evitar lo peor. Lamento interrumpir esto. Magnus lanza un estallido de chispas en dirección a la puerta- “Ahí, mis protecciones deberían permitirte entrar y salir ahora, incluso sin que yo esté aquí. Siéntete libre de quedarte y terminar tu café. Tengo que–”

-“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

-“Lo siento, _realmente_ tengo que irme”- dice Magnus en respuesta, lanzando a Alec una sonrisa de disculpa por encima del hombro mientras conjura y desaparece a través de un portal.

Alec lo mira marcharse, luego extiende la mano y agarra la taza de café aún medio llena que Magnus dejó atrás. Lleva sus platos a la cocina y los pone en el fregadero, sin poder contener un escalofrío ante el recuerdo que parpadea ante sus ojos mientras lo hace.

Él mira su reloj y suspira; tanto como no quiere, realmente debería volver al Instituto.

 _‘Mantente a salvo’_ , le envía un mensaje a Magnus antes de irse. _‘Llama si puedo ayudar’_

Su teléfono permanece en silencio durante todo el viaje a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec hace todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido mientras regresa al Instituto, lo que por supuesto significa que una de las primeras personas que se encuentra es Izzy, quien lo mira y levanta una ceja inquisitiva.

-“¿Pasaste la noche en casa de Magnus?”

Algo sobre la forma en que lo dice hace que Alec se detenga. Ella le sonríe, pero no llega a sus ojos, y algo sobre el comentario burlón se siente como si estuviera hecho en piloto automático.

-“¿Estás bien?”- pregunta en voz baja, agarrando el codo de Izzy y alejándolos un poco más del camino de los otros Cazadores de Sombras dando vueltas por el lugar- “¿Paso algo?”

Izzy duda, y eso es una confirmación en sí misma. Alec mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más está mirando y se acerca más para poder bloquearle el paso- “Iz, ¿qué pasa?”

-“Simon está muerto”- le dice Izzy, un temblor inusual en su voz- “Camille lo mató en algún momento de la noche. Raphael trajo su cuerpo aquí para Clary justo antes del amanecer”

-“Oh, Dios mío. Iz, lo siento”

-“Están en la cripta del sótano”- continúa Izzy- “Jace se quedó con ellos, pero yo no podía – sólo no podía simplemente sentarme allí, _verlo_ ahí muerto y escuchar llorar a Clary”

Alec la abraza con fuerza, sintiéndose completamente indefenso cuando su hermana comienza a temblar en sus brazos- “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

-“No. En este momento, no”- responde Izzy eventualmente, retrocediendo y haciendo un valiente intento de sonreír- “Clary va a ir a darle la noticia a su familia, y esta noche... tendrá que clavar una estaca en su corazón. ¿Puedes incluso–?”- Ella traga con dificultad- “Creo que sólo quiere estar sola en este momento. Tomarse el día para decir adiós”

-“Por supuesto, que si”- dice Alec, apretando su hombro un poco más fuerte- “Me aseguraré de que nadie pregunte por ellos – en la medida de lo posible, al menos”

-“Gracias”- responde Izzy, su sonrisa un poco más brillante- “Oh Dios, soy un desastre. Ni siquiera sé por qué me está golpeando tanto, quiero decir, apenas lo conozco, y aún–”

-“Sigue siendo una persona”- completa Alec- “Es bueno que te importe. Estoy seguro de que Clary lo apreciará también”

-“Es una mierda”- dice Izzy con voz hueca- “Todo esto. Pelear, entrenar, _morir_ y ¿para qué, exactamente? ¿Estar aquí para el siguiente grupo de demonios que vienen y luego repetir todo de nuevo?

-“Oye, _Izzy”-_ dice Alec, agachando la cabeza para que su hermana lo mire- “Lo que estamos haciendo, es por una _buena_ causa. Sé que a veces parece imposible, pero el hecho de que estemos aquí mantiene a la gente más segura. Mantenemos a los demonios a raya, y salvamos la vida de las personas “

-“Sí, excepto a ésta”- responde Izzy en voz baja, y luego se muerde el labio inferior- “Por el ángel, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo – si tú o Jace...”

-“Jace y yo seguiremos estando bien”- le dice Alec con firmeza. "Somos _parabatai_ , ¿recuerdas? Nuestro vínculo nos hace dos veces más fuertes que el Cazador de Sombras habitual, _y_ hemos estado entrenando juntos desde siempre. No vamos a dejar que un vampiro sediento o un demonio renegado arruinen eso”

-“Bueno, al menos ambos egos están lo suficientemente inflados como para que puedan escapar volando del peligro”- responde Izzy, y Alec se siente aliviado al ver parte de su humor regresar- “Está bien, suficiente de lamentarse. ¡Cuéntame sobre tu noche con Magnus! ¿Tuviste un momento _mágico_?”

-“Vas a salirme con todas las malas bromas de magia que existen, ¿no?”- pregunta Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco, más que nada por aparentar- “Y no pasó nada, no es que vaya a decírtelo si lo hiciera. Fui a su casa, hablamos, el vínculo se activó, Magnus ayudó a calmar el dolor. Y luego me dormí. Eso es todo, lo prometo”

-“¡Ah, eso es tan dulce!”- exclama Izzy. Luego hace una pausa, y su rostro se descompone- “Espera. ¿Tu vínculo se activó? ¿Tu vínculo _parabatai_? ¿Que pasó?”

Alec se maldice en silencio por haberlo dejado escapar. Con el día que Izzy está teniendo, acumular más potenciales problemas sobre ella no es algo que quiera hacer.

-“Estoy seguro de que no es nada”- lo intenta- “Puede que tenga que ver con los recuerdos eliminados – aparentemente hay algún tipo de magia presionando sobre el vínculo, y Magnus cree que ambas cosas están relacionados”

-“Está bien”- dice Izzy con cuidado- “¿Entonces qué hacemos al respecto? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?”

-“Realmente no es nada de que preocuparse”- Alec lo intenta de nuevo; Izzy simplemente lo mira- “Bien, de acuerdo. Iba a empezar a buscar a algunos brujos locales, revisar los archivos del Instituto; ver si se menciona algún brujo en casos que involucren a Jace o a mí, aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto. Ese tipo de cosas”

-“Bueno”- dice Izzy- “Comencemos ahora mismo. Después de ti”

-“Eres la persona más terca de la historia, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”- se queja Alec, incluso mientras se pone a su lado.

-“Yo también te amo”- le dice Izzy dulcemente y da vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente corredor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Algo?”

Ellos han estado buscando archivos durante lo que parecen horas, y aunque Alec tiene una gran cantidad de archivos que podrían interesarle, aún quedan muchos por recorrer.

-“Sólo más instancias de la Clave siendo enormes imbéciles con los Subterráneos”- dice Izzy con disgusto, haciendo un gesto al archivo que está sosteniendo- “¿Este de aquí? Un brujo fue atacado por demonios y se defendió. Un cazador de sombras fue atrapado en el fuego cruzado, y el hechicero fue chantajeado para fortalecer las salvaguardas del Instituto, _sin paga_ , sólo para evitar ser procesado por la Clave por ‘poner imprudentemente en peligro a un niño cazador de sombras’. ¡Oh, vamos!”

-“Déjame ver eso”- responde Alec, extendiendo su mano y aceptando el archivo de Izzy- “¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?”

-“Hace cuatro años, más o menos”- responde Izzy- “Los nombres del Brujo y del Cazador han sido eliminados por supuesto, ya que había un Cazador de Sombras menor de edad involucrado. ¡Hablando en serio! El tipo estaba siendo atacado por al menos dos demonios. Yo diría que tenía derecho a defenderse”

-“Sí, pero... _Izzy_ ”- dice Alec, sintiendo que la emoción comienza a burbujear dentro de él mientras hojea el contenido del archivo- “Hace cuatro años, yo tenía diecinueve años. Mamá y papá ya habían comenzado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en Idris. Lo que significa que debería haber sido yo quien archivó este informe, y no lo hice. Mira, firmado en conjunto por mamá y papá. Y, es más: _no recuerdo esto_. Un niño en nuestro Instituto fue herido por un hechizo, ¿y no lo recuerdo? Esto es una mierda. Antes que nada, _no había_ niños en el Instituto hace cuatro años. Max vivía en Idris, los Aldertrees se fueron con sus hijos a Alicante justo después de que cumplí dieciocho. Para entonces tú ya habrías cumplido los dieciocho años, y Jace…”- se calla, cuando la realización lo golpea.

-“Jace habría tenido diecisiete años”- dice Izzy, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Alec- “Y ya había salido mucho al campo”

-“Sin embargo, nunca sin mí- responde Alec, sacudiendo su cerebro mientras trata de pensar- “No antes de cumplir los dieciocho. No lo dejaría. Lo seguí a _todas_ _partes_ , solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien”

-“Espera, creo que recuerdo esto”- dice Izzy, frunciendo el ceño- “Es como... ya sabes, ¿cuando tienes un sueño, te despiertas y aún recuerdas el sueño perfectamente, _pero no lo recuerdas_? ¿Sabes que está ahí, y está tan cerca, pero no puedes precisarlo ni expresar de qué se trata? Es así: recuerdo esto, sé lo que pasó, pero no puedo… traerlo a mí mente, por alguna razón”

-“ _Daño masivo por explosión al Centro Operaciones. Techo derrumbado en corredores adyacentes. Apagón total. Ocho Cazadores de Sombras heridos”-_ lee Alec, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa- “Izzy, esto es una locura. ¿Un gran accidente mágico dentro del Instituto, y ninguno de nosotros lo recuerda? Y lo que es peor, yo... ¿siento como si no me importara? Como, tengo la misma sensación que tú de que recuerdo esto, pero es como si mi cerebro intentara descartarlo con todo el empeño”

-“Deberíamos llevar esto a Magnus”- responde Izzy- “Pero creo que es seguro decir, que encontramos el archivo correcto. Llamaría a Jace también, para ver si sus recuerdos difieren de los nuestros, pero con lo que está pasando…”

-“Sí, mejor no, esto puede esperar otro día o dos”- dice Alec. Él saca su teléfono y abre su última conversación de texto con Magnus, sintiendo una punzada de inquietud cuando ve que sus mensajes de esa mañana todavía están listados como ‘no leídos’

 _‘En el Instituto, encontró un archivo en los archivos que parece prometedor’_ , le envía. Y luego, después de un momento de debate consigo mismo, escribe: _‘No he recibido noticias tuyas". ¿Estás bien?’_ , antes de borrarlo de nuevo.

-“¿Todo bien?”- pregunta Izzy.

Alec rápidamente bloquea su pantalla y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Él sólo está siendo tonto. Magnus es un gran brujo; definitivamente puede cuidar de sí mismo.

-“Si, bien. Oye, es casi mediodía. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar antes de volver a nuestras tareas habituales?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ellos empacan el resto de los archivos solo dejando el archivo que encontraron escondido en un folder de cuero cualquiera.

-“¿Por qué no salimos de aquí por una hora?”- sugiere Alec- “¿Vamos por unos sándwiches y sentémonos en el parque o algo? Podríamos–”

-“¡Alec! Izzy!”

Alec se da vuelta, una sonrisa de sorpresa se extiende en su rostro cuando ve a su hermano menor llegar corriendo hacia ellos, prácticamente arrojándose contra el cuerpo de Alec.

-“¡Max! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

-“Mamá y papá vinieron a buscarme y dijeron que podía volver a casa para visitarlos por unos días”- responde Max, devolviéndole la sonrisa- “Ni siquiera me metí en problemas esta vez, ¡lo juro!”

-“Ahora, so en definitiva no lo creo”- dice Izzy, jalando a Max en un abrazo y haciéndole cosquillas mientras lo hace- “Ven aquí, pequeño diablillo. Te voy a comer para el almuerzo, yo–”

Max grita de alegría cuando Izzy continúa haciéndole cosquillas, y Alec está a punto de unirse cuando sus padres doblan la esquina.

Su madre levanta una ceja, e Izzy inmediatamente detiene lo que está haciendo y se pone de pie, su expresión de repente reservada.

-“Mamá, papá.”

-“Isabelle, ¿por qué no te llevas a Max por algo de almorzar?”- pregunta Maryse- “Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar con Alec”

-“En realidad, estábamos saliendo”- responde Izzy, mirando rápidamente a Alec- “Tal vez todos podamos ir a almorzar juntos, y luego–”

-“No tomará mucho tiempo”- la interrumpe Maryse, con una nota clara de rechazo en su voz.

Alec mira los ojos de Izzy y asiente con la cabeza- “Adelante. Los alcanzaré”

-“Está bien”- dice Izzy, abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, luego la cierra y vuelve su atención a Max en su lugar- “Vamos, Max, bajemos al parque y veamos si podemos encontrar al mundano que vende esos perritos calientes que tanto te gustan”

Max salta de un lado a otro en aprobación, tomando la mano de Izzy y prácticamente arrastrándola por el pasillo, hablando sin parar acerca de sus últimas aventuras en Mumbai y haciéndola reír con deleite.

-“Ella es demasiado suave con él”-comenta Maryse, observándolos.

-“Sólo tiene ocho años”- contesta Alec- “Todavía es un niño pequeño, e Izzy es muy buena con el”

-“Necesita disciplina, no indulgencia”- dice Maryse- “Cuando tenías ocho años, estabas aprendiendo griego, no... correteando con tus amigos y jugando bromas a tus tutores”

-“Bueno, tal vez debería haberlo hecho” responde Alec, cruzando los brazos –“¿Para qué querías verme?”

-“¿Tal vez podríamos ir a nuestra oficina?”- sugiere Robert, y la sonrisa amistosa que le envía lo pone más nervioso que la disposición abiertamente hostil de su madre.

Aun así, él asiente- “Por supuesto. Después de ustedes”

Tan pronto como llegan a la oficina central, su madre se mueve alrededor del escritorio para sentarse detrás de él. Su padre está próximo a hacer su movimiento, caminar alrededor del escritorio y quedarse de pie junto a ella. Es una demostración evidente de poder, construida por los años y años que Alec ha sido llamado a esta misma oficina y le dijeron que se sentara para el sermón que quisieran darle.

Alec se prepara y se para un poco más recto, coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda y se esfuerza por relajar su postura.

-“Toma asiento, Alec”- dice su madre, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las sillas de los visitantes frente al escritorio. Alec siente que su ira aumenta.

-“Lo haría, pero ya han tomado el mío”- dice, claramente sorprendiéndolos- “Entonces, si pudiéramos ir al grano”

Los ojos de su madre se endurecen- “Muy bien. Queríamos hablar de lo desagradable que fue la bomba que decidiste lanzarnos la última vez”

-“¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y qué tendría de ‘desagradable’?”

-“Alec, no hay necesidad de este tipo de juegos”- dice su padre suavemente- “Si todavía no estás listo para casarte, puedes esperar un poco más. No necesitas inventar mentiras para–”

-“¿Mentiras?”- interrumpe Alec, impresionado consigo mismo por mantener su voz tan impasible como él mismo- “Te dije la verdad – soy gay. No voy a casarme con una mujer y hacernos miserables a los dos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo que estás sugiriendo, _eso_ es una mentira. Y no voy a seguirles la corriente en eso nunca más”

-“¡¿Qué te ha pasado ?!”- exclama su madre- “Por el ángel, Alec, es como si ya no te reconociera”

Alec respira profundamente y se recuerda que gritarle a su madre no le ayudará a expresar su punto- “Soy la misma persona que siempre he sido”- dice, mirando a sus padres directamente a los ojos- “Ahora todo sale a la luz”

-“Alec, ¿pasó algo?”- intenta su padre- “¿Alguien... te lastimó, te convirtió en esto?”

Alec siente que todo su cuerpo se pone rígido, escenarios de las reacciones de sus padres si alguna vez traía a alguien a su casa pasaron con claridad cristalina frente a sus ojos. Peor aún si ese alguien fuera un Subterráneo – como un Brujo, con siglos de experiencia y poderosa magia a su alcance. _Mierda_.

-“No, papá, nadie me _lastimo_ ”- se las arregla para decir- “Esto es solo lo que soy”

-“Piensa en Max”- dice su madre, implorante. "Como dijiste, es solo un niño. Piensa en el daño que podría causarle el ver…”

Alec siente que su enojo se enciende de nuevo. Es bueno. La ira es buena, productiva, _fácil_.

-“¿Ver qué?”- dice fríamente- “¿A su hermano mayor enamorado de alguien? Tal vez incluso, ¿ser feliz para variar?”

-“¡Es una perversión!”- replica Maryse- “¿Qué pasa si traes a alguien y él los ve? ¿Qué pasa si la Clave se entera? Podría costarle a nuestra familia este Instituto, Alec, por una _fase_ que pareces pensar que estás pasando. Y no podemos dejar que hagas eso”

La amenaza apenas es velada, y Alec supone que debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo por haber interpretado el papel del hijo obediente, tan bien y durante tanto tiempo, que sus padres no tienen idea de lo qué es realmente capaz. Está claro por todo lo que están diciendo, por cómo están sentados, y la expresión en sus rostros, que esperan que se alinee – como si salir del clóset sólo fuera un acto de rebelión, una rabieta.

Alec piensa en los últimos días, en cómo el aire se sintió más fácil de respirar y en la euforia que experimentó por algo tan simple como mirar a otra persona, sentirse atraído y dejar que ese sentimiento se desarrolle. Hay mucho más, como el apoyo inquebrantable de Izzy, y el calor adictivo de los besos de Magnus, pero lo que más se destaca es lo más ligero que se ha sentido desde que pronunció las palabras ‘soy gay’ en voz alta.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, armándose de valor por lo que sabe que debe hacer.

-“Gracias”- dice, bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición y tragando con dificultad- “Lo tomaré en consideración”

-“Alec, solo queremos lo mejor para ti”- dice su padre- “Para ti y tus hermanos. Todos ustedes significan el mundo para nosotros”

-“Sé que si”- responde, y no tiene que fingir el temblor que lo atraviesa.

Sus padres comparten una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa entre ellos, y su madre se pone de pie.

-“Es por tu propio bien”- dice rodeando el escritorio para pararse frente a Alec. Ella le da un medio abrazo y Alec hace lo posible para no ponerse rígido al contacto- “Sólo queremos que seas feliz y te ayudaremos a superar esto. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás”

-“Sí. Yo, um – ¿podrían darme un momento?”- pregunta Alec- “No quiero que Max o Izzy...”

-“Por supuesto”- responde su madre, soltándolo y poniendo una mano aprobatoria en su hombro- “Nos iremos a almorzar, te daremos un poco de espacio”

-“Te amamos, hijo”- dice su padre, palmeando a Alec en el hombro y pasa a su lado, lo peor de todo es que Alec sabe que cree decirlo en serio.

Eso hace que lo que necesitará hacer a continuación sea más fácil y más difícil.

Alec espera hasta asegurarse de que sus dos padres están lejos de su oficina y luego rápidamente se acerca a su escritorio, saca su estela y un pedazo de papel.

La nota que envía a la Clave es breve y directa al grano, Alec se sienta en su silla para esperar una respuesta una vez que se desvanece en un destello de llamas. Aparece en menos de un par de minutos más tarde. Alec la lee, escribe una nueva nota con un conjunto de instrucciones y la envía también.

La segunda respuesta que recibe confirma los arreglos, y Alec se ocupa de quemar todas las pruebas de la correspondencia antes de ponerse de pie y respirar profundamente, tratando de centrarse.

Camina a paso rápido por el Instituto, enviando a los pocos Cazadores de Sombras que todavía están en sus estaciones a encargos menores antes de ir a abrir la secreta caja fuerte en el piso, sacando la carta del tarot que

 está dentro y poniéndola en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta antes de cerrarla nuevamente

Hace otra ronda rápida en la sección principal del Instituto, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie se demora, y luego se dirige al portal de Idris para esperar, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

Pasan menos de cinco minutos antes de que el portal se active y una persona se abra paso – una mujer joven con cabello rubio trenzado, vestida en un traje de negocios.

-“Bienvenida al Instituto de Nueva York”- dice Alec, tendiéndole la mano para que ella estreche- “Soy Alec Lightwood, Jefe Interino”

-“Lydia Branwell, Oficina del Alto Inquisidor”- responde la mujer- “Comencemos con estas negociaciones, ¿de acuerdo?”


	6. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec negocia algunos términos con Lydia y tiene una segunda pijamada en la casa de Magnus.

 

Los agradables, pequeños bistros en Greenwich Village no son lugares que Alec suela frecuentar, lo cual hace que donde trajo a Lydia, se adapte perfectamente a sus necesidades. Están sentados en una mesa de la esquina en el patio exterior, ocultos a la vista por los muchos mundanos que almuerzan a su alrededor.

-“Me gustaría agradecerle a tu oficina por enviar a alguien tan rápido”- dice Alec- “Dada la delicadeza del asunto, prefiero mantener las negociaciones fuera de los muros del Instituto por ahora. La gente allí es leal, pero en momentos como este, cualquier riesgo es demasiado, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?”

-“Absolutamente”- responde Lydia- “Es bueno que pienses en el futuro. No es que hubiera esperado menos. He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti en Idris”

-“Lo Intento”- dice Alec, sonriéndole y luego mirando a uno de los camareros mundanos, ordena una botella de vino blanco para su mesa junto con una fuente de entradas- “Pensé que sería mejor almorzar mientras hablamos. No creo que tengas mucho tiempo libre para viajar fuera de Idris, trabajando en la oficina que estás”

Lydia levanta sus cejas con sorpresa, y Alec se encoge de hombros de una manera que espera que parezca casual y desarmante. Una breve mirada de incertidumbre cruza por el rostro de Lydia, pero luego se pone cómoda en su silla.

-“Soy un oficial subalterno, así que no”- responde ella- “¿Qué te parece esto? Primero quitemos del camino el negocio principal, y luego eres libre adularme todo lo que quieras mientras defiendes tu caso”- ella le sonríe dulcemente.

-“Muy bien”- dice Alec, sopesando diferentes ángulos en su mente, mientras el camarero regresa, sirviendo a cada uno una copa de vino- “Entonces, vayamos directo al grano, mi instituto ha localizado y asegurado la Copa Mortal. Para poder recuperarla completamente y devolverla a la Clave, necesito a Jocelyn Fairchild, quien creemos ha sido tomada como rehén por Valentine”

Para su crédito, Lydia oculta la conmoción que debe estar sintiendo muy bien, sólo el contener levemente el aliento delata que Alec acaba de lanzarle una bomba que fácilmente podría afectar su futura carrera- “Esa es – una información mucho más importante de lo que dejaste ver en tu solicitud de recursos”

-“Estoy consciente”- responde Alec- “Como dije, quiero mantener esto con la mayor discreción. ¿Todavía te sientes cómoda con negociar esto en nombre de la Clave, o debería pedirle al inquisidor Herondale que envíe a un funcionario de mayor rango?”

-“Creo que puedo manejarlo”- dice Lydia, y Alec puede ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos- “Sin embargo, necesitaré saber todo lo que puedas decirme. ¿Por qué necesitas a Jocelyn Fairchild? Comencemos allí”

-“La Copa ha estado escondida dentro de un objeto que ella hizo”- responde Alec- “Solo se puede recuperar con los mismos poderes angélicos que ella uso para ponerla allí”

-“Es increíblemente afortunado para ella”- comenta Lydia- “Por otra parte, como esposa y seguidora de un hombre que resultó ser un asesino en masa, creo que no puedo culparla por crear un seguro para ella y su hija. ¿Dónde está la Copa ahora?”

-“En un lugar seguro”- le dice Alec, y luego rápidamente desvía su atención hacia el camarero que llega con sus entradas- “Gracias, esto se ve genial. Ten, Lydia, ¿por qué no pruebas algo?”

Parece que ella quiere protestar, pero luego recoge sus cubiertos y toma algunos trozos de comida del plato que se colocó entre ellos para moverlos a su plato.

-“¿Cómo sabes que no está con Valentine por su propia voluntad?”- pregunta- “Quiero decir, después de todo están casados”

-“Ella y su hija permanecieron ocultas, lejos de él, vivieron como mundanas durante casi diecinueve años”- responde Alec. Debate consigo mismo acerca de mencionar a Luke, pero decide no hacerlo. Si bien sería una buena forma de juzgar qué tan tradicional es Lydia cuando se trataba de las relaciones Cazadores de sombras/Subterráneos, también es en definitiva un riesgo- “Por lo que entiendo, ella fue quien le quitó la Copa a Valentine después de que él se la robó a la Clave”- dice en cambio- “Y medida de seguridad o no, ella evitó que cayera en sus manos todo este tiempo – y las de cualquier miembro restante del Círculo”

-“Ya veo. ¿Y esta información proviene de...?”

-“Varias fuentes diferentes”- responde Alec- “Puedo asegurarte que todos han sido evaluados adecuadamente”

-“Sólo necesito asegurarme”- dice Lydia- “La hija de Valentine está en tu Instituto, después de todo. Un momento terriblemente conveniente para que ella aparezca, ¿no crees?”

-“No, estoy completamente de acuerdo”- dice Alec, complacido de que sus dudas acerca de Clary puedan funcionar a su favor por una vez- “Clary es un factor desconocido, por eso asigné a Jace para que la vigile. Créeme, si ella piensa que puede tomarlo por sorpresa, está muy equivocada”

-“Ah, sí, el ilustre Jace Wayland”- dice Lydia, sonriendo para sí misma- “Él es toda una leyenda en Idris. Corazones rotos dispersos a derecha e izquierda cada vez que va e visita”

Alec se obliga a sonreír. Pensar y hablar sobre Jace estuvo bien en la mañana cuando él e Izzy revisaron los archivos, pero ahora, su sola mención le causa una sensación punzante proveniente de su runa.

Él lo ignora y se concentra en Lydia nuevamente- “Ese es Jace. Siempre bromeamos acerca de cómo tomó la apariencia y el encanto que debía ser para ambos y se quedó con todo”

-“Oh, no estoy segura de eso”- dice Lydia, y hay algo en su lenguaje corporal que a Alec no le gusta mucho- “Muchas chicas en Idris están gritando por _conocerte_. Especialmente con los rumores...”

-“¿Y qué rumores serían?”- pregunta Alec, un poco demasiado rápido, luchando por mantener su voz ligera.

-“Que estás buscando establecerte”- responde Lydia, mirándolo atentamente- “Casarte”

Alec siente que se pone rígido. Así es como sus padres van a jugar. Alec ni siquiera sabe por qué está sorprendido; es algo completamente lógico para ellos, considerando la charla que tuvieron antes.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, esto podría ayudar con el plan de Alec. Así que compone una triste sonrisa en su rostro y niega con la cabeza.

-“No es cierto, me temo. Mis padres – bueno. Ya sabes cómo son los padres. Tienen buenas intenciones, pero no siempre... están al corriente de todo”

Lydia sonríe- “Sé lo que quieres decir. Los míos también intentaron emparejarme con alguien”

-“¿Oh enserio? ¿Cómo salió eso?”

-“No tan bien para ellos”- responde Lydia con ligereza, y luego duda, antes de cerrar los labios con una sonrisa tensa- “No es importante, en este momento. Regresemos a tu propuesta. Necesitas a Jocelyn Fairchild para recuperar la Copa Mortal. ¿Qué recursos está solicitando de la Clave para esto? ¿Asumo que también buscas la aprobación para llevar a cabo y dirigir esta misión?

-“Si. Y aquí es donde la solicitud… se pone un poco complicada”- responde Alec, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, y mirando a Lydia directamente a los ojos- “Antes que nada, necesito un estatus de diplomático temporal de la Clave para Izzy. Para la Corte de las Hadas”

Lydia alzó las cejas, sorprendida- “Las Hadas han cortado toda comunicación oficial con la Clave”

-“Lo sé. Y los contactos de Izzy entre ellos es cómo obtiene información la Clave”- responde Alec- “Creemos que los exploradores que fueron asesinados pueden darnos una pista sobre dónde se esconde Valentine, pero los informantes principales de Izzy no están lo suficientemente posicionados en la como para tener la información que necesitamos”

-“No sé, Alec, estás pidiendo algo enorme”- dice Lydia- “

-“Reconozco que la relación de Isabelle con el Hada Meliorn ha producido cierta información útil en el pasado, pero la Corte es una liga completamente diferente, y la oficina del Inquisidor…”

-“Izzy es el miembro más calificado de mi equipo”- interrumpe Alec- “Ella es la mejor patóloga de Nueva York, una historiadora en Hadas y habla tres de sus idiomas. El hecho de que ella también sea excelente en el uso de su belleza para su ventaja es simplemente la guinda del pastel. Es mi principal negociadora, y la necesito para esto”

-“Está bien”- dice Lydia con voz uniforme- “Veré que puedo hacer. ¿Qué otras solicitudes tienes?”

-“Acreditación”- dice Alec simplemente, luchando por mantener su expresión tranquila y segura, incluso cuando su corazón se acelera en su pecho- “Sé que es costumbre que el heredero de un Instituto se case antes de que se les otorgue oficialmente el puesto de Jefe, pero tengo excelentes respaldos en mi hermana y mi _parabatai_ ,  tengo más experiencia como Jefe Interino que la mayoría de las personas que toman esa posición”- finge vacilar y luego se inclina un poco más cerca de la mesa, invitando a Lydia a su espacio y bajando la voz- “Además, con Valentine en ascenso... confío en mis padres, por supuesto, pero con su... historia, y la Copa estando tan cerca... sólo quiero asegurarme de que el Instituto no esté en ningún riesgo”

Lydia toma otro sorbo de su vino, claramente meditando sus palabras en su cabeza. Alec toma otro bocado de su comida y se obliga a tragar mientras espera.

-“¿Alguna razón en particular por la que haces esta solicitud cuando podrías casarte y asumir el cargo de la manera habitual?”- pregunta Lydia, y el estómago de Alec da un vuelco. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

Lo que va a decir a continuación es arriesgado, pero no tan arriesgado como dejar que Lydia sepa la verdad; él solo tendrá que esperar a que ella tenga una vena romántica. Y que le compre lo que está vendiendo- “Sé que esto va a sonar como una locura, siendo el mayor y todo eso”- comienza, agachando la cabeza- “Pero yo – um, realmente me gustaría casarme por amor. Y simplemente no he... encontrado a esa persona todavía, ¿sabes?”

Lydia lo mira por varios segundos cuando él levanta la mirada, y luego, de repente, parpadea varias veces y mira hacia otro lado. Alec ve su mano temblar ligeramente donde está apoyada sobre la mesa.

-“¿Todo bien?”

-“Sí, por supuesto”- responde Lydia rápidamente, parpadeando otra vez antes de volver a mirarle- “Lo siento, yo – tengo algo en mis ojos, creo”

-“¿Más vino?”- le ofrece Alec, llenando generosamente su copa cuando Lydia asiente- “Creo que hemos terminado con los puntos principales, ¿verdad? ¿Pedimos el plato principal?”

Lydia asiente de nuevo, y Alec cree que ve un destello de gratitud en sus ojos mientras él le entrega el menú y comienza a hablar sobre algunos platos que podría querer probar. Archiva mentalmente su reacción, preguntándose con qué punto débil de ella había conseguido tropezar.

Explican los detalles del trato durante un largo y _prolongado_ almuerzo, y Alec piensa que le está yendo muy bien para ser el líder perfecto del Instituto, a pesar del continuo nerviosismo que parece no poder quitarse. A medida que pasa el tiempo (y se consume más vino) cada vez es más difícil ignorar la creciente incomodidad que se extiende a través de la parte inferior de su abdomen, y especialmente los pequeños picos de dolor que surgen de vez en cuando. No es constante ni abrumador, solo una oleada aquí y allá, pero cualquier cosa que Magnus haya hecho para calmar el dolor claramente está empezando a desaparecer.

Alec saca su teléfono y lo revisa a hurtadillas debajo de la mesa. Los mensajes que envió a Magnus todavía están marcados como 'no leídos', y han pasado más de ocho horas desde que envió el primero.

-“Pareces preocupado”- comenta Lydia- “¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te necesitan de vuelta en el Instituto?”

-“Probablemente no sea nada”- responde Alec- “Déjame llamar rápido a Izzy y hacer una doble verificación. Vuelvo enseguida”

Se mete en el restaurante y encuentra un corredor vacío, dibujando una rápida runa de reconocimiento para asegurarse de que notará que alguien se acerca y marca el número de Izzy en su teléfono.

-“Alec, ¿estás bien?”- pregunta Izzy tan pronto como contesta- “Mamá y papá parecían demasiado contentos cuando se reunieron conmigo y Max en el parque. Y mamá dijo que estabas pasando por un momento difícil y que deberíamos ‘darte espacio’. Por favor, dime que no trataron de intimidarte otra vez para que te cases”

-“Oh, si lo intentaron”- responde Alec, sintiendo un pinchazo de amargura ante el recuerdo- “En este momento, les estoy dejando creer que tuvieron éxito, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy llamando. Necesito que hagas algo por mí “

-“Claro, ¿que necesitas?”

-“¿Puedes mantener a mamá y papá alejados de mí por el resto de la noche?”- pregunta Alec- “Me estoy ocupando de algo en este momento, y luego necesito ver que Magnus esté bien. Se marchó esta mañana por algo que claramente era una emergencia, y no he tenido noticias suyas desde entonces”

-“Eso no suena bien. Pero sí, claro, los mantendré distraídos”

-“Gracias, Iz. ¿Has tenido noticias de Jace?”

-“No, pero el ocaso es en un par de horas, por lo que deberían prepararse para moverse”

-“Bueno. Mantenme informado”

Tan pronto como Izzy finaliza la llamada, Alec reanuda su conversación de texto con Magnus, comenzando a escribir un nuevo mensaje. Como si fuera una señal, su teléfono comienza a sonar, y el nombre de Magnus aparece en la pantalla.

-“¿Magnus?”

-“Hola, Alec”- responde Magnus. Él se da cuenta que suena cansado. Cansado y un poco sin aliento.

-“¿Todo bien?”

-“Empezando a estarlo”- dice Magnus- “Escucha, pregunté un poco sobre el color de la magia en tus sueños. Creo que tengo algunos posibles candidatos, y solo quería que lo supieras”

-“Eso es genial”- responde Alec- “Izzy y yo encontramos el archivo de un caso en el Instituto que parece sospechoso. Te envié un mensaje de texto al respecto”

-“Bien”- dice Magnus- “¿Lo traerías a mi guarida después de que hayas terminado en el Instituto esta noche? Necesito volver con los demás; todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer”

-“Por supuesto”- responde Alec- “Hey, Magnus”- le llama cuando él comienza a despedirse- “Ten cuidado”

-“Gracias”- dice Magnus, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz- “Tú también”

-“Adiós”

Mantiene el teléfono en su oído unos segundos después de que Magnus cuelga, y luego vuelve a la mesa, sintiéndose mucho más ligero que antes.

-“Supongo que fueron buenas noticias” dice Lydia, cuando vuelve a sentarse.

-“Muy buenas”- responde Alec- “Lo siento, ¿me estabas hablando de uno de tus casos recientes?”

-“Sí, no hay mucho más que contar, en realidad”- dice Lydia con un suspiro- “El caso está resuelto, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para enjuiciar. Así que irá en mi pila de Camille, con todos los demás, y continuará frustrándome”

-“Espera, ¿estás armando un caso contra Camille Belcourt?”- pregunta Alec, dándose cuenta de que probablemente debería haber prestado mucha más atención a lo que Lydia le estaba diciendo.

-“No, estoy _tratando_ de armar un caso contra ella”- responde Lydia- “Ha sido más de un año. Hay al menos diez casos, que sepamos, dónde rompió los Acuerdos; pero nunca hay un cuerpo, y el resto del Clan siempre corrobora su coartada, así que…”- apuñala con el tenedor la rebanada de pay de queso con fresa frente a ella- “Dios, haría cualquier cosa para conseguirle algo en este momento”

Alec se detiene en seco, su mente de repente trabajando a mil.

-“Lo siento, necesito hacer otra llamada”- dice, levantándose de la silla- “Vuelvo enseguida”

Se apresura a regresar al corredor vacío, marca el número de Jace y se maldice a sí mismo cuando lo recibe el mensaje de voz. Cuelga e intenta otra vez. Y _otra vez_.

-“Alec, no puedo hablar en este momento”- dice Jace cuando finalmente contesta- “Te llamaré más tarde, yo–”

-“No puedes dejar que Clary apuñale a Simon”- lo interrumpe Alec, y escucha la respiración sorprendida de Jace al otro lado de la línea- “Izzy me dijo lo que Clary necesita hacer, y me doy cuenta lo difícil que debe ser la situación para ella, pero solo hazla esperar hasta que lleguemos allí, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante”

-“Um, sí, sobre eso”- dice Jace, y Alec sabe de inmediato lo que viene.

“¿Ella no va a clavarle la estaca?”- pregunta, bajando la voz y mirando rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie esté escuchando- “ _Jace_ , sabes que no puede involucrarse en asuntos de Subterráneos hasta ese punto – ¡la Clave tendrá su cabeza!”

-“Simon es su mejor amigo”- responde Jace- “Y ella aún no ha tomado una decisión. No seas tan duro con ella, ¿quieres? Imagina si fuera Izzy o yo”

La sugerencia por sí sola es suficiente para enviar una sacudida de miedo a la columna de Alec. La runa en su cadera pulsa incómodamente- “Jace, yo–”

-“Sólo hazte la vista gorda, por esta vez”- pide Jace- “Por favor, Alec. Si no lo haces por ella, entonces por mí. ¿Por favor?”

La runa vuelve a pulsar, esta vez más dolorosamente- “¿A dónde te diriges?”- pregunta Alec como respuesta- “¿Cuál cementerio?”

-“Alec, vamos, _por_ _favor_ ”

-“Podríamos tener una forma de deshacernos de Camille permanentemente”- le dice Alec- “Demostrar que ella ha estado rompiendo los Acuerdos. Pon a Clary en el teléfono; déjame hablar con ella”

-“Bien, espera”- responde Jace, y Alec oye un murmullo de conversaciones en voz baja antes de que Clary se ponga al teléfono.

-“¿Hola?”

-“Clary, escúchame”- dice Alec- “Me doy cuenta de que tu vida parece ser una completa mierda en este momento, pero hay una posibilidad de que podamos hacer que Camille pague por lo que hizo, no solo a Simon, sino a un montón de otras personas. Quieres eso, ¿verdad?”

-“Más que nada”- responde Clary con fervor, y por una vez, Alec está feliz por su tendencia a arrojarse de cabeza a todo- “Dime lo que tengo que hacer”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Gracias, Clary”- dice Lydia, más tarde, cuando todo ha terminado y Camille ha sido llevada a través de un portal por cuatro Cazadores de Sombras, que llevaban el emblema de la oficina del Gran Inquisidor- “Has sido de gran ayuda para la Clave esta noche”- lleva su mirada de Clary al cuerpo de Simon tirado en el suelo y luego de vuelta de regreso a ella, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Clary- “Siento mucho tu pérdida”

-“Si elijo traerlo de vuelta”- comienza Clary, mordiéndose el labio mientras mira también el cuerpo de Simon- “Si se convierte en vampiro, ¿qué significará eso para él?”

-“Si _Raphael_ decide traerlo de regreso, Simon será miembro de su Clan”- le corrige Lydia- “Tendrá que obedecer los Acuerdos, al igual que todos los demás. Tendrá que separarse de los mundanos hasta que pueda controlar la sed de sangre, y él se reportará con Raphael, estará obligado a seguir su dirección”

Le da un pequeño apretón al brazo de Clary y luego se acerca a Raphael, que ha estado observando toda la operación desde un costado.

-“Dentro de los próximos tres días, tendré la documentación para su toma de posesión oficial sobre el Clan de Nueva York”- dice, tendiéndole una mano a Raphael para que estreche- “Felicidades, señor Santiago, usted tiene su propio Clan”

-“Siempre es un placer ayudar a la Clave”- responde Raphael con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-“Alec, fue un placer conocerte” dice Lydia, dirigiéndose a él después- “Examinaré los detalles prácticos de lo que discutimos y me pondré en contacto lo antes posible”

-“Gracias, Lydia, lo aprecio”- dice Alec, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla también- “Avísame si necesitas algo más de nuestra parte”

-“Lo haré”- responde Lydia- “Ahora, si todos me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer”

Ella está prácticamente rebosando de emoción mientras camina hacia el portal aún abierto y desaparece de la vista.

Alec deja escapar un largo y lento suspiro, siente que parte de la tensión que ha cargado durante toda la tarde deja sus hombros. Eso salió bien. Ahora solo puede esperar que haya hecho lo suficiente para que Lydia esté de su lado.

-“Clary, es hora de elegir”- dice Raphael acercándose, una pala y una estaca sujetas frente a él- “El reloj está corriendo”

Clary traga con dificultad, y Alec puede ver nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ella mira al cuerpo de Simon por un largo tiempo, y luego estira su mano hacia adelante, tomando la pala de la mano de Raphael.

-“Buena elección”- dice Raphael- “Lo prepararé mientras cavas”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es después de la medianoche cuando Alec regresa al piso de Magnus, sólo para encontrar que todavía está vacío. Está temblando de adrenalina después de ver a Simon alzarse, todo en su interior al borde y gritando 'peligro' mientras miraba a Simon rasgar una bolsa de sangre tras otra, todo instinto demoníaco y sin ningún signo de la persona debajo de este.

Sin embargo, se alegra de que estuviera allí, viendo cómo Clary se desmoronaba por completo y Jace tenía que concentrarse en ayudarla, en lugar de al vampiro recién nacido. Juntos, Alec y Raphael lograron calmar a Simon lo suficiente como para llevarlo de vuelta al Hotel DuMort, hacer que lo limpiaran, lo alimentaran e instalaran en una habitación a dos puertas de distancia de Rafael. Cuando Alec se fue, Clary se había calmado considerablemente, ella y Simon estaban a punto de abrazarse.

Alec toma asiento en el sofá y saca el archivo que trajo, leyendo de nuevo su contenido mientras espera. Su runa se ha mantenido relativamente tranquila durante la noche, el dolor se ha disparado un par de veces desde que salió del Hotel DuMort.

Ahora, mientras lee el archivo, la sensación de picazón regresa, y cuando Alec cierra los ojos y se concentra, casi puede ver la brillante luz amarilla de sus sueños acercándose a él y sientre otra mano que sujeta la suya con fuerza.

 

_‘Mucha suerte, pequeños Nefilims’_

 

Los ojos de Alec se abren de golpe, una sensación de nauseas floreciendo en su estómago mientras la sombra de una voz resuena dentro de su cabeza. Él recuerda, pero al mismo tiempo _no_ , y cuanto más lo intenta, más intangible y borroso se vuelve el recuerdo.

Hay un agudo dolor de cabeza detrás de sus ojos, y Alec vuelve a poner el archivo sobre la mesa, frotándose las sienes para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Luego suspira y cierra el archivo, sacando su estela para dibujar una _Iratze_.

Parece que no está avanzando más sin Magnus. En su lugar, va a la cocina y mira a través de los armarios hasta que encuentra lo que necesita para hacerse una taza de té.

Ha pasado más de una hora cuando finalmente se abre un portal y Magnus llega a través, balanceándose precariamente sobre sus pies.

Alec rápidamente se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a él, poniendo una mano en su brazo y la otra en la parte baja de la espada de Magnus para estabilizarlo.

-“Jesús, ¿estás bien?”

-“Perfecto”- responde Magnus, y luego tropieza- “Usé un demasiada magia es todo. Sólo – necesito dormir un poco y estaré como nuevo”

-“De acuerdo”- dice Alec, mirándolo por si hay heridas obvias cuando comienzan a caminar hacia la habitación de Magnus- “¿Que pasó? ¿Fue Valentine?”

-“A menos que haya otro grupo de Cazadores de Sombras con un circulo andando por ahí”- dice Magnus cansado- “Atacaron una de las nuevas guaridas, pero todo está bien. Los derrotamos”

-“Bien”- dice Alec, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación cuando Magnus se balancea y tropieza de nuevo- “Vamos, a la cama. Casi llegamos”

-“Realmente tenemos que encontrar una forma de evitar estas constantes interrupciones”- murmura Magnus, mientras Alec lo ayuda a cambiarse de ropa y se ríe mostrando su acuerdo, manteniéndolo firme cuando Magnus se quita los zapatos.

Se queda al lado de la cama por un momento después de que Magnus se mete debajo de las mantas, inseguro de si debería dejarle solo para dormir o quedarse en la habitación y vigilarlo, en caso de que haya lesiones ocultas que se manifestarán una vez que toda la adrenalina de la lucha desaparezca. Magnus debe sentir su dilema, porque se da vuelta de costado y extiende una mano, buscando a Alec.

-“¿Te quedas otra vez?”

Alec toma la mano que se le ofrece y la aprieta, una decisión fácil de tomar. Se acerca al otro lado de la cama y se desviste dejando sólo su ropa interior, colocando su ropa en la misma silla donde las encontró esa mañana.

-“Hay cepillos de dientes extra debajo del fregadero”- murmura Magnus, ya medio dormido.

Alec lo mira por unos momentos más y luego se acerca para apagar la lámpara en la mesilla de noche del lado de Magnus antes de dirigirse al baño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despierta en una completa oscuridad y la sensación de un cálido aliento acariciando su nuca. Durante un momento se siente desorientado antes de que los acontecimientos del día vuelvan a él, y luego siente una escalofriante emoción que recorre su espina dorsal cuando comienza a mirar a su alrededor. Está acostado de lado, mirando hacia afuera de la cama, y Magnus está acurrucado contra su espalda, con un brazo colgando casualmente sobre su cintura, pero hacerle cucharita del todo.

El corazón de Alec se acelera mientras gira cuidadosamente sobre su espalda, reprimiendo un gemido cuando el movimiento hace que el antebrazo y la mano de Magnus se arrastren lentamente sobre la parte inferior de su estómago. Se da vuelta completamente para que él y Magnus se encuentren frente a frente, a pesar de que no puede distinguir más que su silueta general en la oscuridad.

Alarga la mano y la coloca abierta sobre el pecho desnudo de Magnus, sintiendo su corazón golpea constantemente contra su palma. La piel de Magnus es cálida y suave, su pecho firme y completamente perfecto, mientras Alec traza sin pensar una línea por su esternón. Su mente se remonta a la noche de su cita, a la forma en que el cuerpo de Magnus se sintió presionado contra el suyo, y se encuentra acercándose más, deseando sentirlo de nuevo.

-“Mmm, eso es realmente agradable”- murmura Magnus somnoliento, moviéndose ante el toque mientras la mano de Alec sube por su pecho y cuello, hacia su cabello- “Ven acá”

Alec cierra la última distancia entre ellos y baja la cabeza con anticipación. Los labios de Magnus se rozan con los suyos dolorosamente lento al principio, apenas haciendo contacto. Alec se mantiene perfectamente quieto mientras el suave contacto se vuelve más audaz, jadeando cuando siente el primer roce de la lengua de Magnus contra el borde de su labio superior.

Utiliza la mano enredada en el cabello de Magnus para empujarlo de una vez, profundizando el beso. La boca de Magnus es increíblemente adictiva, y la forma en que se rehúsa a dejar que Alec acelere las cosas y convierta el contacto suave y perezoso en algo desesperado es el peor tipo de provocación y, al mismo tiempo, completamente celestial.

Magnus susurra algo en el beso que Alec no capta, y cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, encuentra la habitación bañada en luz de las estrellas, el techo sobre él se ha transformado en un despejado cielo nocturno.

-“Las lámparas son aburridas”- le dice Magnus, con una sonrisa demasiado petulante en su rostro. Echa a Alec de espaldas y cae sobre él; Alec suelta un gemido al contacto de todo su cuerpo. Separa las piernas para darle a Magnus más espacio, otro gemido escapa cuando sus caderas se alinean.

Magnus ya está a medio camino, y lo único que lo separa actualmente de Alec es su ropa interior y los sueltos y sedosos pantalones de pijama de Magnus, que no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Alec baja las manos por su espalda y sumerge las puntas de sus dedos debajo de la pretina, su propio pene se contrae mientras tira de las caderas de Magnus y rueda las suyas hacia él.

-“ _Definitivamente_ agradable”- murmura Magnus, y Alec puede sentirlo sonriendo en su beso mientras sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo lento y perezoso- “¿Pantalones puesto o fuera?”

Alec desliza sus manos completamente debajo de la tela de los pantalones de Magnus en respuesta, amando el jadeo que provoca y la forma en que el ritmo de Magnus falsea por un segundo- “Fuera, por favor”

Magnus gime y se aleja, sentándose sobre piernas y deslizando sus manos por la parte exterior de los muslos de Alec- “Levanta tus caderas para mí”

Alec lo hace, y Magnus lo ayuda a arrastrar su ropa interior por sus piernas, por sus rodillas, por sus pies. Luego coloca los pies de Alec de nuevo sobre el colchón y pone sus manos sobre cada rodilla, acariciando la piel en pequeños círculos con sus pulgares.

-“Dios mío, Alexander, eres absolutamente exquisito”

Alec cierra los ojos, sintiéndose caliente por todos lados. Los ojos de Magnus sobre él son como una marca, y sus manos se sienten aún más calientes cuando se inclina hacia adelante y las sube por el interior de sus muslos.

-“Magnus, yo–”

Se olvida qué más estaba a punto de decir cuando Magnus baja sus manos por sus piernas, levantando la derecha para descansar contra su hombro y girando su cabeza, colocando un prolongado beso en la parte superior de su pantorrilla.

-“¿Sí?”

Alec gime en respuesta, usando el apoyo que tiene para levantarse, tratando de acercarse- “Más”

Magnus sonríe y le da otro beso en la pantorrilla- “¿Más de qué? ¿Esto?”- Sus manos suben por los muslos de Alec otra vez, tortuosamente lento.

Y luego, como si eso no fuera suficiente, comienza a trazar el mismo camino con la boca.

Alec se estremece. Apenas han comenzado, y él ya siente que está a punto de vibrar, su cerebro un lío de emociones y pensamientos en conflicto mientras intenta procesar todo. La fácil familiaridad que sintió durante su frenética sesión de manoseo se ha ido, e instintivamente mira hacia su interior, tratando de encontrarla de nuevo.

Magnus sigue acariciando el interior de sus muslos mientras su boca se abre camino hacia adentro, los movimientos amplios y firmes se alternan con el toque de apenas la punta de sus dedos, y todo se siente tan _nuevo_ ; nuevo, incierto y completamente abrumador.

La boca de Magnus se cierne sobre la punta de su pene por lo que parece ser una eternidad, el aliento caliente apenas roza sobre la piel, antes de finalmente bajar la cabeza un centímetro y envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Baja cada vez más, la succión húmeda y caliente se hace cada vez más intensa, y Alec echa la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando por aire mientras todo gira a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo quiere ir más rápido, quiere que el placer se estrelle en cada extremidad y manos apresuradas donde más las necesita para que ambos puedan obtener lo que quieren lo más rápido posible. El toque de Magnus es provocadoramente lento y abarcándolo todo – causándole placer a Alec de una manera que es _tan_ diferente – Alec no tiene idea de cómo, sólo que lo _es_ – y lo está volviendo loco, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo jalado en dos direcciones diferentes a la vez, atrapado entre lo que sea que esté buscando y la realidad del toque de Magnus.

-“ _Más_ ”- se las arregla, tirando de Magnus, poniéndolo de nuevo en posición sobre él para que pueda besarlo de nuevo, hacer que se toquen con cada parte de sus cuerpos- “Mas _por favor_ ”

Él no sabe lo que está buscando, sólo lo hace, y lo que falta está muy cerca. Puede sentirlo en sus huesos, en su sangre, todo dentro de él está al límite y esperando. Empuja la parte superior de los pantalones de Magnus, los baja por sus caderas y lo ayuda a patearlos, ambos gimen mientras se juntan de nuevo, piel contra piel.

Por instinto, agarra la mano de Magnus, girando la suya para que estén palma a palma y la sujeta fuertemente. Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Magnus resplandecen de brillante color dorado, y Alec pierde el aliento. Se lanza hacia adelante y captura los labios de Magnus con los suyos una vez más, besándolo desesperadamente, esperando que la conexión se forje.

Casi lo hace, Alec puede sentir el espectro mágico de Magnus sobre su piel, filtrándose dentro de él y comenzando a tirar. Pero entonces todo se _rompe_ , y antes de que Alec tenga tiempo para reaccionar, Magnus se aparta de él, levantando su mano para evitar que Alec se acerque demasiado cuando intenta seguirlo.

-“Detente”- dice Magnus, ronco y sin aliento, como si necesitara cada pizca de su autocontrol para decir esa única palabra.

Alec espera a que continúe, la aprehensión se eleva dentro de él mientras Magnus respira profundo otra vez, claramente tratando de calmarse.

-“Magnus, ¿qué sucede?”- pregunta Alec, cuando ha pasado casi un minuto y Magnus todavía no lo ha mirado- “¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo? Fue–”

-“No. No, no es nada – yo, um – Lo siento. No eres tú, es solo... Por favor, dame un minuto”- responde Magnus, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y la cabeza baja.

-“Está bien”- responde Alec con cuidado. Se inclina levemente y extiende una mano- “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

Magnus gime- “Demasiadas cosas, cariño. Ese es justo el problema”

-“Ah”- dice Alec sorprendido- “ _Oh_ , ¿te refieres a–?”

-“Debí verlo venir”- responde Magnus, su voz sonando más como la normal, aunque sus ojos permanecen firmemente cerrados- “Por supuesto que estarías acostumbrado a... no me di cuenta de que se transferiría tan bien a mi magia, eso es todo. Probablemente se deba a que me prestaste tu poder antes; mi magia ya te conoce, así que cuando le diste la oportunidad de vincularse, es solo que–”

-“Espera, ¿qué?”- le interrumpe Alec, retrocediendo un poco en estado de shock- “¿Qué quieres decir con la _oportunidad de vincularse_? ¿Es lo que acaba de suceder?”

Magnus respira profundamente y levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos se abren, y en lugar del rico marrón que Alec está acostumbrado a ver, un par de ojos felinos le miran, brillando levemente en la oscuridad.

La marca de brujo de Magnus. Alec traga con dificultad, pero mantiene su mirada firme mientras extiende su mano otra vez, dejando escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo cuando Magnus la toma.

-“Mi magia comenzó a forjar una conexión”- explica Magnus- “Nada serio – esta vez no – pero inconscientemente ofreciste un vínculo directo a, bueno, tu esencia, a falta de un término mejor, y mi magia se abalanzó sobre eso. Lo siento mucho. Debería haber tomado mejores precauciones, ya que conocía tu historia – la forma en que se debilita la supresión de tu enlace _parabatai_ , es lógico que tu cuerpo busque una forma de evitarlo. No sé con cuántas personas has estado desde Jace, pero este problema sólo _sucedería_ con un compañero mágico, y no me imagino…”

-“Espera, ¿ _qué_?”- lo interrumpe Alec, un repentino escalofrío baja por su espalda- “¿Qué quieres decir 'desde Jace'? No he hecho – _Jace y yo_ no–”

-“Alec”- dice Magnus, con expresión seria- “Entiendo por qué sentirías que no puedes confiar en nadie con eso – yo sé cuáles son las leyes de la Clave. Pero si vamos a solucionar esto, necesito que–”

-“¡No me he acostado con Jace!”- casi grita Alec, luego inmediatamente se muerde el labio inferior, sorprendido por lo fuerte que salieron sus palabras- “Quiero decir. Sí, supongo que puedo ver de dónde... tendrías esa impresión, con el demonio y todo. Pero nosotros nunca... en realidad–”- traga saliva de nuevo, luego aparta rápidamente la mirada, tratando de detener el repentino sonrojo que amenaza con llegar hasta su cuello- “ _Nunca_ he tenido... soy virgen. Así que. No sexo previo. Con Jace o cualquier otra persona”

Regresa la mirada a Magnus, esperando... ¿sorpresa, tal vez? ¿Cautela? Repensar si vale su tiempo, en el peor de los casos. Definitivamente no espera la mirada de total incredulidad en el rostro de Magnus. O la mirada de entendimiento y horror que le sigue.

-“Eso es lo que te quitaron” dice Magnus lentamente- “Eso es lo que ellos – Oh, Alexander, lo siento mucho”

Él se acerca y abraza a Alec, y de repente, él se da cuenta del hecho de que todavía están desnudos.

Se aparta de Magnus y lucha por levantar el edredón para cubrirse, en un intento fútil de no sentirse tan vulnerable.

-“No sé lo que tú – ¿Quiénes son _ello_? Y estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, sí. Tuve un enamoramiento. No tenía esperanzas, y lo superé. Fin de la historia”

-“Alec, por favor escúchame”- dice Magnus- “¿Hay un hechizo de supresión en su vínculo _parabatai_ , que ahora sospecho no recuerdas haber recibido”

Alec asiente con la cabeza cautelosamente en confirmación.

-“Está bien”- dice Magnus- “Entonces podemos estar de acuerdo en que ese hechizo es parte de los recuerdos borrados. Ahora, solo hay dos razones para suprimir un vínculo _parabatai_ : proteger la vida de una de las partes, si la otra está bajo coacción extrema o muriendo; o para volver a equilibrar un vínculo que ha mutado. En el primer caso, el hechizo se elimina tan pronto como el peligro ha pasado, y el tuyo sigue activo. Además, su vínculo está tratando activamente de liberarse del hechizo, que es parte de por qué se está debilitando. Sólo un enlace mutado haría eso”

-“¿Qué? ¿Entonces crees que mi vínculo con Jace _mutó_? ¿Y alguien lo reprimió y eliminó nuestros recuerdos sobre eso?”- pregunta Alec, confundido- “Eso no tiene sentido”

-“Creo que la Clave tiene alguna leyenda dramática que les gusta afirmar sobre las facetas más… volátiles del vínculo”- responde Magnus- “¿La _maldición Parabatai_? Si fracasan en mantener el vínculo platónico y les sobrevendrán horribles cosas. ¿Te suena conocido?

-“Sí – pero eso sólo es una leyenda tonta, como dijiste. Nadie realmente lo cree”

-“Lo que pasa es que hay un grano de verdad”- dice Magnus- “Un vínculo _parabatai_ es un enlace de alma en el sentido más literal. Une las energías místicas de dos Cazadores de Sombras, lo que aumenta su poder. Ahora, ustedes Nefilim tienen su propia marca de magia, como todas las criaturas en el Mundo de las Sombras, pero lo han vinculado a objetos durante siglos: sus estelas, sus runas, sus cuchillas, por mencionar algunas”

-“¿Y dices que la magia todavía está allí?”

-“Oh, definitivamente. Ha sido atada, y por lo tanto está inactiva. Pero realza lo suficiente y dale el empuje correcto... En esencia, tendrás una mágica bomba de tiempo en tus manos. Y a partir de los pequeños detalles que me has contado y de lo que he podido observar, creo que eso es lo que sucedió contigo y con Jace “

 

_Daño masivo por explosión en el Centro Operaciones. Techo derrumbado en corredores adyacentes..._

 

Alec siente quedase boquiabierto. La implicación de lo que Magnus le está diciendo es clara: si la _Maldición Parabatai_ es real, si Jace y él la activaron, eso significa – _eso significa…_

Él traga saliva, sacudiendo su cabeza vigorosamente- “No. No, eso es imposible. Lo habría–”

-“¿Recordado?”- completa Magnus suavemente, y la sola palabra golpea a Alec como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Él se encoge sobre sí mismo, su pecho se agita mientras trata de atraer suficiente aire a sus pulmones. No sirve de nada; por cada aliento que intenta tomar, una presión sofocante empuja hacia abajo sobre su pecho. No puede pensar y su corazón está martillando; siente que se va a desmayar.

-“No puedo respirar”- ahoga, y Magnus está allí en un instante, ayudándolo a sentarse y agacharse, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y una sobre su espalda.

-“Respira conmigo”- le pide Magnus- “Adentro. Y fuera. De nuevo. Adentro. Fuera. Puedes hacerlo”

Alec niega con la cabeza otra vez. Él no puede. _No puede_. _No_ _hay_ _manera_ de que él–”

El dolor de cabeza regresa con fuerza, atravesando su cerebro como una onda de choque, y Alec se agacha, gritando mientras el dolor se extiende desde su cabeza hacia abajo por su columna vertebral, la presión creciendo en su abdomen inferior, como si algo estuviera tratando de abrirlo y forzar su salida.

 _-“¡Cat, te necesito ahora mismo!”-_ escucha la voz de Magnus, como desde una gran distancia, incluso cuando siente una fría ola de magia correr suavemente por su piel- _“Jace Wayland, Instituto de Nueva York. Contención inmediata. Hay un fragmento de portal en la habitación de Clary Fairchild que puedes usar para eludir las barreras. ¡Ve!"_

-“ _Jace_ ”- se las arregla Alec para murmurar, sintiendo el pánico surgir en su interior a medida que el dolor aumenta en su runa- “¿Dónde está–? _Carajo_. Duele tanto, yo–”

-“Aguanta, Alec, todo estará bien”- dice Magnus, y Alec siente que más magia entra y le quita parte de la presión- “Shhh, cariño, sólo respira”

-“No era nuestra intención”- murmura Alec, las palabras que salen de sus labios no tienen ningún sentido- “Lo siento. Lo siento mucho…”

El cuerpo de Magnus se envuelve alrededor del suyo, anclándolo mientras la magia aparta más del dolor. Cuando lo último se desvanece, Alec siente que todo su cuerpo cae, desplomándose pesadamente contra el pecho de Magnus, completamente agotado, mientras se deja deslizar en la negrura que lo espera.


	7. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Jace lidian incómodamente con la situación. Catarina Loss es increíble.

 

Alec se despierta por etapas.

La primera vez, es una ola de dolor agudo, como un desgarro muscular durante una pelea, pero sin el aumento de adrenalina para suavizarlo. Su cuerpo se siente pesado y su mente aún más. Él trata de moverse. Descubre que no puede.

- _“Los indicadores de dolor se disparan en Alec”_ \- escucha la voz de Izzy a través de la neblina.

- _“Para Jace también”_ \- La voz de Clary- _“¿Qué hacemos?”_

- _“Maldición, me acabó de topar con otro desgarro”_ \- dice una voz desconocida, y Alec siente algo que tira de lo que parece ser la totalidad de su espina dorsal- _“Magnus, más alivio para el dolor, por favor. Intenta ponerlos de nuevo bajo el hechizo”_

El dolor se desvanece tan rápido como llegó, y Alec cae de nuevo en la nada.

La segunda vez, su cabeza está latiendo constantemente, pero su cuerpo se siente más como propio. Abrir los ojos es demasiado trabajo, pero se las arregla para mover la boca, mojar los labios y sacar un sonido incomprensible de su garganta.

-“¡Alec!”- Izzy está a su lado en segundos, su mano cálida y familiar contra un lado de su rostro- “¿Puedes hablar? ¿Como te sientes?”

-“¿Qué–?”- es todo lo que Alec logra decir antes de que la fatiga lo golpee, haciendo que su cabeza de vueltas incluso cuando puede sentir que su contacto en la conciencia se desliza.

-“Shhh, está bien”- le dice Izzy, moviendo su mano para acariciar su cabello- “Descansa un poco más. Todo estará bien."

La tercera vez, el dolor casi se ha ido. Alec inclina su cabeza cautelosamente hacia un lado y abre los ojos.

-“Hola, Alexander”- dice Magnus en voz baja- “Bienvenido de vuelta”

Se ve sudoroso y agotado, pero la sonrisa que le dirige es tan bella como siempre. Alec es golpeado por una abrumadora necesidad de besarlo, y de algún modo, debe mostrarse en sus ojos, porque Magnus se inclina y roza sus labios, dejándolo sonriendo como estúpido cuando se retira nuevamente.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”

-“Estoy bien, creo”- responde Alec, y luego se aclara la garganta- “¿Qué pasó?”

-“El hechizo de supresión se rompió, y las cosas se descontrolaron”- dice Magnus- “Afortunadamente para nosotros, soy muy bueno en hechizos de contención”

Extiende la mano y toma la de Alec en la suya, apretándola- “¿Cuánto recuerdas?”

-“Yo, eh– recuerdo haberme despertado a mitad de la noche”- dice Alec- “Y que nosotros–”- se detiene, sintiendo que un rubor comienza a deslizarse por su cuello- “Y tú, um– ya sabes. Pero entonces–”- frunce el ceño, tratando de dar sentido a los borrosos destellos en su mente.

-“Me aparté. Hablamos”- Magnus llena los vacíos para él- “Discutimos tu vínculo. ¿Lo recuerdas?”

-“Sí”- responde Alec, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo- “Dijiste que–”- se interrumpe, un profundo escalofrío atenazando su espalda. Cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios con fuerza. Tal vez si se niega a pensarlo – si se niega a decirlo en voz alta, puede evitar que sea cierto.

-“Lo siento”- dice Magnus en voz baja, y las suaves palabras atraviesan las defensas de Alec. Aprieta más fuerte la mano de Magnus, sosteniéndose desesperadamente para mantenerse unido, mientras la nubosidad gradualmente abandona su cerebro y su mundo comienza a desmoronarse.

-“Vas a salir de esto”- promete Magnus, y la forma en que lo dice – no como un consuelo sino como un hecho irrefutable – ayuda a Alec a dominar el pánico. Se obliga a respirar profundamente y abrir los ojos.

-“Es– creí haber escuchado la voz de Izzy antes. ¿Está aquí?”

-“Sí, ella está en la cocina con Catarina”- responde Magnus- “Clary también está aquí. Ella está... con Jace en la otra habitación”

Los ojos de Alec se abren alarmados- “¿Jace está aquí? ¿ _Por qué_? ¿Le dijiste que–?”

-“Él está aquí porque la energía que explotó a través de tu vínculo también pasó a través de él”- interrumpe Magnus- “Logré llevar a Cat al Instituto a tiempo, pero sus dos cuerpos estaban bajo mucho estrés. Isabelle y Clary nos ayudaron a anclarlos mientras trabajábamos”- baja la mirada, lejos de Alec- “En cuanto al resto... Cat sabía qué pasaba con el vínculo tan pronto como puso su magia en este, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Le contó a Jace lo básico sobre la mutación y el hechizo de supresión interrumpido cuando despertó hace una hora”

Alec se incorpora, sentándose en la cama, levantando las rodillas y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-“¿Cómo lo tomó?”

Magnus se estremece, y luego le envía a Alec una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa- “Creo que ustedes dos probablemente deberían hablar”

La frialdad dentro de Alec se extiende- “Así de mal, ¿eh?”

Magnus responde apretando su mano nuevamente- “Vamos. Comencemos por sacarte de la cama. Cat está haciendo el desayuno, y no sé tú, pero yo definitivamente necesito una ducha”

A pesar de todo, las comisuras de la boca de Alec se convierten en una pequeña sonrisa- “¿Eso es una invitación?”

Por un momento, parece que Magnus le responderá provocativamente, luego suspira, apretando la mano de Alec una vez más antes de alejarse- “Hoy no”

Alec asiente, y el entumecimiento dentro de él crece. Inhala un tembloroso aliento y mantiene sus ojos firmemente en un punto en la pared opuesta.

-“¿Quieres–? Quiero decir, entiendo si esto cambia las cosas para ti. Y entiendo si no quieres–”

Magnus lo interrumpe con un leve toque a un lado de su rostro. Alec se odia un poco por lo desesperadamente que quiere apoyarse en este.

-“Todos tienen un pasado, Alec, y saber el tuyo no me molesta”- dice Magnus en voz baja- “Pero _sí_ el hecho de que no lo recuerdes, y no sé cómo eso cambiará las cosas. Para ti o para nosotros. Entonces, si bien quiero seguir viéndote, estoy pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea, ¿calmar las cosas un poco mientras resolvemos esto?”

Alec se obliga a asentir nuevamente, porque sí, lo que Magnus dice es inteligente. Razonable.

Parpadea varias veces, alejando la presión caliente que se eleva detrás de sus ojos.

-“Ve a la ducha, entonces”- responde sin lograr dejar de temblar- “Te veré en la cocina”

-“Alec…”

-“No, tienes razón”- dice Alec con firmeza, moviéndose en la cama para que pueda salir de ella sin tener que pasar directamente frente a Magnus- “Es lo más inteligente que se puede hacer”

Encuentra su camisa y se la pone, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación y fingiendo que no puede sentir los ojos de Magnus sobre su espalda a cada paso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Izzy está en la cocina cuando Alec llega, sentada frente a una bruja de piel azul y sosteniendo lo que parece una conversación bastante seria. Alec permanece en la puerta y se aclara la garganta para hacerles saber que ya no están solas, Izzy salta de la silla de inmediato y cruza la habitación para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo, dejándolos sin aliento a ambos en el proceso.

-“Hey”- intenta Alec, abrazando a Izzy- “Iz, está bien. Todo está bien”

Izzy hace un sonido incrédulo contra su hombro y se aferra a él un poco más antes de retroceder. Ella se aleja un paso y se cruza de brazos- “Nos asustaste muchísimo. No lo hagas de nuevo”

-“No lo haré”- promete Alec- “Quiero decir, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no pase”

-“Bien”- dice Izzy, todavía mirándolo un poco con mala cara- “Ven, el desayuno está listo, y todavía no conoces a Cat”- Ella lo acerca a la mesa y hace un gesto hacia la mujer sentada allí- “Catarina Loss, increíble bruja que ayudó a salvar tu vida. Cat, este es Alec, mi idiota hermano que no sabe cuándo pedir ayuda”

-“Encantado de conocerte”- dice Alec, extendiendo la mano para que Catarina la estreche- “Y gracias”

-“Me complació ayudar”- responde Cat- “Y debo admitir que sentía curiosidad por ti. No a menudo ves a Magnus tan... involucrado”

Alec hace todo lo posible para sonreír, esperando desesperadamente que sus palabras sigan siendo verdaderas una vez que el polvo se asiente- “¿Supongo que son buenos amigos?”

-“Más como familia”- dice Catarina- “Entonces, ¿por qué no desayunas con nosotros y me dices exactamente, ¿en que tú – y Magnus – se han metido?"

-“De hecho– probablemente debería hablar con Jace primero”- responde Alec- “Magnus me dio a entender que estaba bastante molesto por todo esto”

-“Por decir poco”- confirma Izzy- “Pero al mismo tiempo, acaban ponerle del revés su propia visión de sí mismo, además de casi morir. Así que le estoy dando un poco de cuartelillo”

-“¿Te dijo algo? Ya sabes, sobre todo... el asunto del vínculo”

-“Probablemente deberías simplemente hablar con él por ti mismo”- responde Izzy con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro, que refleja la que Magnus le había dirigido antes en un grado casi misterioso.

Alec respira profundamente y se arma de valor- “¿Podrías ...? Magnus dijo que Clary está con él, y yo no quiero–”

No está muy seguro de cómo terminar la oración, o incluso qué es lo que quiere decir. Afortunadamente, Izzy parece tener una idea, porque asiente y lo toma del brazo, sacándolo de la habitación y diciéndole a Cat sobre su hombro que volverá pronto.

Alec la sigue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Magnus, sintiéndose como un completo cobarde, al quedarse un par de pasos detrás de ella mientras toca la puerta y luego la abre.

-“Hola chicos. Jace, tengo a alguien aquí que quiere verte”

-“Hola”- dice Alec simplemente después de cruzar el umbral. Sus ojos de inmediato se enfocan en Jace, quien está sentado en una virtual montaña de almohadas de seda roja en la enorme cama con dosel, al centro de la habitación.

Clary está a su lado, sentada a unos pies de distancia al borde de la cama. Cuando lo ve, la cautela se refleja en su rostro, e inconscientemente se acerca a Jace, colocándose no tan sutilmente entre él y Alec.

Él siente una pizca de lúgubre satisfacción. Sea cual sea la parte de la historia que Clary haya logrado captar, claramente ha vuelto a Alec mucho menos inofensivo ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, la sensación sólo dura una fracción de segundo, una enfermiza ola de terror surge para tomar su lugar.

-“Iz, ¿podrías–?”-pregunta Alec en voz baja, sintiéndose absurdamente agradecido cuando Izzy toma su mano y la aprieta.

-“Clary, ven a desayunar conmigo”- dice ella- “Démosles a estos dos un poco de espacio para hablar”

Clary mira a Jace, vacilando visiblemente. Jace le dice algo en voz demasiado baja para que Alec lo oiga, y Clary asiente, inclinándose para presionar un rápido beso en los labios de Jace antes de seguir a Izzy.

La puerta se cierra con un ruido sordo, y Alec se recuesta contra ella, cruzando reflexivamente los brazos frente a su pecho. En la cama, Jace copia el movimiento, y durante mucho tiempo, simplemente se miran el uno al otro a través de la habitación, mientras que la tensión entre ellos se vuelve pesada y opresiva.

Alec no tiene idea de qué decir. De alguna manera, _‘Así que, al parecer, estábamos en una relación secreta que se salió de control de forma tan espectacular que necesitaron borrar nuestros recuerdos’_ , no le parece un buen comienzo.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”- decide preguntar finalmente.

Jace se encoge de hombros- “Bien, supongo. ¿Tú?”

Alec se encoge de hombros. Hay otro largo silencio.

-“Cat me contó todo sobre el vínculo”- dice eventualmente Jace- “¿Tú–?”

-“Magnus lo descubrió anoche”- responde Alec- Yo, um, no reaccione bien”

Jace suspira y descruza sus brazos, pasando una mano por su cabello- “Sí, yo– tampoco. Puede que haya gritado un poco. Pero es todo tan– _carajo_ , ni siquiera sé cómo procesar esto”

Alec asiente de acuerdo. El aire entre ellos se siente cada vez más delgado, y Jace está sentado allí, en su estúpida pila de almohadas, sin decir nada.

-“Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?”- logra decir Alec finalmente, cuando ya no puede soportarlo más.

Jace deja escapar otro profundo suspiro- “Al diablo, si lo sé. Quiero decir, tendremos que hacer el ritual para invocar al demonio otra vez, obviamente. Recuperar los recuerdos faltantes”

Alec muerde fuertemente su labio inferior. Hace unos meses, probablemente habría aprovechado la oportunidad, ¿pero ahora? Incluso sin tener en cuenta el potencial que tiene con Magnus, las posibilidades de lo que Jace y él podrían encontrar lo dejan con una sensación de frío y vacío.

-“¿Y luego qué?”- pregunta, la sensación incómoda en el estómago empeora cuando Jace simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-“No lo sé. Encontrar al hechicero, supongo. Quiero decir, necesitaremos tener bajo control la magia espontánea. Volver a la normalidad”

Normalidad. _Seguro_. Alec casi se ríe a carcajadas.

Jace lo mira extrañamente- “¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?”

Alec se encoge de hombros. Él no sabe– no sabe _nada_ en este momento, y el no saber sólo empeora todo mucho más. Necesitan un plan – eso es lo que necesitan – y lo que Jace está sugiriendo tiene sentido. Pero aun así…

Baja la mirada a sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Jace a los ojos.

-“¿Qué pasa si simplemente lo dejamos? Seguimos adelante”

Tan pronto como lo dice, Alec sabe que eso es lo que quiere hacer. Jace claramente no lo entiende, sin embargo, a juzgar por el hecho de que lo está mirando como si tuviera una cabeza extra.

-“Por supuesto que vamos a recuperarlos”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“¿Que quieres decir con ‘por qué’?”

Alec se aparta de la puerta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en frente de ella, frustrado- “Quiero decir, ¿de qué serviría? Vamos, sólo–”

-“¡De qué serviría–! ¡Son nuestros recuerdos!”- responde Jace- “No voy a permitir que un brujo alimente a un demonio con una parte de mi cerebro, sin pelear”

Alec lo mira entonces, la incredulidad probablemente escrita en todo su rostro. La piel alrededor de su runa comienza a hormiguear incómodamente- “¿Qué? Entonces, ¿estás... _bien_ con... lo que sea que eso traiga?”

Jace suelta un resoplido de burla, y Alec siente que una familiar ola de ira empieza a crecer dentro de él. El hormigueo debajo de su piel se profundiza, y por la forma en que Jace de repente hace una mueca y pone la mano en su cadera, Alec está dispuesto a apostar que también lo está sintiendo.

-“Ni siquiera soy gay”- dice Jace, haciendo una mueca de nuevo cuando hay otro aumento brusco de dolor a través de su vínculo- “Quiero decir, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Probablemente nos emborrachamos demasiado una noche o algo así. Esas mierdas pasan”

Hay un matiz de desesperación en su voz, pero sigue siendo muy frívola. Alec se detiene, porque eso– no. _No_. Jace no puede hacerles esto. De ninguna jodida manera.

-“No”- le dice, impresionado consigo mismo cuando en realidad se las arregla para mantener su voz tranquila y concentrada- “No puedes simplemente fingir que esto no está sucediendo”

Por un segundo, cree que ve un destello de miedo en los ojos de Jace, pero luego la obstinada arrogancia está de vuelta, y Alec tiene que contenerse para no acercarse a la cama y sacudirlo hasta que recobre el sentido.

-“No estoy– ¿puedes dejar de convertir esto en algo de importancia?”- se queja Jace, y eso es todo, Alec ya no puede soportar más esta mierda.

Se da la vuelta y abre la puerta, el fuerte sonido que hace cuando golpea la pared es estúpidamente satisfactoria.

-“Alec, vamos”- intenta Jace- “No seas así”

Alec sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Apenas llega a la mitad del pasillo antes de que Jace lo alcance, lo agarre del brazo y lo gire.

-“Está bien, ¿qué demonios te pasa?”

El dolor en el vínculo llamea haciendo que ambos griten. Alec se suelta del brazo y tropieza a un lado, apoyándose contra la pared mientras siente que su costado se está partiendo en dos.

_‘Alec’_

La voz suplicante no proviene de la boca de Jace, sino de su propia cabeza, y aprieta los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de dolor lo atraviesa.

-“¡Magnus!”- le llama, incluso cuando Jace cae contra su costado y ambos comienzan a irse al suelo- “¿Alguien? ¡Ayuda!”

Puede escuchar pasos corriendo cuando el dolor vuelve a aumentar, primero en él y luego en Jace - _a través de él_ – es como un círculo vicioso que se sigue fortaleciendo a medida que se retroalimenta.

-“Rápido, alguien saque una estela y dibuje una runa de rastreo sobre uno de ellos”- escucha la voz de Catarina, y luego hay una ráfaga de actividad, mientras Izzy y Clary descienden sobre ellos, y una picadura familiar en su palma derecha cuando Izzy activa la runa que normalmente usan para el rastreo _parabatai_..

-“Bien, ahora junten sus manos y manténgalas así”- instruye Cat, y Alec busca la mano de Jace, tratando de ayudar a Izzy y Clary a unirlos.

El vínculo se activa en un brillante destello de luz, y Alec puede respirar adecuadamente otra vez, el dolor de su runa cede ante el ritmo del latido de un corazón compartido. Cierra los ojos y se agarra a la parte posterior de la camisa de Jace con su mano libre, la calidez de la piel de Jace empapando su costado desde donde cayeron juntos al piso.

-“ _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ ”- escucha la voz de Jace dentro de su cabeza, como una cálida presencia que encaja en el lugar correcto, y Alec empuja algo de su propia confusión hacia atrás, sintiéndola moverse a través del vínculo de su mente con la de Jace.

-“De acuerdo, es suficiente. Por favor, traten de cerrar sus mentes tanto como sea posible y aléjense del otro”- la voz de Catarina interrumpe, y Alec se aleja a regañadientes de la cálida comodidad de la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraba.

Levanta la vista y encuentra a Cat, Magnus, Izzy y Clary, todos mirándolo.

-“¿Que acaba de suceder?”

-“La magia en su vínculo es extremadamente volátil”- responde Magnus- “Especialmente ahora, justo después de que se rompió el hechizo manteniéndolo a raya”

-“¿No puedes simplemente poner un nuevo hechizo?”- pregunta Jace.

-“No es tan fácil, me temo”- responde Cat- “Su vínculo necesita estabilizarse, y si bien Magnus y yo podemos hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al proceso, el principal esfuerzo debe provenir de ustedes dos para que sea duradero”

Jace se pone de pie- “Está bien, entonces hagámoslo. ¿De qué tipo de esfuerzo estamos hablando?”

-“¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en privado?”- sugiere Cat- “Magnus, ¿te importaría si uso tu estudio por un momento?”

-“Adelante”- contesta Magnus- “En realidad, puedes tener toda la guarida. Voy a salir, creo. Tengo un viejo amigo que felicitar. Bizcocho, ¿por qué no vienes? Vamos a ver cómo está Simon, cómo se está acoplando”

-“¿Irás a ver a Raphael?”- pregunta Alec, su mente cambia temporalmente a modo trabajo.

-“Así es. Le diré que le envías tus saludos, ¿sí?”

-“Sí, eso sería bueno”- responde Alec- “Gracias”

Cree ver a Magnus hacerle un pequeño guiño cuando se va, pero se marcha tan rápido que Alec podría haberlo imaginado.

-“De acuerdo, ¿qué fue eso?”- pregunta Jace tan pronto como Magnus y Clary salen por la puerta.

-“Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo”- responde Alec- “En realidad, Izzy, eso me recuerda: cuando volvamos al Instituto, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo”

-“Está bien, por supuesto”- dice Izzy- “¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿Quieres que me quede o…?”

Alec mira a Catarina, quien se encoge de hombros- “Es su decisión”

-“¿Jace?”

-“Estoy de acuerdo si tú lo estás”- dice Jace, pero Alec puede escuchar la bravuconería vacía en su voz.

Jace tiene miedo de lo que Cat les dirá o lo que Izzy podría escuchar, Alec no está muy seguro. De cualquier manera, se trata de la misma decisión, y para ser honesto, tanto como ama y confía en su hermana, no está seguro de poder tener esta conversación con ella en la sala.

-“En realidad, ¿volverías al Instituto y vigilarías las cosas?”- pregunta- “Creo que– por ahora, sólo tenemos que–”

-“No te preocupes por eso”- le dice Izzy rápidamente, y luego se acerca para darles un abrazo a cada uno- “Llámame cuando hayas terminado? Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. Para ambos”

-“Eres la mejor, Iz”- dice Jace, a lo que Izzy se ríe y lanza su cabello por el hombro teatralmente.

-“Y no lo olvides. Cat, fue genial conocerte. Estaré en contacto por la serie de libros de la que estábamos hablando”

-“Me aseguraré de que los obtengas”- responde Cat- “Jace, Alec, si me pueden acompañar, por favor”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Lo primero que deben saber sobre las vínculos de alma es que son pequeñas cosillas engañosas, y el vínculo _parabatai_ no es la excepción”- dice Cat una vez que ella, Alec y Jace están sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Magnus- “Primero deben aprender a controlar el nivel de involucramiento. Un enlace saludable necesita equilibrio”

Alec asiente, su mente ya gira con posibles implicaciones.

Junto a él, Jace parece haber encontrado su compostura otra vez, todo sonrisas y entusiasmo mientras muerde un muffin gigante- “Bien, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos eso?”

Cat extiende sus palmas, y una bola de magia se forma sobre cada una, una azul y otra amarilla- “Es un poco así”- dice, moviendo las manos juntas para que los colores se toquen y formen chispas verdes en el medio- “Necesita poder ser capaces de permanecer separados mientras están juntos, y juntos mientras están separados. Si los colores comienzan a fusionarse demasiado, la magia se hace cargo, y si no hay superposición para mantener la magia, se ejerce una presión innecesaria sobre el vínculo”

-“Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?”- pregunta Jace- “¿Hay algún otro ritual o algo así?”

-“¿Por qué no empezamos desde el principio?”- sugiere Cat- “Me doy cuenta de que han perdido muchos recuerdos, pero si pudieran explicarme lo que recuerdan, sería útil”

-“Um, bueno, no sé lo que podemos decirte”- dice Alec, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y deliberadamente sin mirar a Jace- “En realidad no– hay algunos destellos de cosas que pensé eran sueños, con una brillante luz amarilla que lo cubría todo. Pero yo… no hay nada específico. Sólo un destello aquí y allá. Una sombra de un sentimiento a veces”

Cat asiente y luego dirige su atención a Jace- “¿Y para ti?”

Jace se encoge de hombros- “Igual. Como le dije a Alec antes, ¿cómo sabemos que hay algo que encontrar? Quiero decir, sí, obviamente hemos perdido algunos recuerdos; pero tal vez la razón por la que nunca notamos que se habían ido, es que no eran tan importantes. Quiero decir, la gente se habría dado cuenta si algo estaba pasando entre nosotros, ¿cierto? No es como si vivir en el Instituto te de mucha privacidad”

Las palabras escuecen. No en la forma en que lo habrían hecho antes, cuando el nudo en el estómago de Alec comenzó a pasar de algo esperanzado y desesperado, a resignación silenciosa, pero no deja de ser doloroso. Alec mira sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y se recuerda a sí mismo que no importa.

Cat se inclina un poco hacia adelante, y cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es notablemente más suave y relajante- “Me doy cuenta de que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero si vamos a llegar a algún lado, tenemos que recopilar los datos que podamos. Desde el grado de mutación hasta su vínculo, y la fuerza del hechizo que se puso encima para mantenerlo bajo control, mi estimación es que estuvieron íntimamente involucrados durante al menos seis meses. Posiblemente hasta un año”

Un aturdido silencio sigue a las palabras de Cat, y algo caliente e incómodo comienza a desenrollarse en el pecho de Alec. Él puede sentir la conmoción de Jace a través de su vínculo, y la oleada inmediata de negación que le sigue. Se eleva en Alec como una ola, la confusión y la incredulidad se mezclan con el miedo hasta que todo a su alrededor está girando.

Deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos mientras lucha para controlar el huracán de las emociones en conflicto. ¿De seis meses a un año? Presiona más fuerte sus manos contra su rostro, tratando de respirar.

-“Esa es una verdadera relación”- dice Jace por fin, su voz temblorosa y débil.

-“¿No pensaste que lo sería?”- pregunta Cat, y la dulzura en su voz lo empeora de algún modo.

Jace sacude su cabeza fervientemente- “No. Quiero decir– ¿seis meses? ¿Un año? ¿Cómo es eso–? Nunca he estado con alguien por más de un par de semanas”

-“Ya veo”- responde Cat- “¿Estás molesto de que esas dos cosas puedan estar relacionadas? Que–”

-“¿Qué?”- la interrumpe Jace, y Alec puede sentir físicamente el pánico de Jace, tan claro y fuerte que Alec cree que podría vomitar por la avalancha- “¿Qué estás diciendo? Que la razón por la que no tengo relaciones estales es que todavía estoy – que tengo–”- se pone de pie, claramente intentando recuperarse. El pánico en el interior de Alec atraviesa el vínculo, y sin pensarlo, se estira para poner una mano sobre la espalda de Jace y tratar de calmarlo– lo que siempre hace cuando Jace está molesto.

Jace casi se cae de la silla tratando de esquivar el toque, y Alec retira su mano con un grito de dolor; toda su palma se está quemando, y cuando la voltea, se extienden ampollas rojas por toda la piel.

-“Entiendo que esto es muy emotivo para ti”- dice Cat, enviando una voluta de magia sobre la mesa, que se envuelve alrededor de la mano de Alec, enfriando la quemadura- “Jace, necesito que respires profundamente un par de veces. Intenta encontrar algo en tu mente que te ancle, algo a lo que puedas aferrarte para evitar que el vínculo te abrume”

Jace suelta una risa dolida y hueca, y Alec es golpeado por otra ola de emoción, oscura y retorcida, trepando por su columna. Casi quiere reírse él mismo, porque el vínculo _es_ su ancla – lo ha sido desde que se formó, incluso cuando estuvieron separados, o peleando, o en momentos en que Alec no estaba seguro de si estar cerca de Jace lo estaba manteniendo con vida, o matándolo lentamente porque quería cosas que nunca podría tener.

Excepto que aparentemente sí podía. Y lo _tuvo_.

Alec no tiene idea de qué hacer con esa información.

-“No”- dice Jace, y Alec puede ver que sus hombros comienzan a temblar- “ _No_. Tienes que estar equivocado. No hay forma de que pudiéramos tenerlo– ni siquiera me gustan los chicos. Quiero decir, sí, me he enrollado con algunos cuando Izzy y yo salíamos, pero nunca se sintió bien. Siempre es un poco… No sé. Vacío o algo. Como–”

-“¿Casi como si faltara una conexión?”- completa Alec, la bilis se eleva en su garganta cuando las últimas piezas del rompecabezas caen en su lugar. Puede ver el momento en que Jace lo entiende, la forma en que sus ojos se abren y todo su rostro se apaga.

-“Alec, no”

-“Magnus se apartó de mi a mitad de que tuviéramos sexo anoche”- dice Alec, escuchando su propia voz como un eco, como si viniera desde una gran distancia- “Debido a que, aparentemente, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo con alguien con quien tengo un vínculo activo, mi energía se lanzó hacia su magia”

Jace lo mira boquiabierto y luego vuelve el rostro- “No puedo… ni siquiera pensar en eso”

-“Está bien”- dice Catarina, sobresaltándolos a los dos- “Esto es bueno; nos da un punto de partida. Me doy cuenta de que esto es mucho para ambos, pero confíen en mí cuando digo que les ayudará a largo plazo”

-“¿Cómo?”- pregunta Alec con voz hueca, manteniendo los ojos firmes- “Esto es… no podemos trabajar así. Puedo sentir todo lo que siente a través del vínculo en este momento, y me está haciendo desear meterme en un agujero y nunca volver a salir”

-“¿Crees que esto es más fácil para mí?”- responde Jace, la ira filtrándose en su voz como en su conexión- “Eres mi _parabatai_. Que estemos juntos de ese modo está prohibido en, por ejemplo, mil niveles diferentes”

-“¿Crees que no lo sé?”- responde Alec- “¿Por qué crees que entré en pánico cuando el Demonio de la Memoria lanzó _tu_ cara?”

-“¡Oh vamos! ¡Como si fuera una sorpresa tan _grande_ para ti!”

-“¿Qué diablos se supone significa eso?”

-“Significa que lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?”- exclama Jace, pasándose una mano por el cabello como lo hace cuando está profundamente incómodo con algo- “Sé lo que sientes por mí. Lo sé desde hace años”

Alec sólo lo mira. Y luego, la ira vuelve a fluir.

Abre la boca para atacar a Jace, porque, _wow_ , hablar de hipocresía teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de descubrir.

Cat es más rápida.

-“Voy a detenerlos a ambos”- dice ella- “Necesitan tiempo para procesar lo que han descubierto, y también creo que encontrar una persona externa, que pueda ayudarles a superar el lado emocional de esto, sería una muy buena idea. Soy sanadora, no un terapeuta, y recomiendo firmemente que tengan ambos”

Todo dentro de Alec se opone a la sugerencia, y a través del vínculo, él puede sentir una reacción similar en el lado de Jace.

-“¿No podemos sólo–?”- intenta, y luego se detiene, porque no se le ocurre una manera de terminar la oración. Sólo quiere regresar al pasado de alguna manera y no convocar al Demonio de la Memoria, simplemente no tener que lidiar con nada de esto.

Todo vuelve a Clary metiéndose en sus vidas y destruyendo todo a su alrededor en el proceso. Alec siente que su enojo arde brillante y caliente ante la idea.

Junto a él, Jace suelta una risa incrédula- “Vete a la mierda”

-“De acuerdo, _basta_ ”- dice Cat, y una oleada de magia fresca inunda a Alec, calmándolo físicamente- “Regla número uno para arreglar esto: no telepatía. Expresen sus pensamientos y sentimientos en lugar de tratar de forzarlos en el otro a través del vínculo”

Alec respira profundamente y se obliga a asentir. Cuando la ira desaparece, la sensación fría e incómoda es paralizante; sólo quiere salir de allí.

-“Cualquier tipo de estado emocional elevado y compartido va a desequilibrar el vínculo en este momento”- continúa Cat- “Así que traten de no pelearse. Usen un buffer para evitar estar solos – Isabelle, por ejemplo – y sin sexo. Habló muy en serio sobre eso. En este momento, compartir ese tipo de conexión entre ustedes literalmente podría matarlos”

Alec siente que toda su cara está ardiendo. Él puede sentir que Jace refleja la incomodidad a través del vínculo, lo que solo empeora las cosas.

-“Nosotros, um, no hacemos... eso”- se las arregla para decir, compartiendo una mirada rápida con Jace, quien asiente empáticamente- “Así que sí. No será un problema”

-“Bien, manténganlo así”- dice Cat simplemente- “Indagaré sobre terapeutas disponibles en el trabajo. Hablando de eso, tengo turno en una hora, así que, si están listos para irse, los acompañaré a la puerta”

Se pone de pie y chasquea los dedos; el azul de su piel se transforma en un marrón oscuro y aparece una tarjeta de identificación del hospital en la parte delantera de su blusa.

-“¿Trabajas como una enfermera mundana?”- pregunta Jace, haciendo eco de la propia sorpresa de Alec.

-“Durante los últimos cincuenta años más o menos”- responde Cat- “La inmortalidad se vuelve aburrida después de un tiempo, y soy sanadora. Todos los cuerpos se rompen a veces, sin importar la composición de la sangre en nuestras venas”

La frase se siente extrañamente dirigida a Alec, pero él no tiene ninguna energía mental para descubrir las implicaciones subyacentes. Se levanta de la silla y los sigue fuera del piso, manteniéndose a una corta distancia detrás de ellos mientras caminan.


	8. Repudiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Repudiado ataca el Lobo de Jade y Magnus es llamado al Instituto para una consulta.

Regresar con Jace al Instituto, después de dejar el piso de Magnus, es más que incómodo. Alec nunca ha deseado un ataque demoníaco más que en este momento, y por la forma en que Jace está explorando sus alrededores, con una mirada casi desesperada, imagina que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Por ahora, el vínculo está relativamente en silencio, y Alec hace todo lo posible para mantenerlo así, cerrando sus pensamientos a medida que aparecen y poniendo todo su enfoque en la misión. Están a mitad de camino cuando suena el teléfono de Alec, rompiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos.

-“Alec”- responde

-“Soy Luke”- una voz cansada le llega desde el otro lado de la línea- “Hemos tenido un ataque en el Lobo de Jade”

-“¿Cuándo?”- pregunta Alec, acercándose automáticamente a Jace y sosteniendo el teléfono entre ellos.

-“Justo ahora. Dos miembros del Círculo trajeron a un repudiado. Nos encargamos del asunto, pero hay algo raro en esto, por una no huele bien, y era mucho más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido”

-“¿Alguna baja?”

-“No, tuvimos suerte esta vez. La mayor parte de la manada estaba aquí, así que teníamos las probabilidades de nuestro lado. Aun así, se necesitaron cinco lobos para acabar con esa cosa; no era normal”

-“Vamos para allá”- responde Alec. Termina la llamada y mira a Jace- “¿Te unes?”

Levanta su mano, de la misma manera que siempre lo hacen, y obtiene un destello de la incertidumbre por parte de Jace a través del vínculo, así como feroz determinación cuando el sentimiento se reduce y el vínculo vuelve a ser silencioso.

-“Siempre”- le dice Jace, levantando su propia mano y golpeando la de Alec.

Alec parpadea, sintiendo la familiar ligereza en su pecho cuando los latidos de sus corazones coinciden. Por primera vez desde esa mañana, las cosas entre ellos no parecen desmoronarse por completo, y el vínculo se aquieta, retirándose al zumbido distintivo de su presencia familiar y constante en el fondo.

Él asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, y luego retira su mano- “Vamos a trabajar”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El interior del Lobo de Jade está en ruinas, las sillas rotas y las mesas arrojadas al suelo. Luke los encuentra en la puerta, les da un rápido resumen del ataque y luego los lleva a mitad del restaurante, donde se encuentra un cadáver en el suelo.

Jace se acuclilla a su lado y hace un rápido examen mientras Alec recoge lo que parece ser un garrote al lado. No es un arma refinada, pero no tiene dudas de que es efectiva, especialmente para una criatura alimentada con una furia sin sentido.

-“Bueno, parece un repudiado”- dice Jace, llamando la atención de Alec hacia el cuerpo en el suelo- “Era humano. Tenía runas. Me parece bastante claro”

-“No lo sé”- responde Luke- “Era más fuerte, más decidido. Atacó como si tuviera un plan. Además, un repudiado normal no habría sido tan difícil de matar”- Hace un gesto en torno a la sala, donde a varios miembros de su manada les estaban atendiendo sus lesiones.

Alec asiente- “Lo llevaremos de vuelta al Instituto”- decide, pensando ya en el informe que necesitará escribir para la Clave- “Haremos una autopsia completa”

-“Hey. Entiendo que te llamé”- dice Luke- “Pero no quería que alguien viniera aquí y simplemente se hiciera cargo. Este ataque tuvo lugar en mi territorio. Tengo derecho a opinar sobre lo que ocurre”

-“Vamos, todos estamos del mismo lado aquí”- dice Jace- “El Instituto tiene los recursos para descubrir qué es esto. Tenemos una experta patóloga forense, altamente capacitada en todas las criaturas del Mundo de las Sombras. No veo ninguno de esos por aquí”

-“En realidad...”- Alec mira entre Jace y Luke, notando la tensión en los hombros de Luke y la forma en que los otros hombres lobo en la habitación parecen estar mucho más interesados en lo que están haciendo, repentinamente- “Luke tiene razón; esta es su jurisdicción, y acabamos de excedernos”

Jace suelta un resoplido, y luego mira a Alec, frunciendo el ceño- “Espera, ¿hablas en serio?”

-“Necesitamos hacer un mejor trabajo honrando los Acuerdos, no solo hacer que se cumplan”- responde Alec, y observa cómo la tensión en la habitación parece transformarse en una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa. Se vuelve hacia Luke, que lo está mirando con interés- “Qué tal esto: nos llevamos el cuerpo al Instituto para la autopsia, y tú o un miembro de tu manada también viene. Una investigación conjunta”

-“Por mí está bien”- responde Luke, con una leve sonrisa en los labios- “¡Alaric!”- grita, y el hombre que Alec conoció cuando peleaban en los túneles alrededor del recinto sale del área de la cocina, parándose al lado derecho de Luke.

-“Por favor asiste a Lightwood escoltando este cuerpo hasta el Instituto de Nueva York para una investigación más profunda”- le dice Luke- “Infórmame lo que encuentres”

-“Lo haré”- responde Alaric- “Hay una furgoneta de reparto que podemos usar para el transporte. Iré a prepararla”

-“Gracias”- dice Alec- “Jace, toma algunas fotos del cuerpo y envíaselas a Izzy mientras terminamos aquí, por favor. Ella querrá comenzar a trabajar de inmediato”

Se vuelve hacia Luke- “¿Crees que Valentine estaba detrás de esto?”

-“Sin duda”- responde Luke- “Definitivamente es su clase de trabajo”

-“¿Qué crees que está buscando?”

Luke lo mira, sus ojos oscuros encuentran los de Alec con seguridad- “¿Honestamente? A mi”

Alec frunce el ceño- “¿Crees que Valentine está persiguiendo a los ex miembros del Círculo?”

-“No lo sé”- dice Luke- “Podría ser algo personal; tenemos un pasado complicado, y teniendo en cuenta los espías que envió antes de que capturaran a Jocelyn, imagino que piensa ahora tiene razón suficiente para odiarme más. Pero, por supuesto, podría ir tras el antiguo equipo. Estoy seguro de que Valentine tiene un resentimiento contra cualquiera que le haya dado la espalda”- dice dirigiéndole a Alec una mirada significativa.

-“Claro”- dice Alec, sintiendo una oleada de miedo recorrer su columna. La impotente ira hacia sus padres se ha enfriado hasta convertirse en determinación ahora que tiene un plan para asegurar el Instituto, y alejarlo de su influencia. Debajo de la superficie, todavía está furioso, con ellos y consigo mismo. Aunque en su corazón sabe que nunca volverá a confiar en ellos, todavía son sus padres, y a pesar de desear que no le importe lo que les pase, todavía lo hace.

-“Podría ser buena idea también llamar a Magnus”-  sugiere Luke- “Por la forma en que se movió este repudiado y lo fuerte que era... podría hacer magia oscura involucrada”

-“Sí, es una buena idea. Lo llamaré en el camino de regreso”

-“Manténganme informado”- dice Luke, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Alaric y otro hombre lobo pasen a recoger el cuerpo- “Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer muchas tareas de limpieza”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Izzy se sumerge en la investigación, justo como Alec sabía que lo haría. Él observa por un momento mientras ella le pide a Magnus que se apure con su análisis mágico, y nota la manera fácil en que trabajan el uno con el otro, intercambiando bromas mezcladas con hechos científicos de los que Alec no entiende nada, mientras Alaric los ayuda, manteniendo el ritmo de su conversación.

Alec deja a los tres y pasa el resto de su mañana redactando informes para la Clave. Y luego, después de que se armó de valor por un tiempo, va a buscar a sus padres.

-“¡Alec! Adelante”- lo saluda su madre y lo conduce al apartamento de los Jefes, donde ella y su padre están almorzando- “¿Como te sientes?”

-“Um, estoy bien”- responde Alec, forzándose a darle una sonrisa- “Mejor. En realidad, tuve tiempo para pensar, y quería venir a pedirles disculpas. Mi arrebato de antes fue infantil. No volverá a suceder”

-“Está bastante bien”- responde su padre, y Alec los ve intercambiar miradas complacidas- “Sabemos que ser joven puede ser terriblemente confuso. Todos cometemos errores, pero eso no significa que no podamos dejarlo atrás”

Alec cuenta en silencio hasta diez y se obliga a seguir sonriendo.

-“Hablando de eso”- dice, y luego hace una pausa, esperando que su rostro tenga el equilibrio adecuado entre apenado y profesional- “Acabamos de recibir el informe de que Valentine podría estar persiguiendo a ex miembros del Círculo. Y aunque estoy más que feliz de contar con su apoyo aquí, creo que podría ser más estratégico para nosotros si volvieran a Idris por el momento. Al menos hasta que podamos encontrar un buen candidato para... esa otra cosa de la que hablamos”

Él agacha la cabeza, obligando a retroceder la sensación de malestar que se levanta dentro de él. Sólo media hora más o menos, y luego puede volver a su vida a tratar de olvidar todo esto.

-“¿Crees que podría venir hasta aquí?”- pregunta su madre, su voz se transforma en algo bruscamente profesional- “¿Cuáles son los hechos?”

-“Un repudiado mejorado fue enviado para matar a Luke Garroway”- responde Alec- “Obviamente, Valentine no podría usar el mismo ataque aquí, con nuestras barreras, pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Especialmente con Max”

-“Oh, sí, Max tendrá que regresar a Mumbai de inmediato”- responde Maryse- “Sin embargo, tu padre y yo deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Asegurarnos de mostrar un frente unido. Reforzaremos las barreras y nos aseguraremos de que Valentine no supere nuestras defensas”

-“¿No parecerá sospechoso, sin embargo?”- lo intenta Alec- “Quiero decir, no podemos hacer nada con respecto a Hodge. Está atrapado aquí, y como técnicamente nunca traicionó a Valentine, podría estar a salvo de su venganza. O al menos así es como la Clave lo verá. Justificar el gasto para contratar un brujo puede hacer que la gente hable. Y, no sé – ¿no sería malo para... las negociaciones?”

No puede ocultar su mueca mientras dice la última palabra. Afortunadamente, sus padres parecen tomarlo exactamente de la manera incorrecta.

-“Alec. Te guiaremos a través de esto”- dice su padre, acercándose a él y poniendo lo que probablemente se supone es una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Alec- “Todos estamos aquí para ti. Estarás bien”

-“Quiero dirigir este Instituto y mantener nuestro nombre”- dice Alec con firmeza, mirando a su padre a los ojos y cuadrando los hombros- “Es todo lo que siempre he querido. Y sé que – lo perdí de vista, por un momento, pero ahora estoy de nuevo en control. Pierdes tu camino, te enfocas, y encuentras el camino de regreso, ¿verdad?”

-“Exactamente”- dice su madre- “Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Alec. Serás un gran líder para este Instituto algún día”

Alec forzó otra sonrisa a sus labios- “No, um. Lo aprecio. Es un poco abrumador en este momento, pero con un poco más de tiempo, estoy seguro de que puedo... ajustarme. Estará bien”

-“Así será, lo prometo”- le asegura su papá- “Y, Maryse, tal vez Alec tenga un punto. En Idris tendríamos mejor acceso a la información sobre las decisiones que se toman con respecto a Valentine, después de todo”

-“Cualquier información que puedas obtener sería genial”- dice Alec, conteniendo la respiración mientras observa a su madre meditar sobre los pros y los contras.

-“Muy bien, llevaremos a Max a la escuela de inmediato y luego continuaremos hacia Idris”- dice, finalmente, y Alec suprime un suspiro de alivio- “Y quiero informes diarios. Con Valentine conspirando contra nosotros, necesitamos una comunicación clara y activa”

-“Por supuesto”- responde Alec- “Me ocuparé de eso”

Se queda un par de minutos más, dejando que su madre le recuerde cosas que ya sabe, y luego se retira de la habitación, poniendo el trabajo como excusa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Para Alec hay algo profundamente satisfactorio en golpear un saco de boxeo hasta que le duelen los músculos y las manos. El leve dolor lo ancla a tierra, y la repetitividad del movimiento lo ayuda a vaciar su mente, a reducir sus pensamientos hasta que no haya nada más que ruido blanco y el sonido de su propio latido.

Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado en ello cuando nota movimiento a su izquierda.

-“Magnus”

Magnus está de pie al borde de la sala de entrenamiento, y Alec siente una emoción correr por su espina cuando se da cuenta de qué está atrayendo su atención. Cambia ligeramente su peso y no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando los ojos de Magnus siguen el movimiento. Lo hace de nuevo, más deliberadamente esta vez, y ve a Magnus seguirlo una vez más, antes de que se detenga y vuelva su atención al rostro de Alec.

“De acuerdo. He vuelto”- dice Magnus, sacudiéndose un poco. Sus ojos vuelven a bajar al pecho de Alec casi de inmediato, y Alec se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de evitar sonreír ante la mirada aturdida en su rostro.

No molestarse en volver a su habitación por una camiseta sin mangas antes de entrenar claramente fue un gran movimiento. Alec podría quedarse con la costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que él esté por aquí.

Siempre que Magnus decida que aún quiere seguir viniendo una vez que resuelvan todo. Algo se aprieta dolorosamente en el pecho de Alec ante la idea.

Magnus sigue mirando, así que Alec decide compadecerse de él, camina hacia un banco para ponerse una sudadera con cremallera.

-“Oh, no tienes que vestirte por mí”- dice Magnus, la valentía apareciendo un poco tarde para que esa línea realmente funcione. Alec levanta una ceja en su dirección mientras se termina de poner la sudadera, y Magnus pone los ojos en blanco, como si supiera que ha sido atrapado, pero está decidiendo ser desvergonzadamente descarado- “ _Bien_. Pero me gusta lo que vi”

Alec le lanza una mirada muy poco impresionada. Y luego deliberadamente deja la sudadera desabrochada mientras se acerca a él- “Entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?”

Magnus entrecierra los ojos en señal de advertencia, y luego se recompone visiblemente – una sonrisa agradable y profesional aparece en su rostro.

-“Tengo los hallazgos preliminares de la autopsia. La factura de mis servicios también está allí; siempre es bueno tener esa parte lista y fuera del camino”

Le entrega un archivo y Alec lo toma, dándole la vuelta para empezar a hojear el texto de la primera página- “Estupendo. Entonces, ¿qué encontraste?”

-“Por lo que sé, no hay magia involucrada en la creación de los repudiados”- responde Magnus- “Así que, las respuestas que estás buscando probablemente estarán en el análisis químico de una de las muchas, _muchas_ muestras que Isabelle tomó. Ella es realmente extraordinaria, ¿no?”

-“Ella es la persona más inteligente que conozco”- le dice Alec, una sonrisa cariñosa se extiende por sus labios- “Desde que tengo memoria, a ella siempre le ha encantado aprender cosas nuevas”

-“Me doy cuenta. Ella me hace sentir bastante incapaz con la cantidad de conocimiento que ha logrado asimilar en el corto período de tiempo que ha estado viva, para ser totalmente honesto. Sólo aprender los conceptos básicos de una nueva habilidad me lleva al menos una década”

-“De alguna manera, me resulta difícil creerlo”- dice Alec- “Por lo que entiendo, ser  Gran Brujo no es exactamente un título fácil de ganar”

-“En realidad, es menos difícil de lo que piensas”- responde Magnus- “Incluso con la inmortalidad de nuestro lado, no hay muchos brujos que superen los primeros siglos. Demasiadas criaturas que nos ven como amenazas que eliminar o trofeos para ganar y destrozarnos”

Hay un matiz de amargura en su voz, y el ambiente entre ellos se vuelve un poco más oscuro. Alec tiene un pequeño recuerdo del día en que se conocieron, y una oleada de vergüenza lo recorre cuando se da cuenta de que nunca se molestó en descubrir cuántos de los brujos, en la guarida de Magnus, salieron vivos del ataque.

-“Lo siento, nunca – he estado tan concentrado en mis cosas que ni siquiera te pregunté cómo–”

-“Cinco muertos, veintidós heridos en la última semana”- responde Magnus en voz baja- “Perdimos a Elias cuando mi guarida fue atacada, Alistair y Frigg cuando el Círculo encontró la nueva, Dorothea y Marie afuera de nuestras defensas”

-“Magnus, lo siento mucho”

Él estira el brazo por instinto, poniendo una mano dudosa sobre el brazo de Magnus. La respiración de Magnus se dificulta, y su manzana de Adán se agita mientras traga; pone su mano sobre la de Alec y la mantiene allí por un momento, apretándola una vez antes de soltarla y retroceder un paso.

-“No puedo permitirme pensar en eso ahora mismo”- dice Magnus- “No hasta que eliminemos a Valentine, yo–”- su voz se apaga, y Alec lo ve cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un segundo- “Necesito mantener mi enfoque en asegurarme de que todos los que aún están vivos permanezcan a salvo”

Alec asiente- “Si hay algo que pueda hacer…”

Magnus niega con la cabeza, entristecido- “¿Además de atrapar a Valentine? No mucho, me temo”

El suave rechazo no es del todo sorprendente, pero logra escocerle un poco, de cualquier modo- “Claro, por supuesto. Bueno, si surge algo”

-“Me aseguraré de que lo sepas”- responde Magnus, con una leve sonrisa curvando la comisura de sus labios- “¿Como estas? Con – ya sabes. ¿Todo?”

-“No es genial”- admite Alec, haciendo una mueca mientras se quita las vendas alrededor de sus manos y las sacude- “Magnus, es como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una mentira. Y todo lo que siempre supe–”

-“No es lo que pensaste”

Alec asiente. Gira la cabeza y fija su mirada en las ventanas pintadas, siguiendo las líneas negras entre los paneles mientras intenta articular el caos dentro de su cabeza.

-“No estoy enamorado de Jace”- dice, finalmente.

-“De acuerdo”- responde Magnus con cuidado- “¿Alguna razón en particular por la que me lo estés diciendo ahora?”

-“No lo sé. Yo sólo–”- se detiene Alec, pasándose una mano por el cabello- “Creo que es…pensé que lo estaba. Por mucho tiempo. Y ahora descubrimos que, Cat dijo que estuvimos juntos durante al menos seis meses. Eso es una locura”

-“Es una relación bastante larga, especialmente si tienes en cuenta la edad que debieron tener ambos”- coincide Magnus- “Leí el archivo que trajiste. Creo que tienes razón al concluir que el incidente informado es un encubrimiento de lo que sucedió antes del hechizo de memoria”

-“Sí. No puedo – quiero decir, si eso es verdad. Entonces eso significa que lastimamos a personas, Magnus. El informe dice que tres personas casi mueren, porque nosotros–”- su voz se apaga, luchando contra la creciente y sofocante presión en su pecho- “Toda mi vida, he vivido según las reglas. He hecho todo por mis padres. Para la Clave. Y – eso – he hecho todo lo que me pidieron. Siempre antepongo sus necesidades a las mías – _reprimí esta gran parte de mí_ – y ahora me pregunto si todo fue... debido a algún tipo de profunda culpa de la que no podía deshacerme, que alguna parte de mí todavía sabía que yo hice esto. Que egoístamente fui tras lo que quería una vez y casi destruí _todo_ ”

-“Hey”- dice Magnus, extendiendo los brazos y poniendo ambas manos en los brazos de Alec- “Respira profundo. Esto no es tu culpa”

-“Si, lo es”- responde Alec, escuchando su voz atorarse en las palabras- “Si no lo hubiera hecho – si _nosotros_ no hubiéramos – entonces…”

-“Y si la Clave hubiera sido menos prejuiciosa y hermética, hubieran sabido cómo evitar que ocurriera la mutación del vínculo”- le dice Magnus con firmeza- “Hay formas, Alec – magia que puede usarse, artefactos que aseguran que dos almas no se mezclen demasiado, incluso con el vínculo más fuerte y la relación más íntima. Tú y Jace no son los primeros _parabatai_ en desarrollar sentimientos por el otro. De hecho, diría que es más común de lo que no, y la principal estrategia de la Clave para detenerlo es desalentar la vinculación entre personas de sexos opuestos, como si eso pudiera resolver algo. La ignorancia está en ellos, no en ti. Yo mejor que nadie sé que enamorarse puede terminar en desastres a veces, pero el amor nunca es el problema. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte”

Acerca más a Alec, invitándolo a un abrazo, y Alec acepta agradecido, envolviéndose fuertemente en Magnus y ocultando su rostro contra su cuello. Puede sentir que todo su cuerpo tiembla, y por una vez, no trata de desechar el sentimiento, simplemente se aferra desesperadamente a Magnus hasta que siente que puede respirar nuevamente.

-“Lo siento, creo que te he arruinado la camisa”

-“No importa”- dice Magnus, alzando la mano y ayudando a Alec a limpiar algo de humedad debajo de sus ojos- “Sólo desearía que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Verte con este dolor, es… muy desagradable”

Alec siente una risa hueca romperse en su garganta- “Sí, tampoco es tan bueno para mí”

-“Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche?”- sugiere Magnus- “En algún lugar público, un cambio de escenario para los dos. Estuve hablando con Raphael antes sobre lo que Luke y tú discutieron. Él está interesado en una reunión. También podríamos traer a Luke, tener una cena informal, ¿quizás salvar al mundo un poco?”

Alec se ríe de nuevo, pasando las palmas de sus manos rápidamente debajo de sus ojos- “Uh, sí seguro. ¿Por qué no?”

-“Perfecto”- dice Magnus, dando un paso atrás- “Arreglaré todo y te enviaré los detalles por mensaje de texto”

-“Gracias, yo–”- Alec se detiene, levantando la mirada del piso para encontrarse con los ojos de Magnus- “Magnus, lo siento, soy un desastre. Estamos en medio de lo que rápidamente se está intensificando hacia una guerra, y solo estoy… trayendo todo este drama a tu vida además de eso”

-“No voy a decir que el momento no podría haber sido mejor”- responde Magnus- “Pero sí quiero ayudarte. Y después de que lo resolvamos y la vida suceda – de la manera en que siempre sucede – estoy seguro de que habrá muchos momentos en los que yo seré un desastre. Puedes devolverme el favor entonces”

Alec ve pasar la preocupación por los ojos de Magnus justo después de que lo dice, sus labios formado una línea apretada. Sin embargo, intencionadas o no, las palabras despiertan una fiera esperanza en el pecho de Alec, y de repente está desesperado porque Magnus lo sepa, para darle algo a cambio de la completa situación de mierda en la que se encuentran.

Se acerca y toma la mano de Magnus, pasando su pulgar suavemente por los nudillos de Magnus- “Me encantaría”

Magnus traga visiblemente, y sus ojos caen al suelo. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, el marrón oscuro se ve sospechosamente más brillante que antes.

-“Te veré esta noche”- dice Magnus, llevándose sus manos unidas a los labios y dejando un beso contra el dorso de su mano.

Alec asiente, y luego, por impulso, repite el gesto de Magnus acercándolo un poco jalando sus manos unidas, y agachando la cabeza para dar un cálido beso agradecido en el interior de su muñeca.

Magnus se queda sin aliento, y cuando Alec levanta la mirada, sus ojos son un poco más oscuros de lo normal. La expresión en ellos hace que Alec anhele acercarlo más, abrazarse a él y olvidarse de todo y todos los demás.

-“No hay palabras para lo mucho que quiero besarte en este momento”- murmura Magnus, y Alec cierra los ojos, sin confiar en sí mismo para responder.

Él se inclina hacia adelante, atraído sin poder evitarlo a la órbita de Magnus. Sus frentes se tocan, y Alec se toma un momento para disfrutar de la abrumadora intimidad del gesto.

Toda su vida se siente como si estuviera cayendo en espiral hacia el caos, poniendo en duda todo lo que creía conocer. Magnus es la excepción: cuando Alec está así con él, su cabeza, corazón y cuerpo siente que finalmente se alinean y lo empujan en la misma dirección.

No está seguro de lo que significa, ni de lo que vendrá.

Quizás aún no lo necesite.

-“Debería irme”- le dice Magnus, él no hace ningún intento de alejarse.

Alec asiente y tampoco se mueve- “Esa es probablemente una buena idea”

Se quedan allí, mirándose el uno al otro por un par de segundos más, antes de que Magnus retroceda, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- “Te veré esta noche”

Alec se aclara la garganta y se para un poco más recto- “Sí. Avísame dónde y cuándo”

-“Lo haré. ¿Adiós por ahora, entonces?”- dice Magnus, su entonación se eleva al final, como si estuviera tan reacio como Alec a romper el momento.

Alec sonríe y retrocede un paso- “Adiós, Magnus”

Magnus se da vuelta y sale de la habitación. Los ojos de Alec lo siguen hasta que dobla la esquina y desaparece de su vista.


	9. Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El escuadrón de Subterráneos va a cenar y Alec se encuentra un poco fuera de su liga.

Alec se detiene frente a una puerta marcada con el número que Magnus le había enviado por mensaje unas horas antes y revisa dos veces la dirección. La simple puerta negra es completamente sencilla, sin dar ninguna indicación de que haya algo más que una residencia privada y silenciosa. Alec mira su reloj y se estremece cuando se da cuenta de que tiene veinte minutos de adelanto. Estupendo.

Aun así, se siente estúpido estando de pie en la esquina de una calle esperando a que lleguen los demás, por lo que después de un momento de meditarlo, se acerca y presiona el timbre.

-“Bienvenido a Allegro, ¿puede darme el nombre de la reservación, por favor?”- dice una voz agradable.

-“Um. ¿Es Lightwood?”- responde Alec, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar de dónde viene el sonido- “En realidad, la reserva probablemente sea a nombre de ‘Bane’. Lo siento”

-“No hay problema”- dice la voz- “Adelante, señor Lightwood”

Hay un suave ‘clic’ y la puerta se abre. Alec entra cautelosamente, escaneando la habitación por costumbre. Sonidos de pasos suaves cruzan el piso, y un brujo con el pico de un halcón y lo que decididamente se veían como plumas en su cabello le dio la bienvenida, tendiendo una mano para tomar la chaqueta de Alec y presentándose como Antoine.

-“Lo siento, pero también tendré que tomar esos”- dice, una voluta de magia verde brota de sus dedos e ilumina los diferentes puntos en el cuerpo de Alec donde están escondidas las armas- “Política de seguridad del restaurante”

-“Oh. No estoy seguro de poder…”

-“Aquí, te mostraré cómo funciona”- dice Antoine, haciendo un gesto para que Alec lo siga hasta un gran guardarropa a un lado- “Tenemos casilleros personales para cada cliente. Pones tu firma mágica aquí – en tu caso, eso sería una runa de bloqueo – y hay un bolsillo interdimensional adentro que contendrá tus pertenencias hasta que, personalmente, las retires. Es 100% seguro. Hemos estado en el negocio por casi 500 años, y aún no nos ha fallado”

Alec asiente y hace lo que le dice, sacando su espada serafín, los dos cuchillos más pequeños que siempre tiene con él y – después de unos pocos momentos de vacilación – su arco y su carcaj con el glamour en la taquilla, antes de sacar su estela y dibujar una rápida runa de bloqueo.

-“¿Qué hay de esto?”- pregunta, levantando su estela frente a él.

-“Puedes mantenerla contigo”- responde Antoine- “No necesitamos que nuestros clientes vampiros se quiten sus colmillos o encadenar la magia de nuestros clientes brujos, después de todo. Sólo para que lo sepas hay barreras poderosas en este establecimiento. Cualquier intento de dañar a otro invitado o a un miembro del personal... no será agradable, simplemente dejémoslo así”

-“Entendido”- dice Alec, y el brujo le sonríe, haciéndole una seña para que lo siga.

Un corto viaje en ascensor más tarde, Alec es llevado a un área de salón, donde varios Subterráneos estaban sentados en grupos más pequeños, tomando bebidas y hablando.

-“Su grupo está junto a la chimenea”- le dice Antoine. Alec mira y ve a Raphael tumbado en un sofá de cuero con un trago en la mano y conversando con un segundo hombre que Alec no reconoce- “¿Puedo traerte un trago para empezar?”

-“Claro, um, una copa de vino estaría bien”- responde Alec- “Rojo, por favor. Algo con cuerpo, pero suave”

-“Por supuesto. Traeré algunas sugerencias”

Alec le agradece y cruza la habitación, caminando hacia Raphael y extendiendo su mano.

-“Raphael. Qué gusto verte de nuevo”

-“El placer es todo mío”- responde Raphael, apretando la mano de Alec un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario- “Y creo que tú y mi novato ya se conocen”

Alec gira su cabeza, y sus ojos se ensanchan un poco cuando reconoce a Simon. Se ve muy diferente de cuando lo vio por última vez, se había quitado los anteojos, se había peinado, y había cambiado las camisetas y los pantalones vaqueros por un traje negro, camisa y corbata.

Se ve como una copia de Rafael, hasta la piel anormalmente pálida y la bebida sospechosamente roja en su mano. Alec no está seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-“¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?”- le pregunta a Raphael, sus palabras salen un poco más bruscas de lo previsto.

-“Le estoy enseñando los pormenores de ser un vampiro”- responde Raphael- “Mira, le prometí que lo protegería, así que no podía dejarlo en el hotel. Es todo muy nuevo para él, sabes, todavía no sabe cómo defenderse. Y nunca se sabe quién podría irrumpir en tu hogar de repente y comenzar a matar gente que se interponga en su camino”

Alec se pone tenso, y a su izquierda, puede ver que Simon está empezando a inquietarse en su asiento. Raphael levanta una ceja desafiante, y Alec sopesa rápidamente sus opciones, empujando hacia abajo una irracional sensación de frustración que se precipita dentro de él.

-“Siento que las cosas salieran de esa manera”- dice- “No era el objetivo de la operación, obviamente; solo queríamos a Simon”

Raphael entorna los ojos- “Bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta el resultado final, ¿no crees?”-  asiente significativamente en dirección a Simon.

La sensación de frustración aumenta, y Alec se controla mentalmente, inseguro de por qué las palabras de Raphael están causando una reacción tan fuerte dentro de él. Afortunadamente, Antoine elige ese momento para regresar, presentando tres botellas diferentes de vino para que Alec pruebe. Alec se toma su tiempo haciéndole preguntas sobre cada uno antes de hacer su elección, y luego se sienta en un sofá frente a Raphael y Simon.

-“¿Cómo están las cosas en el DuMort ahora que Camille se fue?”- pregunta- “¿Los otros vampiros están contentos con el cambio de liderazgo?”

-“Teniendo en cuenta que he estado ejecutando operaciones diarias para el Clan durante los últimos diez años, en realidad no hay mucho cambio” responde Raphael- “Pero claro, el Clan es feliz”

-“¿Los documentos de transferencia de autoridad llegaron bien por parte de Lydia?”

-“Oh si. Y fueron _muy_ bonitos. Con un gran sello de cera roja y todo; me siento francamente privilegiado de tenerlos en mi oficina”

Alec toma un sorbo de su copa de vino y suprime la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Está claro que Raphael está tratando de obtener una reacción de su parte, pero él no iba a dejarse provocar.

Algo en su interior parece estar en desacuerdo, pero Alec respira lentamente y opta por ignorarlo. Probablemente esté cansado, o aún al borde de la montaña rusa emocional de los últimos días. Su vínculo está silencioso, al menos, lo que ayuda a alejar la preocupación.

-“¿Qué hay de ti, Simon?”- pregunta- “¿Te acoplas bien?”

Simon lo mira sorprendido- “¿Yo? Claro, sí. Estoy bien. Quiero decir, obviamente no tan bien, con todo eso de estar muerto y – no-muerto, quiero decir – vaya, me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a decirlo, pero lo que quiero decir es que, sí, estoy bien. Raphael ha sido genial. El DuMort es increíble. Quiero decir, estoy viviendo en un hotel elegante – ¿qué más puedo pedir? ¿Verdad?”

Hay una energía nerviosa sobre él, incluso más de lo que Alec había visto antes, lo cual dice mucho, y parece que está empeorando cuanto más lo mira. Los ojos de Alec se dirigen a Raphael, notando una mayor tensión en su lenguaje corporal también.

Algo no está bien. Echa un vistazo más de cerca, escaneando a Simon de la cabeza a los pies: cómo se sienta, cómo se mueve cuando se pone inquieto.

Cuánto de su cuerpo está cubierto por la ropa oscura.

-“¿Por qué Raphael te trajo aquí esta noche, en realidad?”- pregunta, bajando la voz un poco- “Está bien, Simon, puedes decirme”

-“¿Tal vez solo le gusto?”- responde Simon, y Alec observa cómo sus ojos se vuelven hacia Raphael otra vez. Raphael, que de repente parece estar a punto de atacarle si dice algo equivocado.

Alec espera, manteniendo su atención en Simon.

-“Tuve una pelea con algunos de los vampiros”- admite Simon con un suspiro- “Por Clary. Y, bueno, el resto de ustedes”- cambia su posición en el sofá, haciendo una mueca- “Aunque está bien. Raphael nos separó e hizo un decreto de que nadie puede tocarme excepto él. Lo cual, wow, en realidad no me refería a lo que me di cuenta de cómo sonó eso. Quiero decir, ¿verdad?”- pregunta, volviéndose hacia Raphael con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- “No te aseguraste de que nunca saliera con nadie, ¿cierto? Porque eso realmente apestaría. Espera. ¿Ese asunto de chupar la sangre durante el sexo existe? ¿Hacemos eso?”

-“Dios, nunca dejas de hablar, ¿verdad?”- dice Raphael, pero la expresión de enojo en su rostro está contradice directamente a la forma en que la tensión parece escaparse lentamente a medida que Simon habla- “¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado por tu vida sexual, de todos modos? No has sido vampiro más de un día y ya he visto a tres chicas en tu cama”

-“¡Eso no es–!”- protesta Simon- “Clary lloró sobre mí, luego Maureen vino para poder darle la noticia sobre todo el asunto de ser vampiro y decirme que soy el peor no-novio/mejor-amigo del mundo por no haberle contado lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad cuando estaba en el subidón de las endorfinas vampíricas o lo que sea. ¡Y la tercera me estaba golpeando!”

Se ve tan indignado que Alec no puede contener una sonrisa. Rápidamente lo esconde tomando otro sorbo de su vino cuando Simon se gira para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-“¡No es gracioso!”

-“Es un poco gracioso”- responde Raphael, claramente conteniendo una sonrisa también- “Aunque no debes preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que tendrás la sed de sangre lo suficientemente bajo control para poder dormir con mundanos de nuevo en, um, de seis meses a un año. Algo así”

-“Te odio”- dice Simon- “Va para ambos. ¿Cuándo llega Luke? Necesito a alguien que vaya a estar en mi esquina si me van a atacar”

-“No te preocupes, no me veo a mí y al Sr. Cazador de Sombras aquí siendo mejores amigos pronto”- dice Raphael.

Alec rueda los ojos- “¿Por qué? ¿Porque los Cazadores de Sombras y los Vampiros no se llevan bien?”

-“No, porque mataste a once miembros de mi Clan, idiota”- dice bruscamente Raphael- “¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que solo lo perdonaría y olvidaría? Entraste en nuestra casa y abriste fuego, y, sin embargo, sigues siendo el Jefe Interino del Instituto de Nueva York. Es curioso cómo funciona eso”

Alec aprieta los dientes, la sensación de frustración se levanta de nuevo- “Mira, ya dije que lo sentía. Las cosas salieron muy mal durante esa misión, lo reconozco. Pero no es como si fueran inocentes, si no hubieran roto los Acuerdos, entonces–”

Eso es claramente lo incorrecto para decir. Los ojos de Raphael se endurecen, sus colmillos sobresalen y un siseo surge de su garganta, interrumpiendo a Alec.

-“Steven”- dice en voz baja Raphael, su voz tiembla ligeramente con rabia apenas disimulada- “Rachel. Kayla. D'Shawn. Esmeralda. Tom. Laurenzo. Adele. Jesús. Elijah. Hakim. Gente de mi clan Gente que consideraba familia. Y tú junto a tus amigos Cazadores de Sombras se arrastraron dentro de su refugio – _nuestro_ espacio seguro – y los mataron”

Las palabras golpean a Alec como una bofetada en el rostro, dejando a su mente aturdida en el silencio que sigue. Su entrenamiento se activa y empuja hacia abajo la reacción visceral casi de inmediato, pero permanece una profunda inquietud. Alec traga saliva, sus ojos rompiendo el contacto con los de Raphael a pesar de la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza diciéndole que no muestre debilidad – que siga manteniendo su posición.

-“Secuestraron a Simon”- se escucha discutir- “Su vida estaba en peligro y necesitábamos actuar. Los Acuerdos establecen–”

-“Es una excusa de mierda, y lo sabes”- dice Raphael- “Si estuvieras tan preocupado por los Acuerdos, habrías presentado una queja oficial a la Clave, y nos habrían enviado una amenaza apenas velada a través de los canales oficiales para que lo liberen. Ahora, sé que Camille es una absoluta perra. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella toma lo que quiere y no le importan los Acuerdos, ni la vida de nadie, si no la divierte o la beneficia directamente. Pero teníamos maneras de rodearla. _Yo tenía_ maneras. Si hubieras esperado un par de horas más, Camille habría bebido hasta llenarse y se habría aburrido. Y luego habría podido dejarlo estratégicamente abandonado en un callejón cercano, listo para ser recogido. Y mis miembros del Clan todavía estarían vivos”

-“No teníamos forma de saber eso. Amenazaron con matarlo si no les dábamos la Copa”

-“¿Qué tipo de castigo te dio la Clave?”- pregunta Raphael- “¿Una palmada en los dedos? ¿O te dieron una recompensa, incluso? ¿Una medalla por ayudarlos a mantener a los molestos vampiros bajo control? Yo–”

-“¿Um, chicos?”- interrumpe Simon- “El piso está en llamas”

Alec mira hacia abajo y salta sorprendido, apartando sus pies de la parte del suelo, donde un mar de llamas verdes ha surgido. Frente a él, Raphael maldice y hace lo mismo.

-“¿Qué está pasando?”- pregunta Simon, con un rastro de pánico en su voz a medida que las llamas crecen.

-“Son protecciones”- responde Raphael, maldiciendo de nuevo cuando una llama particularmente alta cubre la parte inferior de su zapato- “¡Bien! Recibimos el mensaje, ¡y lo sentimos mucho!”- grita por encima del hombro a nadie en particular.

Las llamas retroceden y desaparecen de la vista sin dejar rastros.

-“¿Más tragos?”- pregunta Antoine, apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa demasiado serena en su rostro- “Tenemos un especial cóctel congelado, si necesitan ayuda para refrescarse”

-“Yo tomaré uno”- dice Simon de inmediato- “Oh. En realidad–”- mira a Raphael inquisitivamente- “¿Puedo–? Quiero decir, ¿con ese asunto de sólo sangre?”

-“Hacemos un delicioso daiquiri congelado de naranja sanguinolenta”- sugiere Antoine, haciendo que la cara de Simon se ilumine.

-“Perfecto. Gracias”

-“¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?”- pregunta Antoine, mirando a Alec y Raphael por turnos- “¿Algo más?”

-“Voy a tomar otro de estos”- responde Raphael, haciendo un gesto hacia su vaso medio vacío- “Extra fuerte, por favor”

-“Estoy bien por ahora, gracias”- dice Alec. Espera hasta que el brujo se haya perdido de vista antes de volver su atención a Rafael y Simon, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de expresar el desorden de pensamientos y emociones que han surgido dentro de su cabeza. La frustración y la ira se han ido tan rápido como vinieron, y el corazón de Alec está cayendo en picada en el espacio que dejaron atrás, la vergüenza y la culpabilidad se acumulan y se mezclan con una sensación de incredulidad ante sus propias reacciones.

-“Lamento haber matado a tu gente”- dice finalmente.

Raphael entorna los ojos- “¿Pero…?”

-“Sin peros”- responde Alec, luego respira largo y lento para estabilizar su pulso y aclarar su cabeza- “También perdemos personas en el Instituto. Está en la naturaleza de lo que hacemos, pero aún duele todo el tiempo. Lamento haberte causado ese dolor”

Raphael lo mira, sus ojos precavidos, pero con un matiz de sorpresa. Después de un silencio largo e incómodo, le da a Alec el más mínimo asentimiento.

Por alguna razón, eso solo hace que Alec se sienta peor.

-“Entonces, fuego mágico, ¿eh?”- dice Simon, demasiado entusiasta- “¿Hay algo más en este lugar que pueda saltar y tratar de matarme? Sólo para que lo sepa”

-“El fuego mágico no te matará a menos que el brujo que lanza el hechizo lo desee”- le dice Raphael- “Y sería bastante estúpido que un restaurante empiece a matar a sus clientes”

-“¿Oh, enserio? Entonces, ¿por qué saltaste como diez pies en el aire?”

-“Mantengo mis reflejos agudos. Es algo bueno – debes practicarlo más, teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que es tomarte por sorpresa”

Simon le lanza una mirada fea. Raphael sólo pone los ojos en blanco, un ligera de sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

-“El resto de su grupo está aquí”- dice Antoine, saliendo una vez más de lo que parece el mismo aire, entregando nuevas bebidas a Simon y Raphael- “Si me acompañan, les mostraré su mesa”

Alec asiente y se pone de pie. Antoine los lleva a través de un conjunto de pesadas puertas de roble y hacia un pequeño e íntimo comedor con alrededor de media docena de mesas.

Alec ve a Luke y Magnus de inmediato. Están parados al lado de una mesa redonda para cinco con sus cabezas juntas, claramente en medio de una conversación.

-“…no entiendo por qué eso significa que no puedes rastrearla”- oye decir a Luke cuando se acercan- “Te he visto rastrear a través de grandes distancias antes”

-“Valentine probablemente se está cubriendo de todas las formas posibles” responde Magnus- “Lo intentamos, Luke, pero no es fácil. Dondequiera que Jocelyn esté siendo retenida está muy lejos, y hay demasiadas cosas bloqueando la señal entre aquí y allá, dondequiera que sea 'allá'. Yo–”- se da vuelta, reconoce a su grupo, y algo dentro del pecho de Alec da un pequeño vuelco cuando los ojos de Magnus se posan directo sobre los de él.

Una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de Magnus cuando Alec se acerca, y luego sus ojos caen en un poco sutil repaso. El vuelco ocurre nuevamente, y Alec tiene que detenerse físicamente para no caminar más rápido.

-“Alexander, te ves increíble, como siempre”- dice Magnus, dando un paso hacia un lado creando un espacio para que Alec se mueva delante del asiento junto al que Magnus ha reclamado.

Alec le devuelve la sonrisa, y luego da un paso más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario, dudando por una fracción de segundo antes de ceder a la necesidad de inclinarse y presionar un beso rápido en la mejilla de Magnus, frente a todos- “Tú también”

Magnus lo mira, con sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Alec sostiene su mirada, algo suave y completamente vulnerable destella en los ojos de Magnus, haciendo que anhele inclinarse y besarlo apropiadamente.

Agacha la cabeza, sintiendo que un rubor comienza a extenderse por la parte posterior de su cuello. Él puede sentir que su propio corazón se acelera, la forma en que hace que su sangre corra por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir casi mareado.

A menos de doce horas de diferencia, y Alec se está convirtiendo en un lío absoluto de hormonas y emociones. Él realmente necesita dormir bien por la noche, en algún momento; preferiblemente antes de que se avergüence completamente.

-“Wow, ustedes se atraen un _montón_ ”- la voz de Simon le llega desde el otro lado de la mesa, rompiendo el momento Alec y Magnus- “Quiero decir, Clary lo dijo y fue bastante obvio esa vez que estábamos haciendo todo eso de salvar a Luke, pero en serio. Ustedes han subido de nivel”

Alec siente que Magnus se pone rígido junto a él y se aparta un poco. Como resultado, la mirada que le dirige a Simon resulta más asesina que la simple muestra de exasperación que pretendía.

Simon parece desconcertado, pero afortunadamente no hace más comentarios. Un tenso silencio se extiende entre ellos hasta que Luke no tan sutilmente se aclara la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-“¿Todos tienen un asiento?”- pregunta sacando su propia silla- “Sé que todos estamos ocupados con lo que está pasando, así que ¿por qué no cenamos y vamos directo al grano?”

-“Por mí está bien”- dice Raphael- “¿Alguien me pasa un par de menús? Debería alimentar a Simon antes de que comience a mordisquear a uno de ustedes”

-“Pero ya no puedo comer”- protesta Simon- “Y ya tengo sangre aquí en mi bebida”

-“Este es un restaurante de brujos, y Magnus está pagando”- le dice Raphael con una sonrisa- “Recuerda lo que te dije – todo se trata de la presentación. Bueno, eso, y una inofensiva ilusión o dos”

Los ojos de Simon se ensanchan- “¿En serio?”

-“Mientras no escojas algo completamente exorbitante, entonces sí”- responde Magnus- “Si lo haces, entonces Raphael pagara tu cena”

-“No, me refiero a la parte de la comida”- dice Simon- “Puedo tener algo que parece y sabe a comida real”

-“El chef aquí es muy talentoso”- responde Magnus- “Puedes obtener cualquier cosa en el menú en versiones regulares, de Vampiros o Hadas”- aparta la mirada de Simon y se vuelve hacia Luke- “El filete estilo New York aquí es genial. Y lo harán tan crudo como lo desees”

-“Sabes, creo que podría ir por eso”- responde Lucas casualmente, aunque Alec puede decir que su atención se centra en Simon- “Mira, Simon, tienen canelones como uno de sus especiales. Siempre te han gustado”

Simon agacha la cabeza y no responde, cuando Alec lo mira más detenidamente, puede notar que los hombros de Simon están temblando muy levemente.

-“Oye”- dice Luke en voz baja, extendiendo la mano para darle un rápido apretón al antebrazo de Simon- “Puedes hacer esto, Simon. Es solo la cena”

-“No lo entiendes, pensé que nunca–”- Simon se interrumpe, un sonido estrangulado se escapa de su garganta- “¿Realmente puedo comer lo que sirven aquí?”

-“Lo que quieras” promete Luke. "Incluso podemos conseguirte postre". Y café."

Parece que Simon podría romper a llorar. Alec lanza una rápida mirada en dirección a Magnus y lo ve haciendo un discreto golpe de puños con Luke mientras finge señalar algo en el menú.

-“¿Qué hay de ti, cariño?”- pregunta Magnus, dirigiendo su atención a Alec- “¿De qué tienes humor esta noche?”

-“Por favor, no respondas eso”- dice Raphael- “Ya sé demasiado sobre la vida sexual de Magnus”

-“Todo el mundo sabe demasiado sobre la vida sexual de Magnus”- dice Luke, levantando una ceja en dirección a Magnus- “o siento, amigo mío, pero tiendes a compartir demasiado”

-“Por favor, ignora a mis supuestos-amigos y su total falta de modales”- le dice Magnus a Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco afablemente. Luke y Raphael ríen, mientras Alec es golpeado por una repentina punzada de inseguridad.

Es tonto. Magnus es el gran brujo de Brooklyn y una persona alucinante. Por supuesto que tiene amigos cercanos entre los Subterráneos con los que disfruta pasar su tiempo; Alec no sabe por qué verlo en acción lo hace sentir repentinamente abandonado y solo.

Empuja el sentimiento y logra esbozar una sonrisa, debe hacer un buen trabajo, porque Magnus le corresponde y luego vuelve su atención a Luke y Raphael, entrando en una larga y animada discusión donde el objetivo parece ser avergonzarse el uno al otro tanto como sea posible. Simon entra en la dinámica como un pez al agua, agregando cosas sobre Luke y apuntando a Raphael con un nivel de familiaridad que Alec definitivamente no esperaba ver, considerando el corto tiempo que se han conocido.

-“¿Disco? ¿De verdad?”- dice Luke, mirando entre Raphael y Magnus con escepticismo- “Realmente no puedo imaginarlo”

-“Juro que es verdad”- dice Raphael- “Esos mamelucos de colores pastel y todo. Y brillo. Jesús, tanto brillo por todas partes. ¿Crees que esta cosa _glam rock_ que anda sucediendo ahora es mala? Espera hasta que encuentres lentejuelas por todos los jodidos lados donde ha estado”

-“Ahora dices eso”- dice Magnus, levantando un dedo- “Pero te reto a encontrar evidencia fotográfica”

-“La mayoría de la gente puede al menos afirmar que no conocían nada mejor”- continúa Raphael, arqueando una ceja- “Pero pensarías que después de cientos de años, alguien reconocería una moda ridícula en cuanto la viera. Por otra parte, este es también el hombre que fue uno de los primeros en adeptos al _twist_ ”

-“Si no te hubieran prohibido la entrada a los clubes por _arruinar el ambiente_ , podrías comprender el encanto de permitirte ser tonto en compañía”- dice Magnus alegremente.

-“Fue _una vez_ , en los _setenta_ ”- replica Raphael- “Y para el registro, todavía creo que tenía razón. Los ponis no deberían estar en las pistas de baile. Ni siquiera en los quince años de alguien”

-“No tienes sentido de extravagancia”- suspira Magnus.

-“Creo que es un fallo en mí”- dice Raphael-“ Viendo el lado positivo, todavía tengo permitido ir a Perú”

-“Espera, ¿qué?”- interrumpe Simon, riendo- “¿Te expulsaron de Perú? ¿Cómo puedes ser expulsado de un país entero?”

Magnus hace una mueca- “Raphael exagera. Hubo un pequeño incidente con un barco de carga hace unos años. Seguro que ya lo habrán olvidado”

-“También tiene prohibido estar en Grecia”- dice Raphael, sonriendo con satisfacción, provocando otra carcajada de Simon.

La sensación de incertidumbre florece como un dolor en el pecho de Alec, y lo hace sentir profundamente incómodo. Es el mismo tipo de celos inútiles que solía sentir en torno a Jace cuando era más joven, los que pensó que finalmente había superado hace unos años.

Discretamente coloca una mano sobre su runa, esperando a medias que se caliente y duela bajo su toque, que brinde una explicación. El vínculo está completamente silencioso, y Alec tiene un momento de imprudencia en el que quiere alcanzarlo y tirar de este, ver si Jace se siente tan desequilibrado como él.

Se detiene, toma otra respiración profunda y se centra en la conversación que tiene enfrente. Es realmente increíble ver a Magnus en su elemento, su lenguaje corporal relajado y animado mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de algo que acaba de decir Raphael.

Magnus se ve liviano y feliz – despreocupado de alguna manera que Alec no ha visto antes – y hace algo al corazón de Alec, un suave anhelo que se enciende y se expande hacia afuera, una creciente necesidad de ver más de Magnus así, todo ingenio sarcástico y arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

-“¿Decidiste en la comida?”- pregunta Magnus, sacando a Alec de sus pensamientos- “

-“Lamento si nos emocionamos un poco. Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que los tres nos las arreglamos para reunirnos adecuadamente”

-“¿Puedo besarte?”- responde Alec, las palabras brotan de algún lugar en lo más profundo de su ser y solo salen de su boca. En voz alta.

Los ojos de Magnus se ensanchan, y Alec ve sus labios entreabrirse para tomar aire sorprendido cuando sus ojos se posan en su boca. Los ojos de Magnus se pasean rápidamente alrededor de la mesa, y luego de vuelta a Alec, la preocupación filtrándose en su rostro.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Alec se da un sacudón mental y empuja hacia abajo la decepción que lo inunda, forzando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su cuello le quema feroz, y no puede creer que haya dicho eso. En frente de los otros. En lo que se supone que es una reunión oficial.

Se traga el nudo repentino en la garganta y hace retroceder el pánico que amenaza con levantarse dentro de él- “Lo siento, sé que dijimos que… te ves muy feliz, hablando con ellos. Es agradable de ver”

Se patea mentalmente por la espantosa excusa, y luego pierde el aliento al ver los ojos de Magnus bajar con rapidez hacia sus labios.

Magnus mira alrededor de la mesa de nuevo y luego chasquea los dedos, una chispa de magia disparada en el aire y resplandece en una especie de burbuja a su alrededor.

-“Bien, ahora no pueden oírnos. ¿Estás realmente bien?”

-“Creo que si. Estoy... un poco desequilibrado. Ha sido un largo día. Y muy raro”

Magnus parece menos que convencido- “¿Seguro que eso es todo? ¿Cómo está tu vínculo en este momento?”

-“Está bien”- responde Alec- “Completamente tranquilo, en realidad”

Por alguna razón, eso hace que la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Magnus se vuelva más pronunciada que menos.

-“Esta reunión es importante”- dice Magnus- “Tal vez, si no te sientes bien, sería mejor que te mantuvieras atrás y simplemente escucharas por ahora”

-“Qué, no, aún puedo hacer mi trabajo”- protesta Alec, desconcertado- “Magnus, simplemente se me escapó. Estoy bien”

-“Sólo digo. La tensión es alta para todos. En este momento, detener a Valentine debe ser nuestra prioridad número uno, independientemente de lo que esté sucediendo a un... nivel personal”

-“Sí, por supuesto”- responde Alec, silenciosamente deseando golpearse la cabeza repetidamente en una pared.

-“¿Por qué no volvemos a mi casa después de que terminemos aquí?”- sugiere Magnus- “Ambos necesitamos enfocarnos en la reunión ahora, pero una vez que termine deberíamos hablar un poco más”

Alec logra asentir- “Sí. Si seguro. Eso sería... bueno”

-“Continuemos, entonces”- le dice Magnus, antes de chasquear los dedos y cancelar la burbuja mágica que los rodea. Debajo de la mesa, su mano izquierda encuentra la derecha de Alec, apretándola una vez antes de apartarla.

Alec mira alrededor de la mesa y siente que su cuello arde de nuevo ante las expresiones demasiado casuales en los rostros de todos.

-“De acuerdo, entonces voy con los canelones”- dice Simon, aplaudiendo. Alec lo mira y se da cuenta de que hay un mesero parado junto a su mesa, con un bloc de notas en la mano.

-“¿Todavía puedo comer ajo?”- continúa Simon, mirando a Raphael para confirmarlo- “Increíble. Pan de ajo al lado, entonces, por favor. ¡Oh! Y quiero una Coca. Totalmente voy a tomarme una Coca-Cola”

-“Todo vampiro para él”- le dice Raphael al mesero- “quiero el bacalao y un vaso de vino blanco, también vampiro. ¿Magnus? "

-“También el bacalao”- dice Magnus- “Regular. Con ese gran Chardonnay que tienes, por favor. Alec, ¿te importaría tomar vino blanco con la cena? Si no, solo pediré la botella”

-“Claro, sí, el blanco está bien”- responde Alec, examinando rápidamente el menú que ha estado descuidado al lado de su servilleta hasta el momento- “Y, um... el fletán, por favor”

-“Muy bien, ¿y usted, señor?”- dice el mesero, volviéndose hacia Luke.

-“Filete Nueva York y algo rojo que lo acompañe”- responde Luke- “Una papa asada y verduras en el lado, por favor”

-“Estupendo. Vuelvo enseguida con sus bebidas”

El mesero se va y el silencio se extiende por su mesa. Casi como uno, todos se vuelven hacia Luke, quien se aclara la garganta y se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

-“Correcto”- dice- “Vamos al grano, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Es mi opinión que la Reina Hada estará muy reacia a declarar abiertamente su lealtad en este punto”- dice Magnus más tarde, alrededor de media hora después de cenar- “Los hadas tienen el lujo de elegir de qué lado estar, después de todo. Sin mencionar que pueden, técnicamente, cerrar todo su reino y esperar a que pase lo que pase”

-“Sí, pero si Valentine toma el cargo, eventualmente vendrá por ellos”- argumenta Luke- “Y dependen de sus acuerdos comerciales con la Clave para obtener lo que necesitan del mundo mundano”

-“Podrían obtener eso de otra dimensión. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas paralelas con condiciones suficientemente cercanas para que las nuestras sean útiles. Tomaría mucha de su magia mantener una configuración como esa andando, pero podría hacerse si realmente están desesperados”

-“Están fuertemente gravados con el comercio mundano en este momento”- agrega Alec- “Sin mencionar que muchas de las cosas que necesitan son altamente reguladas y difíciles de acceder. ¿Qué pasa si la Clave puede ofrecerles un mejor trato?”

-“Algo difícil que establezcan una negociación cuando cortaron toda comunicación con la Clave, sin embargo, ¿no crees?”- pregunta Luke, provocando que las cejas de Alec se eleven con sorpresa- “Sí, lo sé. Se regó por la vid como fuego salvaje. Estoy seguro de que, ahora, todo el Mundo de las Sombras lo sabe”

-“Lo he sabido por días” agrega Raphael casualmente- “Para ser tan fan del secretismo como lo es la Clave, Idris realmente es un lugar muy chismoso, ¿no?”

-“¿O tal vez obtienes la información directamente de los hadas?”- sugiere Alec- “Por lo que Izzy me ha dicho, Meliorn y Camille son terriblemente cercanos”

-“Sólo en el sentido bíblico”- responde Raphael, agitando la mano con desdén- “A Camille no le gusta mezclar el trabajo y el placer. Y es un punto discutible de todos modos ahora que la Clave la tiene bajo custodia. Gentilmente le ofrecí mi ayuda esta tarde para el caso que la Sra. Branwell está construyendo contra ella. Camille no causará ningún problema durante los próximos siglos, al menos”

-“A menos que la Clave caiga y Valentine la libere”- dice Simon, haciendo que todos se vuelvan hacia él- “Sólo digo. Ella es una psicópata a la que le gusta matar gente, él es un psicópata al que le gusta matar gente, parece una pareja hecha en el cielo. Unidos por el mal común y todo lo demás”

-“No”- dicen Magnus y Raphael al unísono.

-“Camille podría guiarlo si cree que la beneficiará”- explica Raphael- “Pero ella lo mataría tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad”

-“Lo mismo pasa con Valentine”- dice Luke- “Él podría estar dispuesto a usarla, a corto plazo, ¿pero algo más que eso? No. El prejuicio que tiene contra los vampiros es demasiado profundo”

-“¿Cuál es la situación con los brujos, en este momento? ¿Por qué creen que Valentine lo está atacando con tanta fuerza?”- pregunta Alec, volviéndose hacia Magnus.

-“Siempre los ha odiado”- responde Luke, antes de que Magnus tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo- “Por la magia y el vínculo único con los demonios puros a través de su sangre”

-“Espera. Pensé que todos nosotros, los Subterráneos, tenían sangre de demonio”- dice Simon pregunta.

-“Sí y no”- le dice Luke- “Los brujos siempre tienen un padre demonio, por lo que son descendientes directos, es por eso que su magia es tan fuerte. Las Hadas tienen sangre de demonio y de ángel, pero tienen sus propios hijos, por lo que es la misma sangre que pasa generación tras generación. Y los vampiros y los hombres lobo fueron convertidos, por lo que la sangre demoníaca que poseemos es más una sombra. Nos da nuestros poderes y, en tu caso, la inmortalidad, pero nuestra magia es realmente débil”

-“Acabar con los brujos le da a Valentine una ventaja táctica”- dice Magnus- “Y tenemos el Laberinto Espiral. El poder allí es más grande que cualquier cosa que Valentine pueda esperar acumular”- Se vuelve hacia Alec- “Hablando de eso, me gustaría mover la Copa allí lo antes posible. Es el único lugar donde estará verdaderamente a salvo”

-“¡¿Qué?! ¡No!”- protesta Raphael de inmediato- “La Copa es un arma formidable. Encerrarla no nos ayudará a ganar esta guerra”

-“Mantenerla fuera de las manos de Valentine asegurará que no _perdamos_ la guerra”- responde Magnus- “Si él la usa para hacer un ejército de nuevos Cazadores de Sombras, todos estamos en problemas”

-“Podríamos usarla para nuestra ventaja”- argumenta Luke- “Atraer a Valentine, encontrar su base de operaciones”

-“La Clave nunca permitiría eso”- dice Alec- “O llevarla al Laberinto Espiral. Lo más probable es que vaya a la Ciudad de Huesos para su custodia hasta que Valentine ya no sea una amenaza”

-“¿Desde cuándo lo que la Clave quiere es un factor aquí?”- pregunta Raphael- “Ellos fueron quienes crearon el problema en primer lugar, y ahora mantienen la cabeza firmemente enterrada en la arena. No veo por qué tendrían derecho a opinar”

-“La Copa es un artefacto de los Cazador de Sombras”- responde Alec, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía- “La Clave puede no ser perfecta, pero la Copa es nuestra para proteger. Ya nos estamos dirigiendo a una guerra con Valentine. ¿De verdad quieres comenzar una con la Clave también?”- la frustración de antes se eleva otra vez, y sus ojos parpadean rápidamente hacia Magnus, estirando la mano hacia él por debajo de la mesa para ayudarse a anclarse.

-“Eso sería un inconveniente para ti, ¿no es así?”- dice Raphael, entrecerrando los ojos- “Dices ser incluyente ahora, pero me pregunto qué lado elegirías si se tratara de eso”

-“Vendiste a tu líder del Clan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para tomar su posición”- responde Alec, mordiendo otro par de palabras que realmente no tiene caso decir.

La mano de Magnus aprieta su agarre, como si pudiera sentir la lucha de Alec. Respira profundamente y se concentra en la calidez tranquilizadora que se filtra en sus dedos.

-“Eso fue por el bien del Clan. Y _tú_ _fuiste_ quien lo orquestó”- responde Raphael- “No es como si pudiera decir que no a un representante de la oficina del Gran Inquisidor. Tenía un plan perfectamente bueno cuando tú y Lydia entraron en picada y se hicieron cargo”

-“Te dio el liderazgo oficial de tu Clan. Tu posición es reconocida y protegida por los Acuerdos, y–”

-“Los Acuerdos no han traído más que limitaciones y pena a mi gente”- dice Raphael- “Me importan un jodido carajo, si me perdonas mi francés”

Alec cierra sus ojos y cuenta hasta diez- “¿Entonces, _por qué estás aquí_?”

-“Porque Magnus me lo pidió”- dice Raphael con simpleza- “No confío en ti o en tu tipo – ni siquiera un poco – pero confío en él implícitamente. Entonces, si me pide que venga a escuchar lo que un hombre lobo y un Cazador de Sombras tienen que decir, lo complazco. En este momento, realmente haces que me arrepienta de esa decisión”

-“De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si todos tratan de calmarse un poco?”- interrumpe Luke, mirando entre Alec y Raphael con clara preocupación- “Estamos aquí para luchar contra Valentine, no entre nosotros”

-“Bueno, si el señor Cazador de Sombras aquí sólo–”

-“Raphael, por favor”- dice Magnus- “Sólo escucha a Luke, ¿quieres? Y Alec, ¿quizás podrías hacer lo mismo?”- sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Alec debajo de la mesa, y Alec asiente, enfocándose en enfriar sus ideas y calmarse.

-“Lo siento”- dice- “No sé lo que me pasa hoy”

-“Sea lo que sea, intentemos ponerlo a un lado hasta que tengamos algún tipo de plan, ¿de acuerdo?”- responde Luke- “Y Raphael, si pudieras dejar de presionar sus botones, eso sería muy útil”

Raphael pone los ojos en blanco y murmura algo acerca de cazadores de sombras con mal genio que todavía ‘ni se visten solos’, lo suficientemente alto como para que Alec pueda oírlo.

-“Como dije antes, creo que nuestro primer paso debería ser establecer canales seguros de comunicación entre las diferentes facciones del Mundo de las Sombras”- dice Magnus, ignorándolo firmemente- “Y tenemos que tener cuidado. Valentine es bueno para infiltrarse incluso en los grupos más unidos. Nuestras guaridas ya han sido comprometidas dos veces, a pesar de mejorar nuestras protecciones”

-“Camille fue nuestro mayor factor de riesgo y nuestra mayor medida de seguridad”- dice Raphael- “Hizo tratos con todos, y necesito comenzar a eliminar a las personas que podrían estar tentadas a permanecer fieles a ella. Tiene un departamento en algún lugar del Upper East Side, donde sé que mantiene varios novatos que no han sido presentados al Clan. Desafortunadamente, sé muy poco para encontrarlo”

-“Puedo ayudar con eso”- responde Luke- “A menos que haya pagado una fortuna en honorarios de brujo para ocultar todo, podría haber algún tipo de rastro en papel mundano. Y si no lo hay, ¿entonces tal vez Magnus puede tirar de algunos hilos?”

-“Hablaré con Tessa”- coincide Magnus- “Ahora, sobre–”

El teléfono de Alec suena, cortando lo que Magnus estaba a punto de decir.

-“Es el tono de Izzy”- dice Alec, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y poniéndose de pie- “Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que tomar esto. Vuelvo enseguida”

Contesta la llamada mientras sale del comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el área del salón- “Izzy, ¿qué pasa?”

-“Alec, te necesito”- responde Izzy- “Hubo un ataque en el Instituto”

Alec se detiene en seco- “¿Un ataque?”

-“Valentine creó un Repudiado que pasó por las protecciones”

Alec siente que su pulso comienza a correr, las imágenes de la destrucción en el Lobo de Jade destellan ante sus ojos- “Eso no es posible. Las protecciones nos defienden contra todos los Subterráneos”

-“Este no. Tenía sangre de hada con propiedades de ángel”- explica Izzy- “Alec, fue tras Hodge”

-“¿Él está bien? ¿Alguien más salió herido?”

-“Estaba solo en la sala de entrenamiento cuando sucedió. Llegué allí a mitad de todo y nos las arreglamos para matarlo juntos; pero Alec, Hodge está muy lastimado. Ahora hay tres curanderos con él, pero no saben si lo logrará”

-“Estaré allí”- promete Alec- “¿Dónde está Jace?”

-“Afuera con Clary en algún lado. Dijo que necesitaba salir un rato, aclarar su mente”

-“Está bien, llámalo. Dile que regrese”

-“¿Estás con Magnus? ¿Crees que podría ayudar?”

-“Se lo pediré y que nos haga un portal tan pronto como pueda”

-“Gracias, Alec”- dice Izzy- “Tengo que irme. Necesito cerrar la sala de entrenamiento y comenzar a asegurar las instalaciones, o tendremos agentes de la Clave pululando y asumiendo el control en muy poco tiempo”

-“Está bien, pero antes de que hagas eso, necesito que envíes un mensaje de fuego a Lydia Branwell, en la oficina del Alto Inquisidor, por mí”- responde Alec, su mente girando con todas  las cosas que tiene que hacer, los pasos que deben tomarse- “Infórmele que hemos tenido una brecha, que estoy declarando estado de emergencia y avanzando el plan rápidamente. Ella sabrá a qué me refiero. Te lo explicaré todo tan pronto como regrese”

-“Está bien, lo haré. Por favor apúrate”

-“Ya estoy en camino”- dice Alec, terminando la llamada y volviendo con los demás rápidamente.


	10. Sincronización Perfecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El segundo ataque del Repudiado y sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personaje menor (fuera de pantalla) en este capítulo.

 

-“Me tengo que ir”- dice Alec en cuanto vuelve a la mesa- “Valentine envió a un Repudiado al Instituto. Izzy cree que usó sangre de Hada cuando los creó para pasar nuestras barreras”

-“¿Clary está bien?”- pregunta Luke de inmediato. Simon también vuelve la cabeza, mirando a Alec con la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

-“Si, Clary está bien”- responde Alec- “Ella salió con Jace a alguna parte. Lamento interrumpir esto, pero tengo que volver al Instituto lo antes posible”

Luego se vuelve hacia Magnus- “¿Vendrías conmigo? Uno de nuestros Cazadores de Sombras fue herido en el ataque; sin ayuda mágica, puede que no lo logre”

-“Sí, por supuesto”- responde Magnus, ya medio levantándose de su silla- “Espera, sólo déjame–”- chasquea los dedos, haciendo que su cuenta aparezca en un plato frente a él.

-“Debí verlo venir”- dice Alec, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Magnus hace algo a la cuenta con su magia- “Después de que envió al primero por ti, Luke, debí darme cuenta. Magnus me dijo que las barreras no eran lo que necesitábamos. Debería haberlo tomado más en serio. Yo debería–”

-“Espera”- interrumpe Luke- “¿A quién atacó exactamente? Pensé que habías dicho que tus padres volvieron a Idris”

-“Sí, ellos volvieron. Pero Hodge no puede irse, por lo que, por supuesto, Valentine sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo, y yo–”- se pasa la mano por el cabello enn frustración, pero se detiene a medio camino.

Magnus y Raphael se han quedado absolutamente quietos.

-“¿Hodge?”- dice Raphael, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro, pero de alguna manera aun perfectamente audible a través del espacio- “¿Starkweather?”

-“¿Sí?”

Raphael se vuelve hacia Magnus, y Alec los ve compartir una larga mirada, observa a Magnus estrechar sus labios fuertemente y Raphael le devuelve un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-“¿Qué ocurre?”- pregunta Alec con cuidado, y luego, cuando no obtiene una respuesta- “¿Magnus? ¿Todo bien?”

Magnus levanta una mano para calmarlo, sus ojos aún fijos en los de Raphael.

Alec aprieta los labios y da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda para evitar que se muevan inquietas mientras espera. Su mente, mientras tanto, corre a mil por minuto, contando cada segundo que ha pasado desde la llamada de Izzy. La idea de Hodge tendido sobre una camilla, peleando por su vida mientras Alec está sólo _parado_ _aquí_ sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, es enloquecedor.

Después de lo que parece ser para una eternidad, Magnus se aleja de la discusión en silencio que él y Rafael parecen tener y se vuelve hacia Alec.

-“¿Háblame de él? El Hodge Starkweather que conoces, ¿qué clase de hombre es él?”

-“¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Magnus, no hay tiempo”- responde Alec, la preocupación latente en su interior comienza a elevarse hacia el pánico- “Él se está muriendo. _Ahora mismo_. Tenemos que irnos”

-“No puedo”- dice Magnus, y Alec lo ve compartir otra significativa mirada con Raphael- “No hasta que lo sepa, hizo cosas horribles, Alec. Durante el Levantamiento. Él–”- se interrumpió y volvió la cabeza.

-“Lo que Magnus intenta decirte es que no puede ayudar con esto”- interrumpe Raphael, reclinándose en su silla y buscando su copa de vino- “Starkweather finalmente está pasando a mejor vida. Buen viaje, digo”

Alec le devuelve la mirada en estado de shock. Y luego las palabras se registran por completo, y el miedo se apodera de él.

-“Magnus, por favor”- intenta- “Me doy cuenta de que Hodge estuvo del lado de Valentine antes, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ha estado prisionero durante casi veinte años. Él ha cambiado y pagado por sus crímenes”

-“Y una mierda”- responde Raphael- “Él consiguió un acuerdo para un trabajo cómodo en uno de los principales Institutos estadounidenses, convenientemente fuera del alcance de cualquiera que desee saldar cuentas. Justicia de la Clave en su máxima expresión”

-“Él ni siquiera puede salir”- argumenta Alec- “No ha visto el sol del todo en veinte años. Tú, si alguien, debería saber cómo es eso”

-“Oh, que pena me da”- responde Raphael- “¿Realmente crees que sentiré lástima por un Cazador de sombras en su pequeña fiesta de auto impuesta compasión? Piénsalo de nuevo”

-“Solo digo que–”

-“¡Y estás siendo un dolor en el culo haciéndolo!”

-“Mucha gente murió en el Levantamiento, Raphael”- interrumpe Luke desde el otro lado de la mesa- “Muertes estúpidas, crueles e innecesarias. Sé que estás enojado, pero dejar morir a más personas no los traerá de vuelta”

-“¿Qué tal si te mantienes al margen de esto?”- responde Raphael- “Apenas eras un Subterráneo entonces; no sabes cómo fue”

-“Sé lo suficiente. Todos éramos jóvenes e ingenuos para confiar en Valentine ciegamente como lo hicimos. Y Hodge fue uno de los más jóvenes. Él–”

-“¡Mató a una niña de diez años a sangre fría!”- sisea Raphael, y Alec observa cómo el rostro de Luke se llena de sorpresa.

-“Déjame adivinar, ¿no es parte de la historia oficial?”- continúa Raphael- “Puedo seguir hablando sobre crímenes cometidos por el Círculo durante horas. ¿Por qué no empezamos contigo incluso? ¿Qué desafortunado hombre lobo eras para la cacería cuando Valentine te apuñaló en la espalda?”

La cara de Luke se endurece- “No vine aquí para repetir el pasado”

-“Bueno, tal vez yo sí”- responde Raphael- “Después de todo, los vampiros somos tan volubles e irrazonables”

Un destello de azul llena el aire con un fuerte _crujido_ , haciendo que todos salten.

-“Suficiente”- dice Magnus en voz baja.

Alec siente un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando Magnus se vuelve para mirar a cada uno de ellos. El glamour en sus ojos se ha desvanecido, el brillante amarillo de sus ojos de gato en toda su fuerza, y el mismo aire a su alrededor parece crujir con poder contenido.

-“Esta no es tu decisión, Rafael”- dice Magnus- “Es mío”

Se vuelve hacia Alec y parpadea, sus ojos vuelven a su color marrón regular- “¿Estás seguro de que ya no es leal a Valentine?"

-“Sí”- dice Alec de inmediato- “Magnus, él prácticamente me crio. Lo conozco”

Magnus traga y luego asiente brevemente- “Vámonos entonces”

-“¿Así es como va a ser?”- pregunta Raphael, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a Magnus con una velocidad antinatural- “¿Te mirará con ojos bonitos y te apresurarás a salvar a la gente que alegremente ha asesinado a tu propia especie?”

Los ojos de Magnus centellaron de dolor e ira, y luego, para sorpresa de Alec, alcanza su cuello y desata uno de sus muchos collares.

Alec no ve cuál es la pieza de joyería que se quita, sólo la forma en que la mano de Magnus tiembla levemente cuando toma la de Rafael y le pasa el objeto. Magnus agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Rafael, acercándolo para presionar sus frentes, diciéndole algo en voz demasiado baja para que Alec lo oiga.

Raphael responde igualmente en voz baja y luego se aleja, soltándose de Magnus- “Estás cometiendo un error”

-“Tal vez”- admite Magnus- “Pero Luke tiene razón. Ya han habido demasiadas muertes, así que si puedo hacer una diferencia, al menos debería intentarlo”

-“Bien, será tu funeral”- dice Raphael, sus movimientos rápidos y espasmódicos mientras saca su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se la pone- “Nos vamos, Simon”

Alec casi espera que Simon discuta, o al menos haga un millón de preguntas sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero en cambio, simplemente asiente rápidamente y se levanta, lanzando una última mirada de pesar a su comida a medias antes de seguir a Raphael fuera de la habitación.

-“Estás haciendo lo correcto” le dice Luke a Magnus tan pronto como los dos vampiros se van- “Mira, no sé qué pasó entre Raphael y Hodge, pero tengo que creer que la gente puede cambiar”

-“Tú y Jocelyn lo hicieron”- responde Magnus- “Deberíamos programar una nueva reunión pronto, revisar lo que no tuvimos oportunidad esta noche”

-“Te llamaré”- confirma Luke- “¿Qué hay de Raphael?”

-“Entrará en razón, espero”- responde Magnus con un suspiro- “Hablaré con él. Ahora, si me disculpas”

Se coloca su propia chaqueta y se vuelve hacia Alec- “¿Nos vamos?”

-“Mis armas están abajo”- responde Alec- “Necesito recuperarlas antes de irnos”

Magnus asiente y se abre camino a través del comedor, de regreso a los ascensores, que se abren en el instante en que llegan.

-“Gracias por venir conmigo”- dice Alec, cambiando su peso torpemente de un pie a otro cuando el pequeño espacio se cierra a su alrededor- “No sé lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, pero pasó, y aun así – sólo gracias".

Magnus mira hacia otro lado, y algo dentro de Alec se lo pidió”- dice Magnus- “Sin importar lo que insinuó Raphael. Necesito que sepas eso”

-“Sí, por supuesto”

-“Hay tanto que no sabes”- continúa Magnus con otro suspiro- “Tal vez fue poco realista que te incorporaras a esto tan pronto”

-“Valentine es problema de todos nosotros”- argumenta Alec- “No estoy interesado en unirme a él, así que voy a tener que luchar en su contra por cualquier medio, tarde o temprano”

Magnus no responde. El ascensor suena y las puertas se abren para revelar el vestíbulo.

Alec sale corriendo, encuentra su camino de regreso a la sala del guardarropa mágico y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la compuerta de antes se abre a su runa, todas sus armas todavía están dentro.

Detrás de él hay un brillo de magia y, cuando se da vuelta, Magnus está parado frente a un portal abierto, tendiéndole la mano.

Alec la toma sin vacilar, una pequeña descarga lo atraviesa cuando sus palmas se conectan. Cierra sus dedos alrededor de los de Magnus, probablemente apretando un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, y luego lo sigue a través del portal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec espera la ráfaga de actividad que los saluda cuando llegan al Instituto. Una violación como la que describió Izzy exige que se activen procedimientos de completo aislamiento y que todo el personal sea examinado lo antes posible. Verlo implementado todavía hace que su pulso acelere y todo su cuerpo entre automáticamente en modo combate, sus ojos exploran el entorno en busca de amenazas potenciales a medida que pasan la seguridad inicial y llegan al Instituto propiamente dicho.

Jace está en el Centro de Comando, dando órdenes a sus equipos más veteranos de Cazadores de Sombras, con Raj y Clary a su lado. Las manos de Raj están volando sobre los controles mientras que Clary está pendiente de las cosas que aparecen en las diferentes pantallas. Alec se mueve hacia ellos, agarrando el brazo de Jace para llamar su atención.

En el segundo que entran en contacto, la runa en su cadera comienza a palpitar, y puede sentir la preocupación que Jace mantiene en secreto comenzar a filtrarse. La rabia irracional con la que Alec ha estado luchando toda la noche se conecta, fluyendo de él como la sangre de una herida recién abierta.

La mano de Jace se alza para agarrar el brazo de Alec, su cuerpo se inclina hacia el de Alec en alivio. Alec siente una punzada de culpa, preguntándose cuáles de sus propias emociones se han estado acumulando dentro de Jace todo el día.

El movimiento en el borde de su visión lo hace comenzar a retroceder. La mano de Magnus lo detiene, descansando discretamente contra la parte exterior de la pierna de Alec. Un bucle invisible de magia corre por el brazo de Alec y luego regresa a él nuevamente a través del punto donde la mano de Jace se sostiene sobre él, anclándolos el uno al otro.

-“Respiren”- les dice Magnus en voz baja- “Dejen que el circuito corra hasta que esté completo. Sí. Bien... eso está bien”

La inundación y el flujo de emociones se desvanecen, dejando atrás una sensación de calma y claridad. Alec da un paso atrás, rompiendo la conexión. Se siente centrado de nuevo, listo para trabajar.

-“¿Dónde está Hodge?”- pregunta.

-“En la enfermería con Izzy”- responde Jace, y Alec observa cómo se ve más cómodo y confiado también- “Acabamos de regresar, así que no tengo idea de cómo van las cosas”

-“Está bien, me llevo a Magnus allí ahora. Volveré aquí para registrarme tan pronto como pueda”

-“No te preocupes, tenemos esto”- le asegura Jace- “Ve”

Alec lo hace, moviéndose rápidamente por los pasillos con Magnus detrás de él. Espera el mismo frenesí controlado cuando empuja las puertas de la enfermería, y puede decir que Magnus también lo hace, la magia ya crepita en la punta de sus dedos mientras se apresuran a entrar.

La enfermería está completamente silenciosa.

Alec se detiene justo al pasar la puerta, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de una explicación de dónde están todos. Debería haber sanadores trabajando, órdenes siendo gritadas y seguidas, posiblemente sangre, sonidos de dolor, y–

-“Lo siento, Alec”- dice en voz baja Magnus, una mano sube para descansar sobre el hombro de Alec, y es hasta entonces que el cerebro de Alec logra dar sentido a la bolsa negra de plástico que yace cerrada sobre la mesa al centro de la habitación.

Corre hacia adelante, el pánico se eleva como bilis en su garganta, sus manos van a la parte superior de la bolsa y baja la cremallera.

La cara de Hodge aparece ante su vista, una gran herida en la frente dañando la piel, por lo demás demasiado pálida. Alec jala la cremallera hacia abajo aún más, su cerebro se niega a conectar los puntos, incluso a medida que más cortes aparecen a la vista, docenas de _iratzes_ trazadas inútilmente junto a ellos.

-“No. _¡No!_ ”

Trastabilla hacia atrás, golpeandp dolorosamente con el sólido cuerpo de Magnus. Él lo atrapa, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su espalda, mientras Alec trata de llevar aire a sus pulmones y hacer que su cabeza deje de girar.

Está entendiendo mal las cosas. Tiene que estar entendiendo mal.

Magnus aprieta su agarre alrededor de él.

-“Se desangró internamente mientras yo estaba fuera de la habitación llamando a todos para que vuelvan”- la voz de Izzy rompe el silencio- “Demasiado daño al área del hígado y múltiples hemorragias craneales. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer”

Alec se aleja del pecho de Magnus y ciegamente avanza hacia ella, envolviéndose en la sensación familiar y el olor del cuerpo y cabello de Izzy. Ella lo abraza ferozmente, y por un largo momento, se quedan allí de pie, juntos, los temblorosos sonidos de su respiración son demasiado fuertes en la silenciosa habitación.

-“Tenemos que volver a salir”- dice Izzy finalmente, retrocediendo- “Decirles… a todos. Asegurar el Instituto, asegurarnos de que estamos protegidos contra cualquier ataque adicional”

-“Déjame manejar algo de esa última parte”- sugiere Magnus suavemente, recordándoles a ambos que todavía está en la habitación- “Le daré un vistazo a las barreras actuales, veré los agujeros que puedo reparar”

Alec logra asentir- “Gracias”

-“Iré a comenzar”-dice Magnus, y luego duda, una de sus manos se acerca para tocar ligeramente el antebrazo de Alec.

Alec se vuelve ante el toque, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de Magnus se mueve a lo largo de su brazo, por encima de su hombro y hasta un lado de su rostro. La caricia es como una pregunta – apenas haciendo contacto, así que Alec inclina su cabeza un poco y hacia ella, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de Magnus filtrarse en su mejilla.

Magnus no dice nada más, solo mantiene su mano en el rostro de Alec por un minuto antes de dejarla caer. Alec la atrapa antes de que pueda alejarse, apretándola suavemente una vez, en silencioso agradecimiento.

Magnus le dirige una pequeña sonrisa y luego sale de la habitación. Alec sigue mirándolo hasta que las puertas de la enfermería se cierran, y luego deja escapar un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-“Me gusta”- dice Izzy, volviendo al campo de visión de Alec- “Él claramente se preocupa por ti”

-“Solo hemos tenido una cita”

-“También te quedaste a dormir en su casa dos noches seguidas”- señala Izzy. Hace una pausa, una expresión cautelosa se posa en su rostro- “Hablé con Jace, antes. Él me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo”

Alec mantiene sus ojos mirando firmemente hacia adelante- “No quise mentirte. Yo solo – yo mismo no lo sabía”

-“Supuse que esa era la razón”- responde Izzy- “Es un poco raro, es todo”

-“Es más que raro”- dice Alec con un suspiro, volviéndose hacia ella- “Izzy, no sé qué hacer. Es como... Deseaba eso por tanto tiempo – lo que Cat dice que teníamos – y ahora que sé que lo tuve, sólo... Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo más. Todo se siente… _mal_ de alguna manera mal en mi cabeza”

Izzy asiente-“Tengo una confesión que hacerte”

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“¿Hace unas noches, cuando conocimos a Magnus? Una de las razones por las que le di tu número era que, después de que todo el asunto con el Demonio de la Memoria, esperaba que te distrajera de pensar en Jace y evitara que hicieras algo estúpido”

Alec siente que sus ojos se abren- “¿Lo sabías?”

-“Lo sospeché”- responde Izzy- “Siempre sentí que había algo entre tú y Jace de lo que ninguno me hablaba. Pero traté de no pensar en eso, porque... esperaba estar equivocada, supongo”

-“Si, bueno, ahora todo está en jodido”- suspira Alec- “Fue _tan incómodo_ esta mañana, toda la charla y luego trabajar juntos. Nuestro vínculo parabatai, ha estado tan débil hoy, apenas lo he sentido. Ha sido como un fantasma Como si estuviera… dejándome fuera, de alguna manera”

-“¿Tal vez eso es algo bueno? Quiero decir, sabes que te amo. Y siempre estaré de tu lado. Del lado de ambos. Pero Alec, eres su _parabatai_. Jace es _nuestro_ hermano”

-“¿Crees que no lo sé?”- exclama Alec- “Sé que está mal. ¿Por qué crees que he estado luchando tan fuerte contra eso?”

-“Alec…”

-“¿Sabes lo que realmente me afecta?”- pregunta Alec, tragando con fuerza contra la sensación de opresión que crece en su pecho y garganta- Todo eso fue por nada. Empujar todo hacia abajo, fingir que no existía, estar tan asustado de ceder – _todo_ fue en _vano_ , porque ya me había rendido. Una y otra vez, durante _meses_ , al parecer. Y, como eso solía ser mi único consuelo, porque sí, tal vez no podía elegir cómo sentirme, pero podía elegir no actuar en consecuencia. Pero ahora resulta que _sí lo hice_. Entonces, ¿en qué tipo de persona me convierte eso?”

-“En una persona”- responde Izzy con fervor- “Alec, todos cometemos errores, especialmente cuando el amor está involucrado. No estoy diciendo que lo que pasó entre tú y Jace estuviera bien, o que incluso lo entienda, pero eso no te convierte en una mala persona”

Alec niega con la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una forma de hacerle entender lo que realmente está diciendo. Hay una sensación de ardor detrás de sus párpados cuando los cierra, y empuja la sensación hacia abajo, respirando larga y temblorosamente hasta que se siente un poco controlado.

-“¿Qué pasa si lo hago de nuevo?”- pregunta en voz baja, una ola de vergüenza fluye a través de él, por lo que es imposible para él volver la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Izzy- “¿Qué pasa si recuperamos los recuerdos y todos esos sentimientos vuelven con ellos? ¿Qué pasa si comienza todo de nuevo?”

Izzy no responde durante mucho tiempo.

-“Creo que ambos son mayores ahora”- dice finalmente- “Y creo que ambos han seguido adelante. Alec, solo piénsalo. No sé si te das cuenta, pero cuando tú y Magnus están juntos en la misma habitación, todo tu enfoque se dirige a él, sin importar qué más esté sucediendo. Y sólo lo has conocido por unos días”

Alec traga saliva otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de contener la chispa de esperanza que las palabras de Izzy encendieron dentro de él- “Si, pero... ¿Qué pasa si es solo... ya sabes, físico?”

-“Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no”- dice simplemente Izzy- “Es una de las cosas que descubres cuando comienzas a salir con alguien. El interés inicial se profundiza o no. Ambas formas son igualmente reales”

-“Creo que Magnus quiere más que eso”- dice Alec- “Es decir, al principio – nuestra primera cita – fue simplemente _divertida_ , ¿sabes? Realmente caliente y directa. Si ustedes no nos hubieran interrumpido, definitivamente habríamos... ya sabes”- siente que la parte de atrás de su cuello se calienta cuando piensa en ello, recordando la simple necesidad de sentir a Magnus apretándose contra él.

-“Si eso quiere, entonces es su elección arriesgarse  a que tú podrías terminar no sintiendo lo mismo”- responde Izzy, extendiendo la mano para rodearle la espalda con un brazo y darle un medio abrazo- “Mi punto es que no creo que reacciones a él de la manera en que claramente puedo ver, si tuvieras sentimientos más profundos por alguien más. Incluso si no los recuerdas. Simplemente no creo que esté en tu naturaleza”

La esperanza en el pecho de Alec se vuelve más brillante. Él atrae a Izzy por completo, dejando que la reconfortante calidez de su abrazo alivie algo del persistente pánico dentro de él.

-“Gracias”

-“Cuando quieras”- dice Izzy, luego se estira y le da un golpecito en la nariz.

Alec suelta una risa sorprendida y se aparta, esquivando la mano de Izzy cuando estira la mano para golpearlo de nuevo. Cuando se gira, ve el cuerpo cubierto de Hodge sobre la mesa; la sensación de querer vomitar vuelve con toda su fuerza.

-“¿Cómo sucedió?”- pregunta, empujando hacia abajo la ola de ira e impotencia que se alza dentro de él.

Izzy sigue su mirada hacia la bolsa de cadáveres y su sonrisa se derrumba- “Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento; el Repudiado entró por una de las salidas de emergencia ocultas. El momento fue perfecto, justo después de que comenzaba el turno principal y todos se fueron a sus misiones”

-“¿Y entonces?”

-“Estaba en el laboratorio corriendo un análisis de sangre para el que atacó a Luke”-  dice Izzy- “Noté la sangre de ángel y me di cuenta de lo que significaba. Llegué demasiado tarde. Cuando llegué, Hodge estaba en el piso y había sangre por todos lados. El Repudiado estaba bastante golpeado también, así que agarré una cuchilla y lo terminé. Toda la habitación estaba destrozada; no se rindió fácilmente”

-“Debería haber estado allí. Estaba programado para hacer trabajo administrativo esta noche. Y mi oficina está justo al lado de la sala de entrenamiento. Hubiera escuchado el ataque y habría podido intervenir antes”

-“No puedes culparte a ti mismo”- dice Izzy- “Se suponía que yo también debía estar allí. Clary y yo teníamos entrenamiento programado para esta noche. Pero luego la autopsia se prolongó, y había tantas muestras por analizar, así que le dije que se tomara la noche libre y fuera con Jace”

-“Valentine tuvo suerte”- afirma Alec, volviendo la cara- “Si el ataque hubiera sido en otra noche, probablemente habría fallado”

Izzy no responde, y Alec la siente ponerse rígida junto a él- “¿Qué?”

-“Sin embargo, ¿podemos estar seguros de que fue realmente suerte?”- pregunta Izzy, con un ligero tono de nervios en su voz- “No lo sé. El momento fue... demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees?”

Las palabras se conectan como un chorro de agua helada corriendo por la espalda de Alec- “¿Quién sabía que cancelaste el entrenamiento con Clary?”

-“No estoy segura. Estábamos discutiendo en el pasillo y había gente caminando. Pero no noté que alguien actuara de forma extraña. ¿Que hay de ti?”

-“Solo te dije a ti y a Jace. Ni siquiera cambié mi calendario. Alguien podría haberme visto salir, pero es una ventana de oportunidad muy pequeña”

-“Está bien, entonces tal vez fue realmente suerte”- dice Izzy, con una nota de alivio en su voz.

Un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro y la forma en que aprieta los labios le dice a Alec que no está tan convencida de esa afirmación como le gustaría.

Él cambia su peso de un pie a otro, gravitando un poco más cerca de ella- “¿Qué no me estás diciendo?”

Izzy aprieta sus labios más firmemente juntos- “Probablemente no sea nada”

-“¿Pero podría ser algo?”

-“Es solo que... Hodge me dijo algo, quiero decir, después de que lo llevamos rápidamente a la enfermería y los sanadores se pusieron a trabajar. Él dijo que lo sentía. Y que...”- ella se calla, con un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-“¿Y qué?”

-“Use el anillo”- responde Izzy- “Al menos creo que eso es lo que dijo. No sé qué – ¿Alguna vez lo oíste hablar de un anillo?”

-“No es que pueda recordar”- dice Alec- “Eso es algo raro”

-“Sí”- acepta Izzy. Mira hacia atrás al cuerpo de Hodge, deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y luego cuadra los hombros- “Vamos, aseguremos el Instituto”

Ella pone una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Alec y lo guía hacia delante, hacia las puertas dobles que salen al pasillo.

Alec mira detrás una última vez y luego la sigue.


	11. Progresión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Clave toma una decisión sobre el Instituto, Lydia regresa. Alec y Magnus se acercan más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estaré poniendome al día con todos los fics.

 

Casi han vuelto al Centro de Comando cuando Clary viene corriendo hacia ellos.

-“Alec, un grupo de personas acaba de llegar desde Idris para verte”- le dice, sus ojos muy abiertos diciéndole a Alec que alguien de los que apareció no luce muy amigable- “La mujer que los dirige dice que son de la Clave”

-“¿Ya están aquí?”- exclama Izzy, mirando a Alec con incredulidad en sus ojos- “Vaya, realmente no pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad?”

-“Hemos tenido una intrusión, y sólo empeorará cuando sea oficial que ha tenido un desenlace mortal”- responde Alec- “Clary, ¿obtuviste un nombre?”

-“Sí, Lydia algo” dice Clary- “Esperen, ¿desenlace mortal?”

-“Hodge no lo logró”- confirma Izzy. Luego se vuelve hacia Alec- “¿Lidia? ¿Como la Lydia Branwell a la que me pediste enviar un mensaje?”

-“Asumo que sí”- responde Alec- “La última vez que lo revisé, ella no tenía su propio grupo de operaciones”

-“Entonces, ¿quién es ella?”

-“Ella trabaja para el Gran Inquisidor Herondale. He negociado un trato por algunos recursos adicionales para el Instituto a través de ella. Cosas que necesitamos para ayudarnos a encontrar a Jocelyn”

Los ojos de Clary se ensanchan aún más- “¿Me estás ayudando a encontrar a mi madre?”

-“Es nuestro mejor medio para encontrar a Valentine”- le dice Alec- “No le des tanta importancia”

-“¿Era eso de lo que hablabas esta mañana, en casa de Magnus?”- le pregunta Izzy en voz baja mientras comienzan a caminar de nuevo, Clary se apresura unos pasos por delante de ellos- “Cuando dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo más tarde”

-“Sí”- responde Alec, también manteniendo su voz baja- “Estoy tratando de obtener acceso a la Corte de las Hadas, para investigar a los espías desaparecidos”

Izzy se detiene en seco.

-“Alec. Eso es ­– ningún Cazador de Sombras tiene permitido buscar audiencia en la Corte sin privilegios diplomáticos”

-“Así es”- responde Alec, sintiendo una sonrisa crecer en la comisura de sus labios mientras la expresión de sorpresa crece en el rostro de Izzy.

-“¿Por qué yo? ¿No deberías elegir a alguien con más experiencia? Quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo la jerarquía en la Clave”

-“Eres mi principal negociador”- le dice Alec, repitiendo lo que le dijo a Lydia- “Y tú conoces a las Hadas. Ellos te aprecian. Si alguien puede hacer que la Reina hable, eres tú”

En respuesta, Izzy tira sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que Alec pierda el equilibrio por un momento.

-“No te defraudaré”- promete Izzy, abrazándolo fuerte.

Alec le devuelve el abrazo- “Sé que no lo harás. Ojalá pudiera prometerte lo mismo”

-“Oh, cállate”- dice Izzy, abofeteándolo ligeramente en el brazo- “Vamos, saltemos los aros que la Clave quiera ponernos y terminemos con esto”

Alec pone los ojos en blanco y cuadra sus hombros, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras avanzan de nuevo- “Mantenga a Clary en el fondo”- le dice en voz baja- “Quiero que Lydia le preste la menor atención posible”

-“Está bien”- confirma Izzy. Alarga el paso, avanza rápidamente por el pasillo y Alec la ve alcanzar a Clary y empujarla a un lado justo cuando llegan al Centro de Comando.

Alec respira profundamente y se concentra mentalmente antes de caminar hacia la plataforma donde Jace lo está esperando con Lydia y media docena de la milicia profesional de la Clave.

-“Bienvenido al Instituto de Nueva York”- dice Alec, tendiéndole la mano para que estreche tan pronto como llegue a ellos- “Como puede ver, estamos en medio de seguir con el protocolo de violación establecido”

-“Sí, Jace ya ha revisado los puntos principales conmigo”- responde Lydia- “Me di cuenta de que ya hay un Brujo trabajando en las salas también. Bien pensado”

-“Magnus Bane tuvo la gentileza de aceptar un contrato apresurado”- improvisa Alec, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro neutral- “Nuestra prioridad número uno es asegurarnos de que no haya más ataques”

Los ojos de Lydia se iluminan ante la mención del nombre de Magnus, y Alec se pregunta por qué, mientras archiva mentalmente la información. Un momento después, su expresión regresa a ser fríamente profesional, sus ojos explorando las diferentes tareas que se llevaban a cabo en la sala.

-“Bien”- dice ella- “Mientras tanto, hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir contigo en privado. ¿Tu oficina?”

-“Por supuesto”- responde Alec. Mientras Lydia se da vuelta para dar instrucciones al grupo que vino con ella, Jace se acerca y llama su atención.

-“¿Sabes lo que está pasando?”

-“Tengo una idea bastante certera”- responde Alec en voz baja- “¿Te quedarías aquí para mantener el fuerte hasta que regrese?”

-“Lo tienes”- dice Jace- “¿Cómo está Hodge? ¿Está bien?”

Alec baja la mirada y sacude la cabeza ligeramente. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, la expresión de Jace es de shock. Alec se estira para poner una mano en su hombro, pero duda en el último minuto, su mano se detiene en el aire, a solo centímetros del impacto.

Los ojos de Jace brillan de dolor y es parte instinto, parte hábito, que Alec cierre la distancia. Respira hondo cuando la conexión entre ellos inmediatamente se enciende de nuevo; puede sentir el dolor de Jace acumularse a través del vínculo, tirando de la misma emoción dentro de Alec, y mientras duele, también lo ancla – como si el peso de lo que sienten se vuelve un poco menos sofocante cuando se comparte.

-“Voy a matar a Valentine”- le dice Jace en voz baja, y la rabia que Alec ve en sus ojos no le da ninguna duda de que habla en serio.

Alec asiente su acuerdo, y por un momento, todo vuelve a ser simple, el latido constante de su _parabatai_ se corresponde con el suyo, el vínculo sólido y presente debajo de su piel, agudizando la atención de Alec a un solo punto.

El momento se rompe un segundo después, cuando Lydia termina de darle órdenes a su grupo y se para junto a Alec.

-“Listo cuando tú lo estés”

Alec deja que su mano caiga del hombro de Jace y la sostiene en frente de él, indicando la dirección de su oficina- “Después de ti”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Déjenme ir directo al grano”- dice Lydia, mientras Alec cierra la puerta de su oficina detrás de ellos- “La Clave te nombra Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York, con dos condiciones: que juegues un papel importante en la eliminación o arresto de Valentine Morgenstern, y que nos entregues la Copa Mortal”

Alec se preocupa por mantener su rostro neutral mientras procesa la información. El acuerdo parece bastante simple, pero duda mucho que eso sea todo. Por lo que sabe de política de la Clave, es probable que tengan la intención de utilizar el tiempo que creen le tomará a él y su equipo entregar la Copa como excusa para someterlo a supervisión – para asegurarse de que su futuro liderazgo del Instituto no será tan poco ortodoxo como la forma en que se lo designan. Casi está tentado de llamar a Clary a la oficina, saca la carta del tarot de la caja fuerte en donde la movió y hacer que le entregue la Copa a Lydia, sólo para desenmascarar el farol de Herondale.

En vez de eso él asiente- “¿Hay un límite de tiempo?”

-“Treinta días”- responde Lydia, teniendo la decencia de al menos parecer disculparse cuando da la noticia. Tienes que elegir a tu propio codirector, si eso te sirve de consuelo. Ya he rellenado los formularios con el nombre del señor Wayland”

-“¿Jace?”- repite Alec, su pulso comienza a acelerarse- “No estamos – um. Quiero decir a que–”

-“Él es tu _parabatai_ , así que asumí–”- dice Lydia, interrumpiendo con el ceño fruncido- “Pero si prefieres elegir a Isabelle, puedo verificar si–”

-“No, no, Jace estará bien”- dice Alec, demasiado rápido- “Lo siento, es solo que – están sucediendo muchas cosas en una noche”

-“No te preocupes por eso”- responde Lydia- “Yo seré el enviado de Clave para la transición, por cierto, así que deberíamos establecer un cronograma diario de informes de progreso y sesiones de información”

Es el turno de Alec de fruncir el ceño- “¿Pensé que sólo eras un oficial junior?”

-“También fui quien finalmente llevó a Camille Belcourt ante la justicia”- responde Lydia, sonriendo- “Fui ascendido a fiscal superior y, de ahora en adelante, informaré directamente al Gran Inquisidor Herondale”

-“Felicidades”- responde Alec, haciendo una mueca para sí mismo cuando sale un poco plano. Su mente está dando vueltas, tratando de enumerar y sopesar los pros y los contras del arreglo. No hay duda de que una conexión con alguien como Lydia podría ayudarlo a eliminar una gran cantidad de trámites burocráticos con la Clave y así simplificar en gran medida algunas partes de su trabajo; pero, al mismo tiempo, ella es una persona desconocida, y la oficina del Inquisidor no es exactamente conocida por su postura progresista en las cosas.

-“Míralo desde el lado positivo, al menos no te están pidiendo que te cases conmigo”- dice Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “No niego que esta tarea sea un buen paso para mí, pero también podría paralizar mi carrera por completo, si las cosas no salen como la Clave espera que lo hagan. Así que ve a buscar a Jocelyn Fairchild, consigue la copa y saldré de tu camino, ¿está bien?”

Alec se obliga a asentir de nuevo- “Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vamos y hacemos los anuncios necesarios, y luego Izzy puede informarte sobre lo que sabemos hasta ahora de los Repudiados?”

-“Suena bien”- dice Lydia- “Deberíamos consultar con Magnus Bane sobre el progreso que se está haciendo en las salas antes de irme, asegurarme de que el Instituto queda debidamente protegido”

Hace una pausa por un momento, una expresión casi vertiginosa floreciendo en su rostro- “En realidad, no puedo esperar para conocerlo. ¿Sabías que mi gran antecesor Henry Branwell – quien fue el último de los Branwell en dirigir un instituto – y Magnus Bane inventaron el portal juntos?”

-“No”- responde simplemente Alec, su mente corriendo a mil por minuto tratando de averiguar si el entusiasmo de Lydia es algo bueno o no- “Pero no me sorprende. Él es muy... bueno en lo que hace”

Lydia frunce el ceño- “¿Lo conoces bien?”

-“Sólo un poco”- responde Alec, forzando a bajar el rubor que puede sentir amenazando con crecer en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él extiende la mano y la coloca en la parte inferior de la espalda de Lydia, guiándola suavemente hacia la puerta de su oficina- “Vamos a informar a todos del cambio en el liderazgo, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los anuncios van bien, considerando todo. Los otros miembros del Instituto están claramente sorprendidos de ver a Maryse y Robert oficialmente reemplazados, y dado que Alec no cree que ninguno de ellos – o al menos muy, muy pocos – conozcan la antigua conexión de sus padres con el Círculo, su reacción no le sorprende. Sin embargo, la obvia emoción mostrada en su propia reunión lo recompensa, y Alec se siente abrigado por dentro al mirar a los ojos de quienes ahora son completamente su gente.

-“Necesito continuar con el protocolo de allanamiento e informar al personal clave, y luego comenzar a trabajar en el papeleo para que la Clave pueda obtener su informe a tiempo”- le dice a Lydia, mientras la multitud comienza a dispersarse y vuelve a sus trabajo- “¿Entonces si me disculpas? Le pediré a Izzy que te informe sobre cualquier cosa que necesites antes de volver a Idris”

Lydia toma con gracia el esquinazo, y Alec mentalmente cruza sus dedos para que ella se lo atribuya a que esta estresado y no se ha dado cuenta, en lugar de simplemente querer sacarla de su camino- “Por supuesto, te dejaré volver al trabajo”- responde, tendiéndole una mano que Alec está feliz de estrechar- “Buena suerte, Alec. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien”

-“Gracias”- responde Alec, no del todo seguro de que ese sea el caso- “Estaré en contacto”

Llama a Izzy y le presenta formalmente a Lydia, sintiendo una punzada de gratitud por tener a alguien con la inteligencia e intuición de su hermana en su equipo, cuando Izzy capta de inmediato la delicadeza de la situación y pone su mejor cara amigable-con-la-Clave. Alec la mira atraer suavemente la atención de Lydia hacia las cámaras de vigilancia mientras salen de la habitación – evitando cuidadosamente que se crucen con Clary – y siente un poco más de tensión filtrarse por sus hombros.

-“Bien, entonces ¿te importaría contarnos de qué se trataba todo eso?”- pregunta Jace, acercándose a Alec, con Clary pisando los talones tan pronto como Izzy y Lydia se pierden de vista.

Alec mira rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más esté lo suficientemente cerca para estar escuchando y les hace señas para que se acerquen.

-“Tenemos treinta días para atrapar a Valentine y entregarlo a él y a la Copa Mortal a la Clave”- les dice en voz baja- “La Copa es lo que realmente quieren, por lo que no pueden saber absolutamente nada sobre los poderes de Clary. ¿Entendido?”

-“Ni siquiera sé de qué poderes estás hablando”- dice Clary, compartiendo una rápida mirada de complicidad con Jace- “Simplemente fui arrojado a este mundo. No tengo ni idea de nada”

-“Esa última parte sigue siendo terriblemente cierta”- responde Alec, rodando los ojos cuando Clary se da vuelta y lo mira- “Jace, asegúrate de que se mantenga fuera de problemas. Y eso va para ti también. Estamos dirigiendo este Instituto a modo de prueba; Lydia nos estará vigilando como un halcón, y está reportando directamente a la Clave. Así que, hacemos las cosas juntas o no ¿estamos de acuerdo?”

Clary abre la boca, sin duda para discutir, y luego la cierra de nuevo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- “¿Realmente planeas ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre?”

-“Estoy planeando rescatar a un compañero Cazador de Sombras y espero ayudar a derribar a Valentine y al Círculo con la información que puedo obtener de ella, sí”- responde Alec- “Ahora, Izzy está distrayendo a Lydia por el momento, así que deberíamos–”

-“¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?”- lo interrumpe Clary.

Alec aprieta los dientes con frustración- “No tenemos tiempo para esto”

-“Que malo para ti, porque _para mí_ es algo importante si voy a poner el destino de mi madre en tus manos”- replica Clary.

-“Oye, confías en mí, ¿verdad?”- interrumpe Jace, atrayendo la atención de Clary poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Clary lo mira y luego, después de un momento de vacilación, asiente.

-“Bueno, entonces puedes confiar en Alec”- le dice Jace- “Nunca nos traicionaríamos el uno al otro. Jamás”- dirige su atención a Alec mientras dice la última parte, y a pesar de la confianza en su voz, Alec puede sentir la incertidumbre que se transmite a través del vínculo.

-“Hey”- dice, haciendo un gesto para que Jace se mueva con él unos pasos hacia un lado y le dé la espalda a Clary, dándoles al menos la ilusión de privacidad- “Confío en ti, _parabatai_. Nunca dudes de mí, no importa lo que haya dicho, o... ya sabes, con todo lo demás que ha estado... pasando”

Jace traga visiblemente y luego asiente, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Alec- “¿Que necesitas que haga?”

-“Termine con las grabaciones de vigilancia con Raj y luego comienza las entrevistas mientras manejo a la Clave”- responde Alec- “La prioridad número uno esta noche es asegurar el Instituto; reuniremos al equipo completo por la mañana para analizar los próximos pasos”

-“Está bien”- dice Jace. Levanta su mano derecha, sosteniéndola entre ellos- “Te veré en la mañana, entonces”

-“En la mañana”- repite Alec, tomando la mano de Jace en confirmación. Esta vez, cuando el vínculo se conecta, Alec se siente extrañamente nostálgico, de algún modo, como si allí hubiera un doloroso cariño escondida debajo de la superficie, que quisiera ser recordado.

Rápidamente retira su mano, rompiendo la conexión- “De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿de vuelta al trabajo?”

-“Sí, definitivamente”- responde Jace, y es un alivio para Alec ver que él también parece decididamente incómodo.

Jace le da un leve asentimiento y luego se da vuelta y camina hacia Clary, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y llevándola fuera de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Alec llega frente al edificio de Magnus y presiona el timbre para que lo dejen entrar. Está exhausto, tanto por las operaciones como por asegurarse de que Lydia no oyera ni viera nada de lo que se suponía no debería, y todo lo que quiere es acostarse sobre una superficie plana y no pensar por un momento.

Magnus se encuentra con él en la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para dejar entrar a Alec- “No estaba seguro de que lo conseguirías”

-“Yo tampoco”- admite Alec, extendiendo el brazo para envolverlo en la cintura de Magnus, pidiéndole sin palabras que se acerque.

Magnus se mueve ante el contacto, y Alec se apoya contra él, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso que no sabía que estaba reteniendo mientras los brazos de Magnus le rodean la espalda. Le duele todo el cuerpo después del día que tuvo y su cerebro se siente como si estuviera lleno hasta el borde de información al menos dos veces.

Magnus no dice nada, sólo inclina su cabeza de modo que su rostro se posa en el cuello de Alec, y él se deja fundir en la calidez del cuerpo de Magnus, confiando en su fuerza para mantenerlos a ambos en posición vertical.

-“Iba a tomar un baño”- murmura Magnus contra su mandíbula después de haber estado juntos en el pasillo por un largo tiempo- “¿Por qué no me acompañas? Te ayudará a relajarte”

Alec siente un tirón en la esquina de sus labios, y luego una corta y sorprendida risa rompe su garganta- “¿Pensé que se suponía íbamos a enfriar las cosas por un tiempo?”

Los labios de Magnus se rozan contra su cuello, dejando rastros de cosquillas en su estela- “Lo sé. Yo sólo – han sido un par de días difíciles. Para ambos. En este momento, solo quiero hundirme en agua caliente contigo y lavarlo todo”

Alec siente una punzada en el pecho, como si su corazón fuera repentinamente más grande y más pesado de lo que era hace unos momentos. Todo dentro de él se siente demasiado apretado, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

Está tan cansado. De mantenerse fuerte, de ser la persona a cargo, de mantener todo unido – ya ni siquiera sabe.

-“Sí. Sí, eso suena... bien”- se escucha decir, y una pequeña fracción de la tensión en su interior se libera cuando Magnus simplemente sonríe y toma su mano, guiándolo a través del piso hasta el baño principal.

La habitación se ve diferente de cuando Alec la vio por última vez. Más grande, por un lado, cubierto de pequeños mosaicos que forman un paisaje submarino en las paredes y el piso. Magnus los acerca a donde ha aparecido una pequeña piscina hundida junto a ventanas de cuerpo entero que proporcionan una vista perfecta del horizonte de Nueva York. Magnus suelta su mano y se acerca para abrir los grifos, recogiendo pequeñas botellas de un estante cercano y vertiendo su contenido en el agua.

La piscina se llena de forma sospechosamente rápida, formando burbujas gruesas y fragantes sobre el agua humeante. Alec sólo lo observa, hipnotizado, mientras Magnus mueve sus manos y aparece docenas de velas encendidas, atenuando la luz de la habitación con un brillo suave y dorado. Una vez que la piscina se llena hasta el borde, Magnus se inclina y revisa la temperatura, luego comienza a quitar sus muchas piezas de joyería.

Alec mira en silencio cómo se quita los collares, luego los anillos, pulseras y, por último, el arete de plata que Magnus mantiene en la oreja. El maquillaje va después, y luego los reflejos en su cabello; cuando todo se ha ido, la ropa se siente casi como un segundo pensamiento, y Alec no se da cuenta de que Magnus se está desnudando frente a él hasta que se inclina para quitarse los calcetines.

Él sigue mirando mientras Magnus se endereza y se acerca más.

-“¿Puedo?”- pregunta Magnus, sus manos descansan en el botón superior de la camisa de Alec.

Alec logra asentir, y las manos de Magnus se ponen a trabajar, abriendo la fila de botones casi tortuosamente lento. Deja escapar un suspiro cuando el último botón se sale de su ojal y las manos de Magnus se mueven hacia sus hombros, pasando por debajo de la tela para quitarle la camisa.

Magnus pasa las manos por sus brazos hasta la parte posterior de las manos de Alec y luego otra vez. Alec atrapa una de ellas cuando pasan por encima de su pecho, lo sostiene contra su corazón martillando, esperando que le diga a Magnus lo que no puede expresar con palabras.

Magnus cierra los ojos y toma la otra mano de Alec en respuesta, reflejando el movimiento. El corazón de Magnus late tan rápido como el suyo, y el simple gesto – la honestidad y vulnerabilidad de eso – le roba el aliento.

Permanecen así por un largo tiempo, hasta que una ráfaga desde la puerta del baño aún abierta hace que los dos se estremezcan.

-“Vamos, entremos al agua”- dice Magnus por fin, agitando su mano para quitar el resto de la ropa de Alec y ponerlos en una pila doblada sobre un taburete cercano. Alec lo sigue a la piscina, salpicando agua por un costado en su prisa para cubrirse bajo la gruesa capa de espuma. Magnus no hace ningún comentario, lo que Alec aprecia, y en su lugar simplemente se deja caer en el agua e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra el borde, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con obvio placer.

-“¿Cómo–?”- pregunta Alec, cayendo de rodillas en el medio de la piscina y tirando más espuma hacia él- “Quiero decir, ¿debería – de qué lado debería poner mi cabeza?”

-“El que tú quieras está bien”- responde Magnus, y Alec no puede evitar sonreír ante la forma en que el agua tibia parece estar relajando las líneas en el rostro de Magnus- “Si vienes y te acurrucas en mi regazo, mantener las manos apartadas podría ser difícil”

-“Sí, yo... de esta manera está bien”- se mueve hacia atrás hasta que él también puede apoyar su cabeza contra el borde de la piscina y luego estira sus piernas con cuidado. Todavía es dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que está desnudo, de que Magnus está igualmente desnudo, a tan sólo unos pies de distancia, pero la temperatura del agua es perfecta: justo en el lado correcto de lo caliente, que se filtra y alivia la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. Y poco a poco, Alec se encuentra comenzando a relajarse.

Deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y mira hacia el techo, preguntándose si las enredaderas pintadas de dorado que lo atraviesan siempre han estado allí o si es algo que Magnus agregó cuando creó el baño. El agua se arremolina a su alrededor en suaves corrientes, y Alec comienza a sentirse pesado, el cansancio y la falta de sueño lo atrapan y lo derriban.

-“¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?”- pregunta Magnus- “Mi cabeza está un poco ruidosa en este momento".

-“Si, por supuesto”

Magnus saca una mano del agua y lanza una chispa azul, algo bonito y parecido a unas campanas comienza a sonar de la nada.

-“Otro de mis Brujos murió esta noche”- le dice Magnus de repente, su voz más áspera de la que Alec suele escuchar- “Lily Sparrow. Ella fue una de las que resultaron heridas cuando nuestra última guarida fue atacada. Sólo tenía unas pocas décadas, pero realmente poderosa para su edad. Pensé que lo conseguiría, pero... Cat me envió un mensaje de fuego justo después de que regresé del Instituto”

-“Magnus, lo siento”- dice Alec, su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente.

Magnus asiente bruscamente, con los ojos cerrados- “Creerías que es más fácil cuanto más tiempo vives. Pero realmente no es así”

-“No”- acepta Alec, tragando espeso mientras siente su garganta cerrarse. Ha logrado hacer retroceder los pensamientos sobre la muerte de Hodge toda la noche, manteniendo su enfoque en todo lo que necesita hacerse, pero ahora, todo vuelve a él, imágenes del cuerpo de Hodge envuelto en plástico amenazan con abrumarlo.

-“¿Podrías decirme – lo qué dijo Raphael en la cena sobre Hodge, fue cierto?”

Incluso el sólo hecho de hacer la pregunta duele, pero Alec descubre que necesita saberlo.

-“No estoy seguro de poder hablar sobre eso”- responde Magnus, y el tono en su voz hace que el dolor en el pecho de Alec se vuelva más agudo- “Tanto porque no es mi historia para contarla… como porque realmente no tengo ganas de ser racional y objetivo cuando se trata de miembros del Círculo en este momento”

Hay ira en su voz, fuertemente controlada y empujada bajo la superficie, pero claramente allí. Alec no tiene idea de cómo manejarlo – no sabe si hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para mejorar las cosas.

-“¿Quieres que me vaya?”- le suelta, sorprendiéndose con lo inestable que suena su voz.

Magnus levanta la cabeza, su cara es ilegible mientras pasa los ojos del rostro al cuello de Alec, deteniéndose en la runa de bloqueo durante un largo tiempo, antes de cerrarlos con un suspiro. Cuando se abren de nuevo, sus ojos son un desastre de emociones en conflicto, y el propio dolor y confusión de Alec surgen a la superficie, el dolor de Magnus tirando de ellos como un imán.

No sabe quién avanza primero. El agua salpica a los lados de la piscina cuando chocan entre sí, las bocas se encuentran en un beso demasiado rudo, que de alguna manera se siente exactamente como lo que Alec necesita en ese momento. Es un choque de bocas más que nada, enojado en lugar de apasionado, ya que ambos dejan que sus frustraciones reprimidas se derramen en el espacio que los separa.

Los labios de Magnus son duros y exigentes, bloqueando efectivamente la confusión en la mente de Alec y la aplastante sensación de impotencia que está presionando sobre su pecho. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Magnus con gratitud, acercándolo más hasta que están arrodillados juntos a mitad de la piscina, tocándose desde los muslos hasta el pecho.

Su cabeza l da vueltas; el agua tibia que lo rodea no tiene nada que ver con el calor de la piel de Magnus, la forma en que se empapa de la de Alec y amenaza con hacerlo desmoronarse por las costuras. Un temblor pasa por el cuerpo de Magnus, y Alec aprieta su agarre mientras saborea un toque de sal en sus labios. Magnus rompe el beso y entierra su cabeza contra el cuello de Alec, sus hombros comienzan a temblar.

Alec se agarra con fuerza, aferrándose a la última compostura mientras Magnus se derrumba en sus brazos. Un tipo diferente de impotencia se eleva dentro de él, y sus propios ojos comienzan a arder, mientras susurra tranquilizadoras palabras estúpidas contra el cabello de Magnus. Las cosas no están bien, nada se siente como debería, en este momento, pero sigue repitiendo las palabras de todos modos, tratando inútilmente de hacerlas realidad.

Alec es tomado por sorpresa cuando las manos de Magnus agarran la parte exterior de sus muslos, tirando de Alec en su regazo y haciendo que ambos pierdan el equilibrio. Se sumergen bajo la superficie, todavía aferrándose el uno al otro, Alec jadea y tose cuando vuelven a subir, soltando la espalda de Magnus para limpiar el agua y la espuma de ambos rostros.

Magnus maldice por lo bajo, farfullando y secándose los ojos, un sonido y un destello de luz azul más tarde, las burbujas se han ido, dejando sólo agua clara entre ellos. Mueve a Alec con él y los apoya contra el borde del estanque, sus manos se deslizan hacia las caderas de Alec antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo, la desesperación inicial rápidamente se profundiza en un tipo de hambre diferente.

Alec puede sentir que se pone duro, sus caderas comienzan a moverse contra Magnus por su propia cuenta. Las manos de Magnus se deslizan por sus caderas hasta su trasero, y Alec gruñe en su beso, separándose para jadear contra el costado del cuello de Magnus mientras empuja hacia atrás contra el tacto.

Se siente en carne viva y desequilibrado, pero también tiene un control extraño. Magnus gime debajo de él cuando Alec mueve sus caderas otra vez, y su boca persigue la suya, capturando los labios de Alec para un beso que los quema a ambos.

La necesidad de algo más se enciende dentro de Alec, haciéndole anhelar sentir a Magnus dentro de él, debajo de su piel, en sus pulmones, cerca de su corazón. Comienza a alcanzar las manos de Magnus, luego recuerda y se detiene. La necesidad de estar más cerca le hace volver la cabeza; la magia de Magnus está tan cerca de la superficie que Alec puede sentir una sombra de ella rozando contra su piel.

-“¿Podemos–?”- comienza, sus manos haciendo otro movimiento abortado hacia Magnus “¿–más? ¿Podemos hacer más?”

Las manos de Magnus se aprietan, y el corazón de Alec pierde un latido cuando la llama de cada vela en la habitación se enciende.

-“No creo – mi magia es–. Dios, eres tan–”- Magnus se interrumpe y tira de Alec para otro beso- “Me haces querer olvidarme de todo y sólo – dejarlo ir y verter mi magia en ti”- le susurra Magnus al oído cuando se separan para tomar aire.

-“Puedes hacerlo”- responde Alec de inmediato, sacando otro gemido desesperado de Magnus- “Quiero que lo hagas, Magnus”

-“ _No_ ”- insiste Magnus, su respiración dificultándose antes de que logre pronunciar la palabra. Su cuerpo se tensa, como si estuviera preparándose para lo que está por decir a continuación- “No quier­– es peligroso, Alec, para los dos. Si hiciéramos eso y algo te sucediera, yo…”

Alec toma el rostro de Magnus en sus manos, atrayéndole a otro beso, dejando de lado el escozor de decepción que lo golpea a favor de calmar la tensión en los hombros de Magnus. La respiración de Magnus se le atora de nuevo, esta vez en lo que parece sorpresa, y todo su cuerpo se funde con el de Alec.

Alec rompe el beso y junta sus frentes, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas para estabilizarse. Se inclina y encuentra la mano de Magnus, moviéndola unas pulgadas, esperando que Magnus capte la indirecta- “¿Qué hay de–?”

Magnus suelta otro gemido bajo y luego asiente con la cabeza como respuesta. Su otro brazo rodea la espalda de Alec, presionándolos increíblemente juntos. Él toma la boca de Alec en otro beso demoledor mientras sus dedos se mueven más hacia abajo, y Alec se prepara para el dolor inicial.

En cambio, hay un sentimiento cálido y de hormigueo que comienza en el extremo de su cóccix y se extiende por toda su espina dorsal. Alec rompe el beso y deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus, jadeando mientras un dedo se hunde con cuidado dentro de él, caliente y antinaturalmente resbaladizo, sin nada de la tosca brusquedad que Alec estaba esperando. El brazo de Magnus es como una prensa a su alrededor, y sus respiraciones salen en temblorosas ráfagas contra la oreja de Alec, pero su mano aún está firme mientras trabaja un segundo dedo junto al primero, enviando lentas oleadas de puro placer lamiendo la piel de Alec.

Alec estira la mano entre ellos, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla de Magnus, haciendo que ambos giman. Intenta levantarse, moviendo su peso hacia adelante para sentarse correctamente en el regazo de Magnus, pero Magnus lo bloquea y lo empuja hacia abajo, sus dedos dentro de Alec aceleran su paso.

-“Quiero–”- Alec se las arregla para decir, inclinando sus caderas de nuevo, y sintiendo una conmoción de placer recorrer todo su camino desde ese nuevo ángulo que crea para los dedos de Magnus dentro de él. Él acaricia a Magnus más rápido, amando la forma en que la dura polla se siente en su mano.

Magnus no responde, sólo curva los dedos dentro de Alec y hace que sus ojos se pongan en blanco de placer. Alec trata de levantar las caderas de nuevo, se empuja hacia abajo como antes y deja escapar un gemido frustrado, su cabeza cayendo para descansar sobre el hombro de Magnus.

-“Demasiado cerca”- murmura Magnus en tono de disculpa, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Alec para amortiguar los sonidos que se le escapan cuando Alec gira su mano alrededor de su pene- “La magia también: no seré capaz de mantenerla bajo control”

Alec asiente contra su hombro y comienza a mover sus caderas, empujando hacia atrás para tomar los dedos de Magnus más profundo. Él lo recompensa con un tercer dedo, y Alec se maravilla de lo resbaladizos que se sienten, lo increíblemente bueno que es follarse sobre ellos sin que la agudeza del dolor lo distraiga de la presión construyéndose.

Mueve las caderas más rápido, abre los ojos y siente otra oleada de calor correr por su espina dorsal ante la mirada en el rostro de Magnus. La cabeza de Magnus está inclinada hacia atrás, sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras sus respiraciones son cortas, ráfagas superficiales. Alec aprieta su mano alrededor de él y observa con asombro cómo toda su espalda se arquea, un gemido bajo brota de su garganta cuando comienza a correrse en la mano de Alec.

Alec lo ayuda a través de ello, aferrándose a su propio control hasta que todo el cuerpo de Magnus se desploma contra un lado de la piscina. Su brazo suelta la espalda de Alec para envolverse alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él para un beso sin aliento.

Alec se empuja contra los dedos de Magnus una media docena de veces más y luego se aparta con un grito ahogado y vaciándose contra el estómago de Magnus. Se aferra a él mientras la ola sigue, sus dedos en su interior, sacando el placer hasta que Alec tiene que llevar la mano detrás de él y detener la muñeca de Magnus, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Gime contra los labios de Magnus, completamente agotado. Cada parte de su cuerpo hormiguea, y se siente tan bien, como si se derritiera contra Magnus – derritiéndose _en_ él – sus latidos unidos y la magia de Magnus atrayéndolo, haciéndolos–

Sus ojos se abren cuando siente que algo dentro de él se desenrolla y explota hacia afuera. Hay un destello de luz y Magnus se aparta, respirando con dificultad mientras coloca unos centímetros de distancia crucial entre ellos.

-“Quédate atrás”- le urge Magnus, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos cuando volutas de magia se forman en las palmas de sus manos- “Solo respira y quédate quieto, Alec. Todo está bien”

Alec se mira a sí mismo y siente que su corazón se detiene, hay líneas verdes corriendo por su estómago bajo su piel, extendiéndose rápidamente a través de su pecho- “¿Que está pasando?”

-“Sólo respira”- le dice Magnus, lo que no ayuda a calmarlo en lo más mínimo. Las líneas verdes se están extendiendo por sus brazos ahora, empujando a Alec cada vez más cerca del pánico.

La magia de Magnus fluye a través de la superficie del agua, alcanzando el medio y las manos de Alec. Las chispas blancas se disparan al contacto, y cuando las chispas viajan por su cuerpo, las líneas verdes comienzan a desvanecerse.

Ambos dejan escapar una respiración larga y reservada cuando la magia de Magnus retrocede.

-“¿Qué acaba de pasar?”- pregunta Alec, la adrenalina todavía corre por su cuerpo, haciendo que su voz salga más apresurada de lo previsto.

-“Otro espontáneo intento de conectar”- responde Magnus- “Tu esencia de Cazador de Sombras estaba tratando de encontrar su salida. Para fusionarse con la mía”

-“¿La esencia de Cazador de Sombras es verde?”- suelta Alec sin pensar, y luego se sonroja al ver que Magnus se muerde rápidamente el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa- “Cállate, eso obviamente no es lo que quise decir”

-“Ah, no. Continúa”- responde Magnus- “Los colores son muy importantes. Me alegra que tengamos ese interés en común ".

Alec trata de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero termina peleando una sonrisa. El aire entre ellos se siente inmediatamente más ligero, y Alec puede sentir que su corazón se está desacelerando, entrando en un ritmo más relajado.

-“Entonces, ¿ _qué significa_?”- pregunta- “Dijiste, um, antes, que sería peligroso que tu magia, um, se _vierta en mí_ , creo que esa fue la frase”

Magnus entorna los ojos, y Alec ya no puede contener su sonrisa- “Es una forma de decirlo”

-“ _Tú_ , eres demasiado tentador para tu propio bien”- responde Magnus. Y luego sus hombros caen y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro- “Sin embargo, esto es serio. No podemos dejar que este tipo de cosas siga sucediendo”

Alec inconscientemente se alza un poco más alto, cuadrando los hombros- “¿Cuáles son los riesgos?”

-“¿En el peor de los casos? Podríamos formar un vínculo”- responde Magnus- “Y además del hecho de que ya tienes un vínculo altamente volátil que manejar, nos conocemos desde hace menos de una semana. Y no sé tú, pero eso es un poco rápido para comprometernos por el resto de nuestras vidas, en lo que a mí respecta”

Alec se pone rígido en estado de shock, aliento en su garganta- “Sí, um. Eso es–”

-“Hey”- dice suavemente Magnus, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante y extendiendo la mano, rozando el dorso de sus dedos contra los de Alec- “No tiene que poner fin a nada; solo debemos ser más cuidadosos”

Alec asiente, sin poder pensar en una respuesta. Vuelve su rostro, tragando con fuerza- “Lo siento–”

-“No lo hagas”- lo interrumpe Magnus- “Tengo la sensación de que los dos realmente lo necesitábamos hoy. Así que no lo pensemos demasiado.

Alec levanta la mirada, sintiéndose ruborizarse- “Está bien”

-“Lo resolveremos”- promete Magnus- “Investigaré un poco. Vamos a… ¿tomar las cosas un día a la vez?”

Alec gira su mano, curvando sus dedos holgadamente alrededor de los de Magnus.

-“Sí”- dice- “Eso me agradaría mucho"


	12. Despertando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus se despiertan juntos, Izzy encuentra algo importante. Jace y Alec descubren un peligroso efecto secundario de su vínculo mutado.

 

Alec se despierta con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Algo se siente tensamente apretado e increíblemente eufórico a la vez, cálido y descansado, de alguna manera completamente despreocupado por el hecho de que la luz está entrando por las ventanas y el sol está demasiado alto en el cielo.

Se da vuelta sobre su costado y observa la silueta de Magnus durmiendo. Él está tendido boca abajo, su rostro enterrado en la almohada, con los brazos y piernas estirados sobre tres cuartos de la cama. Su cabello es un desastre, y hay patrones de los pliegues de las sabanas impresas en su mejilla. Si Alec no está equivocado, incluso hay un poco de baba en la esquina de su boca.

Por alguna razón, eso sólo hace que Alec lo quiera más.

En realidad, no está muy de acuerdo con todo lo de ‘enfriar las cosas’. Por otra parte, considerando lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior, tampoco Magnus está muy a favor.

Alec se sonroja levemente al recordarlo, sintiéndose de repente dolorosamente _feliz_. Se inclina y presiona su rostro contra el cuello de Magnus, respirando y dejando un beso cuidadoso en la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

Magnus se mueve y comienza a darse la vuelta, en su boca se extiende una sonrisa- “Buenos días”

-“Buenos días”- repite Alec, acercándose para poder rodear adecuadamente la cintura de Magnus con su brazo.

-“¿Dormiste bien?”

-“Mhm”- Alec se acerca un poco más, deslizando su pierna derecha sobre Magnus. Su polla medio dura da un nervioso respingo, y Alec cierra los ojos con placer, presionándola más firmemente contra la cadera de Magnus.

La sonrisa de Magnus se ensancha. Se da vuelta de costado y busca a Alec, haciendo que sus cuerpos se llenen de rubor. Su mano se desliza hacia atrás sobre la cadera de Alec, bajando entre sus estómagos, y Alec jadea cuando siente que los dedos de Magnus se envuelven alrededor de su longitud, acariciándolo ligeramente, hasta que Alec comienza a tratar de empujar contra su mano para encontrar más presión.

-“Definitivamente es un buen día”- murmura Magnus, inclinándose para presionar una fila de besos en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Alec. Él los gira de nuevo para que ponerlo de espaldas, apretando su mano y sacando un embarazoso sonido igual a un gemido de la garganta de Alec.

-“Debo confesar, me gusta tenerte así”- continúa Magnus- “Todo... abierto y flexible. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer primero”

Alec envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus en respuesta, extendiendo sus piernas dándole más espacio para moverse. Uno de sus muslos se acerca para acariciar el costado de la cadera de Magnus, y un gemido brota de su garganta cuando Magnus suelta su polla para agarrar el interior de su muslo, empujándolo hacia arriba y hacia afuera mientras cambia su peso y comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de Alec.

Las manos de Alec vuelan instintivamente a la cabeza de Magnus, sus dedos se tensan en su cabello mientras comienza a bajar. Magnus mantiene el ritmo lento, los labios y la lengua exploran cada centímetro de su longitud, pero la caliente succión aún empuja a Alec hasta el borde en muy poco tiempo.

Las uñas de Magnus se clavan en sus muslos, y siente una corriente de magia correr por su piel, asentándose sobre la presión construyéndose en lo profundo de su intestino y manteniéndola, incluso cuando la boca de Magnus lo lleva al punto de ruptura.

Cierra los ojos y se arquea hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tirando ligeramente del pelo de Magnus en señal de advertencia mientras el placer comienza a elevarse. Magnus entiende y se deja apartar de su polla, y Alec rápidamente se pone una mano encima, jadeando mientras se masturba el resto del camino.

Todavía está un poco borracho por su orgasmo cuando Magnus se mueve hacia atrás para tumbarse junto a él, inclinándose y presionando un lento beso en los labios de Alec.

-“Tengo que hacer otra confesión”- murmura Magnus, y Alec puede notar que sonríe cuando sus labios se rozan nuevamente.

-“¿Ah?”

-“Esperaba que fueras fan de tener la boca de alguien sobre ti”- responde Magnus- “Abre la puerta a tantas posibilidades”

El corazón de Alec se salta un latido. Se da vuelta de costado para enroscarse mejor en el cuerpo de Magnus, deslizando una mano por su cintura para acercarlo- “¿Como cuál?”

Magnus sonríe- “Creo que prefiero dejar que las descubras una a una. La anticipación es la mitad de la diversión, después de todo”

Alec siente una sonrisa de respuesta extenderse en su rostro. Él no sabe cómo es posible que esté acostado aquí, en la cama de Magnus, y no sentir la incertidumbre o la torpeza que siempre imaginó que vendría con tener relaciones sexuales con alguien. Las pocas veces que se permitió pensar en ello, imaginó el hambre y la desesperación, manos apresuradas que buscaban a tientas y se escabullían en la oscuridad de la noche – nunca a la luz del sol, con sonrisas fáciles y una devastadora sensación de _felicidad_.

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y lento, tratando de controlar sus emociones. La mano en la cintura de Magnus comienza a vagar, casi por propia voluntad, deslizándose burlonamente hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Magnus y luego hacia abajo sobre su trasero, a través de la parte posterior de su muslo antes de detenerse en su cadera.

Él cambia su peso, tomando a Magnus con él y volteándolo sobre su espalda- “Mi turno”

-“No tengo argumentos”- responde Magnus, estirando las piernas y poniéndose cómodo- “Un segundo. Déjame solamente–”

Mueve una de sus manos en una intrincada espiral, y Alec observa fascinado cómo una niebla azul hielo comienza a formarse, hundiéndose en la piel de Magnus.

-“Sólo un ligero hechizo vinculante”- explica Magnus, un escalofrío lo recorre cuando la magia se asienta por completo sobre su cuerpo- “No es lo ideal, pero servirá por ahora. Sólo... ve lento, ¿de acuerdo? Y si se disparan chispas, retrocede hasta que pueda organizar mis ideas.

Alec asiente y se inclina, queriendo sentir la boca de Magnus contra la suya otra vez- “De acuerdo”

-“De acuerdo”- repite Magnus en su beso, y hay un ligero temblor en su voz que hace que Alec se detenga. Se retira un poco, lo suficiente para ver la cara de Magnus correctamente.

-“¿Estás– Magnus, si no quieres–”

-“Si quiero”- lo interrumpe Magnus, inclinando sus caderas contra Alec para aclarar su punto- “Al cien por ciento quiero que te metas entre mis piernas ahora mismo, y si no lo haces pronto, podría verme forzado a empezar sin ti”

Alec sonríe y se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, dejando que la insinuación de desesperación en el beso de Magnus ayude a calmar sus propios nervios- “Entendido”

Se toma su tiempo moviéndose por el cuerpo de Magnus, tanto porque parece estar provocándole y porque no está muy seguro de qué hacer una vez que llegue a donde va. La punta de la polla de Magnus se arrastra por su esternón mientras baja la cabeza para acariciar y besar los abdominales de Magnus, dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso. Alec gime, cambiando su peso para que la punta húmeda se deslice por su pectoral, siseando de placer mientras roza su pezón derecho.

-“Detente”- le dice Magnus, y el tono ronco y sin aliento de su voz hace que nuevas oleadas de excitación comiencen a crecer en las entrañas de Alec. Se aleja y se sienta en cuclillas, espera hasta que la respiración de Magnus comienza a disminuir y asiente con la cabeza para que Alec continúe.

-“Um,yo – no estoy seguro de cómo... ir a la siguiente parte”- confiesa, sintiéndose sonrojarse cuando Magnus abre los ojos y lo mira- “Quiero decir, en realidad… no recuerdo cómo”

-“No te preocupes, es bastante sencillo”- responde Magnus, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un siseo cuando Alec extiende la mano y rodea su polla- “Oh, joder, la forma en que esto, incluso con el hechizo, es–ugh–”

-“¿Intenso?”- dice Alec, apretando su agarre sobre la polla de Magnus, mientras él asiente y traga visiblemente. Se mueve un poco más hacia abajo en la cama y luego se inclina, cierra los ojos y presiona un primer y lento beso en la punta de la erección.

Ambos gimen, y Alec lo hace de nuevo, separando sus labios un poco y dejando que la primera media pulgada se deslice en su boca, sobre su lengua. Él mira a Magnus y lo ve recostado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una expresión casi dolorida en su rostro.

Alec retrocede- “¿Todavía estás bien?”

Magnus asiente con la cabeza y Alec vuelve a bajar, tomando un poco más de la polla de Magnus, apretando sus labios alrededor de ella. Avanza lentamente, baja y se acostumbra a las sensaciones hasta que los sonidos que Magnus sigue haciendo se apoderan de él, lo hacen mover la cabeza con más rapidez, chupar más fuerte y perderse completamente en el calor y el sabor de todo.

Una de luz aparece, lo suficientemente brillante para notarla incluso con los ojos cerrados, y Alec se obliga a retroceder, incapaz de contener un pequeño gemido mientras la última pulgada de la polla de Magnus se escapa de su boca.

-“Está bien, sigue así, todavía estoy–”- Magnus se detiene, jadeando cuando Alec envuelve su mano a su alrededor y se inclina hacia adelante. Unos segundos más tarde, su mano cae sobre el hombro de Alec, empujándolo de nuevo y haciendo gemir a ambos- “Espera, espera, yo – quiero entrar en tu boca. Aguanta, sólo–”

Agita la mano y aparece un cuadrado pequeño y brillante entre sus dedos. Magnus se lo lleva a la boca y rasga la envoltura con los dientes, sacando el condón y entregándoselo a Alec.

Alec lo toma, sintiendo que algunos de sus nervios regresan mientras gira el círculo, tratando de descubrir en qué dirección está- “Um. Yo–”- comienza, sintiéndose enrojecer al encontrarse con los ojos de Magnus- “No estoy seguro de cómo usar esto. No creo que yo...”

Magnus se congela por un segundo, luego se levanta y toma el rostro de Alec, atrayéndolo hacia un largo y profundo beso. Alec se funde, dejando que el toque de Magnus lo calme y lo vuelva a centrar hasta que Magnus retrocede, extendiendo la mano para tomar el condón y sostenerlo entre ellos.

-“Aquí, te mostraré cómo funciona”

Alec observa mientras Magnus pone el condón sobre sí mismo, sus propias manos ansían ayudar. Él empuja a Magnus contra la cama tan pronto como termina y se inclina hacia adelante, llevando los primeros centímetros de la polla de Magnus a su boca.

Le toma un momento acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación y sabor, pero la forma en que Magnus suelta el estricto control que tiene sobre su cuerpo y comienza a inclinar las caderas de forma errática para obtener más, anula cualquier inseguridad persistente. Alec cierra los ojos y chupa más fuerte, colocando sus manos en el interior de los muslos de Magnus, acariciando arriba y abajo mientras siente que empiezan a temblar.

-“Oh, joder”- jadea Magnus. Alec pone su peso sobre sus antebrazos, empujando las caderas de Magnus y manteniéndolas quietas mientras inclina su cabeza y baja más profundo- “Oh, joder, joder, joder”

Alec siente la contracción cuando Magnus comienza a moverse instintivamente, luego recuerda que no necesita hacerlo y vuelve a bajar, manteniendo su boca sobre Magnus hasta que deja de presionar a Alec y se derrite en la cama con un largo, gemido complacido

Alec se detiene, bajando la frente para descansar contra el muslo de Magnus mientras recupera su respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, lo que ve lo pone en pie, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-“Magnus”

-“¿Mhm?”- pregunta Magnus, con un brazo sobre los ojos y el pecho aún agitado- “¿Qué?”

-“Estás resplandeciendo”- le dice Alec, retrocediendo un poco, mirando con cautela la calidad súbitamente brillante del cuerpo de Magnus.

-“Es el hechizo”- responde Magnus soñoliento, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende en su rostro- “Algo de magia salió y quedó atrapado entre este y mi piel. Se desvanecerá con el hechizo”

-“Oh, está bien”- dice Alec, respirando aliviado. Se mueve hacia arriba de la cama, tira de las sábanas con él y las cubre con ambas- “Eso está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Fuimos lo bastante cuidadosos?”

-“Todo bien”- coincide Magnus- “Sin embargo, tendremos que encontrar un mejor bloqueador. El hechizo es _agotador_. Quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día y dormir la siesta”

Alec lanza una rápida mirada al sol fuera de la ventana y se estremece- “Realmente me encantaría hacer eso, pero–”

-“Pero tienes responsabilidades”- completa Magnus- “Nuevas responsabilidades del Jefe de Instituto, incluso. Está bien, lo entiendo. Debería levantarme en unas pocas horas también, en realidad. Necesito estar en el Laberinto Espiral esta tarde para una reunión de estrategia”

-“¿Puedo traerte algo antes de irme?”- pregunta Alec- “Me siento realmente mal por sólo marcharme sin siquiera hacernos el desayuno”

La sonrisa de Magnus se ensancha- “Está bien, estaré feliz de dejar que me lo compenses”- agita su mano en el aire, y una bandeja de frutas variadas se forma junto a ellas en la cama. Magnus alcanza una pieza de fruta de dragón y la sostiene frente a la cara de Alec- “¿Una merienda para el camino?”

Alec gira los ojos, pero se inclina hacia adelante, dejando que Magnus empuje la fruta en su boca- “Gracias. Ya sabes, por todo. Sé que todavía tenemos muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, y sé que las cosas son complicadas en el mejor de los casos, pero esto fue... bueno, ¿verdad?”

-“Lo fue”- responde Magnus en voz baja. Un destello de algo que Alec no puede descifrar pasa por sus ojos, antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso suave en los labios de Alec- “Ahora ve. Hablaré contigo más tarde”

Él hace un gesto ahuyentándolo, y Alec se levanta de la cama, entra al baño para recoger su ropa y tomar una ducha rápida con la esperanza de verse un poco presentable.

Cuando regresa al dormitorio, Magnus está dormido, su piel todavía brilla bajo la luz de la mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es casi la hora del almuerzo cuando Alec finalmente regresa al Instituto, lo que le lleva a pensar rápidamente en inventar una razón por la cual se ha ido toda la mañana, así como a tener que repasar algunos de los informes que se suponía tenía que hacer y sentirse incómodamente culpable por haberlos medio hecho.

Izzy está terminando con la autopsia del segundo Repudiado cuando la encuentra. Ella aparentemente está en una profunda conversación con Jace, quien la está ayudando a sostener una abertura en el cuerpo del Repudiado con unas pinzas de aspecto peligroso.

-“Sólo digo, ¿y si tiene alguien adentro?”- está diciendo Jace en voz baja- “Piénsalo, Izzy. Sé que quieres confiar en todos aquí, pero el Instituto ha sido remodelado varias veces desde los días del Círculo, y las salas también han sido remodeladas. Valentine debe haber obtenido la información de alguien que conocía la configuración actual”

-“¿Como quién?”- responde Izzy, sonando frustrado- “Jace, he pensado en esto también, por supuesto que sí, pero ¿quién podría ser?”

-“Hemos tenido varios reclutas nuevos en el último año”- dice Alec, haciendo que los otros dos den la vuelta mientras se acerca a ellos- “No tendrían permiso para saber sobre los pasajes secretos o la configuración de las salas, pero tal vez engañaron a alguien más mayor y lograron que revelaran información”

-“¿Ves? Eso es totalmente posible”- le dice Jace a Izzy. Por alguna razón, cuando se vuelve hacia Alec, sus ojos no se encuentran del todo.

Alec no piensa mucho en ello al principio, pero cuando sucede una segunda y luego una tercera vez mientras los tres siguen hablando, la incertidumbre comienza a crecer en su mente.

-“Bien, ¿qué sucede?”- pregunta, después de que Jace le cuenta a un lugar en la pared junto a la cabeza de Alec, lo que saben de los antecedentes de uno de sus cazadores de sombras más nuevos.

-“Nada”- responde Jace, un poco demasiado rápido- “No es _nada_ , está bien”- repite, cuando Izzy se da vuelta para mirarlo inquisitivamente también- “Un sueño estúpido, eso es todo. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso. Y créeme cuando digo que ninguno de ustedes quiere escucharlo”

-“¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo hacemos. ¿Por qué no querría–?”- comienza Alec, luego ve la mirada que Jace le está dirigiendo y se detiene, la comprensión entrando en escena- “Ah”

-“Sí, ‘ah’ es correcto”- dice Jace- “Ahora, ¿lo dejarás en paz, por favor? ¿Ambos?”

-“Sí, claro, por supuesto”- responde Alec, sintiendo que la parte posterior de su cuello arde y de repente deseando haber vuelto a sus informes- “¿Hemos terminado? Izzy, te necesito en mi oficina tan pronto como hayas terminado aquí, el papeleo para tu próxima misión ha llegado”

Izzy abre los ojos con sorpresa y emoción, Alec no puede evitar sonreír.

-“Sí, por supuesto”- dice ella- “Déjenme tomar las últimas muestras en la ropa que llevaba, y estaré lista para irme”

-“¿Qué misión?”-pregunta Jace, y Alec le cuenta acerca de las Hadas mientras Izzy extiende una pila de tela sucia sobre una mesa y comienza a cortarla con un par de tijeras.

Los minutos se alargan ante ellos – Izzy es meticulosa, otra cosa más que Alec ama de ella – mientras él y Jace intentan encontrar su equilibrio en la conversación de nuevo.

-“Entonces, ¿dónde está Clary?”- pregunta Alec, cruzándose de brazos- “¿Pensé que tú e Izzy iban a vigilarla?”

-“Ella es una Cazadora de Sombras, no un niño- le espeta Jace, pero luego se pasa una mano por el cabello con un suspiro- “Pasará el día en el DuMort. Aparentemente hubo una especie de emergencia de mejor amigo”

-“Suena fatal”- bromea Alec, con lo que en realidad saca una pequeña sonrisa de su parabatai- “Izzy, voy a continuar y comenzar a procesar tus documentos, ¿de acuerdo? Ven y reúnete conmigo cuando estés lista ¿sí?”

-“Espera”- dice Izzy, "hay algo escondido en el forro de este bolsillo, espera…”

Se escucha un tintineo _metálico_ cuando lo que sea que encontraron cae al acero inoxidable. Izzy se congela por un momento, luego estira la mano y levanta el objeto, sosteniéndolo para que Jace y Alec lo vean.

-“Es un anillo”- dice Jace, frunciendo el ceño- “Por qué habría de–”

-“ _Usa el anillo_ ”- le interrumpe Izzy, mirando a Alec con los ojos muy abiertos- “Lo que dijo Hodge, justo antes de morir: usa el anillo”

-“Eso es imposible”- responde Alec, su estómago se hunde rápidamente- “No hay forma de que él lo supiera”

-“A menos que _si_ lo supiera”- acuerda Izzy, luciendo repentinamente pálida- “Oh, Dios, creo que voy a vomitar”

-“¿Qué? No”- protesta Jace, mirando entre Izzy y Alec alarmado- “Vamos, no pueden estar diciendo que Hodge – es _Hodge_ de quien estamos hablando. Él es _familia_ ”

-“También es miembro del Círculo que nunca renunció oficialmente a Valentine”- responde Alec- “Sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere pensarlo, pero ¿qué pasa si–?”

-“Bueno, hay una manera segura de averiguarlo, ¿no?”- interrumpe Jace, moviéndose hacia adelante y quitándole el anillo de la mano a Izzy- “Usemos el anillo”

-“¿Estás loco?”- exclama Alec- “No tienes idea de lo que hace esa cosa”

-“Alec tiene razón”- dice Izzy- “Al menos déjame hacer algunas pruebas primero. Y podemos pedirle a Magnus que lo revise por algún tipo de magia, asegurarnos de que sea seguro”

Jace la mira por un largo tiempo, y justo cuando Alec piensa que va a conceder el punto y devolverle el anillo, Jace gira y se lo mete en el dedo antes de que Alec tenga la oportunidad de detenerlo.

-“¡No!”

El anillo se ilumina en azul, Alec e Izzy se acercan instintivamente a Jace cuando una proyección de Valentine Morgenstern aparece frente a ellos, su mano toca un anillo similar en su propio dedo.

Valentine los mira con sorpresa, luego enfoca su atención en Jace. Una sonrisa inquietantemente complacida se extiende por su rostro.

-“Bueno, esta es una agradable sorpresa. Supongo que mi pequeño plan de entrega no fue según el plan. Espero que no estés siendo demasiado duro con el pobre Hodge; estar encerrado por tanto tiempo puede volver desesperado a cualquier hombre”

Alec siente que su corazón se hunde ante la confirmación, seguido de una oleada abrumadora de ira- “Fue asesinado durante el ataque”

-“Lamento escuchar eso”- contesta Valentine, sin sonar apenado en lo más mínimo- “Bueno, ganas un poco, pierdes un poco, supongo. Ahora si me disculpas; tengo muchas cosas que hacer”

La proyección se pierde, dejando a los tres solos en la habitación otra vez, mirando el espacio ahora vacío con diversos grados de sorpresa. Jace es el primero en recuperar su ingenio. Se quita el anillo de su dedo y se gira hacia Alec, sacando su estela de su bolsillo y alcanzando la mano de Alec.

-“Espera”- dice Alec, retirando su mano antes de que Jace pueda activar la runa en su palma- “El vínculo podría no–”

-“No me importa”- lo interrumpe Jace- “Estos anillos están unidos, y tenemos una oportunidad de rastrear a Valentine antes de que se deshaga el que tiene. Vamos a tomarla. Izzy está aquí; estaremos bien”

Alec aprieta los labios con fuerza, pero asiente y extiende su mano, manteniéndola quieta mientras Jace dibuja la runa puente. La conexión se enciende entre ellos antes de que sus manos tengan la oportunidad de tocarse por completo, salvaje y al borde, como si cada emoción negativa que atraviesa a cualquiera de ellos fuera empujada a la superficie amplificándose.

Alec cierra los ojos e intenta equilibrar su respiración. Imágenes y colores parpadean en la parte posterior de sus párpados, inconexos y aleatorios, hay tanto, un millón de impresiones tirando de él a la vez.

Se tambalea hacia adelante, su mano libre agarrando el hombro de Jace mientras todo comienza a girar. El incremento en el contacto ayuda, y Alec baja la cabeza también, presionando su frente en el cuello de Jace y respirando profundo y medido por la nariz para volver a centrarse. La mano libre de Jace rodea su cintura, acercándolos, y el torbellino de impresiones finalmente comienza a disminuir.

Alec los ve de pie junto a la orilla del agua – la orilla East River junto Lawrence Point, si no se equivoca – y su primera reacción es la decepción. Dondequiera que se esconda Valentine, el camino va sobre el agua, donde los Cazadores de Sombras no pueden rastrearlo. El área alrededor de su runa está palpitando, el dolor creciendo constantemente, por lo que Alec suspira mentalmente y se prepara para interrumpir la conexión, cuando algo atrae su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Un camino verde se extiende desde sus pies sobre la superficie del agua. Se desvanece a unos pocos metros, pero es suficiente para obtener una dirección clara: Noreste, hacia Rikers Island.

El dolor de su runa aumenta a un pico, y Alec se escucha gritar. Antes de que pueda apartarlo y volver a centrarse en el rastreo, hay una mano sobre su pecho, separándolos a él y a Jace.

-“¿Viste eso?”- pregunta Jace en cuanto están de vuelta a sí mismos. Él está desplomado por el dolor y respirando pesadamente, pero hay un destello de emoción en sus ojos- “¿Esa luz roja sobre el agua?”

-“La mía era verde, pero sí. ¿Tú que crees?”

-“Creo que finalmente obtuvimos algo bueno de todo este desastre”- responde Jace- “Alec, acabamos de comenzar a rastrear a alguien en el agua. ¡Esto es enorme! Podríamos–”

-“¡Ambos podrían morir probablemente!”- interrumpe Izzy- “Ambos parecían estar a punto de colapsar antes de que los separe”

-“Oh, vamos”- intenta Jace- “Estoy seguro de que se veía peor de lo que era”

-“¿En serio?”- responde Izzy- “Así que si hiciera esto–”- ella se acerca y golpea suavemente a Jace donde está su runa _parabatai_. Jace grita de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, y Alec se siente reflejado en él, mientras un dolor agudo y nauseabundo se propaga a través del vínculo hacia su propio cuerpo.

-“Sí, me doy cuenta que ambos están bien”- dice Izzy con enojo. Luego suspira y extiende una mano hacia cada uno de ellos, ayudándolos a levantarse- “¿Qué vieron?”

-“Está en algún lugar del East River, al Noreste de Lawrence Point”- le dice Alec- “Podría ser Rikers Island, pero lo dudo – es demasiado grande, y la correccional significa que está lleno de cosas mundanas. Podría ser una de las islas más pequeñas que hay alrededor”

-“Deberíamos revisar nuevamente el archivo de Valentine”- dice Jace- “Ver si hay algo en esa área con que tenga alguna conexión, desde los días del Círculo”

-“Buena idea, iré a recoger los archivos del archivo y tú podrás–”

-“O podríamos hacerlo de la manera más rápida, y llamar a alguien que lo conocía por dentro y por fuera”- dice Izzy, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y llevándoselo a la oreja- “Sí, hola, ¿Luke? Es Izzy. Tenemos una pista sobre la guarida de Valentine y realmente podríamos usar tu ayuda...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Renwick's está oscuro y en silencioso cuando llegan. El edificio se eleva sobre ellos mientras revisan el perímetro, Izzy y Jace toman el área circundante mientras que Alec y Luke se dirigen al edificio.

-“Esto no me gusta”- dice Alec en voz baja- “Está claro que alguien ha estado aquí recientemente, pero no hay señales de nadie. Se siente como si estuviéramos caminando en una trampa”

-“Sé lo que quieres decir”- responde Luke- “Las firmas de aroma aún están frescas. Si Valentine ya se fue, lo hizo muy recientemente”

-“Descubrió que teníamos el anillo hace menos de dos horas”- dice Alec- “Fue muy rápido para mover una operación completa”

-“Valentine es arrogante”- responde Luke- “Hará que su ubicación esté protegida contra la magia, y sabe que ni los Cazadores de Sombras, ni los hombres lobo pueden rastrear sobre el agua, por lo que probablemente sienta que su secreto aún está a salvo”- Se detiene y se vuelve hacia Alec con el ceño fruncido- “¿Cómo lo rastrearon hasta aquí, de todos modos? Supuse que Magnus lo logró de alguna manera, pero él no está aquí ahora, ¿entonces...?”

-“No, él está con los brujos”- responde Alec- “Valentine todavía los está persiguiendo con fuerza; están luchando por encontrar mejores formas de mantenerse a la delantera”

-“Sí, hablamos de eso camino a la cena de anoche”- responde Luke- “Podría haber formas en que podamos unir nuestro poder si – espera, yo –”

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan, y Alec ve un destello verde brillante en sus ojos. Mantiene su arco listo cuando Luke corre hacia adelante, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras avanzan por un largo pasillo y atraviesan una puerta al final.

-“¡Jocelyn!”

Dos guardias vienen corriendo hacia ellos cuando entran a la habitación. Alex se encarga de uno con una flecha en el pecho, y Luke hace que el proceso sea corto con el segundo, arrojándola a una pared y noqueándola”

Alec escanea rápidamente la habitación. Con los guardias caídos, la habitación está vacía, aparte de una extraña silueta brillante que flota en el aire a unos pocos pies del suelo, en la parte posterior. Luke ya está allí, acuclillado junto a ella, pasando sus manos sobre lo que parece ser una especie de campo de fuerza.

Alec se acerca y mira de Luke a la mujer atrapada dentro del capullo brillante. Si no era ya obvio por la expresión en el rostro de Luke, las similitudes con Clary dejan clara su identidad al instante.

“Hey, Joce”- oye a Luke decir en voz baja, alcanzando su mano a través del campo de fuerza y apretándola ligeramente- “Estoy tan feliz de verte”

-“¿Qué pasa con ella?”- pregunta Alec, inclinándose y mirando más de cerca el campo de fuerza.

-“No lo sé. Hechizo de algún tipo, probablemente. Necesitamos llevarla con Magnus”

-“Lo llamaré”- responde Alec, sacando su teléfono. Espera a que Magnus responda los ocho tonos completos y luego lo envía al correo de voz. Cuelga e intenta nuevamente. Cuando todavía lo recibe el buzón al tercer intento, deja un mensaje corto y le pide a Magnus que lo llame.

-“¿No hay suerte?”- pregunta Luke, sin dejar de sentir los bordes del campo de fuerza que rodea a Jocelyn, en un intento de descubrir cómo moverla.

-“Probablemente esté ocupado con el trabajo”- responde Alec- “Mientras tanto, saquemos a Jocelyn de aquí antes de que Valentine regrese. Podemos traerla de vuelta al Instituto por el momento. A menos que... ¿tienes otro lugar en mente?”

-“No, el Instituto es nuestra mejor opción”- dice Luke, después de pensarlo- “Tienes mejores pabellones que nosotros, y ahí es donde se queda Clary. Ella querrá estar cerca de su madre, especialmente hasta que descubramos cómo despertarla”

-“Haré arreglos para que la puedas visitar”- dice Alec- “Lamento no poder ofrecerte permanecer dentro de los muros, pero ya sabes cómo son las reglas del Instituto”

La mandíbula de Luke se tensa, pero mantiene su boca cerrada mientras se mueven fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo. El silencio se hace más pesado cuanto más se acercan a la entrada principal, y Alec no sabe qué le molesta más: la tranquila decepción que puede sentir irradiando por el cuerpo de Luke, o la amarga resignación que ve en su rostro.

-“ _Lo siento_ ”- vuelve a intentarlo- “Sé que no es una gran solución, pero si doy una regla así el primer día que tenga el control oficial del Instituto, la Clave designará un nuevo Jefe antes del final de la semana”

-“No te estoy pidiendo un tratamiento especial”- responde Luke, su voz perfectamente calmada- “Yo era un Cazador de Sombras, ¿recuerdas? Sé sobre la ley. Después de todo, no es como si Joce y yo estuviéramos casados. O lo sería, a los ojos de la Clave”

Él mira a Alec ante eso, una ceja levantada en un desafío silencioso, y Alec siente las palabras empaparse de su piel desde todas las direcciones, haciendo que de repente sea difícil respirar.

Vuelve la cabeza, presionando sus labios fuertemente juntos, y luego cierra sus ojos, empujando la sofocante sensación lejos. No puede permitirse el tipo de pensamientos que Luke está tratando de impulsar, no ahora, definitivamente no hasta que esté completamente seguro de su posición.

-“Busquemos a Jace e Izzy y regresemos”- dice en cambio- “Y luego podemos–”

El sonido de las espadas serafín chocando entre sí hace que ambos levanten la mirada.

-“Tenemos compañía”- dice Luke en voz baja, sacando la hoja que Izzy le prestó antes.

Alec asiente y saca una flecha de su carcaj, colocándola en su arco- “¿La forma más rápida de obtener un visual?”

Luke señala hacia la derecha, donde una de las ventanas con tablones se ve un poco peor que las otras. Alec rápidamente dibuja su estela y activa una runa adicional para el sigilo, así como la de visión nocturna, y luego de dirige hacia ahí.

Cinco miembros del Círculo están afuera, dos de ellos van por Jace, mientras que los otros tres están buscando a Izzy. Alec prepara su arco y apunta, pero no se siente especialmente preocupado.

Eso es, hasta que un chillido revelador perfora el aire.

-“Han traído demonios”- le dice a Luke- “Izzy y Jace no podrán luchar contra todos ellos solos. Ve a ayudar. Acabaré con todo lo que esté en mi rango desde aquí”

Luke le da un rápido asentimiento y corre hacia las puertas de entrada. Tan pronto como las rompe y se une a la pelea, Alec deja volar sus flechas, usando la distracción para derribar a dos de los miembros del Círculo en rápida sucesión.

Izzy termina con el último de sus atacantes, y Jace recibe el cuarto con un golpe en el pecho. Ambos dirigen su atención a los demonios que se acercan, mientras que Luke se queda trazando círculos con el último de los hombres de Valentine.

-“¡Graymark!”- exclama el chico, y por la forma en que la espalda de Luke se pone tensa, Alec supone que este no es uno de los nuevos reclutas de Valentine- “¿Dónde están tus garras?”

-“No necesito poderes especiales para matarte, cobarde”- responde Luke, avanzando con su espada en un amplio arco.

El tipo lo esquiva, y una sonrisa burlona se extiende en sus labios- “No te molestes con eso. Sólo se ilumina para Cazadores de Sombras reales”

-“Te mostraré un verdadero Cazador de Sombras”- Luke se lanza hacia atrás, y luego se mueve hacia adelante otra vez, cortando su espada en el aire con precisión rápida y mortal.

-“Ya sabes, es mejor que te rindas ahora”- jadea el chico, todavía en busca de valentía, a pesar de que Luke lo tiene firmemente a la defensiva- “Valentine está organizando un ataque al Laberinto Espiral mientras hablamos. Los brujos han estado peleando con nosotros casi todos los días durante semanas, sin que nadie viniera en su ayuda. Están débiles y quedándose sin magia. Una vez que tengamos el Laberinto, podremos identificar dónde está el resto y acabarlos. Con eso, perderás tus protecciones, tus portales… incluso las torres de demonios en Alicante”- atrapa uno de los golpes de Luke con su propia espada, empujándolo hacia atrás- “Y cuando la Clave caiga, tomaremos posesión de los Instrumentos Mortales también. Un valiente mundo nuevo. Espero que estés listo para eso”

La sangre de Alec se congela. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensarlo bien, tiene una flecha plantada en la pierna del miembro del Círculo y sale corriendo por la puerta, sacando su propia espada a medida que avanza.

-“Estás mintiendo”- escupe, empujando al hombre al suelo y poniendo su espada en su garganta- “El Laberinto sólo es accesible para otros brujos”

-“Y sólo los Cazadores de Sombras pueden ingresar al Instituto de Nueva York”- responde el tipo con una pequeña sonrisa petulante- “Valentine es un genio cuando se trata de trabajar con sangre, ¿no crees?”

-“Las inyecciones de sangre demoníaca”- dice Luke, en un tono de voz sorprendido- “Alec, si las barreras del Laberinto están construidas sobre la misma primicia de sangre que las que usan los brujos para los institutos, entonces…”

-“Un mundo sin magia”- dice el miembro del círculo- “Oh, bueno, todavía quedan la Hadas, pero confiamos en que estarán dispuestos a cerrar un trato una vez que los brujos se hayan ido y la Clave haya caído”

-“¡Alec, ten cuidado!”- exclama Jace desde su izquierda, y Alec levanta la mirada, justo a tiempo de levantar su espada y matar al demonio que venía por su garganta. En la conmoción, el miembro del Círculo debajo de él ve su oportunidad y rueda hacia un lado. Alec ve el destello de un cuchillo y se tira hacia un lado, tirando del demonio moribundo con él para protegerse del golpe.

Mientras cae, se oye el sonido familiar de una espada que encuentra con su objetivo, y cuando Alec empuja al cadáver del demonio, ve a Luke de pie junto al miembro del Círculo, con la espada aún en la mano.

Le tiende la otra mano a Alec, quien la toma y vuelve a levantarse.

-“Gracias”

-“Ni lo menciones”- responde Luke. Mira a Jace e Izzy, que están acabando con los demonios restantes- “Venga. Vamos por Jocelyn. Es hora de moverse”


	13. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla contra Valentine se acerca, y Luke tiene que elegir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por RedOrchid  
> Nos acercamos al final. Quedan tres capítulos XD  
> Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Estoy extremadamente feliz y agradecida por todos y cada uno de ustedes. <3

 

 

-“Llama a los equipos de Raj, Sam y Alexis para que regresen al Instituto y diles que comiencen a investigar y prepararse”- le dice Alec a Jace en cuanto salen de la isla- “Si vamos a encontrar el camino hacia el Laberinto Espiral, necesitamos todas las manos en cubierta”

-“¿Cómo sabemos que ese tipo estaba diciendo la verdad?”- argumenta Jace- “Alec, sé que estás preocupado, pero sólo piensa en esto por un minuto. ¿Qué pasa si sacar a nuestros mejores guerreros del Instituto es exactamente lo que quiere Valentine?”

-“Jace tiene un buen punto”- dice Luke- “Mi instinto me dice que él estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo. O al menos cree que lo hacía”

-“¿Intentaste llamar a Magnus otra vez?”- le pregunta Jace a Alec- “Tal vez sólo está, no sé, en una reunión o algo así?”

-“Lo hice, y no responde. Jace, te necesito de mi lado en esto. Si Valentine toma el control del Laberinto Espiral, todos estamos jodidos, y lo sabes”

-“ _Siempre_ estoy de tu lado”- argumenta Jace- “Pero también soy tu segundo al mando, y es mi trabajo decirte cuando algo huele mal. ¿Valentine escondido justo debajo de nuestras narices? ¿Dejando a Jocelyn aquí, virtualmente desprotegida? ¿Tener uno de sus matones diciéndonos todo sobre sus planes? No tiene sentido, y _tú lo sabes_ ”

Alec se toma un momento para respirar profundamente, para evitar contestarle mal- “Bien”- dice en cambio, buscando en su bolsillo y sacando el anillo que encontraron antes- “Vamos a rastrearlo, entonces. Ver lo que está tramando”

-“Vamos, ya habrá arrojado esa cosa al fondo del río”- protesta Jace- “No hay posibilidad de que nosotros–”

-“¿Y si no lo ha hecho? Si tienes razón y esto es una trampa, entonces querrá que lo busquemos. Así que démosle lo que quiere”

-“Alec, esta es una mala idea”- interrumpe Izzy. Se acerca más y baja la voz- “¿Recuerdas lo que Cat te contó acerca de las emociones que desencadenan el vínculo?”

-“¡Entonces lidiaremos con eso después!”- espetó Alec. Se vuelve hacia Jace y rápidamente dibuja la runa en su mano antes de sostenerla entre ellos- “Jace, por favor”

Jace mira a Izzy, claramente indeciso. Luego se encuentra con los ojos de Alec, y lo que ve en ellos es suficiente para decidirse.

Ambos gritan cuando el vínculo se activa; el anillo entre sus manos se siente como si estuviera tratando de hacer un agujero en la palma de Alec.

Alec sigue delante de todos modos, lanzándose a las sensaciones hasta que una imagen borrosa comienza a formarse en su mente. Hay un aroma de humo y azufre, brillantes destellos de luz, ordenes siendo exclamadas y personas gritando.

_Una batalla._

A través de la neblina, ve a Valentine, sacando su espada serafín y cortando en el aire a un brujo con largas garras moradas. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, ve un destello de luz azul brillante.

 _Magnus_.

Alec intenta volver su atención, lejos de Valentine y hacia la fuente de la luz. El dolor en su mano se está extendiendo, subiendo por su brazo y dentro de su pecho, pero Alec todavía empuja, forzando a las imágenes nebulosas ante él a tener nitidez y expandirse.

Una forma borrosa se mueve a su alrededor con una velocidad antinatural y lo desequilibra al atacar a uno de los hombres de Valentine. Alec ve un destello de colmillos, y luego la sangre está salpicando el suelo a su alrededor.

 _‘Recuerden: ¡no beber!’_ , suena una voz familiar sobre los sonidos de la batalla, _‘¡No sabemos con qué se roció su sangre!’_

 _‘¿Qué demonios está haciendo Raphael aquí?’_ \- Alec oye la voz de Jace dentro de su propia cabeza.

 _‘No sé, pero deberíamos ...’_ \- es todo lo que tiene la posibilidad de enviar de vuelta antes de que otra forma borrosa un poco más lejos llame su atención- _‘Simon está aquí también’_

El pánico helado surge a través del vínculo, abrumando los sentidos de Alec.

 _‘Cierra tus ojos’_ \- ordena Jace, apretando su agarre en la mano de Alec y causando que el dolor de la conexión suba otra vez- _‘¡Cierra tus jodidos ojos, Alec! **¡Ahora!** ’_

Alec lo hace, y todo implosiona a su alrededor, cada sensación se absorbe hacia él en un vórtice masivo hasta que está de vuelta en el suelo en la ribera del East River, acurrucado en una bola en el suelo con el cuerpo de Jace acurrucado contra el suyo.

Todo está caliente, demasiado caliente, la piel de su mano palpita como si la hubiera puesto contra una llama abierta. Le duele tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos. Se da vuelta sobre su estómago y fuerza su brazo libre para levantarse, sintiendo la subida de bilis en su garganta.

-“Date prisa, rompe la conexión y quítale ese anillo”- la voz de Izzy suena cerca de él- “Necesitan una nueva runa vinculante. Aquí, mantenlos juntos. ¡Estrechamente!”

-“¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando?”- pregunta Luke, incluso cuando Alec siente una fuerte mano en su hombro, girándolo hacia Jace- “Nunca he visto que el rastreo de parabatai se saliera de control así. ¿Con qué tipo de magia está jugando Valentine?”

-“No sé”- dice Izzy, un poco rápido- “Pero tenemos que estabilizar la conexión nuevamente. Ahí. Ahora, vamos, _vamos_ , imprudente, estúpido–”

Alec jadea cuando la nueva conexión se activa, la presencia de Izzy y Luke lo conectan a tierra a medida que la energía fluye a través del vínculo. El dolor ardiente se desvanece gradualmente, dejándolo adolorido, y Alec instintivamente intenta acercarse aún más a Jace, para hacer que el proceso sea más rápido.

-“¿Qué pasa contigo?”- exige Izzy tan pronto como los dos puedan ponerse de pie con cautela- “No me importa cuánto puedan rastrear, se matarán a este ritmo, ¡y no voy a quedarme aquí, y dejar que lo hagan!

-“Izzy, Clary está en el Laberinto”- dice Jace- “El tipo estaba diciendo la verdad; tenemos que irnos”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Los Vampiros del DuMort están allí, peleando con los Brujos”- aclara Alec- “Más importante aún, Valentine definitivamente está allí. Si llegamos rápido, tenemos una posibilidad real de atraparlo”

-“Está bien”- responde Izzy, todavía un poco alterada- “Volvamos al Instituto para hacer un plan, entonces. Luke, ¿te unes a nosotros?”

-“Sólo trata de detenerme”- responde Luke- “Le diré a mis lobos que nos vean allí”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Está bien, entonces nuestro primer punto de acción es encontrar la ubicación actual del Laberinto Espiral”- dice Alec, mientras todos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa de mapas en la Sala de Guerra, con un holograma tridimensional de Manhattan brillando frente a ellos- “¿Cuál es la última ubicación conocida?”

-“East Village, hace un mes”- responde Raj detrás de él, donde él y otro cazador de sombras están sacando datos en varias pantallas diferentes.

-“Se habrán movido varias veces desde entonces”- dice Luke- “Por lo que he entendido de Magnus, han estado tratando de mover todas sus ubicaciones con la mayor frecuencia posible desde que Valentine comenzó a perseguirlos”

-“Está bien, pero no pueden haber llegado tan lejos, ¿verdad?”- pregunta Jace- “¿No hay al menos parte de la magia del Laberinto atada físicamente a las líneas ley? Así que no pueden simplemente moverlo a, no sé, Minnesota o algo así ".

-“Podríamos contactar a las Hadas nuevamente, ver si lo saben”- sugiere Izzy.

-“O podríamos tratar de rastrear a una de las personas allí”- contesta Jace- “Alec y yo podemos obtener algo de la habitación de Clary. Rastrearla través de nuestro vínculo _parabatai_ ”

-“Espera, ¿Clary está allí?”- pregunta Alaric, desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. Se vuelve hacia Luke, quien asiente- “¿Crees que todavía tiene su teléfono en ella?”

-“¿Para rastrearla a través de GPS? No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso, intentémoslo”

-“Vasquez y Didot todavía deberían estar en turno”- dice Alaric, presionando los botones de su teléfono- “Tal vez Summers y Lawrence también”

-“Espera, ¿qué están tratando de hacer?”- pregunta Izzy, frunciendo el ceño.

-“Podemos encontrar el teléfono de Clary usando el sistema NYPD. Sólo tenemos que encontrar a alguien que tenga acceso a él”- responde Luke, con la cara cada vez más tensa mientras Alaric maldice en silencio e intenta con un número diferente.

-“Aquí, usa esta terminal”- interrumpe Raj, haciendo que tanto Luke como Alaric se giren, sus ojos se agrandan cuando ven las pantallas que Raj está señalando- “¿Qué programa en el servidor de NYPD necesita?”

-“Apártate”- dice Alaric, avanzando- “¿Él teclado?”

-“¿Puedes acceder al servidor de NYPD desde aquí?”- pregunta Luke tensamente, mientras Raj y Alaric se ponen a trabajar.

-“Prácticamente cualquier sistema mundano que necesitamos”- confirma Izzy- “Cualquier cosa que no esté protegida por la magia. Lo usamos principalmente para mantener nuestros mapas actualizados y acceder a los planos de edificios mundanos”

-“Ya veo”

-“Estoy dentro”- dice Alaric, y Luke rápidamente se acerca a él, justo cuando las puertas de la habitación se abren y Lydia entra.

Se detiene justo dentro de las puertas, sus ojos se abren un poco mientras mira alrededor de la habitación.

Alec se apresura hacia adelante- “Lydia. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

-“Teníamos una reunión programada hace una hora, que claramente se te olvidó”- responde Lydia. Ella ve la brillante forma de Jocelyn en una alcoba- “¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ella es–?”

-“Conseguimos una pista sobre Valentine que debemos seguir de inmediato”- dice Alec, echando un rápido vistazo a la dirección de Luke para asegurarse de que no está a punto de saltar a la conversación cuando Lydia se acerca y comienza a sentir el campo de fuerza alrededor de Jocelyn con su estela- “Ya había escapado cuando llegamos allí, pero obtuvimos información de algunos de sus hombres y encontramos a Jocelyn”

-“¿Qué pasa con ella?”

-“Hechizo de algún tipo. No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que podamos traer un brujo para examinarla”

-“Está bien”- dice Lydia. Ella mira rápidamente alrededor de la habitación de nuevo y luego baja la voz- “Presentemos ese informe de inmediato, y también haré uno para la aprobación de Emergencia de la Clave. Ahora, ¿cuál fue la información que obtuviste?”

Alec inclina la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, Lydia lo sigue fuera de la habitación y a su oficina. Él le abre la puerta para que entre y luego la cierra detrás de ellos.

-“Valentine está atacando el Laberinto Espiral. Él piensa que al controlar eso, controlará a los brujos, y luego cortará el suministro mágico de la Clave. No más portales o barreras”

Lydia oculta bien su reacción, lo único que delata su sorpresa es el hecho de que su rostro se pone un poco más pálido que de costumbre.

-“Eso le daría una gran ventaja táctica”- concuerda- “¿Cuál es el plan?”

-“Encuentra la entrada al Laberinto y trae a nuestros equipos especializados para intentar detenerlo. Dejaremos suficiente gente aquí para asegurarnos de que el Instituto esté bien protegido, sólo en caso de que Valentine tenga un plan alternativo. Luke y su manada vienen con nosotros para aumentar nuestros números”

-“¿Llevas _hombres lobo_ a una operación de la Clave?”- pregunta Lydia, ahora con asombro en su voz- “¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?”

-“¿Estás diciendo que preferirías que llevé a todos nuestros Cazadores de Sombras conmigo y en su lugar encargué a los hombres lobo que protejan al Instituto?”

-“¡Estoy diciendo que deberías pedir refuerzos apropiados! Podemos enviar equipos desde los otros institutos, y la milicia de la Clave–”

-“La primera prioridad de la milicia es mantener Idris segura”- la interrumpe Alec- “Tú y yo sabemos que la Clave no puede darse el lujo de enviar a más de unos pocos en este momento. Y conseguir equipos de otros Institutos llevará demasiado tiempo. Estamos hablando al menos un par de horas antes de que cualquier tipo de fuerza especial esté lista ".

-“Si, pero–”

-“Lydia, por favor confía en mí”- dice Alec- “Mis equipos son excelentes, y puedo tenerlos listos para la batalla y fuera de aquí en diez minutos. Podemos poner fin a Valentine esta noche, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha”

Lydia aprieta sus labios fuertemente, claramente meditando las opciones en su cabeza.

-“Conocí a tus padres el día de hoy”- dice, tomando a Alec completamente desprevenido- “Visitaron al cónsul y me invitaron cordialmente a escuchar la reunión”

Alec hace todo lo posible para mantener su rostro neutral- “¿Que dijeron?”

-“Que no creen que estés listo para esta responsabilidad”- responde Lydia- “Hablaron mucho sobre la tradición. El matrimonio, específicamente”

-“¿Ah?”

-“Parecían curiosamente decididos a que te casaras lo antes posible”- continúa Lydia- “Especialmente tu madre”

Alec no responde. Lydia lo sigue mirando por un momento, y luego suspira- “Mira, Alec, sé cómo pueden ser los padres, ¿sí? No sé qué partido arreglaron para ti que rechazaste, pero está claro que tus padres _no están_ contentos con eso, o por encima de intentar usar este Instituto como moneda de cambio para hacerte cambiar de opinión”

Alec asiente- “¿Cuál fue la reacción del cónsul?”

-“Ya sabes cómo es Dieudonne cuando se trata de ex miembros del Círculo”- responde Lydia- “Él los trató duramente; el tema se alejó de tu capacidad para ser líder a si podrían tener acceso a información nueva sobre Valentine con bastante rapidez”

-“Está bien, sí. Eso es ... No estoy seguro de qué hacer con esa información, en realidad ".

-“Sólo mantén la cabeza fría”- dice Lydia- “Dieudonne claramente no tiene ningún amor por tus padres, y tiene mucha influencia, pero es el Cónsul quien finalmente toma la decisión sobre si tu nombramiento es permanentemente en este Instituto o no. Te están dando la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía, así que no hagas nada estúpido. Si se te considera no apto, no será solo tu carrera la que esté en peligro”

Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo momento, hasta que Lydia finalmente aparta la mirada con un suspiro.

-“Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera”- dice ella- “Con una condición”

-“Adelante”

-“Luke se queda aquí. Con al menos uno de tus equipos de respaldo. Como seguro”

Alec hace todo lo posible para ocultar un estremecimiento- “No le va a gustar eso. Clary es prácticamente su hija”

-“Razón de más para que no esté directamente involucrado”- dice Lydia- “Somos Cazadores de Sombras. Nosotros gobernamos con nuestras cabezas, no con nuestros corazones”

Ella se encuentra con los ojos de Alec de nuevo, y de alguna manera Alec sabe que no va a retirarse por segunda vez.

-“Hablaré con él”

-“Prepararé la documentación”- responde Lydia- “Prepara tus equipos; hagámoslo”

 

***

 

-“No creo que entiendas”- dice Luke, después de que Alec lo haya apartado discretamente y le haya explicado los términos de la misión- “Si envío mi manada a la batalla y me quedo atrás, básicamente estoy renunciando a mi posición como Alfa. Tengo que liderar mi manada en esto, o no puedo liderarlos en absoluto”

Alec siente que sus ojos se abren un poco antes apartar su sorpresa. Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza no puede evitar preguntarse si Lydia era muy consciente de este hecho.

-“¿Qué hay de tu segundo y tercero al mando? ¿No puede uno de ellos actuar en tu lugar?”

Luke niega con la cabeza- “No en algo como esto. Si envío a uno de ellos para dirigir la manada, tendrían que desafiarme después. No voy a matar a uno de ellos porque la Clave siente la necesidad de reafirmar su autoridad”

-“Estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que–”

-“Oh, ahórrame la mierda”- responde Luke- “¿Cómo lo solucionamos?”

Alec suprime una mueca- “No estoy seguro de que puedas, para ser sincero. Lydia probablemente esté escribiendo los detalles formales de la misión mientras hablamos. Como enviado de la Clave, está dentro de su autoridad establecer condiciones como esta”

Luke levanta una ceja decididamente poco impresionado en dirección a Alec- “todavía eres el director de este instituto, ¿verdad?”

-“No es así de fácil."

"Desde donde estoy parado es exactamente así de fácil", dice Luke. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí tratando de aplacarme en lugar de tratar de cambiar de idea?”

-“¡Porque no eres el único con cosas en riesgo!”- dice Alec, y luego desearía no haberlo hecho- “Yo sólo, no es tan fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito mostrar acciones prácticamente sacadas de los libros de texto durante los próximos treinta días si voy a mantener mi posición”

La mirada en los ojos de Luke se endurece- “Y no estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Debe ser agradable tener esa opción”

Alec cruza sus brazos, una sensación incómoda comienza a formarse en su estómago- “Mira, Luke, desearía poder ayudarte, pero en este caso, tengo las manos muy atadas”

Luke sólo lo mira por mucho tiempo.

-“Sabes, una parte de mí tontamente pensó que la Clave estaría feliz conmigo convirtiéndome en el nuevo Alfa”- dice, finalmente- “Es lo más cerca que podrán estar de tener un Cazador de Sombras legítimamente a cargo de los asuntos de Subterráneos. Supongo que estaba equivocado”

-“Bueno, como antiguo Cazador de Sombras, sabes cuán frágil es el equilibrio”- contesta Alec, incluso mientras crece la sensación de nauseas en su interior- “Me doy cuenta de que esta no es una situación fácil, pero–”

-“No, esta es la Clave forzando mi mano”- lo interrumpe Luke- “Si me quedo atrás, estoy haciendo lo que me piden antes que mi deber para con la manada. Si no lo hago, estoy violando los Acuerdos. De cualquier manera, estoy en una profunda mierda”

-“"Existe la tercera opción de mantenerse completamente fuera de esto”- dice Alec, tratando de pensar en algo para salvar la situación- “No digo que sea bueno, porque realmente podríamos usar las manos extra, pero está ahí”

-“¿Salir con mi metafórica cola entre las patas, quieres decir?”

-“Afirmando la independencia de tu manada. Escucha, no estoy diciendo que sea necesariamente una buena idea, pero…”

-“Tienes razón”- dice Luke con un suspiro- “ _Podría_ hacer eso. Es probable que eso es lo que tu enviado de la Clave espera de mí – _el compromiso perfecto_. Sacar a mi manada de la ecuación y reducir la complejidad de toda la operación, en lo que concierne a la Clave. Excepto que mi pareja está aquí en el Instituto, y mi hija está afuera, luchando por su vida para acabar con un monstruo que ayudé a crear”

Él mira hacia otro lado, con los hombros caídos- “Desde que Joce y yo nos reunimos, una parte de mí ha estado esperando que caiga el otro zapato. Supongo que es hora”

-“Luke, yo–”

Luke levanta una mano, cortando claramente a Alec- “Necesito un momento para tomar una decisión. Alaric ya debería tener una ubicación, así que prepara a tu gente para la batalla. Tendré una respuesta para la Clave antes de que te marches”

Alec asiente con cuidado, abriendo su boca y luego cerrándola de nuevo al darse cuenta de que no tiene ninguna idea de qué decir. Deja a Luke con sus pensamientos, apartando la incómoda sensación en su estómago mientras se dirige a reunirse el resto de su equipo.


	14. El Laberinto Espiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla

 

Están listos para marcharse. Alec revisa su propio equipo una última vez antes de dirigir la atención a su equipo. Jace está tocando su espada serafín con cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, asegurándose de que todas sus armas se iluminan como deberían, e Izzy está recorriendo los diferentes grupos, su látigo hacia afuera y moviéndose en círculos medidos frente a ella mientras habla.

Los lobos se han reunido al otro lado de la sala, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Alec realmente espera que, sea lo que sea que Luke decida hacer, el resto de su manada se mantenga bajo control: con cada minuto que pasa, puede sentirse cada vez más frustrado, y mientras hace todo lo posible para apartar esos sentimientos, no tiene éxito del todo.

Está a punto de dar la orden de irse cuando Luke regresa a la habitación, seguido de cerca por... Lydia. Alec frunce el ceño al ver que Luke se vuelve hacia ella y le dice algo demasiado bajo para que lo escuche, y una sensación incómoda comienza en su estómago cuando Lydia asiente en respuesta y le da a Luke una sonrisa pequeña y complacida.

-“¡Alaric! Maia! Conmigo, por favor”- grita Luke- “El resto de ustedes, prepárense para moverse. La misión está a punto de comenzar”

-“Vuelvo enseguida”- le dice Alec a su equipo, y luego se acerca a Luke, Lydia y los dos lobos que se les han unido- “¿Que está pasando?”

-“Alaric, necesito que te quedes aquí en el Instituto y vigiles a Jocelyn”- dice Luke, ignorando por completo su pregunta- “Ojos en ella en todo momento, ¿entendido? Regresaré para tomar el control tan pronto como Valentine haya sido eliminado. Maia, camina conmigo mientras nos movemos. Necesito que vuelvas al Lobo de Jade y consigas algo para mí, y luego te unas a Alaric para proteger a Jocelyn. ¿Alguna pregunta?”

-“No es necesario que lo pregunte en este momento”- responde Maia- “No puedo decir que me alegra quedarme atrás mientras el resto de ustedes van a salvar el mundo, pero si es donde más me necesitan, entonces que así sea”

-“Lo es. Y gracias”- dice Luke- “Te informaré sobre el resto tan pronto como pueda. Lo prometo”

-“Oye, eres nuestro Alfa ahora”- dice Alaric, dándole a Luke una sonrisa sutil- “Mejor acostúmbrate a las pocas ventajas que conlleva, como ser la única persona en el mundo que le dice a Maia qué hacer”

Maia pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero también hay una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

-“Estaré en la oficina de Alec si me necesitas”- les dice Lydia, y luego, para sorpresa de Alec, le tiende la mano a Luke para que la estreche- “Fue un placer conocerte, Luke. Buena suerte”

Se da vuelta y le da a Alec un pequeño asentimiento en reconocimiento antes de irse. Tan pronto como ella está fuera de la vista, Alec pone una mano liviana en el brazo de Luke, sin decir palabra pidiéndole que se quede atrás mientras Alaric y Maia van a unirse a su grupo.

-“¿Cómo conseguiste que cambiara de opinión?”

-“No eres el único que puede hacer un trato por sí solo”- responde Luke, y hay un filo subyacente en su voz que a Alec no le gusta.

-“¿Qué tipo de trato?”

-“Eso es entre la Clave y yo”- dice Luke- “Digamos que no me gusta cuando mi familia está siendo utilizada para chantajearme, así que me ocupé de eso#

-“Eso suena–”

-“Escucha, Alec”- lo interrumpe Luke- “Dejaste en claro que tu propia gente es tu principal prioridad. Lo entiendo; es lo mismo para mí. Entonces, ¿por qué no te preocupas por ellos y yo me ocuparé de los míos? Ahora, ¿quieres nuestra ayuda en esta misión o no?”

Alec se muerde la réplica que tiene en la punta de la lengua y logra un asentimiento breve, empujando sus propios sentimientos hacia atrás a fin de ponerse en la mentalidad correcta para la misión que se avecina.

“Prepáralos. Nos vamos en cinco”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Entran al reino de los Brujos a través de algo tan aparentemente mundano como una heladería. Una campana suena sobre la puerta mientras se mueven al interior, y Alec rápidamente guía a su equipo a través de una cortina en la parte posterior, sintiendo la indicadora a su alrededor cuando un portal se lo lleva y sale a una gran llanura.

Los sonidos de la batalla se estrellan contra él como una ola, y el nauseabundo y dulce olor a sangre ya está espeso en el aire. Valentine trajo demonios, muchos de ellos, así como un gran número de figuras perezosas que son probablemente el mismo tipo de Repudiados que fueron enviados para atacar el Lobo de Jade y el Instituto.

Una gran estructura con una torre en el centro que debe ser el Laberinto Espiral está al otro extremo de la llanura, y por lo que Alec puede ver, todavía hay una cúpula brillante que lo rodea. Deja escapar un lento suspiro de alivio y luego vuelve su atención al enemigo que tiene a mano. Sus ojos, mientras tanto, van de un lado a otro por voluntad propia, buscando una chispa de magia azul en el caos circundante- “¡Escuchen todos! Equipo Rojo, respaldo del flanco izquierdo – encuentren a los brujos en esa cornisa y ayúdenlos; los equipos Azul y Verde, demonios Ravener y Mántidos demonios a su derecha; ¡Amarillo conmigo y Jace hacia el grupo de Repudiados!”- grita Alec- “Luke, ¿pueden tú y tu manada entrar en un amplio frente y separar a los miembros del Círculo de los demonios?”

-“¿Aislar y derribarlos uno por uno, quieres decir?”- responde Luke- “Podemos hacerlo. Andando”

Avanzan hacia adelante, hojas seráficas, arcos, garras y colmillos. Con el nivel de experiencia entre la gente que lucha, los demonios presentes no representan una gran amenaza, pero la gran cantidad de ellos es abrumadora. Por cada demonio derribado, otros tres parecen tomar su lugar. Superar incluso la primera línea es un trabajo increíblemente lento, y Alec se siente cada vez más frustrado, una lenta sensación de pánico se acumula en sus entrañas cuando la batalla principal que se avecina parece intensificarse.

Luke y algunos de sus miembros de la manada logran romper la línea, y el equipo de Alec y Jace los sigue rápidamente. Avanzan hacia el centro de la llanura, en dirección a un grupo de Repudiados, cuando Luke se transforma en un hombre al lado de ellos y detiene a Alec con una mano en su brazo.

-“Me llevaré una parte de mi manada para encontrar a Clary”- dice, tendiéndole la mano para que Alec le dé una de sus cuchillas adicionales- “Ella está en algún lugar adelante a la derecha; registré su olor hace un minuto”

-“Iremos contigo”- dice Jace de inmediato, dándose la vuelta para gritar la orden a su equipo.

-“No, no lo haremos” le dice Alec con firmeza, llamando la atención de Jace hacia la batalla justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de un demonio Ravener escupiendo- “Nos apegaremos al plan. Asegurar el Laberinto. Capturar a Valentine. Ahora ven”

-“Pero Clary–”

-“Clary tiene a los Vampiros del DuMort a su espalda y Luke y su manada van a buscarla”- lo interrumpe Alec- “Ella estará bien”

Parece que Jace quiere discutir, pero Luke y sus lobos ya se están moviendo, claramente sin interés en el resultado de su argumento.

Alec lo mira, luego de vuelta a Jace- “¿Bien?”

Un estallido de ira destellea a través del vínculo, seguido rápidamente por una chispa de miedo cuando Alec siente algo detrás de él, demasiado cerca de su espalda. Él comienza a darse vuelta, pero es arrojado al suelo antes de que pueda ver bien a su atacante.

-“¡Alec!”

Jace avanza con una velocidad antinatural, balanceando su espada. Alec rueda hacia un lado y se pone de pie, sacando una flecha de su carcaj a medida que avanza. Los Repudiados que lo atacaron caen al suelo, atravesados por la espada de Jace y con una flecha saliendo de su garganta, pero vienen más y Alec rápidamente hace un balance del resto de su equipo, asegurándose de que todos estén tomando sus posiciones.

Pelear contra los Repudiados plantea un desafío diferente al de los demonios. Son fuertes y luchan con un sentido de propósito que Alec nunca ha visto en su clase. Él y Jace tienen a tres de ellos presionándolos hacia el borde de la llanura, y por lo que todavía puede ver del resto de su equipo, las cosas no van como desearía que lo hicieran para ninguno de ellos. Estos Repudiados son _inteligentes_ , conscientes de su entorno y preocupantemente estratégicos en sus ataques. Y parece que no importa con cuántas flechas Alec los golpee, simplemente siguen levantándose y regresando por más.

El dolor atraviesa su vínculo, y se lanza hacia la izquierda por instinto, logrando por poco empujar a Jace fuera del camino cuando una cuchilla golpea el suelo justo donde la cabeza de Jace estaba una fracción de segundo atrás. Una de sus manos regresa ensangrentada, y Alec siente otra punzada de dolor proveniente del vínculo mientras para los siguientes golpes tratando de cubrir a Jace con su cuerpo.

Abre la boca para pedir ayuda, pero las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando los Repudiados que los rodean repentinamente y sin explicación _explotan_ frente a sus ojos.

-“Hola, cariño”- dice Magnus, saliendo de un portal. Se ve visiblemente tenso, más pálido de lo que Alec está acostumbrado a verlo, con varios desgarros y marcas de quemaduras estropeando su ropa. Sin embargo, todavía camina con tanta confianza como siempre, deteniéndose para darle una sonrisa y un guiño a Alec antes de volver su atención a la batalla- “¿Vienes a rescatarme?”

-“Ese era el plan”- responde Alec, sacando su estela y encontrando la runa de sanación de Jace, aliviado cuando su parabatai vuelve a sentarse casi de inmediato, gimiendo y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. Alec dibuja un segundo _iratze_ y rápidamente se asegura de que la herida en su brazo haya dejado de sangrar antes de ponerlos de pie a ambos y luego volver su atención a Magnus- “Parece que te está yendo bastante bien por tu cuenta”

-“Bueno, no es para presumir, pero tengo siglos de práctica”- dice Magnus. Él estira las manos, y una oleada de fuego azul estalla, haciendo que el aire a su alrededor crepite con energía, enviando a los Repudiados en su vecindad volando hacia atrás- “Valentine mostró su juego al enviar a ese Repudiado al Instituto. Envié un mensaje a Tessa anoche, después de que terminé de reparar tus protecciones. Ella y los otros se pusieron a trabajar para cambiar la matriz de las salvaguardas de inmediato”

-“Oh”- responde Alec, desconcertado- “No–”- _me dijiste eso_ , iba a decir, luego recuerda todo lo que había sucedido y tiene que contener un sonrojo- “Supongo que los dos estábamos un tanto distraídos anoche”

-“Oh, _definitivamente_ diría que si”- coincide Magnus, y esta vez, la sonrisa que le envía a Alec le llega a los ojos- “Ahora, si Valentine puede darse prisa y atacar adecuadamente para que podamos terminar esto, sería genial”

Alec frunce el ceño, volviendo su atención al resto del campo de batalla- “¿Los estás atrayendo a una trampa?”

-“Una vez que alcanzan el suelo frente al Laberinto, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa esperándolos”- confirma Magnus- “El problema es que Valentine claramente tiene la intención de agotar nuestras defensas mágicas antes de ir a un ataque directo, por lo que esto llevará una eternidad. Tengo a Raphael y su gente aquí para tratar de provocarlo, pero no muerde el anzuelo”

-“Bien, entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?”- pregunta Alec- “¿Ayudarlos a conducirlo hacia el Laberinto?”

-“No, es demasiado arriesgado, necesitamos tener a la menor cantidad posible de nuestra gente en el medio cuando la trampa se cierre de golpe”- dice Magnus- “Raphael tuvo una idea que vale la pena intentar; la están armando ahora”

Alec asiente y luego vuelve su atención a la lucha, mientras una ola de nuevos demonios desciende sobre ellos. Estos, al menos, tienen la cortesía de incendiarse mientras él les lanza sus flechas, y con la ayuda de Magnus, Alec y su equipo los obligan a retroceder con bastante facilidad, comenzando lentamente a recuperar el terreno que perdieron.

Está en medio de ayudar a Jace a eliminar a un grupo de demonios Ravener cuando la voz de Raphael resuena en la llanura, mágicamente mejorada hasta el punto en que nadie en el campo de batalla podrá perderla o ignorarla.

_-“¡Oye, Valentine! Encontré a esa bonita hija tuya, y tengo que decir que sabe delicioso. ¡Da un paso adelante y muéstrate, o la convertiré aquí y ahora!”_

La cabeza de Alec gira en dirección al sonido, y su pulso se acelera un poco cuando ve a Raphael parado frente a la entrada del Laberinto Espiral con una Clary de aspecto flácido alrededor de su cuello. Incluso desde la distancia, Alec puede ver sangre sobre ella, rojo vivo contra su piel.

Se ve terriblemente real. Incluso sabiendo que hay un plan en marcha, Alec casi lo compra por un segundo.

Desafortunadamente, él no es el único.

-“ _¡Clary!_ ”

Antes de que Alec tenga la oportunidad de detenerlo, Jace se está precipitando hacia adelante, prácticamente saltando sobre el grupo de personas más cercano en su prisa por seguir adelante.

-“¡Jace! ¡Espera!”

Las palabras no tienen ningún efecto, y Alec maldice por lo bajo mientras grita unas pocas órdenes cortas al resto de su equipo para que se queden dónde están, antes de ir tras él. Puede escuchar a Magnus gritar para que se detengan, pero Jace claramente no está escuchando, y Alec puede sentir cada una de sus preocupaciones, enojo y determinación surgiendo a través del vínculo. Sus pies siguen avanzando por su propia cuenta, la runa en su cadera vibra con energía. Los sonidos de la batalla se hacen más fuertes en sus oídos, su enfoque se reduce a un único punto, el instinto se combinado con la costumbre toma el control.

_A donde vayas, iré._

Él alcanza a Jace justo cuando Valentine sale debajo de un glamour, sosteniendo algo pequeño en su mano que emite un sonido fuerte. Inmediatamente, los demonios y los Repudiados detienen lo que están haciendo y se vuelven hacia él, dejando a Alec y Jace de pie solos en el medio de la llanura con las armas aún desenvainadas, inseguros de qué paso dar a continuación.

Valentine camina hacia Raphael, sus tropas se mueven detrás de él para formar una línea ancha y sólida a sus espaldas. Es un movimiento claramente destinado a intimidar, y los Vampiros del DuMort responden de la misma forma, poniéndose en posición y dejando asomar sus colmillos, gruñendo mientras se reúnen alrededor de su líder.

-“Vamos, por aquí”

Él sigue a Jace hacia adelante en un amplio arco, reduciendo la distancia a Valentine y acercándose al Laberinto en ángulo. Jace parece haber entendido que algo más está sucediendo, que Raphael no le dio un mordisco a Clary sólo por diversión, pero no es suficiente para detenerlo, y con cada burla mágicamente amplificada que Raphael le lanza a Valentine, Jace aumenta su ritmo.

Están llegando cerca de los bordes del ejército de Valentine, y Alec mira rápidamente a su alrededor para evaluar dónde están posicionados todos los que están de su lado. Tan pronto como lo hace, su estómago da un vuelco – unos pocos metros detrás de ellos, justo en el punto que acaban de dejar atrás la última línea del ejército de Valentine, la hierba se está marchitando, una sustancia negra y aceitosa que se filtra de la tierra, se extiende rápidamente.

Alec agarra el brazo de Jace y lo gira, arrastrándolo mientras comienza a correr en la dirección opuesta. Han llegado casi a la primera línea de vampiros cuando una pared titilante se coloca en su lugar frente a ellos, cortándoles el paso cuidadosamente para que no se acerquen y los atrapa efectivamente mientras la sustancia negra detrás de ellos se sigue extendiendo.

Y no solo ellos; Valentine y la mayoría de su ejército también quedan atrapados en la trampa. Alec permanece impotente frente al campo de fuerza por un segundo, el triunfo se mezcla con el pánico cuando los demonios más cercanos a la sustancia negra comienzan a chillar de rabia antes de literalmente esfumarse.

-“¿Y ahora qué?”- pregunta Jace, con los ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones, buscando una salida.

-“Ni idea”

-“¿El otro lado también está bloqueado?”

-“¿Por qué? ¿Quieres intentar el salto más largo del mundo?”

Jace se encoge de hombros y le da una mirada afilada- “¿Tienes una mejor idea?”

Alec aprieta su mandíbula, luego se mueve rápidamente hacia un lado mientras los demonios y Repudiados detrás de Valentine comienzan a desplegarse formando una línea, furiosos y gruñendo, que está empujando contra las barreras del Laberinto.

-“¡Alec, Jace! ¡Por aqui!”

Alec da un suspiro de alivio cuando ve a Izzy a unos cien metros de distancia, Catarina Loss a su lado y un gran número de Cazadores de Sombras justo detrás de ellos. Agarra el brazo de Jace y corre, pasando a través del estrecho sendero que Cat abre mágicamente para ellos a través de la sustancia negra.

-“Vamos, tenemos que retroceder”- les dice Izzy tan pronto como se abren paso- “Magnus dijo que se estarán moviendo con las grandes pistolas mágicas tan pronto como tengan a Valentine donde lo quieren”

-“¿Qué pasa con Clary y los vampiros?”- pregunta Jace, lanzando una mirada de preocupación por encima del hombro mientras avanzan por la llanura.

-“Estarán bien", responde Catarina. "Hemos derribado las barreras que rodean directamente al Laberinto, así que una vez que comience el ataque desde nuestro lado, podrán cubrirse hasta que se acabe”

-“¿No es peligroso?”- pregunta Alec- “¿Qué pasa si Valentine rompe el campo de fuerza?”

-“No puede”- responde Cat con tranquila certeza- “Se necesita algo más que sangre de Brujo para derribar estas barreras: se necesita magia real, y sin importar lo que haya hecho con las pobres almas que lo acompañan, no puede cambiar la naturaleza de lo que son”

-“De acuerdo, eso está bien, supongo”- dice Alec- “Pero qué pasa si – espera, ¿qué está haciendo ahora?”

Los cuatro dirigen su atención hacia el Laberinto. Valentine está en el mismo centro de sus tropas, levantando su mano en el aire otra vez. Otro sonido de lamento se dispara, este es mucho más fuerte y de alguna manera infinitamente más terrible que el anterior. Hace que los demonios que lo rodean se vuelvan completamente locos, y los Repudiados–

Los Repudiados comienzan a _brillar_ , la piel de sus rostros y manos se abren y una luz brillante de todos los colores resplandece.

-“ _No_ ”- murmura Cat entre dientes, y el terror silencioso en su voz hace que los sentidos de Alec regresen inmediatamente a alerta máxima.

-“¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?”

-“No puede– no es _posible_. Él no podría haber–”

-“¿No podría haber _qué_?”- insiste Izzy, mientras el látigo se desenrolla de su muñeca al hablar.

Catarina se queda allí, congelada en su lugar, mirando horrorizada la creciente luz proveniente de los Repudiados. Alec intercambia miradas rápidas con Izzy y Jace mientras comienzan a extenderse, alejándose de Valentine, y levanta su arco. Saca una flecha de su carcaj y la prepara, listo para luchar.

Segundos después, el mundo explota.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Todos, abajo!”

Alec obedece la orden por instinto, tirándose al suelo y formando una bola, su arco se cae de sus manos mientras levanta los brazos para protegerse la cabeza. Las explosiones comienzan de un lado a otro, son explosiones masivas de luz multicolor iluminando el campo de batalla. Suciedad y roca llueven a su alrededor, junto con viscosas salpicaduras de la sustancia negra que estaba encerrando a Valentine y su ejército, Alec se acurruca aún más, preparándose para el dolor inevitable cuando le alcanza el primer golpe.

A través de un milagro, el dolor no llega, y cuando Alec mira hacia arriba, ve una brillante cúpula de magia azul oscura extendiéndose sobre su grupo.

-“¡No los dejen llegar al centro del Laberinto!”- le grita Catarina por encima del caos, mientras Alec se pone de pie.

-“¡Todos al frente! ¡Prepárense para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!”- llama a su grupo, mirando a su alrededor para ver que todo el mundo parece haber sobrevivido a la explosión- “¡Runas de velocidad, sigilo y visión nocturna activadas! Una vez que ingresamos al Laberinto, es probable que nos separemos, así que tengan cuidado con a quién atacan”

-“¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?”- le pregunta Jace en voz baja mientras todos se apresuran a ponerse en orden.

Alec niega con la cabeza- “No estoy seguro”- saca su estela y dibuja una rápida runa vínculo en su mano, luego la sostiene para que Jace la tome- “¿Estás listo para hacer esto?”

Jace toma su mano sin dudarlo, y Alec tiene que cerrar los ojos por un momento mientras el vínculo se enciende. Toma un par de respiraciones profundas, enfocándose hasta que puede separar nuevamente sus sentidos de los de Jace.

Llegan a la entrada del Laberinto justo cuando los últimos restos de las salvaguardas reteniendo a Valentine y su ejército se tambalean y desaparecen. El enemigo prácticamente se lanza hacia adelante, y son solo unos minutos antes de que los Cazadores de Sombras y los vampiros restantes se vean obligados a retroceder, dirigiéndose hacia el Laberinto en busca de refugio.

-“¿Cómo es que todavía hay tantos?”- pregunta Alec, frustrado, mientras corta algunas piernas de otro demonio menor- “¿De dónde están saliendo todos?”

-“Ni idea. Lo que sea que Valentine tiene en la mano, parece atraerlos”

-“Bueno, no podemos seguir cortándolos”- dice Alec- “Está situación nos está agotando demasiados. Necesitamos encontrar a Valentine y los miembros del Círculo”

_No antes de que saquemos a Clary._

Jace no lo dice en voz alta, pero Alec todavía lo siente a través del vínculo, el miedo de Jace se vuelve más fuerte y claro. La frustración se eleva dentro de él en respuesta, y algo de eso también debe estar propagándose en el vínculo, porque Jace aprieta la mandíbula y los siguientes golpes a los demonios son más agresivos que antes.

Hay un fuerte ruido en el aire por encima de ellos, y cuando Alec mira hacia arriba, el cielo parece que está ardiendo. Bolas de fuego de todos los colores se disparan desde la torre alta ubicada en el centro del laberinto, lloviendo sobre ellos y encontrando el camino hacia los demonios con increíble precisión. Los sonidos de la magia se mezclan con los aullidos de los lobos, dejando en claro que la manada de Luke también los ha seguido. Alec gira la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando automáticamente el familiar color azul de la magia de Magnus, preguntándose dónde está luchando, esperando que esté bien.

-“Vamos, los brujos están derrotando a los demonios; necesitamos encontrar a los miembros del Círculo”- dice Jace, atravesando a un último demonio con su espada y luego volteándose para mirar el Laberinto en sí- “Valentine está obligado a ir por el centro. ¿Por qué camino, crees?”

Alec mira alrededor también. Las paredes del Laberinto son gruesas e impenetrables, piedra sólida cubierta de hiedra. A su izquierda está el camino por donde entraron. A la derecha, el sendero se bifurca en tres direcciones diferentes. Sonidos de hombres lobo peleando, demonios rugiendo y soldados gritándose advertencias unos a otros vienen de todas partes a la vez – es imposible saber qué camino es el correcto.

-“Ni idea”

-“¿Podemos rastrear?”- pregunta Jace- “Magnus probablemente esté en el centro, ¿verdad?”

-“¿Cómo? No tengo nada de él conmigo”

Jace rueda sus ojos hacia él y luego se mueve hacia adelante, moviendo el cuello de la camisa azul oscuro que sobresale por debajo de su equipo de batalla con un bufido- “¿De Verdad?”

La mano de Alec se dirige también a su cuello, dándose cuenta de que Jace tiene razón; lleva puesta la camisa que Magnus consiguió para él; debe haberla elegido sin darse cuenta cuándo se cambió rápidamente de ropa, después de regresar al Instituto esa mañana- “Oh”

-“No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. Esa camisa es, como cien veces más bonita que cualquier otra cosa que tenga”- dice Jace, sonriendo- “Ahora vamos, dame tu mano”

Alec tiende la mano, y Jace rápidamente dibuja la runa en su palma. Ambos se acercan cuando comienza la magia de rastreo, tan fuerte y vertiginosa como cuando rastrearon a Valentine antes. Alec abre los ojos y ve un sendero verde esmeralda de luz serpenteando por el segundo camino a su derecha, luego los cierra de nuevo y ve el camino completo en el centro de su mente. Tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, a la izquierda otra vez …

-“Lo tengo”- le dice a Jace, soltando su mano y rompiendo la conexión- “Por aquí”

Jace comienza a seguirlo, luego se detiene bruscamente, agarrando el brazo de Alec para detenerlo a él también- “Espera. ¿Escuchas eso?”

Alec frunce el ceño y se concentra en seleccionar voces individuales en el ruidoso caos que las rodea.

 

_‘Bueno, Clarissa, tengo que decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de ti. No me sorprende que tengas el corazón blando de tu madre, ¿pero darle tu propia sangre a un vampiro? Eso es llevar el altruismo demasiado lejos, ¿no crees?’_

 

La voz de Valentine suena como si estuviera cerca. Muy cerca. Alec le indica a Jace que se mueva con él, y juntos, se dirigen hacia el primer camino a la derecha.

Resulta ser el equivocado, y Jace maldice en voz alta cuando se topan con un callejón sin salida. La magia virtualmente está inundando el Laberinto ahora – los brujos claramente repelen con todo lo que tienen – y los constantes y ensordecedores destellos de luz que explotan vuelven aún más difícil seguir el curso de las vueltas.

Van por otro camino, luego uno más. Alec puede sentir el pánico de Jace elevarse conforme más busquen, empujando contra el vínculo en oleadas nauseabundas.

-“Ve a la derecha, tomaré a la izquierda”- le dice Jace mientras llegan a otra bifurcación- “Esto nos está tomando demasiado tiempo. Si nos separamos, al menos podemos cubrir más terreno”

Alec asiente con la cabeza y comienza a girar. Jace lo detiene con una mano en su brazo.

-“Espera, dame tu mano”

Alec frunce el ceño, pero extiende su mano a Jace, quien la agarra y dibuja una nueva runa puente en la palma de Alec antes de juntar sus manos.

_‘¿Puedes escucharme?’_ , pregunta Jace a través de su conexión, y Alec asiente.

_‘Alto y claro’_

Jace suelta su mano, retrocede un paso y mira a Alec con expectación.

Alec niega con la cabeza- “Lo siento. Parece que solo funciona con contacto físico en este momento”

Jace se da vuelta y maldice, pero luego parece recordar algo de repente, porque vuelve el rostro hacia Alec tan rápidamente que le sorprende no sufra un desnucamiento por eso.

Algo oscuro brilla a través de los ojos de Jace, y Alec ni siquiera tiene tiempo de adivinar lo que podría ser antes de que esté invadiendo su espacio personal, empujándose contra Alec, y agarrándole por la parte de atrás de su cabeza para atraerlo hacia un beso.

Alec se remueve alejándose, logrando retroceder justo a tiempo- “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”

-“Mira, funcionó en ese entonces, ¿no?”- dice Jace- “Las cosas mágicas extrañas y poderosas vienen con el vínculo descontrolado, y podríamos usar algo de fuerza extra en este momento. No es que signifique nada más”

Alec sólo lo mira, su mente queda completamente en blanco sobre qué decir hasta que, finalmente, otra explosión cercana lo distrae lo suficiente como para recuperarse.

-“De ninguna manera”

-“Alec, vamos…”

La incredulidad se mezcla con la ira en el pecho de Alec, retorciéndose y apretando dolorosamente. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día completo desde la autopsia cuando Jace ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, y menos de dos desde que estaban sentados en la mesa de desayunar en casa de Magnus, tan asustados por las noticias sobre su historia romántica que Jace logró accidentalmente convocar suficiente magia para formar ampollas en la mano de Alec. En lugar de simplemente recordarle a Jace estas cosas, Alec hurga en su propia mente, y usa el hecho de que Jace todavía está agarrando su brazo para empujarle furiosamente un fragmento de un recuerdo. Uno donde besarse _definitivamente_ no es lo único que están haciendo.

Jace lo suelta tan rápido que Alec casi se echa a reír. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, si la previsibilidad de la reacción de Jace no retorciera aún más los sentimientos negativos que ya le devoraban, añadiendo un sabor amargo. Se dirige a la bifurcación a su derecha sin esperar más argumentos, agradecido por la distracción cuando casi de inmediato se enfrenta a una pelea entre dos miembros del círculo y un vampiro del clan de Raphael. Le ayuda a vencer a los miembros del Círculo, luego corre hacia abajo en el próximo camino. Pelea con otro miembro del Círculo y algunos demonios menores aún en pie antes de sentir un repentino tirón metafórico en su intestino, seguido por su runa _parabatai_ comenzando a arder en su cadera.

Mira inútilmente, viendo solo la misma piedra y hiedra en todas direcciones. Es imposible encontrar su camino hacia donde él está, sin mencionar que pelear tan cerca hace que su arco sea casi inútil.

Necesita encontrar un terreno más alto.

Escalar la pared del Laberinto es sorprendentemente fácil. Alec se mueve boca abajo, tratando de mantenerse lo más invisible posible y esperando que las explosiones y la oscuridad sean suficientes para cubrirlo. Por lo que él puede ver, las filas demoníacas finalmente están siendo reducidas por los ataques mágicos, y la mayoría de los Repudiados parecen haber muerto cuando Valentine los abrió para derribar las barreras. Sin embargo, todavía hay mucha gente luchando, y Alec traga saliva cuando ve cuerpos de todo tipo, tirados en la tierra.

Él reactiva su runa auditiva y se enfoca internamente, tratando de identificar la ubicación de Jace a través del vínculo.

Lo encuentra casi de inmediato: Jace y Clary están de pie juntos, ambos con sus espadas serafín desenfundadas, enfrentando a Valentine, quien tiene una sonrisa preocupantemente amplia en su rostro.

-“Vamos, Jonathan. No querrás matar a tu viejo, ¿verdad?”- dice Valentine, y Alec observa la confusión cruzar el rostro de Jace antes de que sea rápidamente reemplazada por la ira.

-“Mataste a mi padre”

La sonrisa de Valentine se ensancha- “No lo hice"”

-“¡Eres un mentiroso!”

-“No, no lo soy”- responde Valentine, extendiendo los brazos mientras da un paso adelante- “Yo soy tu padre, Jace. Siempre lo he sido. El rostro que conociste como el de Michael Wayland era el mio. Fue un _glamour_ poderoso. Aquí, sólo observa. Saca su estela y la pasa por el interior de su muñeca, transformándose en un hombre diferente frente a sus ojos.

-“Hola hijo. Es agradable verte”- dice Valentine, con la voz ligeramente diferente del otro hombre, Alec está repentina y violentamente inundado por la emoción.

Da un golpe con la palma sobre su runa, poniendo toda su atención en tratar de mantener su respiración lenta y constante, enviando calma y tranquilidad hacia el lado de Jace. Por lo que él puede decir de la caótica respuesta, no está teniendo ningún efecto.

-“Siéntete libre de pedirme que lo pruebe, si quieres”- continúa Valentine- “Pregúntame algo tonto, como que regalos te conseguí para tus cumpleaños”

El caos emocional que viene de Jace se agudiza a un pánico nauseabundo, y es todo lo que Alec puede hacer para mantenerse equilibrado y oculto en la parte superior de la pared. Él necesita hacer algo. Necesita sacar a Jace de allí, antes que nada – hasta algún lugar donde Valentine no puede alcanzarlo.

-“Jace, no lo escuches”- dice Clary, y a Alec casi le agrada por un segundo mientras logra romper el enfoque completo de Jace en Valentine y atraerlo hacia ella en su lugar- “Es _mi_ padre, estamos seguros”

-“Sí, eso es cierto”- interrumpe Valentine de inmediato- “ _Soy_ tu padre, Clary. _Y el de Jace_. Piénsalo. ¿Por qué están ustedes dos tan unidos? Debe ser por eso. La sangre llama a la sangre, ¿no? Hermano y hermana, finalmente unidos”

-“¡No!”

Jace se arroja al ataque, todo emoción e impulso, haciendo que a Valentine le resulte demasiado fácil esquivar su espada y usar el ímpetu de Jace contra él para hacerlo girar con ambas manos a la espalda.

-“No me matarás, hijo”- dice Valentine, con lo que parece una completa confianza- “Siempre fuiste demasiado débil para tomar las decisiones difíciles. Siempre demasiado suave, incluso cuando todo lo que tienes es la muerte de las cosas que amas”

Empuja a Jace y busca en su bolsillo. Un portal se abre detrás de él, el pánico de Jace se eleva a través de su vínculo y, finalmente, Alec logra recuperarse y _moverse_.

Valentine grita cuando la flecha perfora su flanco. Alec tiene lista una más de inmediato, apuntando a su corazón.

-“¡No te muevas!”

Valentine se congela, encorvado por el dolor con una mano sujetando la flecha por reflejo. Sus ojos se mueven entre la reverencia de Alec y el portal abierto a solo unos pasos de él, y Alec sabe, una fracción de segundo antes de que suceda, que va a tratar de huir.

_¡Derríbalo!_

Empuja la orden a Jace con todo el poder que le queda, siente que viaja a la velocidad de un rayo a través del vínculo hacia su _parabatai_ , quemando todo a su paso. Los puntos comienzan a bailar al borde de su visión, extendiéndose rápidamente hacia adentro, y Alec se obliga a mantenerse erguido hasta que oye el golpe sordo de Valentine siendo derribado al suelo y los pasos apresurados de Clary mientras corre hacia adelante para ayudarlo a restringirlo.

Él cae de rodillas, pero termina un poco demasiado a la izquierda. Sólo son un par de pulgadas, pero lo suficiente como para que pierda el equilibrio, lo suficiente como para caer sobre el borde de la pared en la que está posado y estrellarse contra el suelo.

El dolor cuando golpea el camino de guijarros apenas lo percibe comparado al de su vínculo mientras este irradia a través de su cuerpo. Siente como si se estuviera partiendo por las costuras, cualquier magia dentro de él demasiado grande para ser contenida. Alec grita cuando lo consume, ardiendo a través de su sangre.

Y luego no hay nada más que negrura.


	15. Secuelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el cual todos lidian con las secuelas de la batalla.

 

Alec se despierta con una extraña sensación de déjà-vu. Está en la enfermería del Instituto, a juzgar por el olor distintivo de antiséptico. Le duele todo el cuerpo y se siente cansado hasta los huesos; incluso sólo abrir los ojos es agotador.

-“¡Alec!”

Izzy aparece a su lado, revisando su pulso. No es hasta que ella toma su mano derecha en la suya que Alec se da cuenta de que su mano izquierda ha sido inmovilizada, unida con la derecha de Jace y envuelta firmemente con una especie de gasa para mantenerlas unidas.

Alec traga la seca sensación en su garganta y humedece sus labios- “Hola, Iz”

-“Hola, hermano. ¿Como te sientes?”

Alec deja que sus ojos se cierren de nuevo mientras piensa en su respuesta. El dolor en su cuerpo es profundo y palpitante, pero no se siente en peligro de morir de ninguna manera. Su mente es lenta, como si todavía estuviera medio dormido, lo que podría ser debido a sus propias heridas o porque Jace todavía está dormido y empujando de la propia conciencia de Alec a través del vínculo; es difícil decirlo.

-“Cansado. No estoy seguro”

-“Causaste accidentalmente una onda de choque mágica que noqueó a todos en un radio de quince metros”- dice Izzy- “Cat dijo que si las paredes del Laberinto no estuvieran saturadas de magia, probablemente hubieras convertido algunas de ellas en escombros”

Los ojos de Alec se abren con alarma- “¿Qué? ¿ _Cómo_?”

Excepto que, tan pronto como las palabras salgan de su boca, sabe exactamente cómo sucedió. Él mira a Jace, sintiendo su corazón hundirse.

-“¿Nosotros–?”- Se separa, tragando. "¿Alguien salió lastimado?"

Izzy se sienta al borde de la cama y le da una pequeña sonrisa- “Fue una batalla, Alec. La gente siempre sale lastimada”

-“Si pero–”

-“No lo sé. Había magia en todos lados en ese punto. Cat sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido porque reconoció el tipo de daño por explosión de cuando ayudó a Magnus a curarlos la última vez”

Alec asiente, a pesar de que la sensación de malestar en su interior sigue creciendo- “¿Están todos los demás bien? Magnus. Él está–”

-“Él está bien. Casi parece que consumió su magia durante la batalla, aparentemente, pero Cat dijo que estará bien una vez que tenga tiempo para recargarse”

Alec asiente de nuevo- “¿Cuándo puedo verlo?”

Izzy abre la boca para responder, luego la cierra rápidamente cuando una puerta cercana se abre, seguido por el sonido de tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de piedra.

-“Dieudonne y el Inquisidor Herondale se preguntan cuándo tendrás un reporte actualizado sobre el estado de Alec”- le dice Lydia a Izzy enérgicamente- “Estamos listos para transportar a Valentine y sus hombres a la Ciudad de Huesos, y necesito su firma en un millón de documentos”

-“Estás de suerte, acaba de despertar”- responde Izzy, levantándose y moviéndose hacia un lado. Hay una tensión repentina en su rostro que le toma una fracción de segundo esconder; a Alec no le gusta como luce- “No puedo dejar que lo muevas hasta que llegue Jace, sin embargo; todavía no sabemos con qué clase de magia fueron golpeados”

-“No hay problema, podemos trabajar en eso”- dice Lydia, con una nota de alivio en su voz. Ella dirige su atención a Alec, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- “Hola, Alec. ¿Te sientes bien?”

-“Todavía en una sola pieza”- confirma Alec- “¿Qué está haciendo el Cónsul en el Instituto?”

-“Después de que te fuiste, contacté a la Clave, y enviaron refuerzos para asegurar la captura exitosa de Valentine Morgenstern”- responde Lydia- “Llegamos al Laberinto Espiral sólo horas después de ustedes. Fue una operación muy exitosa; tenemos tanto a Valentine como a casi una docena de sus hombres capturados”

Alec toma un segundo para digerir la información. Se siente incómodamente en sus entrañas, pero no está seguro de por qué exactamente. El paso de la Clave tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta los riesgos de la operación. Y todavía…

Él mira a Izzy de nuevo, la ve a ella negar con la cabeza como advertencia.

-“Tú y Jace obtendrán el reconocimiento oficial por capturar a Valentine, por supuesto, ya que estás a cargo del Instituto que encabezó la operación”- continúa Lydia, ajena a la creciente incomodidad de Alec- “Dieudonne quiere organizar una ceremonia en Idris para agradecerles a los dos personalmente una vez que el polvo se haya asentado. Juega bien tus cartas, y tu período de prueba podría ser mucho más rápido de lo que crees”

Alec asiente, manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente neutral- “¿Qué hay de la Copa Mortal?”

-“Sigue siendo una prioridad, pero antes de que despertemos a Jocelyn Fairchild, parece que realmente no podemos hacer mucho. Luke tenía una información excelente sobre el brujo que creó el hechizo que la mantiene en una burbuja de estasis. Estuvo en la batalla, así que pudimos encontrarlo con suficiente facilidad”

Ese pequeño trozo de información definitivamente hace que literalmente Alec se incorpore y preste atención. El movimiento hace que empuje la mano de Jace, enviando un destello de dolor a través del vínculo, junto con una lenta sensación de pánico que tira directamente de la mente de Alec. Él vuelve a caer contra las almohadas, haciendo una mueca, apretando su agarre en la mano de Jace hasta que la sensación se desvanece de nuevo.

Lyda frunce el ceño- “¿Estás bien?”

-“Múltiples costillas rotas”- dice Izzy, antes de que Alec tenga la oportunidad de encontrar una respuesta- “Los he curado, pero todavía estarán adoloridas por un tiempo”

-“Volveré a estar de pie antes de que te des cuenta”- confirma Alec, luego se maniobra cuidadosamente sobre la cama sin mover su mano izquierda- “¿Quién es el brujo? ¿Lo trajiste aquí al Instituto?”

-“Ragnor Fell, ex Gran Brujo de Londres”- contesta Lydia- “Y no, hubo un... ligero altercado cuando le pedimos que volviera a Idris con nosotros para interrogarlo”

Eso definitivamente no suena bien. Alec frunce el ceño- “¿A qué te refieres?”

-“Los brujos hicieron un escándalo cuando se fue. Las cosas se intensificaron. Nosotros... decidimos que una retirada estratégica era la mejor opción por el momento”

Alec siente que sus ojos se ensanchan, y está bastante seguro de que la incredulidad que surge dentro de él es similar a la que está demostrando el rostro de Izzy.

-“Los Brujos acaban de sufrir un ataque masivo”- dice Izzy con fuerza, claramente incapaz de morderse la lengua por más tiempo- “Necesitarán a todos los supervivientes y toda la magia que les quede para asegurar el Laberinto y sanar a sus heridos”

\- “Estoy bien consciente, Isabelle”- responde Lydia, cruzando los brazos- “Es por eso que Ragnor Fell y sus amigos no están actualmente bajo custodia en la Ciudad de Huesos por agredir a los representantes de la Clave”

-“De acuerdo, una cosa a la vez”- interrumpe Alec- “Lydia, mencionaste papeleo que necesitaba firmar para poner oficialmente a Valentine bajo custodia. ¿Por qué no comenzamos allí? Izzy, ¿puedes verificar los signos vitales de Jace, ¿por favor? Está tirando del vínculo como si tuviera dolor”

Izzy entorna los ojos hacia él, pero se aleja de Lydia y camina hacia la cama de Jace, sacando su estela. Lydia sigue sus movimientos con los ojos, y luego frunce el ceño ligeramente cuando se posan sobre las manos conectadas de Alec y Jace- “¿Eso qué hace?”

-“La runa puente en la palma de la mano es la forma más rápida de activar nuestro vínculo _parabatai_ ”- responde Alec rápidamente, cuando ve a Izzy esforzarse por inventar algo- “El vínculo se mantiene abierto para que podamos compartir energía y ayudarnos a sanar el uno al otro”

-“Muy inteligente”- comenta Lydia, enviando  a regañadientes una mirada impresionada hacia Izzy- “Bueno, te dejaré volver a ello, e iré a preparar la documentación que necesito firmes. Volveré tan pronto como todo esté listo”

-“Gracias, Lydia”- responde Alec. Tan pronto como ella está fuera de la puerta, Izzy se vuelve hacia él.

-“No me gusta lo que hace la Clave”

-“¿Qué están haciendo?”- pregunta Alec en respuesta- “Izzy, ¿qué es lo que sabes y yo no?”

Los ojos de Izzy se dirigen a la puerta, y luego se acerca, fingiendo comprobar uno de los cristales curativos que han pegado al pecho de Alec.

-“No lo vi por mí misma, porque vine aquí contigo y con Jace de inmediato, pero Cat insinuó que algunos de los brujos y vampiros fueron asesinados por fuego amigo”

_Y no por accidente_ , queda sin decir. Alec aprieta los labios- “Eso es... una acusación increíblemente seria”

Izzy deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y mueve su atención a otro cristal- “Lo sé”

-“Tú misma lo dijiste antes – es una batalla, la gente sale herida”

-“Excepto que la batalla esencialmente había terminado cuando llegó la Clave”- responde Izzy- “Jace y Clary derrotaron a Valentine antes de que tu vínculo se descontrolara, y la explosión resultante los dejó inconscientes a los cuatro. Luke y su manada ya tenían a la mayoría de los miembros sobrevivientes del Círculo bajo control, y el clan de Raphael estaba atrapando a los demonios que aún permanecían de pie después de los ataques mágicos. Todo lo que la Clave tuvo que hacer fue entrar y decir que era una victoria”

-“Y ahora el Consejo y el Gran Inquisidor están aquí en persona para supervisar el transporte a la prisión”

-“Así es”

-“¿Alguno de nuestros equipo ha elegido ayudar?”

-“Solo Raj y Alexis, hasta ahora”- responde Izzy- “¿Quieres que les pida que mantengan los ojos abiertos?”

-“Sí, por favor hazlo”- dice Alec, y luego cierra los ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente para disipar la persistente bruma que nubla su mente- “¿Cuál fue el resultado de la batalla? ¿Cuántos perdimos?”

-“Dieciséis muertos, once heridos, tres de ellos todavía en estado crítico”- le dice Izzy en voz baja, y Alec maldice mentalmente, a pesar de que una aguda sacudida de tristeza lo atraviesa, porque eso representa más de una quinta parte de sus miembros activos, lo que vuelve al Instituto mucho más vulnerable de lo habitual.

-“Mierda”

-“Podrías decir eso de nuevo”- responde Izzy- “¿Cómo se siente el vínculo? Cat dijo que estés atento a los dolores punzantes o lacerantes”

-“Está... en realidad, silencioso en su mayoría, por ahora”- le dice Alec- “Ve, encárgate de todo. Me reuniré contigo tan pronto como Jace se despierte”

Izzy asiente “Grita si me necesitas”

-“Lo haré. ¿Izzy? Gracias. No podría hacer esto sin ti”

-“¿No lo sé?”- dice Izzy, sacudiéndose el cabello sobre el hombro con picardía, y trayendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Alec, a pesar de todo- “Trata de descansar un poco más, hermano; tengo la sensación de que lo necesitarás”

Alec la ve salir y luego se hunde contra la cama, girando su cabeza hacia Jace y enfocando su mente hacia el interior.

_Despierta_ , intenta, apretando la mano de Jace mientras trata de empujar el mensaje a través de su vínculo lo más suavemente posible. _Jace. Despierta. Vamos._

La única respuesta que recibe es una profunda sensación de fatiga. Lo intenta unas cuantas veces más y luego se da por vencido, pasando un largo rato sólo mirando al techo.

Esperar y descansar, será.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace se despierta alrededor de una hora después de que Izzy le dice a Alec que la delegación de Clave se ha marchado, con Valentine y el resto del Círculo adecuadamente sometidos y ataviados con cadenas. Su primera pregunta después de que él y Alec se hayan desatado es si Clary estaba bien. Después de que Izzy le asegura que sí, ella estaría bien, y no, él no puede verla ahora porque todavía está inconsciente, los dos finalmente pueden contarle lo que está pasando.

Jace está notablemente callado durante todo el proceso, manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto de la pared y apenas reaccionando hasta que Izzy extiende la mano y aprieta con fuerza en la parte superior del brazo.

-“¡Aw!”- protestas Jace, y Alec finalmente siente una pequeña chispa pasar a través del vínculo, seguido de la cálida familiaridad de la presencia de Jace- “¿Qué diablos, Iz?”

-“Tú qué diablos”- responde Izzy, y luego pellizca a Jace nuevamente, asegurándose de que tenga toda su atención- “¡Deja de perderte en el espacio y cuéntanos qué pasa!”

Las murallas de Jace están de vuelta tan rápido que Alec se pone un poco enfermo. Un segundo, su vínculo vibra silenciosamente con energía, y al siguiente, sólo hay una superficie en blanco, sin dejar pasar nada.

Jace vuelve la cabeza- “Estoy bien”

-“Claramente no lo estás”- dice Alec, extendiendo la mano para mantener el equilibrio mientras la sensación de vacío alrededor de su vínculo comienza a marearlo- “Deja de bloquear el vínculo, o me vas a hacer vomitar en toda tu cama”

Eso hace que Jace levante la mirada alarmado, Alec toma una larga respiración de alivio a medida que el mareo desaparece lentamente- “Mejor. Gracias”

-“Jace, qué pasa”- lo intenta Izzy de nuevo- “Vamos, solo habla con nosotros. Por favor”

-“No deberían confiarme información sobre las operaciones de la Clave”- dice finalmente Jace, levantando la barbilla- “Resulta que soy el hijo de Valentine. Él me engañó, toda mi infancia pretendió ser Michael Wayland. Si no hubiera sido por Alec, lo habría dejado escapar”

-“No lo sabes”- dice Alec- “Él simplemente te tomó por sorpresa”

-“Podría haberme matado sin siquiera sudar por la forma en que yo estaba manejando las cosas”- argumenta Jace- “Algunas palabras bien elegidas y me congelé. Por completo”

-“Espera”- interrumpe Izzy- “¿Valentine dijo que era tu papá?”

Jace asiente, con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos. Izzy se inclina hacia adelante, tomando su mano- “¿Cómo sabes que estaba diciéndote la verdad?”

-“Puso la cara de mi papá justo frente a mí. Y él sabía cosas sobre mí, que sólo mi padre lo sabría”

Alec piensa, trata de recordar qué dijo exactamente Valentine y termina frunciendo el ceño- “Espera, ¿de verdad lo dijo? ¿O simplemente insinuó cosas?”

-“Bueno, de cualquier manera, hay una simple forma de averiguarlo con certeza”- dice Izzy, y luego camina hacia un gabinete en la esquina, abre el cajón superior y vuelve a ellos con una jeringa en la mano- “Brazo, por favor”

-“¿De qué sirve eso?”- protesta Jace mientras Izzy saca un vial de su sangre- “Ustedes acaban de decirme que Valentine fue llevado a la Ciudad de los Huesos. ¿De verdad crees que la Clave te dejará acercarte a él para hacerle un análisis de sangre?”

-“No necesito a Valentine, tenemos a Jocelyn y Clary aquí mismo en el Instituto”- responde Izzy fácilmente- “Listo, todo hecho. Alec, lo curarías por mí, ¿por favor? Iré a buscar una muestra de Clary para hacer la comparación enseguida”

Ella sale de la habitación, dejando a Alec y Jace mirándola

El silencio se extiende entre ellos, cada vez más incómodo hasta que de repente Jace dice- “Quiero recuperar nuestros recuerdos”

Alec lo mira, sorprendido- “¿Por qué?”

-“Nunca he querido una relación antes”- dice Jace rápidamente, sus palabras cayendo una sobre la otra como si temiera que hablar despacio lo hará perder el valor- “Cada vez que alguien con quien estaba intentaba buscar algo más, siempre había este... _bloqueo_ , algo que me frenaba – no sé cómo describirlo. Si Clary realmente es mi hermana–”- se calla por un segundo, haciendo una mueca ante la palabra- “–entonces algo está muy mal en mí. Y si no lo es, entonces…”- aparta la mirada.

-“Solo necesito saber”- continúa en voz baja- “No _quiero_ , pero no puedo ir por la vida con algo que no recuerdo colgando sobre mi cabeza y siempre frenándome”

-“¿Crees que nuestro... pasado está haciendo eso?”

-“¿Tú no?”- contesta Jace, mirándolo y levantando una ceja desafiante. El _‘sí’_ está en la punta de la lengua de Alec, en automático, el hábito de estar de acuerdo con Jace arraigado hasta el punto en que normalmente ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en ello.

Pero se obliga a hacerlo de todos modos, apartando de los ojos de Jace para crear un poco de espacio entre ellos, tratando de filtrar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos de los de su _parabatai_.

-“Antes, en el Laberinto, cuando intentabas besarme, eso fue realmente una mierda de tu parte”- dice por fin, alzando una mano para evitar cualquier intento de protesta que Jace pudiera hacer- “Me juré a mí mismo que nunca te diría esto, pero el año después de que aparentemente nuestro asunto sucediera fue fundamentalmente un asco para mí. Llené el formulario para solicitar la transferencia a un Instituto diferente tres veces en los primeros seis meses – aunque sabía que no me haría ningún bien porque somos _parabatai_ , y tu alma está literalmente ligada a la mía. Realmente no quiero volver a pasar por eso”

Él no ve la expresión en el rostro de Jace, pero no necesita hacerlo; la ola de dolor y culpabilidad que inunda el vínculo es asombrosa en su intensidad, y mientras que dolor para Jace, al menos en parte, automáticamente se traduce en dolor para Alec, también es extrañamente catártico, de alguna manera.

Se aclara la garganta, manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto de la pared frente a él- “Siento que... hay una puerta cerrada dentro de mi cabeza. Pero sé lo que hay detrás. No puedo verlo, pero todavía lo sé. Y sí, una parte de mí quiere saber los detalles, pero, sobre todo, solo quiero seguir adelante”

-“Alec…”

-“Lo siento, Jace, no puedo hacer esto”- dice Alec, poniéndose de pie. La reacción del vínculo continúa abrumándolo mientras sale rápidamente de la enfermería.

Jace no intenta llamarlo de vuelta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El resto del día de Alec sigue siendo absolutamente agotador. En la cima de las montañas de papeleo que se han materializado en su escritorio, hay llamadas desde y hacia la Clave para manejar, mensajes de fuego para enviar y ritos de luto que se organizarán para las personas que perdieron en la batalla.

Además, Magnus no está respondiendo sus textos, y conforme pasan las horas, Alec se preocupa cada vez más.

Realiza sus tareas principalmente en piloto automático, y nunca ha estado más agradecido de tener a Izzy a su lado. Clary todavía está inconsciente, y Jace se mueve de un lado a otro entre la habitación en la que está y la oficina de Alec, ayudando silenciosamente con lo que sea que Alec o Izzy pongan en sus manos, pero sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Cuando el turno de noche continúa hasta las ocho, Alec alcanza su límite. Deja el trabajo y sale a correr en un intento por aclararse la cabeza. En menos de diez minutos, sus pies lo llevan a una parada de metro cercana y a un tren con destino a Brooklyn.

La puerta de entrada al piso de Magnus se abre por sí sola cuando Alec toca el picaporte, seguido por un ligero pulso en el aire a su alrededor cuando las barreras se separan para dejarlo entrar.

El piso se siente extrañamente estéril sin Magnus allí; hay una vitalidad y una calidez que simplemente... se pierde de algún modo. Alec camina por las habitaciones, una por una, hasta que termina en el dormitorio de Magnus. La cama está perfectamente hecha, suaves sábanas de satén con una pequeña montaña de almohadas. Alec deja que su cuerpo se mueva por sí mismo, impulsándolo hacia adelante hasta que sus rodillas golpean el borde de la cama y su cuerpo se desploma sobre él. Saca su teléfono y abre su conversación de texto con Magnus por lo que parece la centésima vez. Los mensajes que envió durante el día siguen ahí, marcados como leídos, pero sin respuesta. Alec suspira.

Debe haberse quedado dormido, porque lo siguiente que sabe es una mano le toca el hombro y lo despierta suavemente.

Alec prácticamente se catapulta a sí mismo hasta una posición sentada, y cuando ve a Magnus sentado a su lado, lo atrapa para darle un fuerte abrazo y esconde el rostro contra su hombro. Después de una fracción de segundo sorprendido, Magnus lo abraza, y Alec siente que, por primera vez desde que se despertó, puede respirar por completo.

-“Lo siento, no te devolví la llamada”- murmura Magnus contra su cuello.

Alec niega con la cabeza y lo aprieta aún más- “Estoy feliz de que estés bien”

Magnus se apoya contra él ante eso, y Alec los mueve a ambos hacia la parte superior de la cama, uniendo sus piernas para que se toquen con cada parte de sus cuerpos. Cierra los ojos y respira el aroma del cabello de Magnus, dejando que su calor corporal absorba el estrés y la tensión del día de sus músculos.

Debería asustarlo, piensa, con qué rapidez e imprudencia se deja caer. La situación que los rodea es, en el mejor de los casos, caótica – incierta, estresante y francamente amenazante para ambos, a diario. Es un momento terrible y arriesgado para construir una relación – incluso sin tener en cuenta los problemas del vínculo de Alec y el problema mágico – y si Alec fuera inteligente al respecto, intentaría, al menos, llevarlos de vuelta al punto de partida, cuando la oferta en la mesa era para diversión casual, y poco más.

Debería desenredarse de Magnus, levantarse de la cama y volver al Instituto. En cambio, entierra su rostro de lleno en el cabello de Magnus, sin poder pretender que se arrepentía de su decisión.

Casi se ha quedado dormido de nuevo, cuando Magnus es quien comienza a alejarse con cuidado, logrando que Alec regrese a la vigilia.

-“¿Magnus? ¿Qué–?”

-“Shhh, vuelve a dormir”- responde Magnus, inclinándose y presionando sus labios al lado de la cabeza de Alec antes de alejarse más- “Solo necesito verificar algo y comer. Volveré en breve”

-“Espera, déjame–”-  comienza Alec, levantándose para sentarse y sofocando un bostezo con la mano- “No he comido todo el día tampoco. Ve a ocuparte de lo que necesites y yo nos prepararé algo de comida ".

-“Eso es dulce, pero realmente no tienes que hacerlo”

-“Quiero hacerlo”- dice Alec simplemente- “Ve, encárgate de tus asuntos. Veré lo que puedo preparar”

Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación de Magnus, mirando por encima del hombro para verle mirándolo con una sonrisa perpleja, pero definitivamente complacida en el rostro. Una vez en la cocina, revisa rápidamente su teléfono, sólo para asegurarse, y luego comienza a rebuscar a través del refrigerador y los armarios, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo.

Está a mitad de freír un poco de pollo que encontró, junto con algunos champiñones y tiras de tocino, cuando Magnus entra en la cocina, se acerca y pone las manos en las caderas de Alec mientras se levanta un poco para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

-“Huele bien”

-“Vi que tenías un poco de crema en la nevera también, así que iba a poner eso y preparar una salsa de pasta”- responde Alec- “Creo que el agua casi está en ebullición. ¿Podrías poner los fideos adentro, por favor?”

Magnus se mueve grácilmente hacia un lado, buscando el paquete de espaguetis que Alec encontró y sacando lo suficiente para dos porciones. Agrega la pasta a la olla en la estufa, pone un cronómetro y luego vuelve a su posición original, esta vez dejando que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de la cintura de Alec.

-“¿Algo más que pueda hacer?”- una de las manos de Magnus se desliza hasta el borde de la camisa de Alec, luego debajo de ella, acariciando con los dedos un círculo lento justo encima de los pantalones de Alec.

Alec evita por muy poco quemarse con la estufa. Magnus parece tomar su reacción como estímulo, porque su otra mano se desliza debajo de la camisa de Alec, toques ligeros bailando sobre sus abdominales.

Alec intenta, pero falla en suprimir un escalofrío mientras las manos se mueven desde su estómago hasta su pecho- “La comida estará lista en diez minutos”

-“Me encanta cómo te sientes bajo mis manos”- murmura Magnus en respuesta, y las rodillas de Alec se debilitan un poco cuando puntúa la declaración presionando los labios contra su nuca- “Cat me echó de la sala de estrategias y me dijo que volviera aquí y durmiera un poco. Pero esto es mucho mejor que dormir”

Alec cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra el cuerpo de Magnus, perdiéndose en el contacto. Magnus presiona otro par de besos en la parte posterior de su cuello, y luego envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la sección media de Alec, su cabeza se desploma para descansar contra el omóplato- “Dios, estoy tan cansado”

Alec pone su mano libre sobre Magnus y mueve su peso hacia cualquiera de los pies, balanceándolos suavemente de un lado a otro- “Primero comida. Entonces puedes dormir todo el tiempo que quieras”

-“Ya quisiera”- responde Magnus, con un rastro de amargura en su voz- “Uno pensaría que la Clave estaría agradecida de tener a Valentine finalmente bajo control, en lugar de hacer un berrinche sobre cómo parte de la magia utilizada para detenerlo viola los Acuerdos, pero no. Estaría muy tentado de convertir a Dieudonne en algo pequeño y viscoso si no estuviera tan agotado”

Alec se pone rígido ante eso, recordando las palabras de Izzy de antes- “¿Qué hicieron exactamente?”

-“Simplemente intentar intimidar, más que nada”- responde Magnus- “Tessa lo manejó. Ella es buena haciendo ofertas a las personas que no pueden rechazar”

-“¿Quién fue?”

-“Dieudonne; muchos otros miembros del Consejo; Herondale y los de su calaña; algo de músculo extra para empujar sus puntos muy poco sutiles. Esa chica Lydia que está monitoreando tu Instituto también apareció”- Magnus se aparta, negando con la cabeza- “Ella es impresionante y un poco aterradora”

-“Si, estoy de acuerdo. Me siento aliviado de que parezco agradarle”- responde Alec, suspirando- “De acuerdo, la comida está hecha. ¿Quieres comer aquí o en otro lugar?”

-“Vamos a llevarlo hasta el sofá”- dice Magnus- “No sé tú, pero tengo una repentina y terrible necesidad de escapar de mi vida a través de la televisión”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se duerme en algún punto entre una madre que llora frente a las cámaras ‘avergonzada’, indignada de que su hija quiera comprar un vestido de novia ‘sexy’ y otra que intenta convencer a su hija para que compre un vestido tan transparente que casi puedes ver a través de éste. Cuando se despierta de nuevo, es siendo empujado suavemente del cuerpo de Magnus hacia el sofá, el sonido del teléfono sonando demasiado cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-“ _Sí, Raphael, ¿qué pasa?_ ”- oye murmurar a Magnus, su cálido cuerpo alejándose de Alec mientras se levanta del sofá.

Hay un momento de silencio aturdido. Entonces, la voz de Magnus otra vez- “¿ _Puedes_ _qué_?”

Alec suspira internamente y mentalmente comienza a prepararse para levantarse por completo.

-“ _Voy en camino_ ”- oye decir a Magnus, seguido de pasos rápidos que se desvanecen, dirigiéndose en dirección a la habitación.

-“¿Cuál es la situación?”- pregunta Alec, una vez que Magnus regresa, con las manos todavía trabajando en abotonarse un chaleco de brocado sobre una camisa nueva.

Magnus parece sorprendido de encontrarlo despierto, pero se recupera rápidamente. Se mueve hacia Alec, tomando la mano que está extendiendo hacia él y le da un pequeño apretón- “Te lo diré una vez que lo sepa. Lo siento, pero tengo que correr. ¿Puedo compensártelo más tarde? No sé cuánto tiempo llevará esto”

-“"Sí, por supuesto”- Alec se baja del sofá y comienza a buscar los calcetines que aparentemente perdió en algún momento durante la noche- “¿A menos que quieras un respaldo?”

-“Estoy bien. Pero gracias. Es amable de tu parte ofrecerlo”

Antes de que Alec tenga la oportunidad de intentar convencerlo, la magia fluye de la mano de Magnus, abriendo un portal.

-“Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda”- promete Magnus en tono de disculpa, y luego se ha marchado en un torbellino de luz.

Alec se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos por un momento. Su cuerpo le está indicando que no le gustaría nada mejor que dormir unas horas más, pero su cabeza ya está funcionando, sacando una larga lista de cosas que necesitan su atención al frente de su mente.

Se sienta de nuevo con un suspiro, buscando su teléfono, que se está cargando en una mesa lateral cercana.

Bien podría comenzar temprano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Alec! Ahí estás. ¡Finalmente!”

Alec casi salta ante el sonido. En el otro extremo de su oficina, sus padres se levantan de sus asientos y se le acercan. Su madre lo alcanza primero, lo agarra por la parte superior de los brazos, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-“Te ves cansado y pálido. Activa tu runa de vigilancia mientras tu padre nos sirve un poco de café”- ella mueve sus manos hacia su cabeza, tratando de alisar su cabello.

Alec retrocede, apartando su mano ineficazmente- “Deja de intentar arreglar mi cabello. ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Se supone que deberían estar en Idris”

El rostro de su madre se ensombrece- “Sí, lo arreglaste muy bien, ¿no?”

Alec se aleja un paso más de ella, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda y enderezando su columna vertebral. Él tomó su decisión; ahora sólo tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias- “Hice lo que necesitaba hacerse. Fue en el mejor interés del Instituto”

-“¿Lo fue?”- le pregunta su madre enojada- “Estoy decepcionada de ti, Alec. Te criamos mejor que esto”

-“Me criaste para ser el director de este instituto”- responde Alec, manteniendo su voz tan distante y ecuánime cono es capaz- “He logrado serlo. Jace y yo estamos a cargo, y la Clave está más que feliz con nuestro liderazgo hasta ahora”

Su madre parece que está lista para explotar. Alec se prepara.

-“Está bien, no perdamos la cabeza”- interrumpe su padre, se mueve entre ellos y les da a cada uno una taza de café- “Maryse, recuerda de lo que hablamos. Gritarse el uno al otro no va a resolver nada”

Se vuelve hacia Alec con una expresión cuidadosa y preocupada en el rostro- “Alec, ¿hay un – hombre? ¿En tu vida? ¿Esa es la razón por la que nos quitaste de en medio, porque tenías miedo de que intentáramos ponerle un alto a las cosas si nos enterábamos?”

Alec se pone rígido, la imagen de la sonrisa de Magnus aparece espontáneamente en su mente- “No veo cómo eso sería asunto suyo”

-“¡Eres nuestro hijo y el heredero de este instituto!”- sisea su madre- “Tienes un deber con esta familia – con nuestra reputación, y eso es–”

-“Lo que tu madre está tratando de decir”- interrumpe su padre de nuevo- “Es que estamos todos juntos en esto. Nosotros tres, Izzy, Max y Jace. No es solo tu futuro lo que está en juego. Necesitamos tomar estas decisiones como familia”

-“No nos importa cualquier… _amorio_ en el que te involucres en tu propio tiempo”- agrega su madre, remilgadamente. "Pero si estás... involucrado con alguien, aún hay más razones para que establezcamos una alianza adecuada. La gente habla, y si incluso se corre el rumor de eso, entonces–”

-“Entonces _yo seré_ quien lidie con eso”- interrumpe Alec, sintiendo su enojo aumentar- “Y no te atrevas a meter en esto a Izzy o Max de nuevo”

-“Alec, tu madre y yo solo queremos ayudarte. Nosotros–”

-“No, solo quieres barrer algo que _tú ves_ como un problema debajo de la alfombra”- dice Alec sin rodeos, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener su postura relajada y no ceder a la necesidad de cruzar sus brazos frente a él- “Soy el director de este instituto _y_ soy _gay_. No digo que estoy planeando organizar un desfile pronto, pero tampoco voy a esconderme. Si – _y cuando_ – sienta que estoy en una relación comprometida a largo plazo, mi pareja será presentada y bienvenida oficialmente aquí. Y espero que todos en _mi_ Instituto le muestren el mismo respeto que a una mujer”- se detiene un momento y mira a los ojos de sus padres, para asegurarse de que lo que está diciendo realmente lo entienden- “Y si cualquiera de ustedes tiene un problema con eso, entonces sugiero que se _ocupen de ello_ ”

El silencio atónito de sus padres sigue su declaración. Alec se resiste a la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado a medida que la tensión en la sala se hace más espesa e incómoda. Cuenta en su cabeza para tener algo en lo que enfocarse, aparte de la forma en que su padre no puede mirarlo a los ojos o cómo su madre parece estar a punto de contener las lágrimas de enojo y desilusión.

Todo dentro de él está gritando. Aun así, no cede. Sus dos padres comienzan a hablar a la vez, las amenazas se mezclan con argumentos, preguntas y súplicas directas.

Alec todavía no cede.

-“¿Así que esta es tu elección?”- dice finalmente su madre- “Romper con la tradición. Arriesgar todo por lo que ha trabajado esta familia”

Alec traga, tratando de contener la chispa de esperanza desesperada que se enciende por la nota de resignación que puede escuchar en su voz- “Soy un buen líder y tengo un gran equipo. Voy a tomar mis oportunidades”

Su madre lo mira por mucho tiempo, antes de _finalmente_ apartarse y volverse hacia su esposo.

-“Bien, entonces”- dice ella- “Supongo que no hay nada más que agregar. Veremos cómo están Izzy y Jace, y luego nos dirigiremos a Idris”

-“Hazlo”- responde Alec, inmensamente agradecido con cualquier ángel que esté escuchando de que su voz no se quiebre.

-“Eres nuestro hijo”- dice su madre, acercándose un paso y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Alec- “Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti”

Alec logra asentir con la cabeza- “Lo sé”

-“Eres nuestro orgullo y alegría, y te amamos. Si necesitas nuestra ayuda…”

-“Lo sé. También los amo”

-“Alec, _por favor_ ”

-“Adiós, mamá. Por favor, saluda a Max de mi parte”

Su papá se acerca y pone una mano sobre la espalda de su madre, aclarándose la garganta mientras la aleja suavemente- “Por supuesto, hijo. Hablaremos pronto. Vamos, Maryse. Tenemos que irnos”

-“Adiós papá”

Sus padres abandonan la oficina. Alec se las arregla para mantenerse estoico hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y luego deja que su cuerpo se deslice lentamente por la pared hasta que está en el suelo, curvando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Su cuerpo entero se sacude mientras deja ir la tensión, sus palabras aún resuenan dentro de su cabeza.

Está hecho, apropiadamente esta vez.

Una parte de él aún quiere pedirles que vuelvan.

 


	16. Avanzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos descubrimientos, nuevas alianzas y tal vez un nuevo comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas por RedOrchid:
> 
> ¡ESTÁ COMPLETO! \ o /  
> ¡Estoy tan feliz! Se siente tan bien haber terminado. Todo el amor y masivasgracias a todos los que se han animado a leer este fic, los aprecio mucho a cada uno de ustedes. GRACIAS. <3  
> Último capítulo. Por favor, disfrútalo.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas por merrick_ds:
> 
> Lamento haber tardado en actualizar esta historia por aquí, realmente pensé que había logrado subir todos los capítulos antes de que el trabajo consumiera mi tiempo :(
> 
> ¡Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí!

 

-“De acuerdo”- Izzy le dice a Jace- “¿Quieres primero las noticias buenas o las malas?”

Es temprano, en la tarde del segundo día después de la batalla, y Alec está, casi literalmente, muerto de pie. Ha estado reunido después de la reunión, de después de la reunión, todos reclamando su atención y jalándolo en una docena de direcciones a la vez. Apenas logró engullir un bocadillo extraño, y ni que hablar de dormir por más de unos cuantos minutos. En general, eso no hace maravillas por su paciencia. Especialmente después de haber recorrido la mitad de Manhattan para encontrarse con Izzy, Jace y una recién despierta Clary en una cafetería mundana.

-“Solo escúpelo, Izzy, ¿quieres?”- dice, y luego se encoge de hombros- “Lo siento”

-“Si no vas a descansar después de que terminemos aquí, te noquearé con una patada circular”- responde Izzy con dulzura. Se vuelve hacia Jace, que está sentado al lado de Clary, ambos se muestran tensos y aprensivos- “No son hermano y hermana. Valentine no es tu padre, Jace”

El alivio prácticamente inunda el vínculo, y Alec se acerca más a Jace por instinto, poniéndole una mano en el hombro brevemente para estabilizarlos a ambos.

Jace se aclara la garganta, mirando a Izzy con un desesperado brillo de esperanza en los ojos. "¿Estás segura?”

-“A menos que la Espada Alma estuviera equivocada sobre que él es padre de _Clary_ , entonces sí. La prueba de ADN muestra que ustedes dos no tienen padres en común”

-“Oh, gracias a Dios”- dice Clary. Ella mira a Jace, y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro- Porque eso hubiera sido una mierda. Muy mala”

-“Dímelo a mí”- dice Jace, acercándose un poco más a ella. Entonces su cabeza se levanta y vuelve a concentrarse en Izzy- “Espera. Dijiste buenas noticias. ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?”

-“No son malas noticias _per se_ ”- dice Izzy, lo que definitivamente no es un buen augurio.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“Necesito realizar más análisis. Podría ser un falso positivo”

-“Izzy, sólo dinos”- dice Clary, y Alec la mira mientras estira la mano y toma la de Jace entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos- “Sea lo que sea, podemos soportarlo”

-“Está bien”- responde Izzy- “Sólo ten cuenta que esto ni siquiera debería ser posible”- Toma una respiración profunda y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie en la cafetería les esté prestando atención, y baja la voz- “Ambos tienen sangre de ángel”

Alec frunce el ceño confundido. Junto a él, tanto Jace como Clary tienen expresiones similares.

-“Sí, nosotros... lo sabemos”- dice Jace lentamente- “Ambos somos Nefilims, ¿recuerdas?”

-“No. No es sangre de ángel como en la sangre del Cazador de Sombras con propiedades angélicas”- responde Izzy en voz baja- “Sangre _pura_ de ángel. Como en un ángel real”

Hay un largo momento de asombrado silencio. Alec siente las palabras de Izzy a través de su corazón, un frío hilo de incredulidad mezclado con miedo enroscándose en su espina dorsal.

-“Eso es imposible”- dice Jace, quitándole las palabras de la boca- “Nadie ha visto a un ángel en cientos de años”

-“Lo sé”- responde Izzy- “Y si Valentine tiene uno de quien pueda extraer suficiente sangre para experimentar al menos con dos Cazadores de Sombras, entonces eso es diez veces más catastrófico que cualquier cosa para la que nos hemos estado preparando”

-“¿Por qué?”- interrumpe Clary, mirando entre los tres- “Pensé que se suponía los ángeles eran los buenos. ¿Estás diciendo que Valentine podría haber estado trabajando con uno?”

-“¿Qué? ¡No!”- protesta Jace- “Un ángel nunca haría eso. Son seres de luz pura; Valentine es un psicópata al que le gusta andar matando gente”

-“Pero su misión es matar demonios, ¿verdad?”- argumenta Clary- “Y los Subterráneos todos tienen algunas cualidades demoníacas. Solo digo que– no es correcto, ni justo de ninguna manera, pero podrías justificarlo en un momento dado”

-“No funciona así”- le dice Izzy- “Es mucho más probable que Valentine haya descubierto una forma de mantener cautivo a un ángel. Lo cual debería ser imposible, en sí mismo”

-“¿Bueno? Y eso significa ... ¿qué, exactamente?”

-“Poder”- responde Jace simplemente- “Las propiedades de ángel en nuestra sangre es lo que nos hace capaces de usar runas, trabajar con adamas, movernos y luchar de la manera en que lo hacemos. Cada nueva generación de Cazadores de Sombras pierde un poco de ese poder a medida que nos alejamos de los primeros Cazadores que fueron creados. Ahora, imagina saltando de nuevo al principio”

-“Hay leyendas sobre Cazadores de Sombras que se movían demasiado rápido para que los demonios los toquen”- agrega Izzy- “Personas que sanaba con un toque, que podrían fabricar armas indestructibles, manipular las mentes, cosas que solo los hermanos silenciosos y las Hermanas de Hierro pueden hacer hasta cierto punto hoy”

-“Y estás diciendo que nosotros – _Jace y yo_ – podemos... ¿qué? ¿Tener algún tipo de poder secreto?”- pregunta Clary. Ella se da vuelta, mirando emocionada a los tres- “Chicos, sé que esto es un shock para ustedes, pero piensen sobre eso. Podría ser algo bueno, ¿verdad?”

-“¡O muy, muy malo!”- responde Izzy- “Clary, no sabemos lo que Valentine les hizo a ustedes dos, o si hay otros”

-“De cualquier modo, tenemos que informar de esto a la Clave”- dice Alec, alcanzando su teléfono- “Si Valentine tiene acceso a un ángel, podría inclinar por completo la balanza entre el Mundo de las Sombras y el Mundano”

-“Nunca nos creerán”- responde Jace- “Demonios, _yo_ no estoy seguro creerlo, y acabo de escucharlo directamente de la boca de Izzy”

-“Tendrán que hacerlo. ¿De qué otra manera explicas que tú y Clary hayan terminado con sangre pura de ángel en su sistema? ¿Pura suerte?”

-“¡No lo sé!”- exclama Jace, y Alec siente una mezcla de confusión y miedo a través de su vínculo- “No lo sé, Alec, ¿de acuerdo? Todo es como mirar en un espejo de feria en este momento, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es real”- pone su cabeza contra sus manos cerradas con frustración- “ _Carajo_ ”

-“Podrías decir eso de nuevo”- admite Izzy- “Pero, Alec, no podemos decirle a la Clave. De ninguna manera”

-“¿Qué?”- Alec se saca de los pensamientos de procedimiento y las tareas que se han iniciado automáticamente en su cabeza- “¡Izzy, tenemos que hacerlo! La Clave tiene que saber. El nivel general de seguridad en todos los Institutos debería elevarse por lo menos”

-“¿Y luego qué?”- responde Izzy. Ella extiende la mano y rápidamente retira el teléfono de la mano de Alec- “Alec, piensa en esto. Has estado en las mismas reuniones que el resto de nosotros. La batalla causó un vacío de poder, y todos, especialmente el Clave, están luchando por llenarlo, tratando de proyectar fuerza. Si informamos esto, Jace y Clary estarán encerrados en la Ciudad de Huesos antes de que puedas presentar el informe”

-“Ella tiene razón”- dice Jace, y hay una pizca de creciente pánico proveniente de él que hace que Alec se vuelva inmediatamente hacia él- “Alec, esto es mucho más grande que solo Valentine. La Clave haría cualquier cosa en su poder para barrer esto debajo de la alfombra para evitar que el Submundo lo descubra. Como dijiste, ¿un ángel real en la tierra? ¿Cazadores de Sombras con una conexión de sangre directa? Podría destruir completamente cualquier equilibrio que quede”

Alec mira de Jace a Izzy y luego sin poder hacer nada, su estómago da un vuelco- “Jace, vamos”

-“Sabes que tenemos razón”- dice Jace- “Sé que esto es pedir mucho, pero te lo pido. Te lo _estamos_ pidiendo. No lo reportes”

La sensación de vacio en el estómago de Alec crece- “¿Qué pasa si gente sale herida? Y si no lo denunciamos y la Clave lo descubre – seríamos exiliados y despojados de nuestras runas. Y eso es si tenemos suerte”

Jace asiente, luego mira hacia arriba otra vez, sus ojos sosteniendo los de Alec- “Bueno. _Facilis descensus averni_ ”

La comisura de su boca se tuerce hacia arriba, y la tensión entre ellos se resquebraja y se quiebra, el temor en las entrañas de Alec se aleja en favor de una divertida incredulidad mientras lleva a mirada entre su hermana y su _parabatai_.

Se cruza de brazos y se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Está bien, los dos oficialmente apestan. Están fuera de mi lista de Navidad durante el próximo par de años, al menos”

-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?”- interviene Clary- “Jace, ¿qué dijiste?”

-“Es algo que solíamos decir cuando éramos más jóvenes, especialmente cuando nos escabullíamos para ir a misiones en las que se suponía no debíamos estar”- responde Alec- “Jace piensa que es inteligente, repitiéndolo ahora”

-“Es el credo del Cazador de Sombras”- le informa Izzy- “Significa: _el descenso al infierno es fácil_ ”

-“Y convenientemente deja fuera la segunda parte, que volver al cielo otra vez es mucho más difícil”- dice Alec, a lo que Jace solo sonríe.

-“Bueno, podría ser más fácil, ahora que tienes algo de auténtica sangre de ángel en tu esquina”

Alec entorna los ojos- “Demasiado pronto”

Luego se vuelve hacia Izzy- “¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?”

-“Es lo que hay que hacer”- responde Izzy. Ella se inclina sobre la mesa y toma una de sus manos, dándole un rápido apretón- “Gracias”

-“No me agradezcas todavía; todo se volvió mucho más complicado”- responde Alec, apretando su mano. Levanta su otra mano y se la pasa por el cabello, respirando profundamente.

-“Al menos si nos estrellamos y ardemos, todos estaremos juntos", bromea Jace, extendiendo la mano para deslizar un brazo por los hombros de Clary, llevándola más completamente a su grupo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Llamaron a su puerta más tarde esa noche, cuando Alec está a punto de tirar la toalla y dar por terminada la noche. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Magnus de que aún no había regresado – demasiado concentrado en acabar con la enorme pila de correspondencia de la Clave que crecía y crecía en su escritorio.

-“¡Adelante!”

Luke abre la puerta y entra en la habitación, colocando su mano en la parte superior del respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio de Alec y apoyándose en ella.

-“Es una noche realmente agradable”

-“¿Está bien?”

-“Izzy me dijo que habías estado escondido aquí todo el día”- continúa Luke- “Pensé en pasar y ofrecerte que me acompañes en mi salida a correr. Hay una pista alrededor de Central Park que los mundanos aún no han descubierto. Y necesito un chaperón Cazador de Sombras para asegurarme de poder volver al Instituto más tarde. ¿Qué dices?”

Le da a Alec una mirada significativa e inclina cuidadosamente la cabeza en dirección a una de las cajas de libros. El que tiene la cámara de vigilancia de la oficina. Sólo graba video, no sonido, al igual que todos los otros equipos de vigilancia en el Instituto, pero la resolución es más que suficiente para leer los labios, si alguien realmente quisiera.

Alec deja su pluma y mezcla los papeles en los que estaba trabajando formando una pila ordenada, haciendo un gesto para suspirar de forma demostrativa- “Puedo darte treinta minutos”

-“Mucho tiempo”- responde Luke- “Ve a cambiarte; te encontraré afuera”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Tuve una conversación interesante con algunas personas de la oficina del cónsul ayer”- dice Luke, tan pronto como llegaron al parque y comenzaron a poner distancia entre ellos y la entrada- “Imaginé que sería bueno si tú y yo discutiéramos algunas de las cosas que se dijeron”

Alec asiente, alargando un poco su paso, empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante- “¿Como?”

-“El Consejo están ordenándole a Jocelyn y – por medio de ella – a Clary volver a Idris. Quieren poner a los Hermanos Silenciosos en el caso para descubrir cómo despertarla, si no logran que el brujo que creó el hechizo coopere. Me han ofrecido acompañarlas”

-“Eso es... bastante poco tradicional de su parte ¿Lo aceptaras?”

-“Dudo que realmente lo digan en serio”- responde Luke- “Mira, no me arrepiento de haber hecho un trato con la Clave. Ayudó a salvar personas y detener a Valentine. Para ser sincero, estaba apostando a la posibilidad de que no encuentren a Ragnor. Lo conocí cuando Jocelyn y yo estábamos en la Academia, y él ya era un ermitaño. Y Magnus me dijo la otra noche cómo había pasado a la clandestinidad y no respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes, así que pensé que las probabilidades eran escasas”

Él se adelanta en el camino, corriendo más rápido para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos cuando Alec le da vueltas a la información en su cabeza.

-“Eso no puede ser todo el trato”- se encuentra diciendo Alec un poco más tarde, poniéndose a la par de Luke para que vuelvan a correr uno al lado del otro- “Lydia hizo un completo giro de 180° después de lo que sea que le dijiste. Eso implica información que es mucho más grande que un solo brujo”

Luke mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo- “Tal vez. Pero ahora mismo, creo que nuestro enfoque debe estar en cosas más grandes”

-“¿Que tipo de cosas?”

-“El Mundo Subterráneo se está dividiendo en facciones”- dice Luke- “No sé cuánto te ha dicho Magnus, pero desde donde estoy parado, no se ve bien. Los brujos se están cerrando, y los vampiros están alineados con ellos y actúan como un buffer. La Clave está empeorando las cosas tratando de intimidarlos para que se sometan, y los Hadas están desconcertantemente callados. Todo puede ponerse feo realmente rápido”

Alec aprieta sus labios con fuerza. El camino bajo sus pies se vuelve un poco fangoso cuando bajan al final de una pendiente, ambos tienen que agacharse para evitar algunas ramas bajas mientras avanzan.

-“Mira, sé que la Clave está siendo difícil en este momento”- aventura- “Mucha sangre mala está saliendo a la superficie por todos lados, ahora que la amenaza inmediata de Valentine ha sido neutralizada”

Luke se burla- “Puedes decir eso de nuevo. Imogen Herondale, por su parte, definitivamente quiere sangre. De cualquier miembro presente y antiguo del Círculo. Yo, especialmente, si ella puede conseguirlo”

Alec frunce el ceño- “¿Tú por qué?”

-“Fui el segundo al mando de Valentine, y recluté a su hijo, Stephen. Éramos amigos de la infancia, así que lo ayudé a ascender en las filas del Círculo. Él, su esposa y su hijo de un año fueron secuestrados y asesinados por vampiros renegados poco después de que me convirtieran. Nunca encontraron los cuerpos”

-“Y crees que Valentine, ¿lo arregló?”

-“Estoy seguro de eso”- responde Luke- “Quiero decir, yo no estaba allí cuando sucedió, pero definitivamente es su estilo. Jocelyn me dijo que había rumores de que Stephen quería salirse, después de lo que me sucedió. Valentine no es un hombre que tome la traición a la ligera”

-“Apuesto a que no”

-“Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se moverán mucho en las próximas semanas”- dice Luke, reduciendo su paso hasta que ambos se detiene- “Así que quería llegar a ti, propiamente – de un líder de una facción a otro”- Hace una pausa, encontrando los ojos de Alec con una mirada fija- “¿Qué dices? ¿Aliados?”

Luke extiende su mano. Alec sopesa rápidamente la oferta en su mente, y luego extender la suya hacia adelante. Están parados en medio de una arboleda en Central Park, ambos en ropa de correr, pero no hay nada informal en la situación mientras se dan la mano para confirmar su acuerdo.

-“Gracias”- dice Luke, mientras se sueltan- “Aprecio la confianza”

-“Lo mismo digo”- responde Alec- “Y gracias por luchar con nosotros en el Laberinto. Lo lamento por la gente que perdiste”

-“Igualmente. Tengo que decirte, no estaba seguro de que estarías a bordo con esto. Magnus y Raphael me cortaron bastante”

Alec hace todo lo posible por mantener su rostro neutral. Esa es una información que Magnus aún no ha compartido con él. Al mismo tiempo, considerando cuán firmemente los brujos están siendo presionado por la Clave, no puede decir que esté demasiado sorprendido de oírlo.

-“Como dijiste antes de la batalla, cada uno tiene que proteger a nuestra gente”- responde- “Los brujos recibieron un gran golpe; no los culpo por querer aislarse por un tiempo”

-“Sin embargo, podría causarte un poco de problemas. Tanto a nivel personal como profesional”

Alec le devuelve una mirada de incredulidad- “Lo dice el Alpha con una familia de Cazadores de Sombras”

Luke esboza una sonrisa- “Touché. Aun así, no es una vida fácil, y sé que ustedes casi recién se conocieron. Entonces podría ser algo en lo que querrás pensar antes de que las cosas se pongan serias. Mucha gente querrá usar una relación como esa contra ti”

Eso es algo que da por sentado. Alec asiente en reconocimiento de una advertencia bien intencionada, pero la elimina casi de inmediato. Él sabe que está caminando por una cuerda floja política, y probablemente lo hará por algún tiempo. Por otra parte, la única manera de bajarse de ella es regresar al pequeño espacio que la tradición de Clave ha creado para él, y volver a vivir una mentira por el resto de su vida.

Esto que tiene podría ser estúpido; definitivamente es imprudente.

Pero todavía lo quiere, con una fuerza que casi lo asusta a veces.

-“Creo que cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue”- dice, luego retrocede un poco y hace un gesto hacia el camino por el que bajan- “Deberíamos comenzar a regresar al Instituto. La gente se preguntará dónde hemos desaparecido”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Mensaje de: Magnus, 1:46 a.m._

_Fuera del Instituto. Necesito verte._

 

Alec lee el mensaje de nuevo mientras casi corre por los escalones de la entrada del Instituto, tratando de parecer que se va a una misión regular, mientras sus ojos exploran los alrededores. Él ve a Magnus a través de la ventana de un pequeño bar al lado opuesto de la calle y se acerca.

-“Magnus. Recibí tu mensaje; ¿Qué sucede?”

En lugar de expresar una respuesta, Magnus deja el vaso que esta sosteniendo y desliza una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Alec, empujándola hacia abajo, a un beso que deja el ‘hola’ hecho polvo y entra directamente a completamente apasionado

Las manos de Alec rodean la cintura de Magnus por instinto, un pequeño gemido se escapa de sus labios cuando Magnus los acerca aún más. No han compartido un beso como este desde antes de la batalla, la situación política en torno a ambos ha sido una locura como para permitirles, a ninguno de ellos, un tiempo realmente lejos de sus obligaciones. Alec aprieta su agarre en la cintura de Magnus y se deja llevar por la sensación; el beso no se profundiza tanto como se eleva positivamente en intensidad, el calor recorre cada parte del cuerpo de Alec, su corazón, su mente, reduciendo su concentración hasta que Magnus es todo en lo que puede pensar.

Alguien en tono de broma les grita diciendo que se consigan una habitación, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Se aparta del beso y agarra las muñecas de Magnus para separarlas, creando unos pocos centímetros de espacio crucial entre sus cuerpos.

-“Ey. Oye, Magnus, espera. ¿Estás bien?”

-“Mmm, definitivamente comienzo a estarlo”- responde Magnus, inclinándose de nuevo para presionar una fila de besos lentos al costado del cuello de Alec- “Te he extrañado terriblemente. ¿Quieres volver a mi casa?”

Hay algo raro en su voz. Alec se aparta de nuevo y lo mira más de cerca. Hay una sonrisa de invitación en los labios de Magnus que no llega a sus ojos, y hay tensión en sus hombros que le hace vacilar aún más. Él mira alrededor; el bar en el que se encuentran está lleno de gente, mundanos presionando desde todos lados, difícilmente óptimo para una conversación.

Alec medita rápidamente sus opciones y luego estira la mano para tomar la de Magnus- “Sí vamos”

Parte de la tensión se desvanece del cuerpo de Magnus, sus pasos rápidos y seguros mientras conduce a Alec fuera del bar hacia un callejón cercano. Su boca está de vuelta en la de Alec antes de que el portal esté completamente formado, y Alec no está seguro de si es la magia o el toque de Magnus lo que hace que todo gire mientras se tambalean juntos, cayendo en una maraña de extremidades en el otro lado, sobre la gruesa alfombra en el piso de la sala de estar de Magnus.

Durante algunos momentos gloriosos, el mundo exterior se pierde en el calor de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos, besos cada vez más audaces. Las manos de Magnus cobran vida con la magia azul, y Alec jadea mientras su ropa comienza a derretirse literalmente de su cuerpo, licuándose y separándose, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados mientras gotean para juntarse en el piso y desaparece de la existencia en un brillo.

Magnus mueve sus labios hacia el costado del cuello de Alec, cambiando su peso y volteándolos. Cada toque es alucinante, peligrosamente bueno, y Alec necesita todo su autocontrol para mantener la cabeza unida y forzarse a sí mismo a alejarse.

-“Magnus, espera. Hablemos de esto”

-“No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento”- responde Magnus sin aliento, encontrando los ojos de Alec y levantando una ceja en desafío silencioso mientras envía su magia bailando por la parte delantera de su propia camisa, abriendo la fila de botones- “No he hecho nada más que hablar durante días, y sólo está resultando en callejones sin salida. Necesito un descanso. Con tu horario, apuesto a que también podrías necesitar uno”

Alec mira impotente cómo la camisa de Magnus se aparta del camino, dejando a su paso una piel desnuda y dorada.

-“No estás jugando limpio”

-“¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?”- pregunta Magnus, haciendo que Alec gima mientras otro pequeño estallido de magia abre el botón y cierre de sus pantalones. Una mano se mueve hacia abajo para barrer el resto de su ropa mientras la otra aparece frente a su cuerpo, atrayendo la atención de Alec hacia una pulsera fina y dorada que le rodea la muñeca- “Resolví nuestro problema mágico. Mi amigo Ragnor tenía estos entre los muchos artefactos en su poder”

Alec estira la mano a pesar de su mejor juicio y traza el metal liso con sus dedos- “¿Qué son?”

-“Brazaletes escudo. Evitaran que mi magia se apodere de tu esencia, y no dejaran entrar tu esencia si trata de acercarse demasiado”- responde Magnus, luego tuerce su muñeca para que la mano de Alec termine en la suya- “¿Qué dices si los probamos?”

Alec traga con fuerza y cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar por qué no debe empujar a Magnus contra el piso para que comiencen a follarse hasta morir.

-“Magnus, este no es el momento; estamos en medio de una guerra”- intenta, incluso mientras su mano cierra su agarre sobre él y comienza a acercarlo más.

-“Siempre habrá una guerra”- responde Magnus, y luego hace lo que Alec no puede y evita que ambos cierren la última distancia- “Pero si no concedes tiempo a las cosas que te importan, te olvidarás de incluso por qué estás peleando”

Su aliento se acelera más, sus ojos marrones están nublados por la excitación y aún más oscuros de lo que Alec está acostumbrado a verlos. Alec no necesita mirar hacia abajo para saber que Magnus esta duro; su propia polla se crispa anticipadamente mientras pasa sus manos por la cálida piel del brazo de Magnus.

Sin embargo, lo que inclina la balanza es la forma en que Magnus se está conteniendo, como si necesitara que Alec lo encuentre a mitad de camino para dar el salto por sí mismo. Alec cierra los ojos y se inclina, dejando que sus labios se ciernen sobre el otro durante un momento tembloroso y suspendido antes de cerrar la brecha. Es un beso ligero, casi casto en comparación con otros que han compartido, pero todavía se las arregla para viajar a través del torrente sanguíneo de Alec como un fuego, quemando lo que había entre ellos hasta ahora y dejando algo nuevo y frágil a su paso.

-“Entonces, um, estas cosas son como protección mágica, ¿verdad?”- se las arregla Alec para decir, cuando finalmente se separan, tomando la mano que terminó sujetando el hombro de Magnus y acercándola al brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

-“¿Supongo?”- Magnus levanta una ceja, como si se preguntara a dónde irá Alec con esa pregunta en particular.

Alec traga otra vez, luego se aclara la garganta por si acaso- “¿Qué pasa con, eh, la del tipo regular?”

La sonrisa de Magnus es cegadora cuando los empuja a los dos, y luego comienza a llevar a Alec hacia atrás, en dirección a la habitación- “Yo nos tengo cubiertos en ese aspecto”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Cuéntame sobre esto?”- pide Alec más tarde, mientras están acostados uno al lado del otro, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pasa su dedo índice por el contorno de la mano de Magnus, observa su magia activarse y sigue su avance hasta donde la pulsera lo corta, y luego vuelve a caer en el cuerpo de Magnus- “¿Cómo se siente?”

-“Estimulante”- responde Magnus, jadeando cuando Alec mueve sus dedos por su brazo, sobre su hombro y su pecho sudoroso- “Y aterrador. La magia ha sido parte de mí desde que nací. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir que se me escapa así”

-“Me gusta”- dice Alec- “Es… cálida. Como si hubiera un brillo debajo de tu piel. No sé si eso tiene sentido”

Magnus asiente, y luego suelta otro grito ahogado, seguido por una risa sin aliento cuando la mano de Alec comienza a moverse más abajo- “Creo que podrías estar subestimando lo absolutamente devastador que el orgasmo fue para mí en este momento”

Alec sonríe, inclinándose para besar la punta del hombro de Magnus- “Puedo ser muy, muy paciente”

Magnus gime, sus caderas se mueven inquietas contra la cama. Alec deja sus dedos jugar, dibujando espirales lentas sobre la piel de Magnus, una sensación de deleite corriendo a través de él cada vez que logra golpear un punto especialmente bueno, y la magia de Magnus surge para encontrar su toque.

Alec se inclina hacia abajo y presiona otro beso en la piel de Magnus- “Me encanta besarte. Quiero besarte todo el tiempo”

La mano de Magnus se enreda en su cabello, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras guía los labios de Alec más abajo en su pecho- “¿Dónde?”

Alec frunce el ceño, demasiado perdido en la sensación y el sabor de la piel de Magnus para dar sentido a sus palabras- “¿Dónde qué?”

-“¿Dónde quieres besarme?”- responde Magnus. Su voz tiene un tono ronco que va directamente a la polla de Alec.

-“Aquí”- responde Alec, tocando el borde de la mandíbula de Magnus con los dedos, y luego siguiendo con un ligero roce de sus labios- “Aquí”- la mejilla de Magnus- “Y aquí”- pone un dedo en el centro del labio inferior de Magnus.

-“Me gustaría eso”- susurra Magnus, y Alec se inclina, atrapando el labio inferior de Magnus en un lento y tembloroso beso.

Magnus jadea, sus labios se entreabren y se ajustan a los de Alec, besándolo. Uno de sus muslos se desliza entre los de Alec, y luego Magnus los está rodando, presionando a Alec en el colchón.

Siguen besándose, los cuerpos se mueven fácilmente juntos, aún resbaladizos por el sudor que no ha tenido tiempo de secarse después de la primera ronda. No hay una necesidad frenética de perderse en el placer esta vez, sólo ellos y el ritmo que construyen juntos. El dulce letargo que se adhiere al cuerpo de Alec se transforma lentamente en deseo, llamas encendidas extendiéndose por el camino que Magnus mueve sus manos sobre él, luego su boca, luego – comenzando tan cuidadosamente – pequeñas y provocadores explosiones de magia que bailan en la piel de Alec.

Tiene una pierna envuelta en la parte posterior de una de Magnus, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos mientras mueven sus caderas en lentas y enloquecedoras ondas. Su propia polla está cerca de la dureza completa otra vez, atrapada entre sus estómagos, y Magnus gradualmente está llegando allí, llenándose un poco más cada vez que empuja su polla contra el pliegue de la pierna de Alec.

Pequeñas chispas de color verde se disparan al borde de la visión de Alec cuando Magnus los vuelve sobre sus costados, presionando su frente contra la espalda de Alec. Alec tiene un momento de pánico ya que su piel de repente se siente demasiado eléctrica, y demasiado tensa; agarra la mano de Magnus y la baja para cubrir su runa, jadeando de alivio mientras la magia de Magnus se precipita sobre él, manteniendo bajo control la presión arremolinándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Una vez que se siente menos como si estuviera a punto de salir de su propia piel, se inclina y agarra su muslo, tirando de él hacia sí mismo para darle a Magnus mejor acceso. Aún está resbaladizo y abierto por tener los dedos de Magnus dentro de él antes, así que cuando Magnus empuja dos hacia adentro, Alec empuja sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con él, ya desesperado por más.

Magnus le deja establecer el ritmo por un rato, manteniendo sus dedos estables mientras Alec se folla a sí mismo contra su mano. De vez en cuando, los dedos se curvan, agregando presión a su próstata, y Alec gira el rostro hacia las almohadas, jadeando cuando el toque de Magnus lo empuja hacia el borde.

A diferencia de la última vez – y su primera vez juntos – Magnus no aumenta el ritmo cuando se da cuenta de que Alec se está acercando. En lugar de eso, empuja a Alec un poco más para tenerlo boca abajo y ralentiza el ritmo de sus dedos.

-“Magnus, _por favor_ …”

Magnus mantiene el ritmo enloquecedoramente lento por otro par de minutos y luego saca sus dedos con cuidado y cambia su peso, moviéndose hacia atrás en la cama y guiando a Alec hacia arriba sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Es una suerte que ya se haya corrido una vez esta noche, piensa Alec, mientras Magnus se mueve detrás de él, o la sensación del pene de Magnus descansando cómodamente contra su culo definitivamente lo hubiera empujado al límite. Cada parte de su cuerpo vibra con energía, y el placer se extiende como ondas perezosas donde sea que sus cuerpos se toquen.

Magnus retrocede un poco más, y Alec oye el sonido revelador de un envoltorio de condón abriéndose. Se deja caer sobre sus antebrazos y se concentra en respirar, un gemido largo y entrecortado brota de su garganta cuando Magnus final, _finalmente_ comienza a empujarse dentro.

Magnus se mueve dentro de él, lentamente al principio, manteniendo sus empujes poco profundos, una mano firme que se posa sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Alec para evitar que retroceda demasiado rápido en su necesidad de llevar a Magnus más adentro. Un estremecedor suspiro los atraviesa cuando Magnus toca fondo, y luego los empuja hacia atrás, moviendo su peso y sentándose de manera que él está de rodillas sobre la cama, con Alec firmemente sentado en su regazo.

La cabeza de Alec cae hacia atrás contra el hombro de Magnus, su aliento saliendo en jadeos cortos mientras comienza a mover sus caderas, levantándose y cayendo de nuevo, el placer aumenta con cada embestida. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para casi saborear su orgasmo demasiado pronto, su pene dolorido hasta el punto en que está medio esperando correrse sin siquiera ser tocado. Arquea el cuello, buscando los labios de Magnus para un beso con la boca abierta, intentando centrarse un poco.

Magnus lo besa con fervor, y gime cuando se separan para tomar aire, persiguiendo los labios de Alec para otro beso devastador. Sus manos se mueven desde las caderas de Alec a lo largo de sus costados, envuelve los brazos fuertemente alrededor del pecho de Alec mientras empuja hacia arriba – fuerte – hacia el cuerpo de Alec.

-“No puedo creer lo increíble que te sientes”

Alec logra asentir bruscamente de acuerdo, y luego levanta sus caderas otra vez. El pene de Magnus lo está abriendo y volviendo a unir sus pedazos al mismo tiempo y Alec adora la forma en que se siente – no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ser follado hasta que Magnus se lo recordó, y no puede imaginar cómo alguna vez pudo haberlo olvidado.

Mueve las caderas más rápido, cayendo en un ritmo suave y ondulante que hace que Magnus se ahogue en su aliento y apriete su agarre, sus caderas empujando impotentemente hacia arriba para tratar de seguir el paso de Alec. En la posición en que están, Alec es capaz de controlar el ángulo lo suficiente como para evitar que la polla de Magnus golpee su próstata con demasiada frecuencia, devolviéndole una pizca de concentración que utiliza lo mejor que puede para hacer que Magnus se deshaga por completo debajo de él.

Los labios de Magnus vagan sin pensar arriba y abajo de su nuca, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para chupar una marca en la piel de Alec. Su magia está saliendo a la superficie a medida que se acerca más y más al orgasmo, y cuando Alec mira hacia abajo, ve que cualquier esencia mágica que esté dentro de él también se está levantando, tratando de alcanzarla. Las líneas verdes que corren por sus brazos están de vuelta, desenmarañándose y extendiéndose como cuerdas, llamando a la magia de Magnus para empezar a entretejerse. Las pulseras que rodean las muñecas de Magnus están brillando; Alec desliza sus manos sobre ellas y cierra sus ojos, siente el constante zumbido de poder contra sus palmas.

Él puede sentir la conexión entre ellos que está tratando de formarse, y tira tanto de su corazón como de cualquier otra cosa que esté en su corazón. Magnus mueve sus manos directo hacia abajo para envolver su polla, la magia chispeando alrededor de sus dedos para hacer que sus articulaciones se mantengan húmedas y resbaladizas.

Apenas toma una docena de movimientos antes de que Alec esté justo en el borde, y luego cae rápidamente por éste. Magnus está jadeando contra su cuello, su brazo izquierdo como un torno contra el pecho de Alec, todo su cuerpo tiembla cuando Alec se corre, manchando las manos y su propio estómago con calientes y blancos chorros de semen por segunda vez esa noche.

Magnus cambia el movimiento de sus caderas a una rutina profunda que golpea el lugar perfecto con cada movimiento que hace, y todo lo que Alec puede hacer es aferrarse a él y, muy vocalmente, mostrar su agradecimiento mientras Magnus lo folla a través del placer inicial, y luego lo hace subir de nuevo cuando siente la ola caliente de la llamarada mágica de Magnus contra su piel mientras encuentra su propia liberación dentro de él.

Se detienen gradualmente, sosteniéndose el uno al otro y respirando con dificultad. Los labios de Magnus dejan un ferviente beso en el hombro de Alec, luego uno contra su mandíbula, y Alec levanta su cuello para girar su rostro lo suficiente como para que Magnus encuentre sus labios también.

Magnus hace un sonido entrecortado en su beso, ambas manos enredándose en el cabello de Alec para acercarlo aún más. Alec lo imita, sin importarle que al menos la mitad de sus manos estén dejando restos de semen y lubricante en casi todas partes, incluido el cabello de Magnus, de lo que Alec está bastante seguro no estará contento una vez que el subidón de placer se desvanezca.

_Amaré a este hombre hasta que muera._

El pensamiento cruza por su mente y se va de nuevo en menos de un segundo. Él cierra la boca y entierra su rostro contra el cuello de Magnus, porque es demasiado pronto para palabras como esas – para él y para Magnus – pero la verdad en ella todavía se enciende en su sangre, y de repente sabe, hasta en sus huesos que, un día, eso se convertirá en realidad.

Magnus cuidadosamente se separa de él, moviendo sus dedos para deshacerse del condón, antes de acarrar a Alec de nuevo, bajando a los dos hacia la cama.

-“Me preguntaste antes si estaba bien”- murmura contra los labios de Alec, mientras uno de sus muslos se coloca firmemente entre los suyos.

-“¿Uh-hu?”

-“En realidad, no lo estaba. No lo he estado en mucho tiempo”- admite Magnus, y Alec asiente contra su mejilla, sus brazos acercando a Magnus un poco más- “Pero acostado aquí contigo, tengo esta estúpida esperanza en mi pecho de que, un día, podría estarlo”

Alec traga contra la repentina opresión que le llena la garganta, cierra sus ojos durante un largo momento y respira profundamente varias veces para calmar su acelerado corazón antes de sentir que puede confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Las emociones que brotan en su interior son un poco de todo – alivio intenso y alegría pura – totalmente abrumadoras.

-“Yo tampoco lo estaba en realidad”- dice, presionando su frente contra Magnus mientras una sonrisa comienza a extenderse en su rostro- “Y creo que también podría estarlo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS_ **

 

 

Los Hermanos Silenciosos levantan la mano y brillantes remolinos de luz comienzan a elevarse hacia el techo.

 

 _Salve y buen viaje_.

 

Alec repite las palabras junto con los Cazadores de Sombras que están detrás de él. Una última muestra de respeto por los caídos. A su lado, la voz de Jace resuena, fuerte y verdadera; y Alec repentinamente tiene un breve destello de otra forma en los próximos meses – en un futuro donde sus posiciones se han invertido y Alec es quien está en el lugar actual de Jace – un paso a la derecha del actual Director del Instituto de Nueva York.

En el siguiente momento, el pensamiento es rechazado nuevamente, reemplazado por una sensación de vergüenza por la ira y la frustración que conlleva. No es culpa de Jace cómo nació, se recuerda a sí mismo, incluso cuando sus ojos se dirigen al lugar donde se encuentra el Inquisidor Herondale, justo al lado de los padres de Alec, en la fila reservada para las familias de los líderes del Instituto. Cuadra los hombros y se para un poco más recto, poniendo su mente en la tarea que tiene enfrente.

Un Hermano silencioso asiente para que avance, tendiéndole un pergamino donde se han registrado los nombres de las personas que han perdido. Alec se acerca al estrado, lo acepta, dice algunas palabras bien elegidas que no puede recordar tan pronto como salen de su boca, lee la lista de nombres y luego baja a su asiento.

La luz se desvanece unos minutos más tarde, y la gente lentamente comienza a dispersarse. Alec debería ir con ellos, lo sabe, volver a su papel de Jefe de Instituto y empezar a trabajar en su día.

Él sale del púlpito improvisado antes de que la ligereza en su cabeza lo domine, la obliga a detenerse y cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-“Oye. ¿Estás bien?”

La mano de Jace aterriza en el centro de su espalda, y Alec siente preocupación por el vínculo. Él asiente con la cabeza, todavía no es capaz de sentir sus pies debajo de él.

-“Sigue caminando”- le dice Jace en voz baja- “Un pie en frente del otro. Vamos”

Ellos caminan a través del primer corredor, y Alec supone que Jace se separará de él allí y lo enviará a donde debe ir. El último par de días, desde que descubrieron quiénes eran los padres biológicos de Jace, han sido... incómodos, por decir lo menos, ninguno de ellos sabe cómo lidiar con el drama que creó.

En lugar de irse, Jace agarra su muñeca y los guía por la parte posterior del Instituto hasta que llegan a la biblioteca, haciendo pasar a Alec al interior y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Alec frunce el ceño- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“Parece que estás a punto de caer. Solo siéntate y tómate un momento, ¿de acuerdo?”

Alec se deja guiar a una silla. Tan pronto como su cuerpo golpea el material acolchado, se hunde contra este, la tensión que ni siquiera sabía que cargaba lentamente se filtra por sus hombros y espalda- “De acuerdo, pero solo un minuto. Lo digo en serio, Jace, no me dejes dormirme”

-“Trato”- responde Jace, con una leve sonrisa- “Sólo diré, sin embargo, que un descanso te haría un mundo de bien. ¿Has dormido en los últimos días?”

Alec niega con la cabeza, pero no puede ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que toca la comisura de sus labios. Con una gran parte del Consejo descendiendo sobre el Instituto para verificar el descubrimiento del nieto perdido de Imogen Herondale, ha pasado tanto tiempo en casa de Magnus como ha podido”

-“No mucho, no”

-“Demasiada información”- dice Jace, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Quiero decir, estoy feliz por ti – no me malinterpretes – pero también necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Y no te va a gustar”

Alec se inclina hacia adelante con un suspiro- “¿Qué hiciste?”

-“¿Recuerdas que dijiste sólo querías seguir adelante y no recuperar nuestros recuerdos?”

La aprensión se filtra en las entrañas de Alec, fría e incómoda- “Por favor dime que no lo hiciste”

-“No, no convoqué al demonio. Pero hablé con Cat sobre eso. Y con Magnus”- Jace se cruza de brazos y mira a Alec con una expresión cautelosa en su rostro.

-“¿Cuándo?”

-“Esta mañana, cuando estabas ocupado con los últimos preparativos para el Rito de Duelo. Mira, sé que tú y Magnus tienen algo, pero no te enojes con él por no decírtelo. Le pedí que no lo hiciera”

Alec le da una mirada muy poco impresionada y saca su teléfono, mostrándole a Jace la llamada perdida de Magnus que aún no ha tenido tiempo de regresar- “Él no es exactamente un fanático de los Cazadores de Sombras diciéndole lo que puede y o no hacer. Aun así, ¿por qué debería culparlo a él porque tú intentas actuar a mis espaldas? Eso no tiene ningún sentido”

“No estaba tratando de actuar a tus espaldas”- protesta Jace- “Sólo necesitaba obtener algunas respuestas”

-“¡Respuestas que también me afectan! Que repetidamente te dije que _no quiero_ ”- responde enojado Alec, levantándose de su silla y comenzando a pasearse frente a él- “¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con esto?”

-“¡Porque todo está mal entre nosotros ahora!”- le responde Jace, enojado- “Escucha, pensé que finalmente podríamos tener esta conversación, pero tal vez estaba equivocado”

Alex cruza los brazos- “Tal vez lo estabas”

-“Bien, entonces me iré”- responde Jace. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, y Alec aprieta la mandíbula, deteniéndose a sí mismo ante el impulso de llamarlo.

Resulta que no es necesario. A mitad de camino a la puerta, Jace se detiene, toma una respiración profunda y luego se da vuelta, caminando hacia Alec- “¿Sabes que? No, necesitamos hablar”

Alec hace todo lo posible para mantener su rostro neutral- “Bien. Vas primero”

Un músculo se tensa en la mejilla de Jace- “Mira, sé que crees que he actuado como un idiota egoísta a través de todo esto. Y tal vez lo hice, no lo sé”

Él mira a Alec, quien le devuelve una mirada poco impresionada y levanta una ceja para indicar que debe continuar.

Jace rueda los ojos- “Las cosas han estado completamente locas últimamente, y nuestro vínculo desestabilizándose además de eso, realmente me hizo perder el control”- Se acerca un poco más- “Todo lo que sé, es que mi vida ha sido mucho más difícil, sin poder hablar contigo”

Alec traga saliva, y luego asiente levemente- “La mía también”

-“Me está volviendo loco no saber cómo sucedió”- continúa Jace- “Me sigo preguntando qué cambió, cómo lo mantuvimos en secreto, si alguien más lo sabía y también le borraron la memoria”

Da otro pequeño paso hacia adelante, y Alec siente una sombra de confusión y frustración que Jace siente a través de su vínculo. Se encoge de hombros, sin saber realmente qué más hacer.

-“No sé por qué no me lastimó como a ti, después”- dice Jace en voz baja- “Si el hechizo que me hicieron fue diferente o algo así. Y sigo teniendo esta horrible y deprimente sensación de que es por mí, porque yo–”- se queda callado, tragando saliva, y Alec de repente sabe exactamente qué es lo que no se atreve a decir.

-“Quieres saber si alguna vez realmente estuviste enamorado de mí”

Jace aparta la mirada, hay un destello de dolor y culpa a través del vínculo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los sentidos de Alec se tambaleen.

-“Nunca quise lastimarte, Alec. Lo siento”- dice Jace, y Alec traga, no sabía lo mucho que realmente necesitaba que Jace le dijera eso hasta ese momento.

-“Lo sé”- responde, y su voz sale un poco más débil de lo habitual.

-“Lo siento tanto”- repite Jace, su voz también comienza a romperse, y Alec no quiere nada más que ir hacia él y decirle que está bien – dejar de lado las preocupaciones de Jace y hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

No lo hace. No puede. Porque en el fondo, está esa terrible inseguridad de que Jace podría tener toda la razón.

Se aclara la garganta, atrayendo la mirada de Jace hacia él, y luego levanta un brazo, poniendo cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro.

-“Sigue conmigo”- dice, luego se aclara la garganta otra vez. "Hicimos un juramento de seguirnos para siempre, así que te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. No vuelvas atrás, _parabatai_. Ven conmigo hacia adelante”

Jace hace un sonido roto en el fondo de su garganta. Se inclina hacia adelante y Alec lo atrapa.

-“Dónde vayas, iré”- recita Jace con fuerza, y algo se rompe en el pecho de Alec, extendiéndose a través de él en oleadas de alivio y hace que todo se sienta increíblemente más ligero.

Atrae a Jace en un fuerte abrazo, ocultando la humedad que comienza a picar detrás de sus párpados. El vínculo está zumbando fuertemente dentro de él, todavía desequilibrado y doloroso en algunos lugares.

Ellos no están bien.

Jace lo abraza, igual de fuerte, y por un breve momento, sus corazones se sincronizan como lo hacen en la batalla, reduciendo el mundo a su alrededor, despojándolo de todo lo complicado.

Alec deja que su ritmo constante lo llene, y abraza a Jace con más fuerza.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, podrán volver a estarlo.

 

EL FIN.


End file.
